A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1
by MuggleBorn92
Summary: British muggle-born David Reed is among the first muggle-borns to realise the threat coming with the ever improving technology. Along with his oldest friend Alexandra Brandt, he wants to take steps to prepare for the inevitable. However their radical ideas and actions set up a sequence of events that could change both worlds forever...
1. The Sleeping Dragon

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Sleeping Dragon**

 **Year: 2013**

It didn't hurt as much as in the beginning. How could he have been so stupid? He had always been so heedful! It even was a bit embarrassing to him, especially since this had been his first ever injury. Well, nobody is perfect. Not even the best student of the year.

Now David's right hand was laying in a bowl which contained yellow essence of strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles. Healing the bite wound that bloody fanged geranium had given him. Luckily, professor Longbottom always had the right medicine on hand for one of the seldom occurring injuries.

And above that, their next lesson would not require wandwork.

Holding the bowl in his left hand, he and Alex were following the others to the first floor where they would have Muggle Studies. Both of them sat down in the first row, Alex sitting on his right. Like always, she was inspecting the displayed muggle artefacts very curiously. Things being nothing special for a muggle-born like David and admittedly not even for Alex, whose all-wizarding parents were the neighbours of David and his parents and even had a telephone and a television set in their house.

Professor Robinson entered. 15 years ago, in 1998, when the Second British Wizarding War had ended, it was a small revolution that a muggle-born was teaching the subject and tidied it up after Tom Riddle's regime. Headmistress McGonagall had given her a free hand to change the lessons as the new professor saw fit. Under her teaching, there was always going to be at least one muggle-born student present in her courses. Among this class there were even three. The rest was a well-balanced mixture of muggle-borns, "half-blood" and "pure-blood" witches and wizards. Those two terms were purged from the official language use after the war.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" the professor said as she put her briefcase on the table. She turned towards the blackboard and, using her hand, wrote 'The Relationship Between Wizards and Muggles' on it.

"Ok. As I told you, I read the muggle newspaper daily and have them archived in the Hogwarts library." She took out parts of three muggle newspaper editions and pinned them on the blackboard beneath the text she had written. The first showed the unmoving photo of a young man with glasses under the headline: "The Whistleblower behind the NSA Surveillance Revelations". The second showed a small novel kind of aircraft which, according to the article, could be operated from afar. The third article, which was a little older, showed masses of people from the Arab world as well as photos apparently taken via smartphone.

"It is time to discuss a subject that unfortunately doesn't attract much attention within the wizarding world and isn't deemed relevant."

She made a small pause.

"As all of you know, it is the main objective of the wizarding governments to keep their magical population hidden from muggles. Why do you think they were very much successful until now?"

Silence.

David stared at the articles. Then, one second later, his hand shot in the air. Professor Robinson waited since she wanted to give other students a chance of answering her question. Then she pointed at David: "Yes, Mr. Reed?"

"Until recently, the non-magical people didn't yet have the means to proof and capture evidence of our existence."

"Exactly! Ten points for Ravenclaw! I would like to know from the others then what means Mr. Reed is referring to."

"But should the muggles ever discover us?" asked Marcus, a "pureblood" boy, "Can't we just obliviate them and transfigure their photos?"

 _Arrogant idiot!_ David thought. He recognised that tone in his voice showing a feeling of being superior. It still existed, even with the Ministry effort to eliminate such thinking.

Professor Robinson though was a bit more forgiving with the question. After all, it was her job to enlighten the ignorant.

"That is an interesting question. And it ties in with my question: what means do the muggles now have?"

A few hands rose in the air including Alex's. The professor let them answer one by one.

"They can produce...vedias?" an answer came from one end.

"Videos.", Robinson corrected. "What else?"

"They have these little flying things, on the article."

"They have new telephones that are smart and moving."

"Mobile. More suggestions?"

"There is this interweb, no, internet!"

"Very good. Yes, Miss Brandt?"

"They can spread information around the world in a matter of seconds."

"That's it! These articles give just a tiny example of what the muggles are capable of due to their constant improvement of technology. And that is just the start."

She presented to the class a muggle book and let it be handed around the students. David recognised it immediately, as he had already read it.

Professor Robinson explained: "This book, written by one of the most recognised muggle scientist, describes the development of technology and gives possibilities on how these technologies will improve over the next 100 years and thereby change muggle society. One of the three main research fields are artificial intelligence, meaning machines that can think for themselves, biological enhancements of humans and the elimination of diseases and aging or prolonging life. Apart from that, technological improvements will affect the military among other things. And while the author couldn't possibly know, this poses a great problem for wizardkind. For instance, we don't know whether our concealment charms will work on drones or satellites. So the question of the day is what can we as wizards do against the ongoing improvements of muggle technology?"

* * *

One hour later the students were emerging from the classroom hurrying to the next lesson. David, now holding the empty bowl, asked Alex to tell him what he would miss and then made his way up to the 7th floor. Knocked on the door and entered the office of Professor Flitwick.

"Please, come in, take a seat!" the charms professor squeaked.

David sat down. Flitwick lowered his eyes down to a piece of parchment and skimmed over it.

"Mr. Reed, I can definitely say that your achievements are excellent so far! Top marks, Outstanding, in all subjects except for Astronomy in with you've received Exceeds Expectations. You've made a name for yourself. You have written several articles for The Daily Prophet and The Practical Potioneer. Your theses are, to put it mildly, interesting.

You've shown astounding kinds of magic to the professors including me and for that you've won the Barnabus Finkley price for extraordinary spell-casting. I also noticed that you already seemed to have a hand for wandless and non-verbal magic when you started at Hogwarts which is highly unusual. All in all you have very good chances of applying at a job. Do you have an idea of what you would like to do after Hogwarts?"

"Well...I..." David stammered for one moment, blinking trying to formulate his feelings into clear sentences.

"I'm not entirely sure, sir. I am torn. I was born in the non-magical world but essentially I am a child of both worlds. And...I have the feeling that I need to get to know both worlds. So that I know myself. I have a certain idea what I want to stand up for. However there isn't yet a department in the ministry that would fit in with that. I am moving into unknown territory."

"I think I understand what you mean, Mr. Reed. As Miss Brandt already told me, you two plan to go on a journey around the world which I think is the right thing to do. Maybe after you've come to know the rest of the wizarding world, you will know where your place will be."

"I hope so, sir."

* * *

 **This is my first ever fanfic. Please review and post ideas if you have some.**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

 **2015, Winkfield, Birkenshire, England**

Eve waited. They had agreed to meet at his home. The heat outside was enormous. The hottest summer she had witnessed thus far. Hopefully they would arrive soon! Her very best friends. Special friends. With special abilities.

It was so long ago that she had first seen their powers. Back when they were small children. They were inseparable. She, the normal girl and the two with magical powers. Until their ways did part. Eve remembered feeling desperate. And a little jealous. A private school in a medieval castle! How did she long to go with them! Yet she wasn't meant to as it wasn't a school for people like her.

And so she had accompanied them to the station to say goodbye and to welcome them back during June. She was surprised that they used an old style train. Not brooms or flying carpets.

Eve checked her smartphone. They should be here soon. They hadn't had the time to be with her this year as they had spent the whole time buying things and packing for their journey. And booking some sort of key.

Suddenly she heard it: two faint popping noises and there they were, like they had appeared out of thin air! David, dressed in a navy-blue robe stretching all the way down to his feet. Alexandra's was purple along with a pointed hat of the same colour. Apparently this was the formal clothing of this secret society. They really looked strange and out of place in these kinds of clothing like they had frozen in time. Luckily the street was deserted as most neighbours were either seeking refuge from the heat in their houses or hanging out in the capital.

The three of them embraced each other and David led them to the house. As his parents were still at work, the only one greeting them was the family cat, Ellie, who received them with an affectionate meow.

As David opened the door to his room on the first floor, Eve gazed around confused. It was not the unusual items that were displayed throughout the room that let her to be taken aback. She had seen them before, those things attesting David's career at a magical school: several framed photographs which were moving and showed a beautiful Scottish landscape or David and Alex along with five other people dressed in blue and bronze coloured robes holding brooms and standing around a sort of silver cup. Or the badges pinned on the wall showing David's career as Prefect and Head Boy of Hogwarts.

 _Curious name for a school._

No, what Eve had noticed was that the room appeared to be bigger than before as being stretched out.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Eve asked.

David quickly looked to Alex and smiled slightly. Then he took out a small stick and pointed it at his rucksack. Eve stared open mouthed as a small bundle emerged out of it and unfolded in midair until the three of them were standing before a small tent.

 _So that's what they wanted to show me! How they were sleeping on their journey. A tent, how magical!_

David made an inviting gesture towards the tent.

"After you!"

Eve shot a puzzled look at him but followed his invitation and moved to the entrance. It seemed rather tight. They would need to squeeze together inside, she thought. Opening the zip, she crawled through the entrance and found herself in front of a door. She stood up. She could actually stand in here, like at the entrance of a residential home. Entirely by itself, the door opened.

As if in a trance, she stepped through and into the dark. She stopped. Didn't dare to go further. She heard a strange noise like the cracking of a fire and sure enough the room was illuminated by several candles and old-fashioned lamps from the times before electricity had been invented. They gave a cosy feeling to this room that seemed to be a mixture of a lounge and study. She seemed to have re-entered the late 19th century. A crackling fire in a rather large flue spread a comfortable warmth throughout the room. A small table with a chess board stood before it alongside two comfortable armchairs. Along the walls were shelves containing perhaps a dozen books. Next to them were old style filing cabinets in two categories: "wizarding world" and "muggle world". On the individual drawers there were small labels with names of different countries. On the other side of the room there stood two desks with ink pots, rolls of parchment as well as folders. Eve also spotted a magnificent collection of newspaper articles and magazines, some she recognised, others appeared to stem from the wizarding world. Two typewriters could also be found, one was in the process of typing by itself!

Eve moved closer to the shelves examining the books. There were history books, normal and magical alike, books about potions, "herbology" and transfiguration. As both the witch and the wizard were going in and out of the tent, bringing in various things with them including two brooms labelled "Nimbus 2000", Eve continued to explore the tent.

To the right there was a locked door labelled "potions lab". To the left she could find a kitchen, a real old-fashioned kitchen with a small cooker on which stood cauldrons and kettles. The shelves were packed with packages containing herbs, spices and other things some of them clearly magical. A table stood in the middle of the room.

The door across the entrance to the tent led to a real greenhouse! Being rather large, countless exotic plants and fungi grew here, each of them had a small sign in front of them with strange names she had never heard of. One of them stuck out: it resembled a large gib slug rather than a plant. The sign said "Bubotuber".

 _Ok..._

According to another sign in front of a small pond one could find gillyweed. Glancing up, Eve noticed that several small trees seemed to be the home of an insect of some sort. No, wait, it only had four limbs. And a surprisingly humanoid form! The small green creatures gazed up to her with small blackeyes showing mild curiosity.

Alex entered the greenhouse and pointed her wand to several watering cans which all began to hover and move to the different plants to water them. Catching Eve's astonished stare she smiled.

"Well, you've found our branch of bowtruckles, all right."

"What do they do?"

"They're tree guardians. Very useful little beasts. Come on, I'll show you the rest of the tent."

"Of the t..."

Being so amazed by all the magic, Eve had totally forgotten that she was standing in the middle of a enlarged tent the size of a small house. They went back to the study an climbed a staircase.

"How...how does this work exactly? Bigger on the inside?"

"Undetectable extension charm," Alex simply said.

 _Yeah, of course, what a silly question_ , Eve thought sarcastically.

According to them, David and Alex hadn't shown her any magic before now as they apparently had not been allowed to perform magic until now. At first. Eve had thought of this as a lame excuse.

On the upper floor one could find a total of three bedrooms and one bathroom. Eve still couldn't believe what she saw.

"So, what do you think?" Alex asked.

"It...well, it is unbelievable! Truly magical!"

Alex had to laugh at this. Then her face went serious.

"Listen, we really could need you here, Eve. You know, your knowledge of computers and technology. As you can see, we have three bedrooms."

"You want me to _join_ you?"

Alex nodded. Eve looked around. It was tempting, enchantingly tempting. Travel around the world in a magical tent together with a witch and a wizard. However there was one small problem...

"I can't. I would love to go with you but...I still have one year of school before me."

"Well, this may be far more important than any of our education."

She turned. David stood at the landing.

"Not only for us wizards but for the other humans as well. The world is changing, Eve. A rediscovery of the magical world is unpreventable, it will come. It might take decades, a century even. But it will come. And then both sides have to be prepared. Us wizards as well. And we need to make the first step before it is too late."

"The first step being?"

"Information. On the advancements to come. Artificial intelligence. Biotechnology. The improvement of humankind. The creation of human gods. How we are going to deal with this will be of vital importance to both our worlds. You are far more powerful than you think you are. Changing faster than you could even imagine. If we fail to see the implications, it might be the last thing we ever do."

Eve gazed at David for a moment.

"Then allow me to do things from my end, David. I would love to go with you. But if you want my help, you going to have to wait for a little while longer. Then, maybe, I could be of even greater help to you. You know what I fancy. And if I can do it the proper way, then you'll have more from me than you have now."

She turned to Alex.

"I realise what you're getting at. Then let me help you in my own way."

They both looked at her.

She looked back.

Eve, in the middle of two people with supernatural powers. How could people like her be possibly more powerful than they were?

When she left the house she looked back on more time, glancing at the house she had visited so many times. It hurt to turn down the offer. They saw each other so rarely. And as she made her way to her own home, she wrestled with herself on whether she actually had made the right choice...

* * *

 **Thanks for that nice review, NotMarge! :)**

 **Please review and tell me if you have any ideas. They might find their way into the story.**

 **Next up, the beginning of the journey!**


	3. Hidden in Plain Sight

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 3: Hidden in Plain Sight**

 **2015, Paris, France**

They hit the floor, not hard but gentle, on a soft cushioning ground. The portkey, a rather large flower pot, flew for a few meters before shattering beyond the landing zone. David picked himself up and helped Alex to her feet. They looked around. Apparently they had arrived in some sort of _Hôtel particulier_. The design of the building did remind David of one of the _palais_ that were not only to be found in Paris. The white walls were partially gilded and a red carpet covered the floor. There were windows on the walls showing not the city of Paris but a wonderful countryside. Obviously they were charmed just like those in the British ministry.

"Ah, Madame Brandt, Monsieur Reed!"

Both of them looked at the edge of the portkey landing zone where a young man about thirty years of age was striding towards them. He first shook Alex's hand then David's.

" _Bienvenues à Paris!_ A pleasure to meet you! My name is Charles Moreau, _Département des Affaires étrangéres magiques._ "

"Department of Foreign Magical Affairs? Are you leading the department, sir?"

"Indeed. If you would follow me please, I'll accompany you to your accommodation."

He spoke English very well with only a slight French accent. David and Alex followed him through the room and down a corridor. They arrived at a glamorous old-fashioned lift. Next to it, a staircase covered in red carpet lead to the upper floors. They entered the lift and David noticed that there seemed to be six floors in total leading to different departments some of which didn't have any counterparts in the British Ministry. They exited the lift on the ground floor and Monsieur Moreau led the two visitors through a magnificently designed entrance hall with a grand staircase. They walked through a set of double doors leading to a gigantic garden.

"Welcome to the Jardin de Trefle-Piques, named after the wizarding hero Vincent Duc de Trefle-Piques."

David turned around to see the splendid palace. Viewed from the outside, it only appeared to have three floors.

"You seem to have fewer departments than we do."

"Oh, the impression is deceptive. We merely have more than one building. To the right you'll find the departments for internal affairs like the Department of Magical Security. And there, across from the Palais, at the other end of the garden the Headquarters of the International Confederation of Wizards can be found."

They walked through the garden passing other witches and wizards, some quick and stressful, others calm and relaxed. Many of them greeted Monsieur Moreau politely. Not only were there French wizards, they also passed delegates from other countries, mostly in small groups talking and discussing with their hands behind their backs. They heard pieces of English, Spanish, Russian and German. but also Swahili, Arabic or Chinese. On one bench sat a group of Vietnamese witches, all dressed in colourful Áo dài, some of them wearing a Nón lá hat.

They reached the centre of the garden, a small round square with a giant statue in the middle. It showed a French nobleman holding a wand.

As they marched on, Alex asked: "Who was Vincent Duc de Trefle-Piques?"

"A Muggle-born wizard from a rich family. He lived at the time of the French Revolution. Thanks to a concealment charm he could escape his executioners. At the hight of the _Terreur_ , he rescued thousands of muggles and helped them to survive in this very garden."

"The confederation shouldn't have been too happy about that," David commented, looking upwards to the grand edifice before them. Large letters on the facade read: _Conféderation Internationale des Sorciers_.

"Indeed it didn't. For them it was a serious breach of the statute of secrecy. However the minister for magic at that time, Violette Lavoie, ignored this statement and even hung up the muggle slogan in front of the ministry: Liberté, égalité, fraternité. Even though we do have quite the conservative forces in this country, our community has always been tolerant towards the muggles."

They went through a passageway that led through the building of the Confederation and found themselves on a wide street. The houses which seemed to stretch to the horizon all had a Renaissance-style architecture.

"Welcome to the Rue des Balais!"

Lead by the French wizard, David and Alex moved through the busy street marvelling the many houses. Small book stores and cafés, potion shops and clothing stores. One shop named _Baguettes Extradordinaires_ sold wands. Next to a grand building housing a bank they found a Crêperie.

They entered the Hôtel Flamel, which with its sumptuous architecture seemed to be the exact opposite of the Leaky Cauldron. The two visitors got a room on the second floor. Before bringing their luggage upstairs, they went to the restaurant of the hotel, accompanied by Moreau who seemed to wanting to tell them something important.

"Your reputation precedes you, Monsieur Reed," he asserted as they sat at a table eating a delicious meal involving sea food. "Your thesis was met with high approval in many places. In France as well. Mainly young witches and wizards agreed with you. And they are doing much more than just writing articles. Many of them have founded student associations. They're aiming to follow your council and study muggle technology. However it is not just young students, oh no. Do you know Julia Kennedy?"

For a moment, David saw right into his eyes. "The director of Magical Security at MACUSA? I am familiar with her views."

"A few associations have banded together under reference to one of her theses and started to practise magic in the open in order to help muggles. There have also been break-ins at muggle institutions. Regional administrative bodies of MACUSA have begun to imprison members of these organisation."

David stares into the air for some time thinking. So this was how it began. He had worried about that.

"It's too early..." he murmured, barely audible.

"How did director Kennedy reacted to all this?" Alex asked.

"Well, she has distanced herself from this movement. But she has lost confidence at MACUSA. At least MACUSA President Quahog is backing her."

"What do you think, Mr. Moreau?" The Frenchman looked at David with a serious expression.

"Well, I cannot deny that the muggles constantly find better ways to compensate for their lack of magic. Their technology is becoming better and better. Some of their...eh...scientists say that they could reach immortality in less than 100 years. No non-dangerous magical method could accomplish something like that."

"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic," David said quietly.

"You might be right about that. I seem to understand what it is you try to warn us about, Monsieur Reed. And I respect the decision of your Minister for Magic. Actually, we are considering to take similar steps."

"Well, I can only support that," David said.

They kept talking over a marvellous dessert. Then they adjourned upstairs where a rather large room was waiting for David and Alex complete with a balcony. Monsieur Moreau said goodbye to them. The young wizards were standing on the balcony for a while watching busy wizarding street below while the sun set in the most beautiful colours. However they went to bed quite early for there was much to do...

* * *

It wasn't the first time that David hat visited Paris. He had travelled with his parents to France several times and his was the third time that he was in the French capital, albeit only in Muggle Paris. For Alex however it was the very first time. After having breakfast in the café of Hotel Flamel they went to a small passage that led from the Rue des Balais to the metro station of Palais Royal Musée du Louvre in the 1st arrondissement.

From there they began their tour through Paris. The two went to many muggle sight-seeing attractions and spent most of their time book shops and libraries in search of references to magic. While Alex searched the book stores of the Rue des Balais for books about magical history in France and their relationship with muggles, David looked in a muggle store for modern literature concerning magic and found a comic series named _Astérix_ whose main characters included a druid called Panoramix. In the comics, he brewed potions, among other things, most notably a sort of strengthening potion. With a slight smile David noted that the ingredients described in the comics actually wouldn't produce any kind of potion.

Meanwhile Alex had had success in getting into contact with French ministry personnel. While she didn't manage to make an appointment with the newly elected Minister for Magic himself as the young man seemed to be too busy, Moreau did manage to introduce the head of the department of magical security, Nadine Dubois. They met in the small café on the ground floor of the building in which her department could be found.

Madame Dubois was about forty years of age with brown hair and a most beautiful face. Alex wondered whether she had veela ancestry like the famous Fleur Delacour. The little finger of her right hand was missing, by a dark curse in a duel as she explained. Her coat was bright red and her collar seemed to be adorned with golden stripes. She had a calm and patient charisma which fascinated Alex. She was a very good listener and nodded a few times understandingly while Alex laid down the situation.

"You have to understand, Madame Brandt, that most witches and wizards only have a rudimental understanding of muggle technology..."

"I am very much aware of that, madame."

"...and beyond that aren't really interested in it. While I can understand your agumentation, I am sure that it will be quite difficult to convince the majority. It'll be more important for them to stay hidden. They would rather reinforce the extent of the statute of secrecy and hide on the highest peaks of this world than to deal with that technology."

"That's what I'm afraid of as well," Alex stated. "I think David seems to be a bit too optimistic. Sometimes he just seems to want to unite both sides then and there. Well, he just happens to be a part of both worlds. However wizards will be distrustful as well as muggles. We should prepare for the worst case..."

She was interrupted by a small paper aeroplane landing on the table. Dubois unfolded it and read the message. Her face became serious yet stayed calm all the same.

"There is an incident in the south. Why don't you come to the command centre, Madame Brandt? Then you can get a picture of the situation yourself."

Alex nodded and followed Moreau and Dubois to the staircase. While on the stairs she took out a little mirror.

"David? Come quickly, something is happening here..."

* * *

David arrived at the command centre just in time. Several large maps were distributed across the room: a map of France and others that showed specific areas of the country. Dubois quickly paced towards one of them showing the southeast. A wizard sat in front of it and took notes on a piece of parchment.

"Where exactly?" Dubois asked.

"Daufiné, Madame. Near Malataverne," said the wizard and gave her the parchment.

David took a look at the map. A red light could be seen in frequent intervals. Signs of magical activities.

Dubois frowned.

"Nobody of us is living at these coordinates. Look, it has to be either on top or inside a mountain."

Alex studied the map.

"Haven't they discovered caves there?" She turned to David. "Didn't we see that in that muggle documentary, remnants from prehistory?"

"Muggle..." David whispered. _That was it! A magical grave!_

Judging by the aghast expressions of the faces of ministry employees, they had reached the same conclusion.

"Contact the best curse-breakers we have!" ordered Madame Dubois."Jean-Pierre, put together a team of obliviators. I'll be leading the operation myself."

 _An ancient magical community_ , David thought.

It would be the oldest evidence of magic in Europe. How much did the muggle scientists find out? What was causing the magical activity? Perhaps the knowledge of the scientists could be useful, perhaps...

He was absorbed in thought that the nearly didn't notice that feeling of having his mind scanned. He looked at Dubois, concentrated and closed his mind.

"We might use your knowledge of muggle technology, Monsieur Reed. But need I remind you that you and Madame Brandt are mainly here as observers. Your attitude concerning this case has been noted."

David looked after her, then followed the group. He barely noticed Alex looking at him worried.

 _Hopefully we don't make a great mistake here,_ he thought.

* * *

They approached calmly, silently and determinedly. They had arrived at the edge of a valley. Down below was a river and next to it a motorway. Thick bushes and small trees made it impossible to see them from below. The sound of the cars blew over towards them like a gentle wind.

They advanced on the cave. Apparently they had been digging here for quite some time: several layers of earth had already been removed. A net of small trenches made its way through the cave. Gathered at the entrance was a group of muggle scientists looking at what appeared to be tiny pieces of findings. One of them, a young man with long brown hair and a short beard, was clutching one side of his face with a towel.

 _Did he hurt himself?_

Madame Dubois made a gesture and the witches and wizards stopped. Hidden behind the bushes, they observed the muggles.

 _What kind of magic did they find here?_

David guessed that the oldest findings should be around 100,000 years old. If there truly signs of magic then this really could be the oldest site in the whole of Europe!

"Look how they are working", said Alex, "They don't seem so keen on touching and inspecting their findings."

 _Of course! That was it!_

Dubois as well seemed to grasp the situation. With a sign she mentioned the obliviators to engage. Silently the group rose and moved down the little slope towards the cave. The long-haired man, who seemed to be the leader of the expedition, stood up and moved further into the cave. Now the wizards were near enough to get a better view of the cave's interior. Slowly he moved alongside the wall of the cave. He stopped and...

" _Qui êtes vous?_ "

With determination but smoothly the obliviators marched towards the muggles, laid a hand on their shoulder, trying to push them to the entrance.

"Who are you?"

"What the hell?!"

"What do you want?"

The leader of the scientists wrestled himself from the grip of his obliviator. He looked towards Dubois and then to David, who stood by her side.

And David looked back, saw his thoughts, felt the uncertainty, heard the questions forming inside his mind. Soaked in the information leader had gathered. Sensed the pain and the memory of being thrown backwards by an unknown power.

Some of the muggles tries to defend themselves, others complied upon the arrival of those, to them, strange people in robes and cloaks. Then wands were raised. The leader's wound vanished. The last thing he knew of this incident was David's sympathetic gaze and David saw his last thought before being obliviated.

 _Jacques is still in there!..._

As in trance, the muggles went alongside the wizards who led them to the entrance. A bit confused the scientists started to move away from the scene. Then the obliviators assembled themselves around the entrance of the cave and raised their wands in unison performing a straight line upwards. A soft humming sound told David that enchantments were put in here that would render the place inaccessible to muggles. Unplottablility.

Meanwhile the curse-breakers had gone to work. They went through the cave moving their hands across the wall. Quietly they moved, listening.

 _Listening...Jacques..._

David quickly went to the part of the cave the leading scientist had approached. It looked odd. Unstable as though the wall was in process of crumbling but time had somehow been frozen. David hold up his hands not quite touching the wall. He felt it...

"Here it is!", he exclaimed. The curse-breakers looked up and moved to the spot David was occupying.

"You have a fine intuition," Dubois remarked.

Again David heard the curse-breakers whisper then suddenly the wall gave in. Collapsed. And revealed another, hidden part of the cave: a dozen prehistoric paintings spread across the walls showing humans as well as animals and plants. Some of which weren't the usual ones found in muggle books: one could clearly see human-like beings, far taller than the others. Trolls or giants. Some little beings resembling doxies. At the other end were graphorns and something that looked like an extinct woolly relative of the erumpent. Men and women with tall spears or staffs out of which, as the colours would suggest, came red lightning.

With his back leaned against the wall there was a man near the torn new entrance. His eyes closed, the head resting on his right shoulder, he looked exhausted and weak. Alex ran up to him and checked his pulse.

"He's still alive!"

"Tend to him and obliviate him!" ordered Dubois.

At the centre of the room was a large rock equally painted on. Yet again the curse-breakers went to work and after ten minutes they managed to lift the rock and open the grave.

They all looked down into it. The skeleton was completely intact. Judging from the form and size of the waist, it had to be a woman. Her hands were closed around a staff as tall as she had been resembling a spear. There were three other skeletons, all male.

Around the bodies were a vast variety of artefacts: great bowls, little cylinders that appeared to be magically sealed containers. Musical instruments could also be found as well as figurines of men as well as women and animals. Those showing women had their breasts and waists enlarged. One woman appeared to breastfeed a child. Whoever this was, she had been of great importance. And she had been a witch.

The curse-breakers conjured up cases in which they lay the artefacts as well as the stone age lady and sealed them.

Alex looked as they closed the case locking the witch's skeleton inside. David joined her.

"Can you imagine that?" she asked him. "She must have been worshipped."

She gazed at the figurines disappearing in one of the cases.

"Perhaps the was a mediator between humans and gods. Maybe she was regarded a goddess herself.

"This could proof what magical historians have speculated for a long time." David mused.

"That we played a key role in the early societies. How long magic must date back? It might be far older than humanity itself."

 _What else would they discover?_

If one could manage to uncover the origin of magic it could lead to a new way of looking at its role in earth's history. Thus the question arose: What was there first?

* * *

 **It took a while to put the chapter together. I had much to do for studying. I also did much research to write this chapter. As always, please review and post ideas, questions or improvements. Magical history will continue to be one of the subplots in this story.**

 **The French ministry hasn't thus far featured in J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World (as of June 2017). As such it was made up by me for this chapter. The character of Vincent Duc de Trefle-Piques and his escape was mentioned in the Beaubatons-article on Pottermore. Everything else around him is again made up by me. However the second Fantastic Beasts movie will be set in Paris in 1928. Let's see if Jo will write about French magical history as she did with North America.**

 **Next time the journey continues. And there'll be challenges ahead for the two leads...**


	4. Tickling The Dragon

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 4: Tickling The Dragon**

 **2015, Germany**

There was something about him that made David a bit uneasy. The official from the Federal Office of International Magical Cooperation, one of the departments of the German Federal Ministry of Magic (Bundeszaubereiministerium), eyed David suspiciously.

"Muggle-born?" he asked stiffly.

"Yes," answered David in German.

Although his British accent was audible he in return spoke the language almost fluently. An ability he had acquired thanks to Alex who grew up bilingually and spoke German as it were her mother tongue.

Now she and David were waiting at the visitor centre. an employee already had enchanted their portkey again for other travellers.

"Hmm," made the official using a secrecy sensor to check David.

"Wand," he demanded. David handed it over. "Acacia wood, unicorn hair, 25.4 cm, owned since 2008, is that right?"

"Yes," David repeated.

Alex's inspection was much faster than David's.

"Alexandra Brandt?" the official asked.

As soon as he found the name on the arrival's list he made a check mark next to it.

"You weren't in Durmstrang?" he suddenly asked Alex.

"No, my parents thought I should be educated at Hogwarts," Alex said.

The official didn't ask any more questions. David wondered on whether he also would have asked her that if David hadn't been with her.

"To reach the magical harbour just head east. Your ship departs at 11:30 a.m.," the official informed them.

They took the lift and arrived at the atrium of the federal ministry. From the lift area they entered the main hall. It was quite large. Witches and wizards apparated or took the floo network which the Germans had imported from Britain. David and Alex moved towards the spiral staircase that led to a gate entrance which was one of several entrances through the old town hall. From there they wandered through the old town of Regensburg, along the Danube eastwards until they saw it: invisible for Muggles, a wizarding harbour facility arose.

Several cogs anchored here. In front of them were maps displaying Wizarding Germany as well as the magical water network and routes of the ships.

David took a look at the map. As with Muggle Germany, the administration was federalistic yet incomparable with Muggle administration, it was a patchwork quilt! Trier, Mainz, Cologne (Köln), the Electoral Palatinate (Kurpfalz) as well as Lorraine (Lothringen) or Franche-Comté (Freigrafschaft Burgund) existed as Wizarding Germany's Federal States (Bundesländer). There were also some federal states which didn't belong to Muggle Germany including Austria (Österreich), Carinthia (Kärnten), Tirol and parts of Bohemia (Böhmen). And then there were the free cities, which like the medieval Hanseatic League had formed a commercial confederation and were essential city states. Among them was Lübeck, their destination.

On board it was spacious. David wasn't really surprised that the interior was magically extended and enlarged. Their cabin could very well accommodate two people, there was enough space for both of them. After they had put their luggage in the cabin, David and Alex went on deck again. The captain of the ship was an older gentleman who always smoked his pipe. Judging from his accent, he hailed from Northern Germany. From time to time he switched to Low German. He was very nice. His first mate was a _Klabautermann_ , a German seafaring goblin. In fact, the _Klabautermänner_ made up half the ship's crew. They were skilled and agile in climbing the mast in only a few seconds.

David and Alex watched as mountainous landscapes passed by. Just a few minutes later however the captain send everybody below deck and used his wand to seal all access points to the outside. Watching through the closed windows, the passengers saw the ship diving under water and seemed to sail on below the surface.

"Hold on!" the captain shouted through his pipe.

There was a big jolt as if the ship was being sucked into a water drain. Seconds later it lost speed again and went up. Outside there was a totally different landscape.

 _So that's how it works!_ David thought.

He had read about the underwater network. There was also a rumour saying that the Durmstrang institute had a similar ship used to fetch the students who went to that school.

The ship docked at the magical harbour of Lübeck before continuing its journey to Runghold. The harbour was surrounded by a high wall. As David was being told by wizarding sailors there were Anti-Muggle-Security spells around the wall. Most of the witches and wizards spoke Low German, a language that David could not speak. The signs displayed around the harbour were bilingual, in High German as well as in the Lübeck dialect of Low German. David followed Alex to the other end of the harbour at one part of the wall through which led a _Gang_ , a narrow alleyway. It led to a magically enlarged _Hof_ , a back yard. Countless red _Backsteinhäuser_ , small brick workshops, were strung together. A large welcoming sign hovering above them read:

 _Vun Harten willkamen in'n Toevererhoff! – Herzlich willkommen im Toevererhoff!_

" _Toevererhoff_ means _Zaubererhof_ in German, Wizarding courtyard," Alex explained.

She led David through the back yard. Here there were shops for all sorts of magical things. Several children and adolescents were leaving a building called Cornelius Agrippa Schule, one of the many wizarding schools in the German speaking region of Europe. Next to it, a café was selling marzipan in several flavours, some had magical effects. A few houses onwards, a wizarding newspaper was sold, the _LM – Lübecker Magie_. A group of witches and wizards were mingling at the shop. Alex bought the latest edition. The headline read: "Burning muggle house – is the GHW striking again?" David noticed the German term _Twase_ for Muggle. Together, Alex and David skimmed over the article: "culprits on the run...wizarding senate still debating whether a Muggle-phobic background exists...the wizarding consul of Lübeck, Aylin Yıldırım, declares a state of emergency...ministries of magic of the federal states don't work together...meanwhile Muggles speak of a gas explosion..."

They went to post office, where a hundred owls resided. A letter was waiting for Alex.

"Ok, they have prepared everything and are awaiting our arrival," she told David.

He nodded. Alex took David's hand and together they disapparated.

* * *

The mansion stood on an island in the middle of a lake, the water of which had been enchanted in such a way that every Muggle who went near the lake immediately thought of an important appointment or something similar. David and Alex waited in front of the double doors and looked around. The mansion was surrounded by a huge park. The doors opened and a house-elf appeared. He led both of them to the drawing room, a white room which was lined by shelves. An unusual side was a TV-set next to the doors to the garden.

Soon a woman her early 60s entered, Alex's aunt Ingrid Brandt, the sister of Alex's father, Friedrich Brandt. She greeted them and led them to a room which formally been Alex's father's room.

Later David and Alex dined together with aunt Ingrid and her wife Elisabeth von Glockenspieler who's sister was a famous German Quidditch player. Sitting on the veranda, their dinner consisted of rye bread, _Wurst_ , cheese as well as boiled eggs. Beverages consisted of in-house elf-made wine.

"Well, with that you won't achieve very much at federal level," said Ingrid when Alex and David had told her and Elisabeth their intentions. "Federal Minister for Magic, Thomas Reischer, is rather conservative. Thus he doesn't really think much of change. And, generally, the magical community doesn't seem too eager to vote him out. Concerning the regional level of the individual states, especially the south and the parts of the east aren't very progressive either. But in other parts of the country you very much can succeed."

"Well, better a small success than none at all," David said.

"Actually among the young people you might have a very good chance to find allies," added Elisabeth. "Today's generation is more often among the Muggles, especially in the time before school. They come into contact with Muggle children and realise that the world is changing quite fast. And even among us so called "purebloods" there are fewer and fewer parents who send their children to Durmstrang and even buy themselves Muggle equipment! This house for instance is a good example," she said pointing to the TV-set.

"What we needed would be someone who could spread the word on what is at stake," Alex said. "And if we cannot count on political support we could at least hope for a support among the wizarding citizenry."

"Well, David's theses have had a far better acceptance than you might think," replied Ingrid.

"Yes, we've already heard that in France," David said, thinking of Monsieur Moreau.

Later they went for a stroll in the park before they went to bed.

* * *

It was as fascinating as always. How much new technology and inventions could change Muggle society. Gun powder, electricity, the lift, trains, cars or planes. Computers, mobile phones, the internet.

As David and Alex went through the streets they noticed that most Muggles didn't really paid much attention on where they were going. Instead they had lowered their heads to constantly look at these new types of phones: smartphones.

At first David and Alex toured Lübeck. This time it was David's first time and Alex played the tour guide. The hometown of her family with its 1000 years of history had a wonderful architecture! Despite the bombing of Lübeck in 1942 the basic structure of the old town had been preserved. Although some parts had to be build from scratch and sometimes ugly buildings had been erected many of the old buildings had also been reconstructed, e.g. the churches.

And then there was the magical part of the old town. There too destruction had happened. Apart from the damage inflicted by troops of Grindelwalds army, a bomb had also hit the magical harbour, which the Muggles of course could not have known or intended.

During the next few days, David and Alex travelled to several cities from the north to the south. Especially interesting for them were the magical communities in the former eastern bloc and thus also in the German Democratic Republic, East Germany. The German wizarding government had simply ignored the division of Germany in 1949 similarly as magical governments of Korea and Vietnam had. But they didn't have contact to the communist Muggle governments (and the Korean magical government held on to this policy until this day). In fact a strict policy of non-contact with Muggles had been issued in that time which came very close to American wizarding politics of the Rappaport era. That led to emigration of the magical population, mainly those living in the cities.

David and Alex also did much research on magical history and relationships with Muggles when visiting major cities. They found several known media, books, movies and audio plays, concerning Muggle views on aspects of magic. Among these were several children stories like "Jim Button and Luke the Engine Driver" and its sequel where among other things, dragons and merpeople made an appearance. Of course they bore no resemblance to reality.

The book-series "Pumuckl" dealt with the adventures of the main character of the same name, a little goblin the size of a human hand. Thus it had much the same resemblance as a human had to a rock.

And then there was "Bibi Blocksberg", a twelve year old girl with magical powers. Her stories had originally been an audio play but had since been adapted to book and film. Bibi often used her powers for practical jokes and Bibi's mother, who was also a witch, had to set things straight. Bibi flew on a broom which she named _Kartoffelbrei_ (German for "mashed potato"). Her 'spells' were often rhymes in typical Muggle imagination of magic like " _Eene meene mei, flieg los Kartoffelbrei!_ ". Her surname was a reference to the Broken, the mountain in fact famous for the place where the German Wizards' Council had their meeting before the ministry.

And then of course there were the fairy tales, myths and legends, the most famous being that of Hänsel and Gretel who had to deal what seemed to be a hag.

At last, David and Alex arrived in Regensburg once more. There they went to the _Arcaden_ , a large shopping centre. It had two levels and a lot of shops. David guessed it must be around 90. As the two inspected a book store they failed to notice the unusual dressed people entering the shopping centre.

David was skimming a book on Bavarian legends including stories of giants and witches when Alex tapped him on the shoulder.

"Here, look at this!"

She held a magazine in her hands, _GEO-Epoche_. David read the article on which she pointed.

"New unknown gene discovered – After the gene had previously been discovered in pharaoh Heka II's body, scientists at the Max-Planck-Institute for Evolutionary Anthropology in Leipzig now have found the same gene in two pre-historical finds one being a Neanderthal and the other being a Homo Sapiens, a modern human. Director of the Department of Genetics at the institute called this discovery a sensation as it had not been found in neither other preserved bodies nor living humans..."

"Speak of the devil..." David murmured.

He looked at Alex who looked straight into his eyes. He knew what she was thinking.

They paid and made their way through the crowd heading for a side corridor where a staircase led down to the basement floor and the parking garage. There they could safely apparate without raising suspicion. They approached a small group of three Muggles also heading towards the stairs. Just a few more steps...

A man was arriving at the top of the stairs. Dressed entirely in black robes he had a sinister look and was blocking the staircase. the Muggles came to a stop same as Alex and David. David turned to stare another wizards right in the face! Before he could react, the wizards had grabbed him holding his arms on his back. The Muggles screamed as they were likewise seized by more wizards. David couldn't reach his wand. He focused. Then an invisible magical force pushed the wizard back. In a matter of seconds, David had turned around facing the wizards with his back towards the main hall of the shopping centre. He fired a stunning spell at the wizard holding Alex before the others even had the times to pull out their wands.

There was a loud bang like a car backfiring and the three wizards holding the Muggles disapparated. Alex joined David facing the remaining two opponents blocking the staircase, the one who had held him and the other one who was back on his feet.

 _Where the hell were the Aurors?_ David asked himself.

One of their opponents started to duel firing a curse on David who parried effortlessly using a shield charm to block it. Now David shot back while he noticed from the corner of his eye that Alex likewise defended herself. a spell missed him and hid the wall at the main hall. David heard the sound of an explosion, the crumbling of tiles, the outcry of bystanders. Panic arose amongst the Muggles.

But their adversaries were on a par with them. Like swords they swung their wands. Their magic made the lamps at the ceiling flicker. David conjured a fiery robe that bound his opponent. Seconds later however it puffed out in smoke. Suddenly there was a bang when a spell missed Alex and hit the fire-extinguisher next to her. It exploded and threw Alex to the ground.

Then David's adversary waved his wand and a kind of dark energy seemed to erupt out of it. Again David used a shield charm but the dark spell was too powerful crashing the shield sending David flying one meter through the corridor and into the main hall. He felt the pain coming to his back. He tried to get himself up when something hot missed him. Then the world seemed to catch fire. He felt the huge explosion before he heard it. It threw him back into the corridor and he once more crashed onto the floor. Numbly David felt tiny parts of the blast floor hitting him, cutting his face. He seemed to have become deaf, the screams filling the shopping centre seemed far away.

He desperately tried to lift himself up only to fall on his stomach. Then he managed slowly to get up and staggered around finally gazing at the giant hole in the ground. In the mist that arose from it he recognised something...a body. Thrown against the wall on the other end. But it strangely wasn't the body itself that he noticed but the thing the young man was clutching in his hand: a smartphone.

David blinked. He at once realised what that meant. He stretched out his hand and the phone few towards him. He caught it. The magic affecting it let the screen flicker for a moment. The video was still going. He stopped it and put the phone inside his pocket. Then he gazed back into the corridor. Quickly he ran to Alex who had regained consciousness.

 _Where were the magical authorities?_ David thought yet again.

His hearing became better. Letting him hear the one sound he feared the most. The siren of police cars.

Supporting each other, the two of them disapparated.

* * *

The Max-Planck-Institute for Evolutionary Anthropology was a modern building with a glass facade. The entrance hall was a wide room stretching up to the roof of the building. The individual levels could be accessed via grand staircases reaching from one wall to the other. At the reception, David and Alex made an inquiry for the address of the director's office. He was busy the female receptionist told them. As she took a look at her monitor, David used this opportunity to cast a Confundus Charm. Then the two of them made their way to the third floor. They already knew the address as it was displayed on the website of the institute. Arriving on the third floor, they checked to see if someone was in the vicinity. Then David pointed his wand at Alex casting a Disillusionment Charm on her. She now was completely invisible. Then David focused. His body shrunk, fur grew out of it and minutes later a tiger-striped cat was standing at his place.

It didn't take long for them to find the office of the director. The door was closed. Alex whispered: " _Alohomora!_ " and there slipped through. Judging from the fact that the computer was running, the director would probably be back soon. One wall of the office was filled with books. Next to the window stood the model of a Neanderthal skeleton. David transfigured back and pointed his wand at Alex who became visible again.

David went to the computer to see if he could print any useful material when the door opened. A thin, older man had entered the room. Stefan Eklund.

"What are you _doing_ here?" he asked aghast.

David looked at him calmly.

"Confirming a theory. Mr. Eklund, we have useful information concerning your newly discovered gene."

"The n...? How did you come in here? Leave this room at once!"

David and Alex remained at their spot. Alex raised her wand. The door went shut, the lock clicking. Eklund stared at the door with wide eyes then back at the wand.

"What...what the...?" he stammered.

Slowly David approached him.

"Mr. Eklund, you have no idea what you've discovered."

He walked over to the small side-room which contained a lab and picked up one of the slides used for saliva samples. Using a q-tip he took a sample from himself and spread it onto the slide. He held it out to the director.

"I think you will find that gene in my DNA as well." Eklund stared at the slide. "Please, sir, we need your help. Then we will explain ourselves."

Alex looked at Eklund intently.

Eklund took the slide. David looked him in the eye feeling the uncertainty, pondering on whether he should call security. Casually, David held his wand at waist level. He would be ready.

But Eklund went to his lab and put the slide into the sequencing machine. He inserted the parameters. Minutes went by. Then the machine announced its findings.

"My god!" Eklund exclaimed. Shocked, he turned to David who quietly went to the computer to see the results for himself. The gene Eklund had found was the same one making up part of David's own DNA. David sighed. It was true. The _magical_ gene!

"Thank you.", David said quietly. Alex pointed her wand at Eklund. " _Stupefy._ " The director was knocked out, David caught him before he fell on his face. He lifted him into the air and let him land in his chair at the desk, positioning his arms in such a way that suggested he was merely sleeping. As a precaution, David let him have a few drops of a Sleeping Draught. Then he extrected all of Eklund's memories needed and erased those necessary. David went back to the lab and printed out every data on the magical gene before deleting it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Dr. Eklund?" a voice asked.

"Let's go!" David said quietly.

Alex took his hand and they disapparated.

* * *

"Attack on a public Muggle building full of people – Bavarian Ministry of Magic fails to act." the headline in the _Lübecker Magie_ announced the next day.

"...although clear signs of magic had been detected the Bavarian Ministry did not send any officials to the crime scene...a speaker of the ministry told journalists that the ministry had done a good job...they knew that the so called " _Gesellschaft für ein höheres Wohl_ " (GHW) [Society for a Greater Good] was behind the attack...the speaker also pointed out that they had no responsibility to repair Muggle property damage..."

David took out the smartphone from his pocket.

"Well, the Muggles soon might find out. If they didn't already. I don't think that young man was the only one filming the duel," he speculated.

Alex looked at the phone.

"Have you tried to delete it?"

"I can't," David answered. "As soon as you turn the screen back on you are being asked for a password. And of course I don't know that. As much as I don't know who this phone belonged to."

The sun was starting to hide behind the trees. Soon it would be vanishing completely. David and Alex sat on the veranda in the vespertine red light in which the garden of the Brandt Mansion was been soaked in. Between them there was a chess board.

"Deleting the info on the magical gene won't do anything. They will rediscover it. Besides, the information had already been published. Castle to E4," Alex said.

David at first looked quietly at the board. Then he gave his knight the order to make its move. It took the castle. Alex cursed.

"It's not their knowledge of it that's the problem. It's what they can do with it. They already can manipulate DNA. If they'll rediscover us, who knows what they would do to defend themselves."

They might as well use it to better themselves," Alex mused.

"Then...they can make their own wizards..."

* * *

The camera moved closer to the side corridor. Light flickered from it. Suddenly a ray shot out of it, blue, like lightning or plasma. The camera shook as its owner ran away from it. A few meters away from the corridor the camera was again held at the scene. A body flew into the main hall. Then a second ray flew into the corridor and another giant explosion rocked the hall seemingly throwing the phone's owner to the floor. The screen went to black...

The video's title said: "Crazy stuff happening at a German mall."

* * *

 **Ok, here I am again. In the Harry Potter universe, we haven't as of yet heard much of the German wizarding community. In the book "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" by J. K. Rowling under the entry "Erkling" there is a mention of the German Ministry of Magic. I have changed the administration a bit. What Rowling probably didn't considered: until 1871, Germany wasn't a modern national state but a collection of hundreds of principalities, duchies, counties, Free Imperial Cities, and other domains. At the time the International Statue of Wizarding Secercy was signed, 1692, on the territory where Germany and (parts of) other modern countries are now situated, there was the Holy Roman Empire (called Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation after 1512 and not to be confused with the empire of Ancient Rome). A good map of the empire from 1648 can easily be found by googling it. Based on that map I have shaped Wizarding Germany. From the Harry Potter books as well as other works like "Fantastic Beasts" and "Quidditch Through the Ages" we know that wizarding borders don't always compare the the Muggle ones.**

 **Concerning the Max-Planck-Institute, I have largely invented the interior. Also, it takes a bit longer these days to sequence DNA, I shortened it for the sake of the story.**

 **There actually is no pharaoh with the name Heka. That word however is the Egyptian word for magic.**

 **In the German edition of Harry Potter, the word Muggle basically remains untranslated. The word** _ **Twase**_ **(Plural:** _ **Twasen**_ **), which I thought could be the local term for Muggle is based on the Middle High German word** _ **twās**_ **for "fool".**

 **For all those who are interested in the city of Lübeck, my home town, y** **ou can search for "Hanseatic City of Lübeck" at UNESCO.**

 **To see the alleyways and backyards (Gänge und Höfe), just google "Lübeck Gänge und Höfe". As for the Toevererhoff, I thought of an enlarged "Haasen-Hof".**

 **Next time we will leave Europe. I just can't let our two main characters travel to every country in the world. If you, dear readers, can think of other countries, European or otherwise, that might be useful to David's and Alex's research (that is, countries with scientific breakthroughs that could pose a danger to the wizarding community) just write a message to me. :)**


	5. The Eyes of The Blind, Part 1

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 5: The Eyes of The Blind, Part I**

"Reports from Regensburg in Southern Germany say there was an attack yesterday afternoon at the local shopping centre. Seven people have been injured, one of them seriously. The young man is at the moment hovering between life and death. The German police have locked down the surrounding area. Investigations proved to be difficult as the eye witnesses apparently are in shock and insist that culprits had engaged in a fight among themselves using a novel kind of weaponry. Others state that several of the culprits had grabbed bystanders and disappeared into thin air. The crime scene has sustained heavy damage. The police as of now haven't been able to find traces of the culprits."

"One day after the attack at a shopping mall in Regensburg, a video has been uploaded on YouTube. The partly wiggly film apparently shows the crime unfold at the mall resulting in a huge explosion. The police were displeased as the video seems to have been manipulated before uploading as it shows several sorts of lightning. The maker of the video insists that the video has not been manipulated."

"The debate continues concerning the video of the Regensburg attack. Among others, the video shows a set of rays and lightning that, according to the maker of the video, stem from unknown weapons carried by the assailants. The police as well as the Bundeswehr, the Federal Defence forces maintain that no such weapons exist today. Weapon experts too say that such technology is currently not possible. Some have accused the maker of uploading a fake video. According to specialists this sort of manipulation is not difficult today. Meanwhile the internet has had a new load of conspiracy theories…"

Eve sat motionless in front of the telly. She knew exactly what that weapon was…

* * *

 **2015, Winkfield, Birkenshire, England**

Eve looked into the mirror, aghast, incredulously. Back at her looked David and Alex, their faces serious.

"I thought your people had experts for this sort of thing!"

"We do" said David, "usually they would bar the area, repair the damage and change the memories of the witnesses. Or they might have conceived a cover story for the non-magical government of the country. But apparently the local magical authorities in Bavaria don't seem to care about the fate of Muggles."

"And what happens now?"

"If we're lucky, people will just think it is a fake. At least the police seem to think so."

* * *

But the people didn't seem to want to leave the subject alone. In school between classes the video was the topic of every conversation. Especially in Physics and Informatics. Eve's classmates puzzled on the question of whether you could do such realistic effects as an amateur. Wasn't it only possible with SFX-animators in films and TV-series like The Lord of The Rings and Star Wars? Their physics teacher had told them that what the eye witnesses had said, which was firing plasma rays, was impossible.

It didn't take long for the first conspiracy theory to pop up. The internet seemed to be up in arms. On Facebook, Twitter and YouTube people were having fierce discussions.

"I was there! There were rays and crazy stuff that came out of their weapon sticks! Fire and smoke!"

"Don't screw us here!"

"How can you abuse such a situation?!"

"And once again we see how the state and the Lügenpresse (lying press) just cover this up!"

"The CIA is behind this, I'd bet on that, just like with the chemtrails."

"Stop talking bullshit, man!"

"I tell you, it's the Illuminati!"

"It's got to be aliens! We're like little ants to them! They're fighting for the resources and control over the earth!"

"Whatever this was and what these "experts" are saying, that video CANNOT be a fake, at least not by an amateur. Only professional SFX-animators could have done that. On top of that, several witnesses have mentioned these "weapons". Don't you see? There are too many similar accounts here! We need to take this seriously and not put it on shock or dreams or something!"

Numerous commentaries and video entitled "mysterious mall assassins EXPLAINED" or similar provided countless opinions, from the serious to the absurd. Even satirical programs like Last Week Tonight or the German heute-show talked about the issue.

And there were some people who didn't believe that the video was a fake, even some of the media although they did not form the majority. It was mostly news like Breitbart and even Fox News posed the question on whether this was part of a secret program or a secret society. Especially energetic was The New-York Clarion, which claimed similar events had happened before. The media conglomerate that owned this newspaper, Shaw Media, had been founded by the legendary Henry Shaw Sr. in 1875. His descendant who was also named Henry Shaw currently led the company and was a presidential candidate for the republicans at the 2016 presidential election.

Eve accessed the website of Shaw Tower. There she found a video made by the presidential candidate where he explained something interesting. The video started with Henry Shaw loudly introducing himself and then the orange from fake tanner business man spent about twenty seconds expressing why he was the only reliable source regarding the recent video. He went on to cite his family's history:

"My grandfather was the Senator of New York in 1926, right? And his father owned our newspaper back then. And it was just like now, unusual disturbances, things got broken, you know, destroyed, the subway and other stuff. And then suddenly, my grandfather was dead. Nobody knew how but he was scarred all over his face and grey like ash. And nobody knew how! He was very famous, you know, did amazing things, good guy! And we wanted to know how he died. We wanted to know so badly. And we went down to the Archives, the Shaw Archives and we found all those photos of destroyed stuff, half the city. And then we found this."

Eve frowned while listening to his words, sure that they weren't true. But then the video showed photos from Shaw News' archives of the 1926 event depicting some kind of dome that appeared to shine and glitter. She paused the video to get a closer look. If you looked closely you could spot what looked like a small stick one of the figures inside the dome was holding. It was a bit blurred and you would probably only notice it if you knew what to look for. Eve took a sharp breath.

If such a drastic event had apparently been forgotten by so many people (the young senator Henry Shaw Jr. had been, after all, a very respected person), was it possible then that this new event in Regensburg would be dismissed as one of many conspiracy theories?

* * *

While the event vanished from the news (the British ones at least) over the next few days, it still stumbled through the internet, though not as intensely as it first did. Eve tried to find out how the German news reacted to this, but since her knowledge of the German language was not very good, she could not really read the articles. But she guessed, based on the dates found during an online research, German media too didn't seem very interested anymore. That's what it was like, Eve thought. Once the initial alarm was over, it wasn't worth a single line.

She had just finished her homework when the doorbell rang. Who could this be? Eve went downstairs to open the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Brandt! Mrs. Brandt." Eve said.

Mr. Brandt smiled. His wizarding coat was of a light blue colour with a fine silver pattern to which he wore a fitting top hat. His wife wore a green dress. Eve led them in and Alex's parents followed her into the sitting room.

"I'm sure you've heard the incident in Germany, haven't you?" Mr. Brandt asked. Eve nodded.

"We don't know for sure but it seems that a radical group of wizards is behind this. And since the Bavarian magical authorities have failed to act, one Muggle could upload a video on the internet. Luckily the user didn't come very close the event. It does however pose a serious breach to the international statute of secrecy."

Mr. Brandt looked at Eve with a serious expression on his face.

"Our Minister for Magic has decided that we cannot ignore the situation anymore. We have underestimated the Muggles. It is easy to look down on those who have no special powers when you yourself have them. How does the saying go? Necessity is the mother of invention. And the Muggle have invented many things to make life easier. But since we went into hiding, they never really had the ability to expose us…until now!"

Eve looked at their faces, unsure. As far as she could see, witches and wizards clearly had the advantage. They could do magic! Or didn't this word embed so much wonder as one would guess at first glance? What exactly was the limit of magic? And now two wizards were asking help from a non-magical girl. For the second time.

"I've already told David that I couldn't help your people. I…I wouldn't know how."

"Oh yes, you do." Mrs. Brandt answered calmly. "You just won't admit it. But you know you're able to create a certain amount of damage with your knowledge if you wanted to." She looked directly into Eve's eyes and Eve suddenly had the strange feeling that she was been X-rayed by her.

"We know you're still going to school and that you want to study afterwards. But think about what's at stake here. What will happen soon, what could happen soon would not only turn the wizarding world inside out. Your world would be affected as well. Both are linked. Actually we all only live in one world, don't we? At the moment, it's not much that we would request from you. You do have a choice. For now we only ask you to accompany us to the ministry. Perhaps there you will understand more clearly what is at risk."

Eve stared at Alex's mother with big eyes. Accompany them to the ministry of magic? Her? Was it truly that urgent?

Silently she nodded.

Mr. Brandt and his wife stood up, him taking her hand with his left and held out his right to Eve.

"It will only take a second."

Eve stood up and took his hand.

And was sucked up into something tight and fast as if she was squeezed through a garden hose.

Then it was over again as quickly as it had started. It took Eve a moment to focus. She felt like she was about to vomit. Luckily she could avoid it.

They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock-blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving and changing. Enormous gilded fireplaces were lining up inside the walls.

Mr. and Mrs. Brandt led Eve to a small chamber where about twenty lifts were located. Eve felt as if she were an alien among thousands of humans. All these witches and wizards in robes of different colours while she was in plain "Muggle" clothes.

They entered one of the lifts along with two witches who were chatting excitingly. Just before the doors closed, a couple of paper aeroplanes flew in.

While the lift rumbled upwards, Eve listened to the cool female voice announcing the levels with great interest. All the responsibilities of a wizarding government! Magical games and sports (how exactly did the Quidditch work?). Transport capabilities (Brooms? What was a portkey?). International cooperation (like a wizarding UN?). Control of magical creatures (Goblins? Ghosts?). Magical catastrophes (what were obliviators?), magical law enforcement (Aurors? Wizengamot?).

Then they reached level 1.

"Minister for Magic and Support Staff," announced the voice.

Eve could feel her heart rate increasing. Were they really taking her to the head of the British wizarding community?

The corridors were rather wide. The floor was covered in thick purple carpets, and all the offices within contained a gleaming mahogany door. Eve felt as if she was being led through a palace.

She followed Alex's parents through the corridors, which had windows showing a clear sky.

"I thought we were underground?" Eve wondered.

"Those are enchanted windows." Mrs. Brandt explained.

"Oh…of course." Eve replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

How they always sound so matter-of-factly when they explain things.

Finally they approached a door out of which a black bald friendly looking man was entering the corridor.

"Ah, Friedrich, Maria." He greeted them. "Good afternoon. You must be Eve." They shook hands.

"Good afternoon, Minister!" Mr. Brandt said. "Eve, this is the Minster for Magic, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Eve nodded and said, "Hello."

Mr. Shacklebolt's voice was deep and calm. The nervousness that had overcome Eve just moments ago suddenly seemed to just blow away.

"Arthur has arranged everything, the connection is ready. We can use the room now. Please follow me."

They followed the Minister for Magic down a short corridor without any doors except one at the end on which a plaque read: "Authorised personnel only". A man was guarding the door wearing a dark brown trench coat. He nodded slightly to the minister and the door opened seemingly by itself.

They found themselves in a large room full of tables and chairs. Numerous PCs were standing on each table along with a mouse and keyboard. A man in his middle 60s was typing on one of the keyboards. He had red although greying and balding hair and glasses.

"Everything is set, Kingsley." He informed the minister.

"Thank you, Arthur!"

Eve just stood there. She hadn't expected this. The minister introduced Eve to the man.

"Eve, this is Arthur Weasley. He is one of our leading experts in Muggle technology. As of now, he is part of our newest department. The Department for Information on Muggle Knowledge. Actually, it was David's idea."

"David works here?"

"Well, currently he's not working _here_. Anyway, I share his belief concerning Muggle technology and have thus taken steps that led to the creation of this department. We need people like him. People who can help us understand the magnitude of the Muggle's technological progress. And we have established contact with foreign wizarding governments in order to illuminate them on the situation and work together for a common solution. But above all we need the help of Muggles themselves. Muggles who accept the reality of magic in this world. You are one of those people, Eve."

Eve looked into the friendly face of the minister. So that was it what David had meant while they were in the tent. Information. Was she going to be some kind of undercover agent for the Ministry of Magic? Was this some sort of technology espionage?

The Minister for Magic led them to a small side room where a conference table stood, also with monitors. Four people were sitting at the table, the minister introduced them:

Madam Hermione Granger, a witch with bushy brown hair and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Mr. Harry Potter who had untidy black hair with traces of silver, glasses and an interestingly shaped scar on his forehead, was Head of the Auror Office.

Sue Li was the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

Megan Jones was the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation.

"Could you please show us the video and the reactions of the Muggles?" the minister asked Eve.

Eve went to YouTube and let the video play out. After that she went down towards the comment section and highlighted those she found most noticeable. The others could see them on their screens.

The minister spoke again.

"As you can see, the video has led to huge discussions among the Muggles. And the Bavarian Ministry of Magic didn't see it in their duty to secure the area and obliviate the local Muggles. There seems to be Anti-Muggle sentiment. And the Federal Minister for Magic in Germany Thomas Reischer, who is highly conservative, doesn't seem to have any objection to this policy. And that could have severe consequences. Ladies and gentlemen, how would you assess the situation?"

"Is there any new information regarding the incident in Germany?" asked Madam Granger.

Mrs. Jones answered.

"A reporter of the Northern German Wizarding Broadcasting, NDZR, has interviewed the Bavarian Minister for Magic, Franz Liebl. Apparently, he doesn't really think much of the German Wizarding Law. When the reporter pointed out that it is the duty of the state ministries to erase any evidence of magical activity and damage by magic, Liebl answered: 'That is your opinion!' ".

Mr. Brandt whistled gently. "Well, I wouldn't put it past him to do many things but I hadn't anticipated that Liebl would go as far as that!"

"Well, his statement received an outrage in the entire country." Mrs. Jones answered.

"Many Ministers for Magic at State Level have distanced from him and his statement. They say they will do anything to apprehend the people responsible for the attack."

"Do these comments even tell us the general opinion of the Muggle population?" Mr. Potter asked. "Do they deem this video real?"

"Well, I don't think so." Eve said, causing everyone to turn their faces towards her, astonished.

A little shyly she continued: "I mean, fake news is nothing new on the internet. They are often found at conservative and rightwing media."

She showed them a few websites and articles.

"Let's take the presidential candidate for the Republicans in the US presidential elections next year. The newspapers of Henry Shaw have printed fake news on more than one occasion. He is seen as non-credible. It is not likely that he will be elected. What I really want to say is that as long as there is no second incident like the one at the mall, that video will slowly lose importance."

"Let's hope so." said the minister.

"I have spoken with the prime minister. He was quite upset. And from what I hear from my counterparts, many Muggle leaders who are in contact with us reacted similarly. Even in those countries that went through enormous changes in the Wizard-Muggle relationship in the last few decades. The first female and Afro-American US president, Joan Epps, has good relations to the wizarding world, seeing as her daughters have magical abilities. This, of course, is highly confidential." He added in Eve's direction. She had opened her mouth in shock and amazement on hearing this.

"That's why it is even more important that this department is staffed quickly." The minister looked at Mr. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Brandt.

"The number of Muggle-born children rises. More and more wizarding households will fill their homes with telephones and television. This will radically change our relationship towards the Muggles. And this group of young witches and wizards is calling out for change through rapprochement. And if we want to really approach this, we need to work together, internally and externally. The current best example of this is Julia Kennedy."

A murmur went through the assembled people. Eve frowned. Julia Kennedy. Where had she heard that name before?

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Egypt**

Lost in thought, David was sitting in the study inside their tent. Slowly he turned the smartphone in his hands. The wizarding newspapers as of yet hadn't reported on the video incident. The Muggle media on the other hand was filled with the news. Now it would be seen if 323 years of secrecy would be worthwhile. How could it have come to that? Had they been so arrogant to believe that even after 1945 they would be superior to Muggles? Could investigations by the Muggle authorities be their doom? Would they even take the video seriously? And why weren't there any Aurors that day at the shopping centre? Was it David himself who had wrestled his way out of the grip of that wizard and caused them to duel? Had he himself been responsible for this whole event to happen?

David rose from his seat and went to one of the two desks in the room. There, hovering just one centimetre above the desk was a shiny metal basin. David laid his hand on the surface which began to swirl. Slowly, like a shroud of mist, images came out of the surface that was neither liquid nor gas. Images showing skull of several human species, notes, DNA sequences…

A hand touched his back, his shoulder. David knew that hand. Alex nestled against him, hugged him.

"Was it right to duel those wizards, Alex?"

He looked into her eyes.

She looked back, severely but confident.

"We've done the right thing! They would have probably done even more damage if we hadn't stopped them."

They stood there for a while in their embrace, watching the image slowly disappearing into the pensieve again.

"Come" Alex said, "Bill is waiting for us."

 **Sorry for the long break, two months! Here I am again, after a long break in which I had exams at the university and a bit of free time with family and friends.**

 **This chapter has grown pretty large, so much so that I decided to split it into two parts.**

 **The Shaw family shows up in the movie "Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them", part of the new series to expand the wizarding world. Sue Li and Megan Jones can be found on J.K. Rowling's list of students in Harry's year.**

 **As living people shouldn't be depicted in fanfiction stories, at least not in a large role, I invented fictional presidents and (ex-) candidates for Obama and Trump. That also gave me the possibility to add a fictional tie to the wizarding world.**

 **Coming up: part two of the Chapter "The Eyes of the Blind". :)**


	6. The Eyes of The Blind, Part 2

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 6: The Eyes of the Blind, Part II**

The Egyptian heat was a knockdown! Not even the shade of the palm trees or the fig trees could provide some comfort. The sweeping oasis with its lake at the centre drew several kinds of animals to it: cranes and herons rested near the water. Magical creatures could also be found here as this protected area was established for them. Fwoopers were building nests up in the trees and an erumpent was coming to the water now looking for refreshment. The borders of this magical protection area had Muggle-Repelling Charms on them. David and Alex wandered among the erected tents towards a group of people whose leader waved at them.

Bill Weasley was a tall, slim man around 40. His red hair was long and he had an earring with a small tooth dangling from it. Two big scars covered his face. He introduced his fellow curse-breaker colleagues: Fadina Amer, a 20 year old witch from Cairo and 40 year old Andrew Abbott from San Diego.

"Shall we?" Bill asked.

They packed together their tents, put out the fires and removed all traces of them, and finally made their way towards the ruins lying at the other end of the lake. They went on foot as Bill had explained to David and Alex that it wouldn't be safe to apparate in the vicinity of the temple city until they had figured out the extent of the ancient protection charms surrounding it.

As Alex began a conversation with Andrew, David walked along next to Fadina. "Thanks again for your help in getting those books! I'm afraid I'll have to brush up on my Arabic quite a bit though."

Fadina smiled. "You're welcome! We're lucky we got away on time. It is not easy at the moment to walk on the streets of Muggles in this country."

Just 4 years ago a revolution had erupted in the region that had spread in the entire Arab World. Now the new government wanted to show strength against terrorists, but also against riots as it seemed. Fadina had told them that some non-magical friends had simply disappeared without a trace. And only a few days ago she had accompanied David and Alex into a Muggle book store when a young man had entered the shop. They had managed to apparate out of there just as the man was shouting " _Allahu akbar!_ " and detonated a bomb.

"For this reason alone, we should be given the possibility to intervene." Fadina said.

"In Libya and in Syria, witches and wizards have joined Muggle resistance groups in those regions. Some wizards also operate alone repairing stuff or bring civilians out of the war zones and into safety. And the magical governments do nothing! Yet the Muggles don't really notice any of this because news and footage and therefore proof of magic in those regions is hardly verifiable."

"War zones and times of war always were the best opportunities to practice magic inconspicuously" Bill commented, joining the discussion.

"All that chaos! Just think of the time Gellert Grindelwald rose to power. And the witches and wizards have saved thousands of Muggles in crises and wartimes despite that they were forbidden to do so, namely: Vincent Duc de Trefle-Piques, Theseus Scamander, Yè Dàlóng, Nadežda Vetrova or Yun Bo-yeong."

* * *

The crosshairs allowed a clean sight of them. She could see the group walking along the shores of the lake. She gave the sniper rifle back to her subordinate and took out a small mirror.

"Target is on the move. Orders?"

"Keep your distance, Smith! Wait until the curses have been broken, could be dangerous for part of your team. Most of those are set up against No-Majes."

"Understood, Ma'am. Keeping our distance."

Smith casually laid a hand on her wand. She turned to look at her team whose members were likewise hiding. Some armed with guns some with a wand.

* * *

The temple city was rather large. How many witches and wizards live here, David wondered as he and Alex watched the curse-breakers operating, slowly breaking the ancient spells surrounding the structure. Then they were in.

Carefully they moved forward, the curse-breakers ahead, the two younger wizards behind them. They had only been going several meters when they already saw the first tomb raiders. Well, what was left of them anyway. Had it been curses or something else? It felt as if they had come into a nuclear horror site. Apparently these curses had triggered specific mutations. Out of the head of one raider skeleton a second head was emerging a bit smaller than the first. Another had some kind of giant swelling on his left cheek, a large bubbling mass. His colleague seemed to have succumbed to a curse that led him decomposing slower than usual. And that was not all: a faint glimmer seemed to come out of his eyes as if he was still alive but unable to move, just to endure the fate he had been given. And out of his torso two little arms were seemingly bursting out of chest reminiscent of that iconic scene of the movie "Alien".

Finally the group reached a great square in front of the pyramid in the centre of the city. Here they set up camp. In the evening, five tents were standing around a large fire.

* * *

She was drawing when Bill sat down beside her. He watched Alex as she was making precise sketches of the plants in the crumbled garden with one wall completely destroyed opening a view to the lake.

"For thousands of years nobody has visited this place." Bill let her know. "Every plant you see here had more than enough time to grow."

Both of them looked around the place. They could see that the erumpent was still there and several palm trees were on the ground apparently destroyed by the erumpent's explosive horn.

Alex enjoyed sitting here between all these plants with her herbologist instincts set free. Herbology had by far been her greatest subject.

"I've heard that you wanted to make an exchange trip to Brazil during your time at Hogwarts." She said. Bill smiled a friendly yet sad smile.

"Oh yes…damn that was long ago! I had a pen pal. But I couldn't go. My family…well, we didn't have much money back then. The last answer of my pen pal was a cursed hat which let my ears shrivel up. I still have it as a memory. Why do you ask, have you been there?"

"I have. In my fourth year. It was my first time outside of Europe. The school lies deeply within the Amazon rainforest. The plants you can find there! David was shocked though that I left. Well, we've been together since we can remember so…" She gazed back at their tent.

"Do you believe that revealing ourselves would really be wise?" Bill asked.

"Well, staying in the shadow won't be reasonable in the long run. They will rediscover us with the help of their technology."

"So David wrote. But think about it: he wrote those theses when he was just a teenager! How would he know the world from a classroom desk? To reveal ourselves would only lead to chaos. They would fear us. Wouldn't it be better to stay hidden?"

"For a 'pureblood' this can be easily said, especially one that has lived apart from Muggles throughout his life" Alex remarked. "But we all make a great mistake if we underestimate them. We may have been more powerful than them. But that's changing as we speak." She spoke calmly but resolutely.

* * *

The fire was burning in the grate. David stood in front of his desk. He was so immersed in his work on those small mirrors that he didn't notice the footsteps coming closer.

"Wow! You're good!"

David looked up.

Andrew was standing in the study.

"Your design. It looks very real. As if you would be standing in an actual house and not inside a tent. Remarkable."

He looked around and went towards the shelf looking at all those books on linguistics, geology, evolution and biology. Most of them belonged to David. There were also books concerning specifically magical themes.

"And you have acquired a good amount of knowledge from both sides."

His words were hushed and David felt as if he could practically feel Andrew's light smile. But there was something else in his words. In the tone he spoke them. Something that David couldn't get.

"Tell me David: how is life among the No-Majes?"

David let go of his work for a moment and slowly looked at Andrew who looked him right in the eye. It was a serious look. A suppressed pain seemed to come from his eyes and the relief to finally be able to let go of that. And the excitement, the passion, and the same one that seemed to come from Julia when she spoke of the subject and the one that he himself had felt.

He remembered. He remembered his earliest memory of Alex. Was it in Kindergarten? When he realised that they were different. That they could do things other children couldn't. And that David could control these things and actively use them. How he could move things without touching them. How he could enter the minds of people and animals alike, how he could understand them, their feelings and fears and desires.

David continued to look Andrew in the eye and decode his mind but there was no way to get through. Occlumency.

"Well, I knew that I was different. But I also knew that I wasn't alone with that. Alex and I were practically together since we were babies. Our families knew each other before our time, they were neighbours. So from the beginning I was familiar with both worlds."

"And you discovered that you weren't allowed to use magic in the vicinity of No-Majes. Was there never…a moment where you wished you could have helped someone?"

David thought back. How he had used magic purposefully for the first time. Not just to test his abilities. But in a way that saved Eve's life. But that had been before his time at Hogwarts, before the ministry would oversee his magical activities until he was 17. But there was that other incident on the bus in London and those two young white men had approached that young girl with a hijab…

"Yes…there was. And I did something. Discreetly. Without a wand. Let them tumble and fall to the floor. Someone jumped up to help me restrain those men. I think he had been in the army. He later asked me how I had wrestled them to the floor as I hadn't touched them. I told him that he must have imagined it. That very same evening I got a warning by the Ministry of Magic."

Andrew looked at him with some sort of triumph on his face.

"And why did you do this, David? Hm? Because it was the right thing to do! We have the ability to help people in need and we should use it! We should be allowed to use magic openly to stand by to those who cannot defend themselves and to fight those who bring terror to the world!"

He was full of eagerness as if he had found a solution to all of their problems. But there was also a determination in him that didn't seem to tolerate any objection.

"For centuries we were far more powerful than they were. We could have kept them at bay, David. We literally could have kept them at bay! But instead we allowed them to make us hole ourselves up. Until today. Until now where there is no other way. Either we will sit together and do things together…or it could be the end for all of us."

Andrew turned away and walked to the entrance of the tent. Before leaving, he added, "You're not the only one who has realised that. But there is still a lot of work to do. And you can count on us as your allies."

David stared after him. Us? What did he mean by that?

* * *

The entrance opened with a loud noise as if rocks were tumbling down. The group made their way to the interior of the pyramid. It was dark inside but Bill at once waved his wand and several torches lit up along the corridor. Slowly they moved forwards. Further and further they went with the corridor never changing its appearance. After what seemed like hours they finally reached the first chamber. Once again Bill waved his wand sending a grant bright light sphere ascending towards the ceiling.

Apart from the corridor from where they came there were entrances to three other ones, one to the left, another to the right and the third directly across from them. David listened. There wasn't any sound.

"We should stay together." Bill warned them. Then he led them into the corridor across from them. Strange that we haven't stepped into a trap, David thought. Were they perhaps only directed against Muggles?

The corridor was short and let into a slightly smaller although equally high room. The group gazed up in awe at what blocked their way, Alex took in a sharp breath.

Larger than a human with the face of a beautiful woman and the body of a lioness she stood there. A sphinx. She started to speak but David could not understand her. It didn't seem to be any modern language yet the words sounded wonderful.

"Old Egyptian" Fadina explained.

She stepped forward and engaged in conversation. Then the sphinx started a long and slow string of words, quite wonderful almost sung: a poem.

The others only stood there as Fadina answered trying to decode the riddle laying in the poem. Then after a while of Old Egyptian words reaching their ears the sphinx stepped aside allowing them to proceed to the next chamber. With their wands raised, they entered.

The room was larger and splendid, decorated with pictures and reliefs, hieroglyphic texts and statues. Several important Egyptian deities were displayed, Anubis among them who stood just behind the tomb in the centre. He was guarding a golden archway that contained a tattered black curtain, gently fluttering and swaying very slightly as though it had just been touched.

Bill had kneeled down to read the inscription on the grave.

" _jj…m…ḥ…t…p. jā-im-ḥātap_ … Imhotep!"

David turned towards Bill.

Imhotep? The Ancient Egyptian architect and physician?

Fadina approached Bill to help him opening the tomb.

After watching both of them for a moment, David's gaze fell on Andrew. He stood at the entrance as if guarding it yet had his back towards it. He was calm and his face was blank as if he was playing poker.

And then they heard it. Steps. By more than just one person, a group was moving towards them. Again they heard the sphinx speak but instead of an answer the sound of chattering reached their ears like that of machine gun fire. Then came a lion-like roar of agony and then silence.

Andrew slowly advanced on them, still calm, allowing the group to enter the chamber.

There were about twenty of them. All of them armed and not just with guns. Some had wands and some had both. But all of them had the same symbol on their left upper arm: A man with two faces, like Janus, the two-faced Roman deity. One face wore a wizarding hat, and both were surrounded by a wand and a lightning bolt, like on the signs warning of high voltage.

"I'm sorry, Bill, but we're taking it from here." Andrew announced.

Bill raised his wand with the others following his example. Before anyone could do anything, their wands were already flying out of their hands and towards Andrew. In the fraction of a second, David concentrated raised his hand and his wand lurched landing one meter before Andrew's feet. Andrew smiled lightly. The female leader of the unknown troop raised her wand towards David who made a gesture as if chasing away flies and the leader was thrown to the side.

"Oh please, David!" Andrew sighed like a disappointed father. And David was lifted off his feet soaring through the air and found himself beside Andrew along with Alex. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Andrew producing ropes out of thin air that tied up Bill and Fadina.

"You know the flaws of these protection charms like those around this lake? They only work from the outside. But if you manage to somehow enter inside of them, there's nothing to stop you from seeing the truth, not even as a No-Maj."

He turned to David and Alex and kneeled in front of them looking at them as if they were babies who had been caught playing with stuff and thereby destroying it.

"It was you who abstracted Heka II's body!" David whispered.

Andrew nodded.

"What do you want?" David asked.

Now Andrew smiled like an understanding parent.

"Oh my boy, this is not about me or you. There were always those who wanted harmony between wizards and No-Majes. You're not the first one, David. We," he gestured towards the soldiers, "have always been two sides of the same coin. In our settlements, our villages, our communities, no distinction is being made between magical and non-magical people. We have never recognized Rappaport's Law or the Statute of Secrecy. We do not shy away from learning and helping people or from rescuing and protecting them. My ancestors came from somewhere on this very continent we're on now. At the time magic was beginning to emerge from them, they were prisoners. And they decided to use that to help themselves as well as their enslaved brothers and sisters. We should follow their example, David."

He stood up.

"You think you know the American wizarding history. The scourers, Salem, the MACUSA, Ilvermorny. The good old story: No-Majes threatened our existence, we all went happily underground and all was well. Think again. You wish to unite with the Muggle world. I want those things, too. But first you must know the whole story. Keep that in mind when you come to us. Keep that in mind when you plan your next steps at the ministry. When you work to make the world a better place."

He turned to address the leader of the soldiers. Or were they mercenaries? David thought, bitterly.

"You know what to do, Smith," Andrew said. She nodded. David looked to Bill and Fadina in fear. Andrew gave Smith their wands.

Then he looked back down at the two young wizards. Casually moving his hand, he removed whatever had held David and Alex down and raised them to their feet. Then he suddenly grabbed them and they disapparated. Seconds later they stood in a small alley near the main road of the wizarding ward of Cairo, which was crowded with people.

Andrew slid one hand into his robes, pulled out their wands.

"Julia awaits your arrival in a few months."

Alex looked surprised and puzzled. Yet David seemed to digest this information as if he already expected it.

"Mr. Abbott," he addressed him, "What you're doing could have dire consequences. We're not ready yet. We need to wait before we face them. Coordinate ourselves, gain knowledge and information!"

"Oh, we prepared ourselves for quite some time, longer than your country did. You're by far not the only one who dedicates his life to the reunification of our worlds, David. And Julia – as well as my humble self – have tread this path for a little while longer than you. We know the reality of this world, my young friend. And you should do the same before visiting us."

He gave them their wands.

"And don't go back to the lake. Otherwise I am forced to wipe your memories as well. I did it on Bill before. He was a great help before. You keep on travelling. And please don't stress: we wait for you! But be careful! Not all magical governments will welcome you with open arms as you may already know. Some have censored and banned your writings and a few will want to arrest you if you step on their soil."

He watched them seriously then tipped his hat.

"Remind yourself: we have an opportunity to break our chains. And win a world! When the first steps are made…there is no going back!"

With that, he disapparated.

* * *

 **Okay, here we are. Fadina, Smith and Andrew are original characters, as are the mentioned Yè Dàlóng, Nadežda Vetrova and Yun Bo-yeong. Theseus Scamander was mentioned in "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and will appear personally in the sequel.**

 **It might take a while for the next chapter to be published. Apart from the things I want to do in my hometown I'll have to do quite an amount of research for the next African country David and Alex will visit as I have no good knowledge of the history of many countries of that continent. But I have read articles that dealt with modern witch hunts that sadly still happen still in some African countries as well as in the Arab World and Papua-New-Guinea.**

 **Thanks for all the patience you had! :D**


	7. Detestable to The Lord

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 7: Detestable to The Lord**

 **Wizarding State of Oyo, Muggle Territory of Nigeria**

The enchanted windows showed the regional landscape in all its beauty.

The Minister for Magic of the wizarding government of Oyo, Yabuku Osinbajo, stared at said landscape lost in thought. Five years ago he had assumed this position with the promise of peace and change. The world was changing here as well. His counterparts in the United States, China, France and UK among others were preparing themselves for a new course Wizarding-Muggle relations.

But what was truly the right way?

For 323 years they had faced the difficult decision of either watching or helping. And that had sparked quarrel and fighting in this region for centuries. Unlike their Muggle government which in the 1960s had chosen to call this independent region Nigeria, the wizarding governments had remained as the small states that had existed when they first went into hiding.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" he said.

Six people came into the room: the ministers from the wizarding states of Kano, Katsina, Zaria, Benin, Borgu, Nri and Bornu.

"Please, sit." Osinbajo said.

When all were seated, he quickly came to the subject at hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to decide over the future of this region. Sadly, the ministers of Dahomey and Wadai have once again refused to accept our invitation. In their view, to even consider this option is heresy to the Statute of Secrecy. But as you're all too aware, that statute has prevented us from saving not only this region but the entire continent from foreign rule, exploitation and enslavement. Our alliance has fought against it ever since. And wherever we intervened, countries like Wadai have tried to stop us, valuing the statute above all else. Yet now more than ever our non-magical brothers and sisters need us, our ability to help."

He looked into the eyes of his counterparts from the region. The minister of Kano, a determined woman, who had to deal with that Muggle group who, in the name of Islam, were spreading fear and terror across the north of the Muggle country. Her decision to independently help helpless Muggles who had lost everything had earned her a large fine by the International Confederation who looked upon the statute as if it were a holy text. Or the minister of Nri who had to deal with witch hunts in her region which the Muggles called Akwa Ibom and Cross rivers.

Osinbajo continued his speech:

"The Americans unofficially have started an operation with the goal to end the Statute of Secrecy for good. But they need to coordinate with other nations. China and the UK already have joined them and more governments are rumoured to follow their lead. I have been contacted by one of the heads of that project, Andrew Abbott, a few days ago. He was travelling the continent in order to gain support. It is now up to us to decide on how to act. Such an attempt has never been realised before. So the consequences are unknown. But one thing is certain: the world will never be the same again! So I'm asking you: Shall we help changing the world?"

* * *

 **MACUSA headquarters, New York City**

Andrew Abbott moved through the corridors of the first level as if he were a part of this magical administration. And yet his community had tried to fight this system for over 300 years. Now he had found a possibility to end this fight once and for all. Not through violence (if it could be avoided) but via a deal. A deal that could only officially be made by this magical government. It was a chain of influence that went from his part to the director of magical security all the way to the MACUSA president himself.

The office of Julia Kennedy was as gorgeous as the corridor next to it. All that decadence! Soon they all would work to help, not to hide. He knocked.

"Come in!"

He entered. The 34 year old woman with golden hair and a beautiful yet calculating almost cold and serious face sat there looking right at him. But Andrew knew that Julia could be quite friendly and warm-hearted and her face could be, too. Yet as of now, said face told him that she was accusing him of something.

"You let him go," she said calmly but accusingly, "All on his own."

Andrew sighed. Of course! He had nearly forgotten how Julia worried for David as if he were her newborn child even when they hadn't seen each other in years.

"He needs to see it with his own eyes, Julia. The world, the people in it. And he wanted to travel further, I could see it."

Her piercing blue eyes that resembled those of David seemed to freeze him in place.

"Don't worry, I have already positioned my people, Julia. You know what a good network we have."

With "we" he meant his own community.

"And besides, he can cope. He's one of the most powerful wizards I've ever seen, more powerful than even he knows! What he has created with that tent of his!"

"Do you know that several magical governments in Africa want him arrested for high treason? And not just there. Myanmar and Poland–Lithuania have joined them with Kraków pulling nearly all of their Aurors from local investigations."

"Well, soon that won't be important anymore." said Andrew.

"We're not there yet, even if it's better than we thought." she retorted.

"And if Shaw keeps doing demagogy like that he'll become the Republican's favorite. Only this morning he announced he thinks that witches and wizards are conspiring with the government and his followers believe everything he says. And the worst thing is: he's right! We have to be very cautious if that deal is over."

"If president Kennedy had lived, we could have finished this a long time ago. He seemed to be more eager than Johnson as my father told me." Andrew mused.

"Whatever the case," he continued, "we still have powerful allies. South Africa, India, Tibet, China, Japan, Korea and Brazil have declared that they are ready to join us when the time is right. They also declared that they would give David and Alex all the protection they would need. Should the International Confederation really become a concern we'll have enough allies to take over. The other magical governments will fall like dominos. This cannot be stopped anymore, Julia!"

"In Germany a conflict has already arisen concerning this question. An armed conflict, several state Ministries of Magic have united under the leadership of Aylin Yıldırım and officially turned against the Federal Ministry in Regensburg. They want to overthrow Reischer and trial him accusing him of breaking the law and deliberately ignore Muggles being attacked by wizards. I have already assured our support, should Yıldırım need some."

"Well, my community is always ready as you know. By the way, our unit in Northern Africa has opened the grave. It was Imhotep, the ancient architect! His body has already been brought to the lab."

"Very good." She said and stood up.

"I want to be kept updated about David's and Alex's status regularly."

Andrew nodded and followed Julia to the lab using the Floo Network.

* * *

 **Nri, Muggle Territory of Nigeria**

The bishop's house seemed to be surrounded by the rainforest. The man himself sat outside in an old armchair wearing a white and red robe and looking at his visitors with a serious, almost frightening expression.

David could feel the feeling of being superior that came from the bishop. On a small square in front of the house several men were standing, looking intensely. Were they guarding the children that their contact, Franklin Itauma, believed they would find here? It was his job to find Muggle-borns branded as witches by the local Muggles after all.

Itauma came to a halt in front of the bishop. He wore a green and purple Agbada and an Aso Oke hat.

"Can you tell us whether there are witches here?"

The bishop looked to them, first glancing at the Nigerian wizard, then at David and Alex. He grinned.

"In the whole of Akwa Ibom," the bishop answered, "the number of witches and wizards, that is a serious power, is 2.3 million! 2.3 million witches and wizards in Akwa Ibom." And he raised a finger to emphasize his point.

Alex looked towards the open door of the building. A few children were looming out, gazing shyly. Itauma had also spotted the children.

"And what about those?" he asked. "What do the witches do?"

"They eat the humans. Human flesh. That is why we have to exorcize them."

Itauma looked at the bishop for a second. Then he raised his hand and the bishop was thrown back. The few Nigerian men watching gasped and then tried to throw themselves at Itauma. But David was quicker. He drew out his wand and bonds came out of it binding the men together.

Itauma walked towards the bishop with hatred in his eyes.

"You think you can spot a wizard or a witch. But it is always the wrong signs."

He pulled out a small bottle from inside his robes.

The bishop stared at him with sparkling eyes.

"This is for your deeds," said Itauma and kneeled down beside him.

"I will ask you only one time: where did the children come from?"

* * *

The village was situated beside a small lake. Its occupants were gathered in front of a specific house out of which came a scream. Ignoring the villagers, the three of them made their way to the house. David looked around. Some of the houses seemed to have been completely destroyed.

"Some of them are armed," he murmured to Itauma watching the men holding machetes, exes and knives.

"Reinforcement will be here soon," Itauma answered.

As they reached the dwelling, one man blocked their way.

"What do you want?" he barked at them.

"This child is not a witch. You will let her go," said Itauma.

The man held up his machete. Itauma touched his shoulder and moved him out of the way with casual ease causing the man to stumble.

David kept an eye on him as they entered the house.

Inside was a truly horrifying sight. Her legs were starting to bleed from the cuts by the chicken wires on which she hung from the ceiling. She was trembling slightly and the floor seemed to have been strangely ripped apart as if a tiny earth quake had happened right under her head.

"Give me the torch!" Itauma was saying to the woman standing beside her.

She waved the torch and caused him to step back in order to not burn himself.

"She brings disaster to our village!" she declared. "Inside her is a black spirit with white eyes! He eats the souls of our families. It breaks out of her and breaks everything. We have to burn it out!"

David listened to her words. He had read about the description before. Drawing his wand, he was prepared to free her from the wires when Alex grabbed him and threw his aside. The man armed with the machete had wanted to attack him from behind now only striking thin air.

Itauma held out his hand and the torch flew in his grip.

The machete man breathed heavily standing before the girl who suddenly began to shake violently as if she had a seizure. The man once again raised his weapon and David still lying on the floor pointed his wand at him.

And then the world was black, dark. An enormous power sent David and Alex flying to the wall. An inhuman shrieking filled the room. Large cracks spread through the house and it began to crumble. Flames were coming from the other end – Itauma had lost the torch when he too was thrown to the wall. The Obscurus was consuming the machete wielding man leaving a grey body with strange scars behind. It then flew outside.

David rose back on his feet and took Alex as well as Itauma by the hand. Seconds later they apparated outside the now fully burning house. The villagers were in panic, running wildly in all directions. Some tried to kill the Obscurus with their weapons but it lunged at them sending them flying, grey and scary.

Then there was one pop after another as more than ten witches and wizards apparated in the village. Positioned at strategic points, they were rounding up the villagers by moving their hands letting them magically frozen.

Meanwhile David and Alex were chasing after the Obscurus which was heading for the lake. Several witches and wizards were already waiting there. But the Obscurus was slowing down shrinking and slowly approaching the ground. And then with one final spin it collapsed morphing into the little girl who was falling two meters down. She landed hard…and lay there motionless.

David rushed to her side. She was covered in blood from her wounds on her feet and several new once all over her body. She hadn't been able to control it. The entire trauma she had suffered from. Her darkened magic had been her death!

David just sat there next to her, shocked by what he had seen. He had read about such things. He had seen terrible images on the news. But to really be there, so see the horrifying things humanity could do…was it really worth it? Worth helping, worth saving? Hadn't they been right all along, shouldn't they stay hidden to all eternity watching the muggles slaughter themselves until only wizards were left?

So immersed was he in these dark thoughts that he didn't noticed the small commotion near him.

"Just stay down, Monsieur, this is an official Auror matter!"

"David…" Alex whispered.

David looked up. They were surrounded. He stood up.

"David Reed! You're arrested for high treason to your fellow wizards! Hand over your wand! Madame Brandt, please stand back!"

"Do as they say." David murmured.

"But David…" she objected.

"Please! It's me they want."

Alex let out a sharp breath then stepped away from him. Luckily he had her carry the rucksack with their tent. They didn't seem to be interested in her.

The Aurors quickly advanced on them. Three of them were holding Itauma at the lake's shores.

David held out his wand. One of the Aurors, presumably their leader, took it.

Then he was brought to his knees with his hands tied on his back by invisible bonds.

The leader was giving instructions to one of his subordinates:

"Obliviate the muggles and repair the damage. Vanish the dead."

The other man nodded and saluted. Then he motioned a few of them to follow him.

The leader grabbed David's arm tightly and two aurors held Alex by her shoulders. Then they disapparated. Everything seemed to be squeezed together for seconds then they could breathe again.

* * *

 **Ministry of Magic of Wadai in Abéché, Muggle territory of Chad**

Alex looked around. It was an elegant building in white stone, apparently above the ground. She had never been in West Africa and therefore couldn't tell where they were exactly. Even though the windows let light through, alex couldn't see the outside world.

Four Aurors surrounded David and led him to a staircase that went further down.

"Please follow me, Madame Brandt!" the Auror leader said. As she went after him, Alex noticed that many heads turned towards her as they passed the ministry workers as if they had never seen a European woman before. One of them showed a particular interest in her. As she went on, she didn't notice him taking out a small mirror from his robes…

The office of the leader filled with files. As soon as they entered the quill on his desk started to protocol the session.

"Please put your rucksack on that chair over there." He ordered.

 _So I cannot take it and run?_ Alex thought.

She doubted that she could. And even if she could, she didn't know this country. Where should she go? A dark thought entered her mind. Should she really abandon David?

Maybe he wanted to check out the rucksack and the tent in it later for potential dangerous writing or something.

Alex sat down in front of him.

"How did you come to know David?" he asked.

Ok, she needed to be careful. Maybe there was still a chance…

"Well, we know each other for some time."

He frowned.

"And you, what, just travelled with him, without knowing of his scheme? Your partner has been charged with high treason to our kind!"

"By expressing his opinion?" she shot back provokingly.

"By spreading instigative writing, dangerous ideas! For 300 years we've been hiding from these violent beasts and your friend has nothing better to do than to crumble our safe world?"

"They will find us anyway, Monsieur, they are better linked to one another than you could ever imagine! Shouldn't we make the first step then?"

* * *

He memorised every door, every corner. Signs with warnings, people's names, written in both French and Arabic. They went down another corridor and arrived at a small room filled with cells. His captors led him straight to the first on the right.

"No tricks! All possible security measures have been made around this cell block. So don't think of any kind of magic!"

The cell door opened and David felt the invisible bonds binding his arms disappear.

At once he threw his head back hitting one of the Aurors hard in the face causing him to sink on his knees whining in pain. He spun around and kicked him in the face. Using his flat hand, he hit the throat of his next opponent. The remaining two were staring befuddled at what happened before their eyes. Big mistake! Seconds later they were lying on the floor unconscious.

In a world totally controlled by magic, its inhabitants couldn't possibly bother to study "Muggle tactics" as they dismissively called it. It was an advantage then to have a police officer with experience in close combat as a father. Silence filled the air. David looked around. All defences and security measures had been installed for magical escape attempts. So even wandless magic wasn't an option. Neither was transforming into his animagus form. The wall on the far side of the room had cracks. Tiny pieces of the wall lay around. David picked up one sharp piece and hid in inside his sleeve.

Cautiously but determinedly he made his way to the staircase leading upstairs. His face was likely shown on wanted posters in the entire wizarding community of this country. He needed to be quick, swift and inconspicuous. Which was difficult given that he likely was the only white person in this building except Alex who was God knows where. Surely they were questioning her in order to find out whether she was "conspiring" with him.

David reached the next floor and promptly encountered the first employee. David kept walking albeit faster ready to take the other man out. He quickly thought of measures to escape. He had never tried the Portus charm without a wand before. Were such charms even made to work without one? And what about Alex? What would they do to her if he left without her?

The other man had reached him, but before David could do anything, he had grabbed his arm and pulled him along. But not back to the cells but in the opposite direction. And his first words weren't in French but in English:

"As soon as we are out of the security zone, make yourself invisible!"

* * *

"So your own ministry has built up a new department dedicated to better protection from Muggles and you have been sent to judge the situation between our two kinds worldwide? But obviously you have been seduced by that friend of yours. I wonder how well you are still doing your job, Madame Brandt."

Alex looked back at the leader of the Aurors trying to look nondescript.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

A wizard entered and closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?"

"Monsieur, I have to speak to you, alone if possible. It's urgent."

"Couldn't this wait?"

"I'm afraid not, Monsieur."

The Auror sighed and watched Alex for a moment.

"All right, we talk in the adjoining room."

He led the man into said room ad out of sight for Alex. She could her them talking. Suddenly there was a soft thud.

The other man came back.

"No-Maj-tactics are indeed the best." He said rubbing his fist.

On hearing the word "No-Maj", Alex was taken aback.

"Follow me, Miss Brandt, we need to escape quickly."

Without minding Alex's surprised expression, he took her hand and the rucksack and let her to a round staircase downstairs. The turned left to a corridor with the sign " _Centre des Portoloins_ ", Portkey Centre.

The room was empty. Something seemed to move towards them. The David became visible holding his wand.

"We need to be quick." said their American helper.

"Why are you here?" asked David.

The man looked at him.

"You polarise the world, Mr. Reed! One side or the other, there is no more grey. Half of the wizarding community sees you as a hero, the other half wants to see you arrested or dead. We don't belong to the latter."

He took a book from one of the tables and put it on the floor.

"Portus!"

The book gave a faint glow.

"We don't have a lot of time."

The wizard put his finger on one end of the book. The others followed his example with Alex shouldering the rucksack.

"You two have to leave Africa, you're not safe here."

And gone they went, spinning along, seemingly squeezed. And then it was over again.

They had landed in a wide hall. It was a splendid, richly decorated room with columns. As soon as David saw the writing system on the signs, he knew where they were…

* * *

 **J. K. Rowling has set her wizarding communities to rule over countries with their modern names (and presumably territories). This is especially evident in her books "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and "Quidditch Through The Ages".**

 **(And she doesn't bother to give their Quidditch teams local names. Instead each team is made up of an English alliteration with some local cities or regions like the German "Heidelberg Harriers" who wouldn't call themselves that! And so in the German edition, their name doesn't rime: "Heidelberger Wandalen".)**

 **However, as I already mentioned in former chapters, the political landscape around 1700 was vastly different from today. Accordingly, I intend(ed) to name the wizarding communities after the realms that existed around 1700 and Africa is no different.**

 **In the canon there is no book by Newt Scamander about obscuri but I thought that, given that he is such an expert on them, he would at some point write about them.**

 **Witch hunts unfortunately still exist in Nigeria and other African countries (but not just there!). There is a documentary on YouTube: "Dispatches Saving Africa's Witch Children" on the channel of Tony Smith.**

 **The title of this chapter, "Detestable to The Lord" is taken from Deuteronomy 18:9–12.**


	8. On Top of the World

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 8: On Top of the World**

 **Lhasa, Tibet**

David and Alex looked around the hall with its red and golden colours and a splendid colourful ceiling, a feast for the eyes! David assumed that they were under the Potala Palace. Between the columns witches and wizards were either apparating or using a portkey depending on their travel distance.

While they were standing were standing in the hall in awe, their American saviour had crossed the hall and approached two people talking to each other, a man and a woman. He then waved to the two Europeans.

"David, Alex! Please come."

The two of them went to the well-dressed people. The man wore a dark Tibetan chuba and had long hair. The woman wore a red and silver hanfu and was, thus, a Chinese witch.

The Tibetan stepped forward.

"Mr. Reed, Miss Brandt, my name is Tshering Gyatso, Mister for Magic of Tibet." He gestured to the young woman. "This is Wū Chìhuáng, the daughter of Chinese Minister for Magic Wū Lóngxuè. She is in charge of the Chinese side's effort of the liberation. Madam Wū, may I introduce David Reed and Alexandra Brandt?"

Wū Chìhuáng looked at David and Alex. Her young, beautiful, still slightly childlike delicate face distracted David for a second. He then noticed that she gave him a smile. She made the traditional fist & palm greeting. David returned the greeting and the smile. Wū Chìhuáng repeated the greeting to Alex.

"It is an honour to meet both of you. Beijing is already expecting you. We are on the verge of change. You have showed the Magical Community the danger that comes from the Muggles. This region, China and Tibet, especially again needs witches and wizards who become aware of their millennia-old responsibility. We look forward for your arrival."

She bid farewell to them and the Minister before approaching a portkey. She vanished. As did the American wizard who similarly had approached a portkey.

David turned to the Tibetan Minister for Magic.

"Madam Wū just spoke of the responsibility of witches and wizards and you spoke of liberation. What exactly are you planning?"

At its heart, he already had guessed it.

"For more than 300 years, we have hidden ourselves away from the world! After millennia of leading them, counselling them. And look what they have done with the world!"

David heard Julia speaking. and Andrew Abbott.

"What Julia Kennedy does is too fast, too imprudent!" David retorted, taking a step forward facing the minister. He had said it to Julia, to Andrew and now to Tshering Gyatso. Why wouldn't they understand?

"It doesn't suffice that we know, that _some_ of us know, it is easier for the Muggles than ever before to rediscover us. Many witches and wizards, especially the older ones, have no idea what they are facing! Smartphones, satellites, the internet, modern weaponry. If we're not prepared for these technologies, it'll be useless to prepare some sort of rescue operation, some liberation. We must prepare the Magical Community for this technology, the _whole_ community!"

Tshering Gyatso looked at him, a bit condescending to David, and snorted. He then answered in a calm, quite manner that nonetheless had some indignation in it.

"It's so simple, isn't it? So simple to say let's wait another few years. For someone like you, barely out of school, for years behind a desk, in one of the most peaceful regions of the world! Do you know who at the time made the most pressure wanting so much to go into hiding? Your people, white witches and wizards! Because of witch burning! when you could have done something against it, but instead of guiding the non-magical leaders, you preferred to back down and hide away."

"It wasn't just us, Minister, and it wasn't just witch burning, you know that!" David responded.

"Mr. Reed, I know you're hesitant but you need to understand our situation! Perhaps it's best if I show it to you."

And without warning, he positioned himself between David and Alex, took them by the arms and disapparated.

They reappeared in a small narrow alley. For the first time David saw a street in Lhasa. It was a bit shabby as if there were people living where who couldn't afford much money.

Tshering Gyatso led them through the alley. Somebody was standing at the other end. The man seemed to be around 20 years old. The Minister for Magic greeted him in Tibetan and started to talk to him. David and Alex just stood there and listened as none of them were speaking Tibetan.

Finally Tshering Gyatso padded the Muggle on the shoulder and gestured to David and Alex to follow him.

"He said, he never been in a school. He's a worker. His Han-Chinese colleagues are getting more money than the Tibetans, 300 kuai while Tibetan workers get 200 kuai."

He raised his hand and gazed around the corner.

"There's a demonstration over there. A peaceful one but that won't matter to the Chinese police."

Carefully, David and Alex looked towards the street. They could barely witness the last efforts of the group of Tibetans gathered together in order to be heard. But already the units of the Chinese police were advancing on them. They grabbed the protesters and took them in, sometimes literally dragging them with them. Some of the demonstrators tried to flee yet to no avail. They were quickly captured. Now the police was spreading out, checking homes.

Suddenly one of the police officers spotted the three of them.

"Back into the alley!", the Minister of Magic whispered.

Again, David and Alex followed Tshering Gyatso who however did already stop after a few steps.

"As soon as the first one comes around the corner, grab him. I'll lead us back to the ministry."

David though he had misheard.

"You want to bring a Muggle policeman to the ministry?"

But the police officer was already coming around the corner. He didn't seem to be old, n fact, he couldn't be older than the Muggle worker they had just met. Just as Tshering Gyatso had ordered, the three of them grabbed the police officer by the sleeve and disapparated.

They once again landed in the travelling hall of the ministry. The minister made a sign to two guarding Aurors and they immediately came forward taking the police officer with them. Tshering Gyatso led David and Alex trough several corridors also in splendid colours. They arrived next to a grand room filled with beds and meals. He was full of people. Muggles. Tibetan Muggles.

"For a long time we've been fighting the injustice our brothers and sisters have endured. We've established save harbours for them, not only in Lhasa. And now we wait for the final move."

They went down some stairs to a less cheerful looking level. The walls were white-greyish. They approached a large mirror. The Minister for Magic touched it with his right hand and the reflection gave way to an interrogation room. The young Chinese police officer was surrounded by three Tibetan Aurors. One of them sat opposite of him in a chair, no table between them. In fact, the two chairs were the only kind of furniture in the room.

The Aurors questioned him concerning force level, methods of the Chinese police and the location secret prisons. Every time, the young police officer answered calmly even though his body was trembling. David had already heard of this method. Veritaserum.

Finally the interrogating Auror stood up. He paced in front of the Muggle for a few seconds. Then he made swift movement and a cut appeared across the face of the police officer as if the Auror had struck him with a whip. The Muggle screamed. Other cuts appeared o his chest, his uniform got fissures. He fell and landed on his back.

With his flat hand, the Auror made the Muggle sit upright again. His wounds disappeared and his uniform repaired itself.

"You see? See how powerful we are?" the Auror hissed in Mandarin Chinese.

"And we are everywhere! You can't escape us! Whether in China or Tibet, we'll find you. And no-one will ever know that you've been here. You won't even know yourself! But rest assured we will meet again. We will take Tibet back!"

The Auror laid his hand on the Chinese police officer's forehead whose eyes rolled back and he slumped down.

The minister put his hand on the mirror who once again showed their reflections. Then he led them back upstairs.

"You can go ahead to the travelling area, I'll be there shortly."

He went up another staircase. David and Alex turned to enter the travelling chamber. They stopped in the middle of the room, David led out a sigh. It all had gone so very fast. Their escape from the Ministry of Magic of Wadai, their arrival here, the streets of Lhasa. And already David had managed to get into an argument with the Tibetan Minister for Magic Did he believe he had convinced David? David himself wasn't sure anymore. The reality of the conditions of Muggles in many places of the world, which he had witnessed for the first time in the small village where the little girl had died of her Obscurus, had showed him why many withes and wizards in the world had decided to exposed themselves.

He thought of Andrew's words in Egypt. Apparently, keeping the wizarding world secret hadn't gone as smoothly as he had thought. Even the restricted section in the Hogwarts library hadn't mentioned such things. Only the role witches and wizards had _before_ the Statute of Secrecy. A role which some had played so extensively that Muggle literature and lore had remembered them. Whose magical side had of course been banned in the realm of myths, legends and conspiracy theories: Nicholas Flamel, Phillipus von Hohenheim, also known as Paracelsus, Albertus Magnus, Johann Georg Faust, Zōu Yǎn, Agrippa or Merlin.

He looked at Alex. She looked back as overwhelmed as he was.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"I don't know..." she said.

"It seems to get out of control. Perhaps we haven't thought far enough. Not concretely enough. In Britain, of course, we have a comparatively good situation. We've just brought down an Anti-Muggle regime. Kingsley has done a good job. In communities like ours it wouldn't be hard to convince them of your ideas. But here...here they have other things in mind. I mean, even the wizards here can feel the control of the Chinese Muggles. They can't move freely, they could only go further underground. It's like Andrew said: there have always been those who wanted to live in peace and who didn't accepted the Statute of Secrecy. But I have a feeling when that comes tumbling down, it won't be so easily here..."

Tshering Gyatso came back. He ordered a subordinate to create a portkey.

"I have announced your arrival at the Base of the International Taskforce."

David and Alex went to the portkey. David looked at the minister. He wanted to say something but didn't know what exactly. He then simply gave the minister his hand. The minister took it.

"Good luck!" he just said.

"Good luck!"

The two young Europeans kneeled down and touched the portkey. And were sucked into a vortex through space. A second later they landed on tiled floor.

"Welcome to the Shishapangma Base!" a voice said.

* * *

 **Shishapangma in the Jugal Himal mountain mass, Tibet**

Both of them stood up. Looking out o the high windows, they appeared to be in some sort of complex of building. The bare wall which only here and there decorated with moving paintings and photos, were a harsh contrast to the glorious chambers of the Tibetan Ministry of Magic. The grey tiles were quite old.

The wizard who had welcomed them was apparently of Arab origin as could be seen from the traditional clothing he wore: a white thawb and a kufiya.

"Ḫālid ibn Salman Al-Dimašqi, head of the Shishapangma Base."

He was about 50 as David guessed.

"David Reed. This is my partner, Alexandra Brandt."

Al-Dimašqi shook Alex's hand.

"I'm delighted to show the two of the this base. Please follow me."

He led them through a short corridor which was just as plain as the room they had just left.

"As you probably know, his base was originally established to minimise sightings of the Yeti." Al-Dimašqi explained.

"The International Taskforce operates here since the early 20th century when reports about the Yeti first increased. In the 1950s magizoologists joined us who wanted to study the Yeti. Before, only Newt Scamander had been interested in these beasts. His book "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" has an entry on Yeti. We've tried to study it ever since but haven't managed to come close to one. We'd have to kill one of them to study them up close. This way."

He led them through a set of double doors into a great hall where several tables stood in rows.

"Well, you've come just in time for dinner."

Al-Dimašqi led them to one of the tables where three people were sitting together.

"May I introduce the heads of our three departments? Jiří Sedlák from Bohemia, head of the Obliviators. Trần Thị Yên Phượng from Saigon and our leading healer here. And Esteban Martínez from Granada, head of Magizoologists."

The three greeted both David and Alex. The two newcomers sat down at the table, David sat next to Sedlák and Alex sat next to Trần.

Sedlák took the opportunity to speak to David:

"I found your book quite interesting, Mr. Reed. One really realises that you grew up with the Muggles. You have a deep knowledge on how their things work."

David guessed that this man wasn't a Muggle-born or Half-Blood.

"Really, I hadn't thought that they were so good at that," Sedlák continued. "that they've already come so far. A worldwide web of information, their foe glasses everywhere or how are they calling them...cameras? Artificial owls that are used for delivery and even to fight for them!"

"You don't think much of the Muggles, do you, Mr. Sedlák?" Alex asked.

"Well, yes, what they can do is impressive, I –"

"You've never been in the vicinity of Muggles, have you?"

Alex sounded a bit accusingly.

"No, what is so bad about this?"

"Well," Alex said, "you obviously seem to be condescending towards them. You think that our magic is superior to their technology, that we are superior to them, don't you?"

"Well, it is difficult for "Pure-bloods" who always have lived apart from the Muggles," Trần whispered to Alex.

"It's easier for us Muggle-borns, Miss Brandt."

Alex smiled.

"You misunderstand, Miss Trần, I'm from an all-magical family. But we live side by side of Muggles for 20 years, since before I was born."

"Oh..." Trần only said.

Suddenly they heard fast steps from outside. The door opened with a bang and a woman entered.

"Sir, a Muggle vehicle is coming down! One of the planes they have."

Al-Dimašqi rose at once (the others followed his example) and he and the three department heads marched out of the hall. David and Alex quickly joined them.

* * *

The map room was right on the top. It was a round room and outside there was a platform from which you could see in all directions. On said platform stood Al-Dimašqi, Sedlák, Trần, Martínez, David and Alex together with a few other witches and wizards who were patrolling around the platform. Watching through omniculars, the saw the silhouette of a plane, the blinking lights of which continuously lowered.

"We must help them." David said.

Al-Dimašqi went quickly back into the map room.

"Mrs. Pizzati, something on the maps?"

Giovanna Pizzati, the witch from Venice who had reported the soon-to-be-crashing plane, sat in front of two great maps. One showed the area from the bird's eye view, the other showed a cross section and thus activities in different heights.

"Yes, sir, they've just appeared. Got to be more than 300, sir."

"What about Yeti activity?"

"There is a small group over there. If they go down this way, they'll likely crash in the Yeti's vicinity."

Al-Dimašqi briefly lowered his head.

David once again watching through his omniculars and saw the lights of the plane disappear behind the mountains.

"They're down, sir. We know their location." Pizzati reported.

"Okay..." Al-Dimašqi sighed. He turned to the department heads.

"Sedlák, send your best Obliviators to the hospital wing. Trần, tell your healers to enlarge the hospital wing and make sure we have enough potions ready. The remaining healers will accompany us to the crash side for first aid. Martínez, we need a strong team. The Yeti must be kept at distance until we have brought the Muggles out of danger."

"Sir," Sedlák asked, "how should we transport such a big number of people? We don't know how many survived..."

"I can help there." All turned.

David had come back inside.

"And how do you want to manage that?" Al-Dimašqi asked.

David pointed to his rucksack.

"It's simple, we have a tent with a small entrance room. I can enlarge that room for this purpose."

"This is a serious matter, Mr. Reed. You've just finished school."

"I've designed the interior myself, sir. That's not going to be a problem."

Al-Dimašqi looked at David sceptically. Then he nodded.

David turned to Alex.

"As soon as we're there, we build up the tent. You'll pack it together and apparate back here."

She nodded with slim lips.

Al-Dimašqi led them to the room where he had picked them up. A dozen people was already waiting for them. The leader of the base positioned himself in the middle of the room and held out both hands. On by the other they were holding hands. David took in deep breaths. Nervousness took him. He had never before partook at an operation in which so many lives were at stake. Even with their united magical powers they couldn't have slowed the plane down. The crash should be drastic. The only question was how many people they would save from the rubble...

* * *

The wind was howling. The small valley was still so high up that it was above the snow line. And right now it had begun to snow, luckily only slightly, yet. But they didn't have much time. The wreckage, split in several pieces, lay in the middle of the valley. The cockpit had been cut off from the rest of the aircraft, the left wing lay a few meters behind the main part of the plane.

Alex looked around. She and David had built up their tent as soon as they had arrived. David had disappeared inside. The healers meanwhile had hurried to the survivors who had gathered in the opening of the broken plane. Al-Dimašqi, together with the witch Chava Gavron, had hurried to the cockpit to examine it.

There was a scream:

"Yeti at six o'clock!"

The magizoologists had lined up, their wands aloft. Alex turned. Three giant figures could be seen through the snow which had become thicker.

The healers now were helping the survivors to get into the tent. The entrance of which had become bigger so several people could enter simultaneously.

The Yeti quickly came closer. They seemed to run on all fours like giant gorillas with long white hair. Three meters high. One of them straightened up and stood of his legs. With a roar, he shot his arm up and Alex saw a stone tool like those early hominids had used millions of years ago.

" _Stupefy!_ " ten voiced roared.

The engaging Yeti stumbled but very soon was standing upright again and came closer. Meanwhile the other two had rushed forward. One of the wizards disappeared under the paw of a Yeti. Clothing few around, a horrible scream. A creak. Blood flowed from the mouth of the Yeti. Alex stood there, shocked, stiffly, unable to move. The rest of the magizoologists disapparated and apparated in different places surrounding the Yeti. Flames shot out of their wands like flame-throwers but were disappearing soon.

"Alex!" a voice shouted. She flinched and put out her two-way mirror.

"Y-y-yes?" she asked trembling.

"The last survivors are in the tent," David said, "bundle up and disapparate!"

Alex put away her mirror, took a deep breath and put out her wand...

* * *

Emilia Mason opened her eyes. Where was she? What had happened? Slowly but surely she could think more clearly again. Images were flooding her mind. The fire. The crash. Her fear that this would be the end of it. Was this heaven? No, she could remember. After the crash: the pain in her leg, her numbness. Someone had helped her getting out of the wreckage. There had been some sort of commotion outside. The roar of some creature she had never heard before...and then...nothing.

She looked up. She was lying in a bed. And two pairs of eyes looked back at her. A young woman of Asian origin was bending over her. She wore a strange outfit, some kind of robe. A priestess? Next to her a young man was sitting beside her bed. He smiled.

"Where am I?" Emilia asked.

"Stay calm, sweetie, you're save now." the woman said. She held a steaming cup in her hands.

"Here, drink this, it will make you feel better."

Emilia took the cup. The liquid was strangely purple. It was pleasantly warm but tasted a bit bitter. As soon as she drunk it a warmth spread out throughout her entire body and her ears felt funny for two minutes as if steam was coming out of them. She suddenly was very much awake as if she had just drunk ten cups of coffee on the spot. The young woman left her bed and went on to other patients.

Emilia sat up. Her leg! It didn't hurt anymore. She felt her leg with her hand. Open-mouthed she stared up to the young man who smiled back knowingly.

"It never seizes to amaze, does it?"

He was British just like her! Judging by his accent, he had grown up in or just around London. Who was he?

Again she looked around. Was this a hospital? Why would you build a hospital in the middle of nowhere?

"Where are we?" she asked.

"It's called Shishapangma Base and it's located in the Tibetan side of the Himalayas. It was built to study the Yeti and to keep them in check. Well, that's what they are called, these giant apes. Probably related to the extinct Gigantopithecus."

Yeti?

Tibet?

Emilia just stared at her fellow countryman. Confused. Sceptical.

The young man's blue eyes seemed to bore themselves into hers. A twinkle seemed to spark from them.

"You don't trust me," he said, "It's all a bit...miraculous, isn't it? The sudden disappearance of that fracture in your leg, this base, Yeti. You're wondering wht's behind all of this, don't you?"

"The plane...that was you? Your...your people?" Emilia burst out.

"Sorry? Oh no, no, that was the storm. We wouldn't do that."

Emilia looked towards the other patients. Some were asleep, some awake. Around one bed, several people, apparently relatives, were gathering.

"How...how many did survive?" she asked.

"Seventeen." It sounded off, as if the man had a knot in his throat.

"did you have...?", he began but Emilia shook her head.

"I was alone. The plane was heading for China, that's where I always wanted to go. Well, it seems that I made it." The was a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, it's quite a way until you'd reach China, we're still in Tibet."

"But...doesn't Tibet belong to China?"

"Not for us."

Emilia looked at him. Not for us? For whom? Were they rebels? Like way international?

"Who are you?"

The man looked back at her.

"Well, my name is David. David Reed."

"Emilia Mason."

They shook hands.

"But I think," David said, "the real question you want to ask is: who are _we_ , to whom do we belong? Come on, I'll show you. Then it will be easier to understand."

Come with him? Where to? Slowly she moved her legs, still not quite convinced how her leg could heal so quickly. Only now she noticed her clothes being whole and clean. She followed David who went to a tent in the middle of the room. Why would someone put up a tent inside a room?

It was just so big that could enter by bending down. What should they do in such a tight space together?

"Unfortunately I cannot show you the base, but I can show you private property." David said.

He entered first and – did she just heard a door opening? _Inside_ the tent? She stopped in her tracks, then she followed David inside. Indeed. There was a door standing ajar. Emilia went through and her eyes widened: she had entered an old fashioned sitting room. On the right there was a fireplace and in front of it there were two armchairs on either side of a small table with a chess board. On the left there were two desks. On the walls were book shelves and filing cabinets. To the right at the end of the room there was a door and behind it a staircase leading upstairs. Turning left you could enter a small kitchen and straight ahead there seemed to be a large green house!

Emilia took in deep breaths. David stood in the middle of the sitting room and watched her.

"It's...it's..bigger on the inside!"

David smiled again.

"Is it...is this a TARDIS?"

Now David burst out in laughter.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no. It's merely a tent. A magically enlarged tent."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Magical...?"

"That's what we call the supernatural force which we can use," David explained, "with "we" I mean witches and wizards. The term might sound a bit old fashioned or archaic but that's what we chose to call ourselves since ancient times."

Emilia moves through the room to the book shelf next to the fireplace. Half examining the titles half listening to David.

"Since the beginning of mankind, we have guided you, the non-magical population. You called us shaman, druid, priest, pharaoh, king or queen and then witch or wizard. In some regions we reigned over you, in others merely counseled you. But then the view towards witches and wizards shifted, mainly in Europe. It went hostile. You perhaps heard of witch burnings or hangings or drowning. In most cases they caught non-magical people. You've always stamped certain aspects on us, signs to identify a witch or wizard. Many of which was simply superstition. And so we began to go underground, to hide. That was in 1692, 323 years ago. Not everyone agreed to this. Especially when the Europeans started to conquer the world."

She turned to face him.

"Why are you still hiding yourself? Witch burnings have been over for centuries! And wouldn't you be able to do something against it anyway? I mean if you're truly wizards, then you can do anything! Why hiding, it doesn't make sense. You could have helped people!"

David smiled sadly and looked down. With his hands in his pockets and that tweed jacket he somehow looked like a brooding professor.

"The essential question: why hiding? You're not the only one to ask that question, Emilia. Since establishing the Statute of Secrecy, opinions on that tend to differ sharply. Not all witches and wizards agreed to this, but, sadly, that aspect is often forgotten nowadays. They don't like to think about those days. Our cultures have separated too far from another, especially since the 19th century. We don't need electricity, cars, planes, all those machines that do stuff for us like phones, washing machines, vacuum cleaners. We have magic."

Before he could continue, a woman entered the room. She wore rather inconspicuous clothing unlike most witches and wizards Emilia had seen so far. Well, to be fair, she hadn't seen that many.

The woman started speaking as soon as she entered, apparently she hadn't noticed Emilia yet.

"Al-Dimašqi wants to obliviate the Muggles now. We then should take the next Portkey, they're awaiting us in Beij–"

She stopped mid-sentence and stared at Emilia as if she saw a ghost.

"...in Beijing...Who is that?"

"Ah," said David, "Alexandra Brandt, Emilia Mason. Emilia, this is Alex, my oldest friend."

"What is she doing here?" Alex asked. It sounded indignantly.

"She wanted to know where she was and who we are," David answered, "I found it better to show her than to merely tell her, she wouldn't have believed it."

Alex looked at Emilia for a few seconds, then, with an unfriendly look she turned to David and nodded with her head in direction of the door.

Outside an Arabic man was waiting for them at least that was what Emilia thought judging by his clothing and Alex's word just now.

"Ah, there you are! Let's show this Muggle girl the way, we need to obliviate them now."

While Alex pulled out a stick from her coat and pointed it at the tent, David turned to Al-Dimašqi.

"And what do you want to do with them then, Mr. Al-Dimašqi? Abandon them in the wild?"

His tone showed a slight hint of sarcasm, but mostly disgust.

Al-Dimašqi answered in a similar cold tone:

"There is a group of Muggle climbers who have set up camp not far from here. We will apparate so that they can find the camp easily."

"Oh, and they shouldn't remember how they got there? Or why?"

"Don't be ridiculous, David, we'll change their memory accordingly."

Emilia felt a certain outrage while the two were arguing in front of her, over her. Al-Dimašqi, apparently the leader of this base, saw "Muggles" as he called them as nothing more than brainless objects or small children he had to parent. Changing their memories? Just like that?

"They'll need food!" David said, his voice growing louder, "in that camp there won't be enough for them! They are miles away from civilization not counting us. Bring them to the Ministry of Magic in Lhasa!"

"That would break the Statute of Secrecy!"

"Break the–? Soon that won't be an issue anymore! Just look around the country, they are preparing to expose themselves."

"That's enough!", Al-Dimašqi shouted, "I still have the final word here. I have tolerated you, hell, I even support most of your ideas, David. But wasn't it you who said we should first study their technology and then wait until _they_ are ready? As long as we don't show ourselves, the Statute will apply to this base. Now, if you would follow me."

He approached Emilia apparently wanting to grab her arm but David put himself between them. Alex, now with the packed rucksack, watched this spectacle wordlessly.

"Emilia, I can take you to China, to an adventurous magical journey," David said, his hands raised, his face still facing Al-Dimašqi, "or you can go with Mr. Al-Dimašqi and decide together with the other survivors on where you would rather go."

He again addressed Al-Dimašqi.

"You should at least let the Muggles decide. Some want nothing more than to see their family, others are just happy to live. But it should be their right. We aim to show ourselves soon. To again take the role as helpers of those in need. Should we then step up to them? To show them that we're not the dominant rulers who decide over them for the greater good? There will be distrust on both sides. But we should do all in our power to make peace. To keep the peace. And to gain trust. Please!"

Al-Dimašqi said nothing. The just stared at David, then at Emilia. He shrugged.

"Fair enough. Now come on."

He led them through corridors until they entered a room where the other survivors were already waiting. On tabled and on the floor were a set of inconspicuous objects positioned periodically.

They approached one such object, a small cup.

"Do what you want, David," said Al-Dimašqi, "but get out of here."

"Yes, sir."

David turned to Emilia.

"Well? What do you say?"

Emilia stood there undetermined. She looked back at the passengers, the way back to her former life. Then at the cup around which they stood. She didn't know what for, only that it would lead to a whole new world, a world of wonder, of magic, literally.

Deep down, she knew that she had already chosen, back in the tent, maybe even before that. She nodded.

David and Alex kneeled down and put a finger on the cup. Emilia followed their example.

David looked at her.

"Ever ridden the roller coaster before?"

Emilia again nodded.

"Good. Be ready then."

Emilia frowned. And then she felt an enormous jolt. As if they were sucked into a whirlwind. And just as she wondered how long that would take, it was already over...

 **We have a trio now. What will Emilia bring to the table? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **The International Taskforce is briefly mentioned in the book "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". The base is my invention though.**


	9. Ever Desiring, You See the Manifestation

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 9: Ever Desiring, You See the Manifestations...**

 **Beijing, China**

She already approached them. David, Alex and Emilia stood up. The young Muggle woman held her stomach for a short while but luckily didn't vomit. But she staggered for a bit so David had to back her.

"Oh man, is it always like this?" Emilia groaned.

"I'm afraid so." said David.

Then he looked again to the Chinese woman he and Alex had already seen in Tibet and who was now standing in front of them.

Wū Chìhuáng greeted them with a smile.

" _Huānyíng guānglín!_ I see that you have a companion."

Her voice sounded surprised but not annoyed.

"Yes," said David, "this is Emilia Mason. Emilia, this is Madame Wū Chìhuáng."

Emilia put forth her hand. Wū Chìhuáng took it.

"Please follow me."

The Chinese Ministry of Magic seemed to be at least in part underground. They took the lift to the ground floor. After going through a set of corridors, they arrived at a door on which a sign said:

 **魔法部長辦公室**

( _Mófǎ bùzhǎng bàngōngshì_ )

"Office of the Minister for Magic"

Wū Chìhuáng knocked.

" _Qǐngjìn!_ " it sounded from inside the room.

She opened the door.

"Ah, Chìhuáng! You've brought our guests."

Wū Lóngxuè, the Chinese Minister for Magic, was a man of about 60 years of age. He wore yellow-blue robes and reminded David of a Mandarin official from the Qing Dynasty. His office was richly decorated with calligraphy and moving paintings in the classical Chinese style. Some were landscape paintings but most were portraits of men and women that David assumed were past Ministers.

"Please, sit down."

The three visitors did as offered. Wū Chìhuáng sat on a chair at the wall, aside from the Minister's desk.

"Mr. Reed, you have spoken up quite strongly for those surviving Muggles in Tibet." the minister began.

"You should know that most of them wanted to see their families again."

David just nodded.

The minister held up a book. David recognised it immediately.

 _Until all Eternity? The Magical Community in the 21st Century_ by David Reed.

"The book that shook the Wizarding World..." Wū Lóngxuè murmured.

"And yet you are by far not the only one who wants to change it. Do you know Andrew Abbott?", he continued.

"We have met. But I don't share several of his views, sir."

The minister nodded. He stood up, went toward one of the portraits. It showed an older man with long hair and beard.

 **葉大** **龍**

( _Yè Dàlóng_ )

The minister exchanged looks with the man for a moment an turned to David.

"Throughout all dynasties we wizards have assisted the non-magical population. Then came the time of concealment. In the 31st year of the reign of emperor Kāngxī we clouded our existence. Quite a few witches and wizards thought that we should reveal ourselves again. And the non-magical rulers which we had always supported yet also restrained were now stretching out their hands for the entire world."

David, Alex and Emilia listened closely.

"Especially those who were hailing from your continent wanted to rule the world: the Europeans. 200 years ago they invaded our land, broke it apart and hollowed it out. The British, the French, the Germans. The Americans joined, then Russians and Japanese. More and more witches and wizards asked whether it had been right to establish the Statute of Secrecy. Many of them we supported. Some were allying themselves with Muggles who wanted change. Others promised the Qing government to cast out the foreigners. Then the monarchy vanished. Anarchy was spreading, warlords ruled the country. And many witches and wizards saw the opportunity. Ideas began to circulate, ideas again from Europe, to reveal ourselves to the Muggles, to rule over them for a "Greater Good". But we weren't prepared to go that far. Then the Japanese came to claim our country, after them the communists. Our own people was enslaving itself! Fought itself! And again, ideas began to circulate."

Wū Lóngxuè looked David in the eye.

"You see, Mr. Reed, we have grasped the situation far earlier than you or Mr. Abbott. You are just one of many."

He looked at David, Alex and Emilia.

"You must be exhausted," he said, "I invite you to be my guests tonight. Chìhuáng, please show our visitors our dwelling."

Wū Chìhuáng nodded and rose from her seat. The minister went back to his desk and once again took a look at David's book.

"Mr. Reed, you have interesting ideas. But you still have much to learn about this world in order to fully understand it."

* * *

It wasn't the usual fog that greeted them outside. Wū Chìhuáng had each of them take a potion (as a Muggle, Emilia had received a higher dose) in order to step outside without the need of a mask.

The "poisoned fog" how Wū Chìhuáng called the smog made the street shine in a fire-like red colour by the rising sun. The _Dàpéng Jiē_ ( **大鵬街** ), an old street which had already existed before the statute was situated in the district of Haidian. When Beijing grew, the street was hidden from the eyes of Muggles and special charms prevented any Muggle from wanting to build in that area.

Wū Chìhuáng led them through the street where, aside from tee houses and restaurants, shops also existed which provided everything that a Chinese witch or wizard might need. With interest, David looked at a shop selling potion ingredients.

They arrived at a siheyuan, one of several in the street. This one as an elegant one, with two courtyards and a garden pond where Plimpies were wandering about. Emilia curiously looked into the pond. For someone who had only just entered the Wizarding World, she was surprisingly calm.

Alex took the tent out of her rucksack and built it up in the first courtyard using her wand.

"Take some rest," Wū Chìhuáng recommended, "this afternoon I'll show you our capital."

She looked after the three Europeans as they entered the tent.

* * *

One minute ago she seemed calm, now, Emilia sunk on a chair, needing to process this whole thing. But she didn't felt tired as she hadn't stayed up without rest for 24 hours. No, she just had to get used to this magical stuff...only...as if it were so easy!

The other two were going upstairs.

"Come on, Emilia," said Alex, "we show you your room."

Her room.

She followed them. And once again gazed in awe. How big was this tent? How big could you make such a tent? They arrived in a nice small corridor with moving framed photographs at the walls.

Her room was at the end opposite to the bathroom. It looked like an ordinary bedroom in an ordinary British house. A bed, a desk and a wardrobe.

"Sorry we haven't got your clothes here." said David.

"We could buy some while on tour." Alex suggested.

Her clothes, her entire luggage! Apart from her rucksack in which she kept her most valuable things, she had nothing left!

"I can lend you some of my Muggle clothes," Alex said, "I can enlarge them so they'll fit you."

Alex was half a head shorter than David an Emilia.

"All right, so, good night! You're free to look around in here but please be careful with the plants in the greenhouse," David said, "some of them can be dangerous if handled wrongly."

Emilia nodded and smiled shyly.

The witch and the wizard turned to go into their rooms.

* * *

She spend most of her time in the study/sitting room. Read the magical literature with great interest. Emilia needed to get to know this hidden world, needed to learn of why these two young people were gathering magical knowledge across the world. Especially interesting were works on magical history: _A History of Magic_ , _Modern Magical History_ , _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ , _Sites of Historical Sorcery_ , _A History of Magic in North America_ , _The Decline of Pagan Magic_.

Emilia was an incredibly fast reader. Once a book had seized her, she could read in in two or three hours even if it was thick.

There were other works on various themes written in French, German, Spanish or Italian and even several in Arabic she could not understand. Many English-language works were written from a British perspective. And the book on American history seemed...off. No mention on Afro-American wizards or Native American ones. It seemed to be a Colonial and European perspective. As if the Author wanted to hide something, there was something missing...

David had made numerous notes inside the book. On Native American history or mention of slavery. Others didn't seemed to be his writing. Emilia turned to the first page where two names were written showing who had possessed this book: David's name and above...Julia Kennedy.

Who was she? A friend? A relative? A girlfriend? Or was she one of the women in the picture, Emilia had seen on David's desk in the study? The moving photo which showed a young David, perhaps ten years old, and two young women, one who seemed to be in her early thirties with golden hair, blue eyes like his and a very beautiful face, the other just about twenty, with auburn hair. Considering that it stood next to a picture of his family, Emilia guessed that they could either be a relative across the pond or friends of his parents they had visited.

She heard steps on the staircase just when a soft knock on the door of their tent occurred. David appeared at the stairs. For a moment, Emilia had the feeling that he wanted to sort of x-ray her with his eyes. but then it as over again and he rushed to let Wū Chìhuáng in, dressed in a blue blouse, dark jeans and a red jacket, her long black hair down her back.

As Alex was too appearing, putting her hair into a ponytail, Wū Chìhuáng addressed them.

"Okay, shall we?"

* * *

Several hours they followed Wū Chìhuáng as she introduced to them the magical areas of Beijing. She didn't dare to show them the Muggle-side of the city as David, Alex and Emilia were all here illegally by Muggel-law. Furthermore, Emilia had been one of the passengers on the plane that crashed in Tibet and it would raise some suspicion if she was seen unharmed in the capital of the People's Republic of China. The Muggle government hat lately installed millions of cameras in several of Chinas biggest cities which would have captured the three sooner or later.

They visited the small Wizarding settlements in the districts of Fengtai and Yanqing and the Western Hills.

* * *

In the evening, the dining table of the Wū family was richly piled with food. Emilia noted how a group of small beings, all wearing some sort of toga, were serving the meals. Wū Chìhuáng chatted with her mother, Zhāng Xiùlán and David and Alex stood besides Emilia next to the door.

Suddenly, Emilia felt an unexpected cold as Wū Lóngxuè entered talking to someone she couldn't see or hear. David and Alex could apparently see and hear them.

"It's ghosts," Alex explained to Emilia, "several of the family's ancestors. Three in total."

They gathered around the round dining table and Emilia noted that three seats remained seemingly unoccupied.

They had Beijing duck, Mu Shu, Zhajiangmian, a hot pot and, as a sweet dessert, Tanghulu.

The ghosts, as it turned out, had actually been alive during the Xia and Shang dynasties 4200 and 3600 years ago respectively. What a long time ago!

"The old order was still established," Mó Fèn, the ghost of a witch explained,

"They called us _têkh_ – the sovereigns, the rulers, the gods! Today, it is pronounced _dì_ as in _huángdì_ , the emperor. We have lead them, those without magic. I myself have seen how Yǔ the Great spread his arms and caught the floods thereby saving his non-magical subjects. They haven't forgotten him ever since. It was the time when dragons could be ridden on and peoples were still small."

"But then they became greedy," the ghost of Hù Yī continued, "they envied us who had magical powers and wanted to become like us. So they pushed us from the throne and took power for themselves! That's how the Shang dynasty began. I have served under General Fù Hǎo. Although we didn't rule anymore, we still had influence and Lady Fù Hǎo has counselled king Wǔ Dīng and was his priestess. But our influence vanished."

She turned to the ghost of Xí Biàn who continued:

"They began calling themselves _dì_ – they actually had the arrogance of calling themselves gods! And we gave in! It was the first time we led them leave their rightful place and claim power. To let them go where they don't belong to."

He looked to David, Alex and Emilia, the latter one having continuously been informed on what the ghosts had said.

"Two times we've given in, Mr. Reed," Xí Biàn said, "You have no idea how the world used to be in our lifetimes."

" _Mófǎ de huángjīn shídài_ " said Wū Lóngxuè,

"The Golden Age of Magic. Yet many witches and wizards have continued to help Muggles after 1692. Yè Dàlóng has achieved great things in helping those Muggles who couldn't help or defended themselves in crises. And following his example, we will continue to do so when we come out of the shadows."

He turned to his daughter:

"Chìhuáng is responsible for preparing for the liberation. She can show you the country on her inspections. Perhaps you can get a better picture of the situation in our country."

David nodded. He was thinking about the words the ghosts had said. How long had witches and wizards been leading Muggles over time? Magic must be quite old, much older than modern humans or even early hominids. Since when did wizards have their magical abilities in the scale known today? Was today's range of power even everything there was or had been? Was the cognitive revolution the reason? As the DNA material at the Max-Planck-Institute had shown, already Neanderthals had magical genes.

What about other primates? Demiguises had them, goblins, house-elves and trolls had magical powers. And dragons as well as magical kinds of fungi were much older than mammals...

* * *

Emilia could hear Alex singing inside the greenhouse, but could not understand the words. David meanwhile had sat down at his desk and was working on something. Emilia was thinking about the Minister's words. This morning he had shown a book that apparently David himself had written.

 _The book that shook the Wizarding World..._

Emilia crossed the room to David who was looking up as she approached him.

"Hey", he said smiling.

"Hi, What are you doing there?"

"Oh, this," he said holding up one of the mirrors, "is something I have been working on."

"A...mirror?"

"One of our means of telecommunication. A two-way-mirror. Think of it like magic skyping. Well, what I am creating is a little more ambitious."

He took another mirror and went into the kitchen. He gave Emilia another one.

"A multiple-way-mirror. Speak my name into it, my full name."

She held the mirror close to her face.

"David Reed?"

The reflexion vanished and the grinning face of David appeared.

"Ok, now try calling Alex."

Emilia looked towards the greenhouse.

"Alexandra Brandt?"

Again her reflexion vanished only to be replaced by blackness. She could however hear Alex's voice as though as if she was standing right next to her. She recognised the melody:

" _Deine Zauber binden wieder,  
Was die Mode streng geteilt,  
Alle Menschen werden Brüder,  
Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt._"

Alex looked to her and put out her own mirror. Her face was shown on Emilias version and Alex smiled.

"Your magic binds again what convention strictly divided...a fitting line, isn't it?"

"And hopefully," David was suddenly by her side again, "we really do become brothers again...as well as possible at least."

Emilia looked into the sparkling blue eyes of his.

"So that's what you want?" She thought of their exchange back in Tibet.

"You make it more difficult to hide,", said David, "come closer to our secret day by day."

He went to his desk again and towards a metal basin. He took out his wand an strived over the strange surface which seemed to be neither liquid nor gas. And out of it images appeared. Faces from modern humans and Neanderthals, notes about genes, DNA...

"You are more powerful than you can even imagine. And there are those among us wizards who want to act quickly, make deals with your leaders, those who have good will. They dream of cooperation. But it won't be that simple. Show ourselves too quickly and there is confusion, distrust, both sides won't be ready. Wait too long and we could miss our only chance for true peace between our cultures. And what if your side finds us first? Humanity has always feared that which it doesn't understand...can we even come together?"

* * *

 **Qingdao, Shandong Province**

They had made their way early the next day. And now David felt as if he was in Germany again. They followed Wū Chìhuáng through the small alley until they reached a certain building. There weren't many people about this early in the morning.

Wū Chìhuáng opened the door and entered.

"Uhm...is there something wrong with my eyes?"

David looked towards Emilia.

"You can't see the building, can you? It's protection charms. Come, I'll lead the way."

He took her hand and together they marched inside.

"Incredible!" Emilia's jaw dropped as Alex entered behind them.

They had entered a small pub. Chinese witches and wizards sat together and chatted while drinking mainly beer. David looked at the label on the barrels: _Magisches Tsingtao Bier_.

"Hey, Chìhuáng! I see you have company." a voice sounded.

The man who had spoken wasn't Chinese, he seemed to have European origin.

Wū Chìhuáng went to him with a smile.

"Martin, it's nice to see you again. Yes, these are David Reed, Alexandra Brandt and Emilia Mason. David, Alex, Emilia, this is Martin Schuster, the owner and master brewer of this brewery."

He shook their hands.

" _Soso_ , the famous David Reed."

David looked a bit embarrassed.

"Your theories have stuck the world, especially China."

He looked at Alex.

"A member of the Brandt family, interesting. I wasn't aware that you'd promote a live together with Muggles, being pureblood and all..."

Alex's eyes narrowed.

"We're not what we used to be and rightfully so. That part of our family we've let behind us." she said.

"Well, that whole pure blood superiority thing is done anyway. It's time for the wizards of the world to unite!"

David raised an eyebrow at these particular choice of words while Schuster turned to Emilia.

"And who have we here, another Muggle-born I gather?"

"Uhm...no," Emilia answered, "I actually am a Muggle."

" _Ach?_ Have we come this far already?" Schuster laughed, a bit sarcastically with a nod to Wū Chìhuáng.

"I like it! Please, sit down, sit down!"

They sat down together at a table.

"So your family came here during colonial times, Mr. Schuster?" asked David.

"My great-grandfather, yes," Mr. Schuster explained, "I think my grandfather was one of the few Germans that were born in Qingdao. The only German wizarding family in this city and one of the few in all of China. There are more foreign wizarding families in Shanghai, Xiamen and Hongkong I believe, mainly Brits and French. But Germans too, oh yes. All Muggle-born. No wait, have to correct myself, a few all-magical families of foreign origin have settled there too, haven't they, Chìhuáng?"

Wū Chìhuáng nodded.

"That's true. Foreign witches and wizards moved here similarly to other colonised places. In the US, Rappaport's law ruled since 1790 and in Europe the climate wasn't better either. Since the 19th century, Anti-Muggle sentiment rose and eventually culminated in Grindelwald's rise in the 20th century. So Muggle-borns sought other places: South Africa, India, Australia, New Zeeland, Brazil, Vietnam, Indonesia, the German colonies in Africa, Papua-New-Guinea and Polynesia. And of course, China."

"I remember what my grandfather told me about that time," said Schuster, "He told me of when he first met Yè Dàlóng who had been working at the ministry at that time. Was responsible for Muggle-affairs, of course, he had Muggle-parents himself, Master Yè."

After a short break, Schuster continued:

"He made sure that all witches and wizards could stay, no matter where they came from. An incredible wisdom he had, as my grandfather told me. Has fought for Muggles, had helped them wherever he could when the Japanese came, then the civil war and after that, the communists."

He looked at David, Alex and Emilia.

"So what about you lot, what's your story?"

"Well," began David, "Alex, me and Emilia are travelling around the world to see how the relationship between our two...societies is."

"So, has Britain joined the international liberation, huh?" asked Schuster, "Yes, Shaklebolt seems to have tidied up the place over there. And in _your_ country," he now addressed Alex, "a revolution just happened, eh?"

Alex looked at him astonished.

"W-what do you mean, what has happened?"

Schuster took out a newspaper from his pocket and gave it to Alex. David and Emilia looked over her shoulders. It was an edition of the _Tsingtauer Zauberer –_ _Qīngdǎo Móshù_.

"...after a campaign in which nearly all state Ministries of Magic partook, the leadership of the German Wizarding Government in Regensburg has been removed. The former Federal Minister for Magic, Thomas Reischer, has been put on trial along with further members of the government as well as Bavarian Minister for Magic Franz Liebl. The charges are breaking of the law as well as knowing endangerment of Muggles by ignoring terroristic attacks on them. Particularly the events at a Muggle shopping centre in Regensburg in July by members of the terror group GHW came into focus which nearly lead to the exposure of wizardkind as some experts suggested. Aylin Yıldırım, former Wizarding Consul of Lübeck and leader of the camaign has been appointed as the new Federal Minister for Magic, the first woman in a decade..."

David exchanged glances with Alex.

"So the tide has turned," she murmured scanning the article, "it says further that all efforts are used to put down the GHW and...oh, relationships with Poland-Lithuania have become worse since the campaign as Germany has now joined into the row of countries that are providing protection for you, David, should you decide to go there. Meanwhile, Yıldırım has apparently met with MACUSA-president Quahog and...oh, in the presence of Julia Kennedy!"

Alex once again looked at David while Emilia snatched the paper out of Alex's hands to read all about Julia Kennedy.

As for David, he noticed how everyone was referring to him and his book as if it were the manifest for a revolution! And yet he had only wanted to describe the current situation and the dangerously fast development of Muggle technology. The thought of exposing themselves had been secondary then. Now they turned it into a fierce treatise of freedom. But that wasn't in his hands anymore for a long time! There were other people with tons of more influence than he could ever dream to have, Julia, Andrew and maybe this Quahog on which David didn't know anything except for his crucial role during the 2014 Quidditch World Cup.

David didn't feel well at the thought of how they celebrated him. He remembered the word of the Sorting Hat seven years ago:

 _I sense great power in you, an enormous potential, oh yes. You must be cautious. On the other hand, it could help you to true greatness..._

* * *

 **Shanghai**

An astonishing city! Not just for Muggles but for wizards as well. For them, the magical parts of Shanghai were the Paris of the east, city of workers, intellectuals and merchants, of the rich and beautiful...but also of beggars, murderers and of the organised magical crime.

Forced to be opened to foreign powers in the 19th century, it not only drew Muggles from outside to this place: British, French, German and even a few American wizarding families lived here, the latter ones for a search for freedom in times of Rappaport's Law. They had special rights but, since 1949, also had to endure strict limitations in their freedom of movements.

Most of them lived in the outer areas that had been uninhabited in 1692. An entire island had even been magically hidden in the district of Chongming! There was one unexpected place where witches and wizards lived: in certain hidden buildings in the Nanjing Road. Here, in one of the buildings was one of the bases from which they would organise the liberation according to Wū Chìhuáng.

* * *

 **Longyan, Fujian** **Province**

David was very excited for their next stop as they were visiting the Hakka people. The magical community of the Hakka had separated themselves early from their non-magical brothers and sisters, long before the Statute of Secrecy. They had built their own Tulou, those roundhouses the Hakka were famous for.

It was as if they had arrived at a village that was built inside a castle or a fortress.

" _Mù Chhak-fông_ , _ngì-hó mò?_ " an older man greeted Wū Chìhuáng in Hakka-Chinese.

" _Tô-chhia_ , _ngài hó_." she replied.

She introduced the man, whose name was Shí Bǎoyù or Sa̍k Pó-ngiu̍k in Hakka-Chinese to David, Alex and Emilia.

Shí Bǎoyù guided them around the Tulou which was 700 years old. 30 families lived here. There were four ringlike structures: the main ring was build into the walls of the fortress itself. The ground floor served as the kitchen area, the second floor as a storage facility and the third to fifth floors were living quarters.

The second ring had 40 rooms and was the Tulou's library. The third ring housed the Hakka's own wizarding school and had 32 rooms. The fourth ring was a round corridor circling an ancestor temple.

David spent most of the time in the library trying to decode Hakka works on Magic and local history but most of it was written in Hakka-Chinese.

Their next stop was on an island and here they could for the first time wander about Muggle territory undisturbed...

* * *

 **Taiwan**

The portkey brought Wū Chìhuáng, David, Alex and Emilia to a small wizarding village in the vicinity of Tainan. It was build in the late 16th century by wizarding pirates from China and Japan whose other base of operation had been Yamatai, the legendary island south of Kyūshū that was just a myth to Muggles. The loot made the magical part of Tainan as well as Yamatai insanely rich. In 1692, Chinese and Japanese Aurors made an end to the magical piracy.

Via side-by-side apparating, the four of them arrived in Taipei, where a magical road was hidden. It was the side of the Department of Chinese and Japanese Magical Cooperation **漢日魔法合作司** _Hàn-Rì Mófǎ Hézuò Sī/Hàn-Ji̍t Mô͘-hoat Ha̍p-chok Si_ ; **漢日魔法協力部** _Kan-Ni Mahō Kyōryoku-bu_ ) which was built in 1895 when Muggle-Japan began to colonise Taiwan. A kind of double-government was established on the island as it wasn't clear for how long the Japanese Muggles would be controlling the island.

Since the 80s, this department was a kind of outpost of the Chinese Ministry of Magic and was in contact with the Taiwanese Muggle-government.

Until this day, the department had a Chinese-Japanese dual leadership, the current one were the Chinese wizard Qiáo Niǎoshé and the Japanese witch Ōshiro Wakana.

* * *

 **Hongkong**

The Hong Kong-Department of the Chinese Ministry of Magic could be found in the Central district of Hong Kong near the Former French Mission Building. It was one of several magical sites of the city, the most prominent one was in Kowloon and was famous for its magical criminals.

There were several British wizarding families in the city and even a wandmaker who sold western-styled wands.

Hong Kong was, together with Shanghai, one of the central bases for the liberation. Odd for a magical community, one was in "open" contact with Muggles. Young Muggles who were insiders when the time came...

* * *

 **Macau**

While Chinese Muggles had only sparsely settled on the island when Europeans came, witches and wizards had long established settlements here.

In the 16th century, Portuguese wizards came here along with their fellow Muggle-countrymen. Unlike Portuguese Muggles, their numbers didn't decline after 1999.

Wū Chìhuáng wanted to meet with the leaders of the local base here. In the casino Bola-de-Fogo or _Huǒqiú Dǔchǎng_ ( **火球賭場** , Cantonese: _Fỏkằu Dỏucờng_ ) they met the Portuguese wizard José Abreu Melo and the Chinese witch Liú Juān.

" _Mòu Cék-wòng a, dỉm a?_ " Liú Juān greeted Wū Chìhuáng in Cantonese.

" _Gẻi hỏu, m-goi_."

Alex meanwhile conversed with Melo in Portuguese:

" _Bem-vindo, sinhora Brandt._ "

" _Obrigada. Prazer em conhecê-lo._ "

They talked at a table with view of the gaming floor about the situation at hand. All earnings were used to fund the liberation.

* * *

 **Jinghong, Yunnan Province**

It was still wet season in the far south of Yunnan Province. A third of all ethnic minorities of China lived in Yunnan and here, in the Autonomous Prefecture of Xishuangbanna lived the Dai people.

The region was home to the last great jungle of China. Tropical climate ruled here. They were not far from the border to Myanmar. A new conflict had occurred as Burmese Aurors had crossed the border to try and capture David since the last few weeks.

"They apparently got words that you were staying here in China." Wū Chìhuáng speculated,

"The Burmese Minister for Magic, U Soe, insists on making sure that you are arrested for High Treason, David."

They visited the magical community of the Dai people. Since the year 1805 there was a study centre for rare magical flora of the jungle, founded by Chinese Herbologists in cooperation with the Dai.

Alex, who was something of a Hobby-Herbologist, nearly jumped in excitement when she saw the greenhouses.

They stayed at one of the Dai families for the night. The first time in China they didn't use the tent to sleep...

David was suddenly awoken by a soft rustling. What was that? Before he could take his wand, he was pressed into the bed by something resembling a rippling black cape. It began to choke him, leaving him just enough time to cry "Hel-hmm...".

A second later, David heard the door burst open.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " two voices cried.

David was relieved to find he could breathe again as the two Patronuses fought the Lethifold off.

* * *

 **Wudang Shan, Hubei Province**

The entire mountain had been magically hidden from Muggles! As part of the Wudang Mountain range, "The mountain of Mysteries" as it was known was mysterious even to wizards.

The famous Wudang-Academy ( _Wǔdāng Xuégōng_ **武當學宮** ) was built on several levels of the mountain. Giant stairs seemingly cut out of the stone were connecting the levels to one another.

This was the very place where Wū Chìhuáng had learned her magical skills.

They were standing in the splendid hall of the main building on the top most level which was like the ancient palaces of the early kings.

"My greatest disciple returns home again. And you bring an agitated soul..."

The voice was calm and soothing, young and old at the same time and full of wisdom. A figure emerged of the shadows, the hands on his back.

" _Yè Fūzǐ_ " spoke Wū Chìhuáng bowing respectfully. David, Alex and Emilia followed her gesture.

Like his voice his face too seemed to be full of contrasts as though it didn't want to age. Yè Dàlóng had a beard and long hair and wore blue robes.

He slowly approached the visitors and David noticed that he made his way to him. And as he came closer he appeared to change. The young side of his face gave way to the elderly, the wise...

He stood before David, reaching out with his right hand, touching his forehead. Yè Dàlóng closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember something and David felt his mind being searched.

"I can see it," Master Yè murmured, "so clearly. It blunts sharpness. But it seems to have...remainder."

David didn't know what he was meaning, yet Master Yè continued.

"You don't believe it. You fear yourself. Yet this is the Way. Your people have nearly lost it. But the ancient masters had subtle marvellous penetration. How deep it is! A depth that cannot be known...by most. It must be tamed. Then you can control it."

Now David was beginning to realise what the master was referring to.

* * *

David felt discomfort. He and Master Yè stood on the training square under the main building.

"There is something that is perfect in its disorder." Master Yè begann to explain. "Which is born long before Earth and Heaven. So silent and so desolate! We can regard it as the Mother of Everything. We do not know it's name, hence, we call it...Magic."

The voice of professor Flitwick filled David's head as he remembered:

 _Great potential...that you could control it so early on...unsettling...should use a wand..._

He had tried not to let himself be seduced by it. Only now and then used his bare hand to move objects, charmed them. Mostly in the Common Room.

"In it there is form, in it there is an essence." the master continued, "The essence is so real...therein is belief."

He rose the toes of his right foot and brought them down again. And a shockwave was spreading from them towards David and threw him on his back.

"You know you have it, David."

Master Yè bend down towards him.

"From the present to antiquity, its name has never left it. Abide in the condition of unattached action. Ever desiring, you see the manifestations..."

Was this the true way? Should he really indulge in it? They had told him long ago that this very thing was the wrong way. Now he would be tested...

* * *

Alex and Emilia meanwhile had followed Wū Chìhuáng as she showed them around the academy. The surrounding forest was home to thousand magical species. Down at the foot of the mountain, in a protected area, a Chinese Fireball could be seen through the mist.

The three of them were watching David for a while. Soon he already made progress, fending off a spell by Master Yè wandlessly and effortlessly.

Alex watched the master. What secret was he holding in this place? He seemed to have a great amount of influence. What secret arts did the Chinese wizards know about that seemed to be forgotten by the rest of the world?

"Come with me," said Wū Chìhuáng, "the library may hold the answers you are looking for."

* * *

For several days, the Great Library became a refuge to Alex and Emilia. In the middle stood a giant statue of the great alchemist Zōu Yǎn who had founded the school 2200 years ago. Among the many works were the _Wūjì_ ( **巫記** , "Book of Magic"), the _Huǒlóng Jīng_ ( **火龍經** , "Book of Fire Dragons"), the _Yìjīng_ ( **易經** , "Book of Changes") and the _Jiǎgǔ Shǒucè_ ( **甲骨手冊** , "Handbook of Oracle Bones").

"It is time." the soothing voice of Master Yè suddenly called. Alex and Emilia looked up. He had come into the library along with David.

Together with Wū Chìhuáng he led them to a door behind which was an grand office. On the opposite side there was a desk with a bowl out of which came steam. Behind the desk was a giant pool.

They followed Master Yè to the pool while he spoke:

"They were children. Unaware of the true role of our kind. We owned the world! We tamed the fire, gave it to them. And then we let ourselves be bound to a rock and let them rip our livers day after day."

There was a substance inside the pool which Emilia found to be similar to the one in David's pensieve. Master Yè hold up his right hand and the substance changed, gave way to a scene of people gathered in front of a man who seemed to be talking.

"Do go inside." Master Yè's soft voice sounded.

Once after the other, the three Europeans entered the pool which didn't wet their clothes as Emilia noted.

...They were standing among the people and the man in front of them spoke. He, the Heavenly King of Eternal Peace, _tàipíng tiānwáng_ , called to them to cut off their braids, and rise against the Qing government. Then the scene changed and they saw him in a circle of wizards counselling him. And then they suddenly were in Nanjing surrounded by a true bloodbath: beheaded people on the open street, babies speared onto bayonets, men and women being buried alive. A woman captured by Japanese soldiers. One of them tried to rip away her clothes. A flash of light, the soldiers flew a meter away. A man stood there with a long beard and hair, the face somewhere between young and old. Next, they saw the Red Guards march on the streets of Wuhan. They dragged a man from a house, a sign around his neck said: "Traitor! Counter revolutionary!" Again Master Yè appeared looking the same as he looked today and stunning the Red Guards...

And now, David, Alex and Emilia found themselves again at the edge of the pool.

Master Yè stood at his desk. His hair greyer, his wrinkles more than before. He closed his eyes as if concentrating and his hair became black, his face again somewhere between young and old. Master Yè turned and drank some of the steaming liquid.

"Magic is eternal. Though you lose your body, you do not die. But I still have something to give to the world."

He was talking more to himself now, gazing at the statue of Zōu Yǎn who had tried to find the elixir of life in his time...

"I have seen what _they_ can create and destroy."

He again turned to face them.

"There is great chaos under heaven. From great antiquity forth we have known and possessed it. They have loved and praised it. The next were in awe of it. And the next despised it. They wanted to grab the world and run it themselves. Yet the world is a magical vessel, manipulators mess things up. The situation is excellent. We must bomb the Headquarters! When Magic perishes, there is injustice. When the country is in chaos, loyal ministers appear..."

He exchanged glances with Wū Chìhuáng who then looked to the floor obedient.

"The past is past. To see real heroes, look around you."

David looked at him with disgust.

"I can't stop emphasizing, master. We must study their technology, it is too early..."

Master Yè held up a hand still staying calm.

"It has already begun. It cannot be stopped. When our work is complete and the job is finished, they will say: a wizard did it. We will guide the world! Again. You haven't had much life. The wonders of this world are just now revealing themselves to you and this isn't your country."

David knew that he couldn't argue against him. Master Yè was calm yet something in him didn't allow for opposition. He had far more influence and power and, quite possibly, didn't just rule this school...

Would David become like him, give up on the Muggles?

"Madame Wū," said David, "I think our visit comes to an end."

* * *

 **Here are the Chinese, Japanese and Burmese characters for the individual people in this chapter:**

 _ **Wū Chìhuáng**_ **(Cantonese:** _ **Mòu Cék-wòng**_ **; Hakka:** _ **Mù Chhak-fông**_ **) (** **巫赤凰** **)**

 _ **Wū Lóngxuè**_ **(Cantonese:** _ **Mòu Lùng-hứt**_ **) (** **巫龍血** **)**

 _ **Zhāng Xiùlán**_ **(Min Nan:** _ **Tiuⁿ Siù-lân**_ **) (** **張秀蘭** **)**

 _ **Mó Fèn**_ **(** **嬤奮** **)**

 _ **Hù Yī**_ **(** **護醫** **)**

 _ **Xí Biàn**_ **(** **覡變** **)**

 _ **Yáng Chúnlín**_ **(** **楊純麟** **)**

 _ **Shí Bǎoyù**_ **(Hakka:** _ **Sa̍k Pó-ngiu̍k**_ **) (** **石寶玉** **)**

 _ **Qiáo Niǎoshé**_ **(Min Nan:** _ **Khiâu Niâu-siâ**_ **) (** **喬鳥蛇** **)**

 _ **Ōshiro Wakana**_ **(** **大城和奏** **)**

 _ **Liú Juān**_ **(Cantonese:** _ **Làu Gưn**_ **) (** **劉娟** **)**

 _ **Yè Dàlóng**_ **(** **葉大龍** **)**

 _ **U Soe**_ **(** **ဦး စိုး** **)**

 **Historical personalities:**

 _ **Dà Yǔ**_ **(** **大禹** **)**

 _ **Fù Hǎo**_ **(** **婦好** **)**

 _ **Zōu Yǎn**_ **(** **鄒衍** **)**

 _ **Hóng Xiùquán**_ **(** **洪秀全** **)**

 _ **Kāngxī**_ **(** **康熙** **)**

 **The word** _ **niǎoshé**_ **(** **鳥蛇** **)** **by the way is the Chinese translation of "Occamy".**


	10. So Near, Yet So Far

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 10:** **So Near, Yet So Far**

 **Changbai Shan/Baekdusan, border between China and North Korea**

"Welcome to the Baekdusan-Base!"

Yong Gyeong-hwa, the head of said base, greeted the arrivals, David, Alex, Emilia and Wū Chìhuáng who had brought them here.

David looked at Wū Chìhuáng.

"I implore you to think about the consequences that-"

"David," she replied looked at him condescending, "you're not a politician. You may have discovered a few things about Muggles but that doesn't make you understand a foreign country's situation."

She nodded to Ms. Yong and disappeared using the Portkey they came with.

David sunk his head and stared at the spot where she had been a second ago. Was this what it was all about? Dominion? He remembered the words of the Wū family's ghosts. Had they been right? And was Yè Dàlóng's assessment of Muggles justified? David looked around. They were at the border to North Korea. Another dictatorship. Could this have been avoided if wizards hadn't gone underground in 1692? Could they had ruled benevolently over the Muggles?

The truth was that the world had become too big to be ruled even by the most powerful wizards. Perhaps they should have prevented the Muggles to ever invent agriculture and keep them small, powerless and far-flung instead of allowing them to become princes, kings, emperors and religious leaders and then into colonial powers and superpowers who even had the power of dividing atoms entirely without magic.

And not even wizards could escape temptation. Give someone power and prosperity and he won't be ready to give it up again. Until he believes that all his atrocities were for "the Greater Good"! Weren't they all simply human?

Could magic even have a chance? Had it been right to plunge into a cause that had the potential of throwing the world into chaos?

"Clear their minds, fill their bellies, weaken their ambition and strengthen their bones."

Alas, if only he had lived during the ages of hunter-gatherers and prevented all of this! Not letting loose the most dangerous animal this world had ever seen!

* * *

It was only one of several bases that were scattered all over North Korea, hidden in the unspoiled landscape away from settlements and magically protected. Along with the reintegration-centres in South Korea.

Already in 1917, the first Russian wizards had either fled or stayed to aid helpless Muggles or simply hidden themselves further in the wild when the world's first Communist state had been formed. One of the most famous witches of that time had been Nadežda Vetrova who had helped thousands of Muggles during the Civil War and Great Purge and meanwhile had barely escaped the Russian Aurors set up to hunt her as the Russian Ministry had been highly conservative when it came to Muggles.

When communism spread, other wizarding governments were affected, all of them reacting differently. While many East German and some other Eastern European wizards fled to the west the question was asked of what to do with all those Muggle-borns. Ultimately, many wizarding governments started secret operations in order to get Muggle-borns out and into the wizarding world as quickly as possible.

In general, wizarding governments were seldom exchanging methods or information, except for the wizarding governments of Germany, Vietnam and Korea. These countries, which in Muggle-politics all had been divided (Muggle-Korea still was) and so the wizarding governments (who had ignored these divisions) had been cooperating in finding methods to deal with the situation.

And even though Muggle-Germany and Muggle-Vietnam had been reunited, they were still exchanging information and people to counsel the still divided Korea. On this base, there were four advisors from Germany and Vietnam respectively: Felix Winterberg, a 72 year-old wizard born in Leipzig who in the course of his long career had been stationed in Berlin as well as in Prague (the former Bohemia was still a part in the wizarding administration of Germany); 47 year-old Annalena Moser-Nagl, from Carinthia which lay in Muggle-Austria, who had led an integration-centre for East-German Muggle-borns in Bonn; Nguyễn Họ Sen, an old wizard from Hanoi who had been active before and during the Vietnam war until its reunification in 1976; and the witch Lê Thảo from Cần Thơ, a muggle-born who as a little girl came with the boatpeople to the US where MACUSA had abolished Rappaport's Law roughly 10 years prior. After growing up mostly in San Francisco, she moved to Vietnam as an adult and had for a time served in the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry in Hanoi.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

Alex stood next to Emilia who sat on a bench and looked down to her with a worried expression.

"I'm not sure." Emilia said grimly and looked to David who was currently speaking to Lê Thảo.

Alex too looked towards him.

"You're not sure what you're here for. Especially since what this Master Yè has said about non-magical people."

Emilia nodded.

"When I entered you tent for the first time back in Tibet, I thought of a truly _magical_ world, you see? A wonderful world like...Narnia or Arda or Lyra's world in His Dark Materials..."

She looked into Alex's eyes and saw understanding and sympathy.

"...but this...what he had said... _we will lead the world!_ And then those ghosts! As if we were inferior beasts that needed to be tamed!"

Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But that's the way humanity is whether magical or not. Just look at this country."

Ms. Yong approached the two girls.

"Miss Mason, are you not feeling well?"

"I feel better now." Emilia said evasively.

"You help magical children born in the north, aren't you?" she asked to change the subject.

"Indeed. Come, I'll show you what we're doing here."

The moment Wū Chìhuáng had vanished, Emilia had separated from the others and sad on the bench in order to process what she had experienced in the Wudang mountains. So she had missed out Ms. Yong's introduction to the base.

Alex looked after them and then went to David to join his conversation with the advisors.

Ms. Yong led Emilia around the facility:

"We not only save the children born in the north but also their entire family as the Muggle-government practises kin liability. That means that for the offence of one person the whole family is punished. So it's not unusual to see Muggles like you here or at other bases."

Emilia doubted that North Korean Muggles were very much like her. Their situation was in many ways worse than Emilia's except for one thing: they still _had_ a family to care about. Emilia had often wondered what it must be like to actually know your parents.

"I assume that you would like to do more than to just get families out of here. Wouldn't you rather free the north from the Kim-Dynasty?"

"Oh, certainly! But we can't and won't just start shocking their soldiers in the open streets, we'd most certainly lose. No, we'll use our very own methods."

"Such as?"

"Well, you've surely seen wizards disappear and reappear in another spot in mere seconds. Some of us can do a bit more. Do you see that young lady over there?"

Ms. Young gestured towards a young Korean woman who couldn't be older than 19 or 20.

"That's Ri Eun-gyeong. She is an Animagus. That means she can transform into a certain animal. In her case a dove. Flying animals are rather rare among Animagi. That's what makes her so special. She can observe people without being noticed. Thanks to her we know where Kim jong-un often resides. How well do you know the history of our country, Emilia?"

"Well, I of course have heard of the Korean War...and of the Japanese occupation."

"In 1910, yes. Of course, witches and wizards were affected by this as well, especially Muggle-borns. Some of us planned to actively and openly take action against the Japanese. At that time there were, starting from Europe, movements that aimed to reveal wizardkind to the Muggles. You see that this thought isn't new at all. But there were different opinions on how to treat Muggles. In Asia the Anti-Muggle sentiment was mostly directed towards foreign Muggles of colonial powers. Wizards here thought that our natural superiority should be used to rule over them for their own good and thus for a "Greater Good" that would make the whole world a better place. But mindless mass slaughter for that goal alone like in Europe was rejected. Our movements more resembled the Muggle-born maroons."

"The who?"

"Not many wizards know about them. They were Africans who had escaped slavery in the Americas and formed independent settlements. Most of them were Muggles but there were also several Muggle-born witches and wizards. They didn't accept the Statute of Secrecy and hid their settlements with magic. I've come to know one of their descendents who is a passionate activist for the revelation of wizards, Andrew Abbott. He told me that MACUSA, the American wizarding government, took action against them until the 1860s. In Korea and China something similar happened during the Japanese occupation. They called these activists "separatists" and made hunt for their leader, Yun Bo-yeong. Ironically, today, theses movements are being honoured by the same ministry."

As if he had been waiting for it, with a faint _pop_ a man appeared out of thin air.

"Minister!" Ms. Yong greeted him. David and Alex too came up to him.

"Mr. Reed, Miss Brandt, young lady (he said to Emilia), my name is Bak Seong-jae, Minister for Magic. _Gyeong-hwa-ssi_ , how's the situation?"

"We've been preparing for two days now, Minister, for the extraction of two individuals."

She went to a large map depicting North Korea.

"We have detected activity of underage magic in Pyongyang as well as the village of Seokchang-ri in Hyangsan County, Pyeonganbuk Province."

Minister Bak looked at the three visitors.

"Do we have enough Polyjuice Potion?"

Ms. Yong frowned.

"Of course, Minister, the supply is always enough...do you plan to send inexperienced wizards and one Muggle into the field?"

"They're hardly inexperienced. As far as I know they already visited at least three continents and had to face quite a few dangers. And we need allies to our cause. What better way to show them exactly what's at stake?"

"Even if we took them with us. They need to be able to speak Korean. Convincingly if questions are asked."

"Well, if I hear correctly, Mr. Reed here is a legilimens. Theoretically, with the ability to search the mind, one could reach the language centre and get enough information in mere seconds."

David looked up and nodded.

"I have done that once. In Italy. Although I prefer to learn in the...traditional way, it is possible."

* * *

It took some time to get used to. David had never tried Polyjuice Potion before. to feel his body changing, shrinking, was a unique experience.

He was standing before Alex and Emilia who had changed into two Korean women. Interestingly, Emilia was now shorter than Alex.

They were all given special uniforms of the Korean People's Army, although changed so that they could impersonate a non-existing Special Unit with orders straight from the very top to investigate strange phenomenons if someone should ask. As a Muggle, Emilia had been given a gun that she kept in a holster in the case they needed to defend themselves.

They even had forged papers with Kim Jong-un's signature that Ri Eun-gyeong managed to imitate. Ri would lead the team going to Seokchang-ri and Alex and Emilia would accompany them. David would go with Ms. Yong and her team to Pyongyang.

As they positioned themselves for side-by-side apparation, it began to sink in to David that the three of them would the few foreigners to have the opportunity to see North Korea from a different perspective. But still, this was by far not a pleasure trip...

* * *

 **Pyongyang**

They apparated behind one of the columns of the Metro Station Buheung. Only few people were out and about at this time. A few were standing in front of news paper stands reading the latest news on their "Great Marshall" in the _Rodong Sinmun_. Quickly the team made its way to the stairs where a gigantic mural showed _The Great Leader Kim Il-Sung Among Workers_.

When they reached the streets the sun was just setting behind the horizon. David always had pictures of Pyongyang in his head with grey _Plattenbauten_ in his head. but no, the newest building in the capital were colourful with orange-brown, blue and green colours. They were going down Mirae street in the district of Pyeongcheon-guyeok which was built a short while ago for the scientific elite of this country. They fastened their pace moving towards one of the apartments.

On the third floor the Gan family lived. Yong Gyeong-hwa knocked.

Hastily, the door was opened and a woman appeared.

"Comrade Gan Seon-mi?" Yong asked.

"Y-yes?" she replied trembling slightly.

Without another word, Yong let herself in and the rest of the five members of the team followed her.

"You, you, guard the door," Yong instructed David and a Korean witch, "you, check the flat for bugs." The wizard addressed nodded and pulled out a wand.

A man came from the living room.

"Nothing found" the wizard informed Yong.

"Comrades Gan Cheol-min and Gan Seon-mi, we need to see your daughter. Bring her to the living room."

"You're not from _Joseon_ ," Mr. Gan exclaimed while his wife rushed out of the living room, "you're accent...you're from the south."

David who had listening to the conversation looked into Mr. Gan's mind: the nervousness that had reigned over the family for some time ever since their little daughter Gan Gyeong-ok had done these strange things and the fear of being reported and being taken away.

"No, you're right, Mr. Gan. Let me demonstrate who we are."

Yong took out her wand and pointed it towards an edition of the _Rodong Sinmun_. The newspapers flew right into Yong's left hand.

" _Who_ are you?" Mrs. Gan asked astonished. She had returned into the living room along with Gyeong-ok on her arm. The two-year-old was resting with her head on her mother's breast fast asleep.

"We are wizards." Yong explained, "for centuries we have been hiding from the non-magical population. We've registered your daughter's magical activities. She cannot remain here, she has to learn to control her powers."

The two parents looked incredulously at Yong.

"We don't have much time, you'll need to pack everything now. We've brought luggage for you."

One team member brought a black suitcase and put it on the table.

"You'll find that everything will fit in there."

For the next ten minutes, the parents with the help of the wizards packed all of their stuff into the case including portraits of Kim Il-sung and Kim Jong-il.

Except for the furniture the flat was completely empty now.

Yong ordered the others to position themselves.

Then they disapparated...

* * *

 **Seokchang-ri, Hyangsan County**

Through the cold fog the last orange-red sunlight of the day shone. A large propaganda sign had been built up at the side of the road:

 **모두다** **모내기** **전투에로** **!**

( _Moduda monaegi jeontuero!_ )

(All to the Rice-Planting-Battle!)

"Reminds me of my home, Hyesan, near the Chinese border." murmured Ri Eun-gyeong while they were heading for their destination and spotting inhabitants washing their clothes and hair in the river.

Some people were walking or sitting by the road and many seemed to have nothing to do. A few cyclist were among them. Many houses looked like they were in disrepair, some downright uninhabitable. There didn't seem to be electric light, the vanishing light of the sun was the only source available.

"We're lucky to 'only' have to go to a poor village." Ri said, "in one mission, we needed to infiltrate Gaecheon, better known as Penal-labor colony No. 14. A Muggle-born happened to be actually born there. It was dreadful! The malnourished people, illness, mutilation through work accidents or torture. And we needed to enter and disappear again unseen. But the worst was that we could have actually liberated that camp! In total, the Baekdusan base alone has enough members to take on the guards via Stunning Spells and Confundus Charms. But we're not allowed to. The Statute of Secrecy doesn't allow us to interfere. It's incredible that no Obscurus has formed itself in one of those camps."

They passed the enormous elm tree that stood in the garden of the house they were approaching. Their goal was a seven-year-old boy named Seol Yong-ho. When they reached the door they heard forceful voices.

"Oh dear, please don't..." whispered Ri though more to herself than to the others and knocked.

A man in a Police uniform opened. Confused, he stared at them then let them in.

Inside, Yong-ho and his parents were sitting on a sofa and in front of them sat a police inspector who now looked up towards the group.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Ri began to explain in a flawless Pyongyang accent:

"I'm general Myeong Eun-chae, special operations. We've been ordered by the Great Marshall Comrade Kim Jong-un himself to investigate unexplained phenomina." She looked into the inspector's eyes. "I take it that you are police inspector Nam Gwang-seon?"

"Indeed," replied inspector Nam, "And if there were such a special unit I would have known as I would have needed to inform you about this...phenomenon which we're still investigating. How did you come to know?"

"As I said, the Great Marshall Comrade Kim Jong-un has ordered..."

Nam slightly lowered his head looking at her as if she were a small child unconvincingly trying to persuade her father that it hadn't been her who had done the damage.

He then turned to his subordinates.

"Arrest them."

One of the policemen took out his gun an began to approach her only to stop seconds later, his limbs pressed to his body, unable to move, his wide eyes were looking at the wand Ri had pulled out. He fell on his back and hard on a table which broke.

The other two policemen as well as Nam stared at him for a short while then opened fire.

Emilia prepared to duck but the bullets bounced off three nearly invisible shields Ri, Alex and the which accompanying them had produced. Ri fired a curse at Nam who quickly ducked behind the sofa where the Seol family was already hiding. Alex quickly took out one of Nam's remaining subordinates and pointed her wand at the last one but he was already flying back by a spell from the other north Korean witch.

Ri swung her wand and the sofa was blasted out of the way revealing Nam and the Seol family. Nam aimed his gun but it clicked only. He crawled back to the wall as Ri approached him, hatred written across her face. She fired a spell and Nam collapsed.

Ri, although breathing heavily, didn't waste time: "We have to be quick! Repair the damage and erase their memories, then we get out of here."

Illuminated by the last bit of sunlight and the now risen moon, they saw figures approaching the house.

After they had erased all traces of their involvement, they took the members of the Seol family and quickly disapparated...

* * *

 **Bonghwang-ri, Gyeonggi-do Province, South Korea**

The wizarding village had many trees in it whose leaves were red and yellow. The Polyjuice Potion had lost its effect a few hours ago. David made his way to the Jayuwon-Centre where the North Koreans were meant to stay for the next months. The Korean wizarding government cooperated with the South Korean Muggle government to such an extent rarely seen in other countries.

Alex and Emilia were already waiting for him. Minister for Magic Bak Seong-jae was also present. He was talking to Yong Gyeong-hwa and Ri Eun-gyeong who soon said goodbye and disapparated.

"Well, that went fairly well." he said to David.

"Are the North Koreans doing well?"

"As well as possible considering the situation they were in. Right now they're still interrogated by the Muggle intelligence service. The president has already been notified. The parents of Gan Gyeong-ok and Seol Yong-ho will spend a few months here and then can decide where they want to live. The two children will be living here and send to the local wizarding school. It's safe to assume that both of them will want to join into our extraction program, most North Korean witches and wizards do."

Bak looked at the three Europeans.

"What is your next destination?"

"Japan." David answered.

"Then I will arrange for a Portkey to Tōkyō."

* * *

 **San Diego, California, USA**

They were listening to him intently and curiously. William Clyfton stood at the podium of the plainly constructed church and his voice echoed in the hall, energetic, rousing.

"And that's why I say: witches live among us! Witches and wizards who sow discord between us, agents of the devil! Scripture says: " _Do not allow a sorceress to live..._ "

* * *

The orphanage stood not far from the church. Pastor Clyfton led the children back after the sermon had ended. At the entrance waited a young woman with golden hair who was smartly dressed in dark blue clothing. Clyfton guessed that she was from the rich part of society. Her likewise elegant car stood at the parking lot in front of the church.

Clyfton led the children inside an turned to the woman.

"Good morning. Ms..."

"Kennedy," she said, "Julia Kennedy."

"Please, after you."

She smiled and entered the orphanage. Clyfton followed her and then went ahead into the kitchen. He always prepared the meal for the children himself. While he began to chop vegetables, Ms. Kennedy sat down at the kitchen table.

On it there was a brochure by Shaw Media. It showed Henry Shaw grinning and waving. Above his head were the lines " _Cast the witches out of Washington! Make America Great Again!_ "

"I'm seeking counsel, Pastor Clyfton," Ms. Kennedy began, "on ferreting out witches. I've read the website of your church and thought that I might be able to find some answers through you."

The water in the pot began to boil.

Clyfton put the vegetables into the pot and turned around to Ms. Kennedy.

"A danger that most people don't believe in."

"But you know that it is real, don't you, pastor?"

Her expression was serious and in her eyes there was a spark.

"Your ancestor, Thomas Clyfton, was a judge in Salem back in 1692."

"Indeed, he was."

There was something about her that made Clyfton uneasy...

"And they are still around us. These children," he pointed upstairs, "had wicked, unnatural women as their mothers. They had a bond with devilish powers."

Ms. Kennedy's tone changed.

"And yet you cannot make out witches as long as they don't show their powers."

Her voice was colder and she spoke in a lower voice, nearly whispering. Instinctively, Clyfton grabbed the knife behind his back.

"Have you ever heard about the Scourers, Mr. Clyfton? Your ancestor was one. They have betrayed us, misused religion to demonize us even though we were one people and we drew back. But not anymore. We will return. I've come to bring you home, Mr. Clyfton..."

Clyfton swung his arm, but before he could charge at the woman with his knife, she casually hold up her hand, her eyes as cold as ice. Clyfton was paralyzed, he couldn't move. the knife in his hand moved around and was slowly approaching his neck. Clyfton clenched his teeth and tried to move his head back. Then he felt an agonizing pain in his throat, the floor in front of him turned red. Bloody red.

* * *

The pot was still boiling.

Julia Kennedy stood up and looked at the lifeless body of Clyfton. One more Scourer family ended.

She looked upwards. Twenty children she had counted. Julia looked around.

The pot was boiling, the lid began to dangle.

She smiled...

* * *

The fire consumed the orphanage.

Julia was leaving the church which was similarly engulfed in flames.

The children sat in her car that was bigger on the inside.

Julia got in and stepped on the gas. The car moved away from the church passing cars more swiftly and faster than any No-Maj car ever could.

Julia held a Two-Way-Mirror in her hand: "Lucy, I've rescued the children. Prepare everything, I'm on my way..."

* * *

 **The propaganda sign mentioned was a real sign that I've found while researching on North Korea.**

 **The description of the elm tree at the house was inspired by the book The Accusation (** _ **Gobal**_ **고발** **) by Bandi (** **반디** **). I can only recommend it, as it was written by a North Korean author and depicts a true picture of life in North Korea in the late 80s and early 90s.**

 **I have written all Korean proper names and place names in the Revised Romanization of Korean (RR) for consistency. Here they are with Hangeul alphabet as well as in the other great romanization system of Korean,** **McCune–Reischauer, in brackets. As Hanja characters are forbidden in North Korea, North Korean names don't have Hanja equivalents:**

 _ **Yong Gyeong-hwa**_ **(** _ **Yong Kyŏnghwa**_ **,** **용경화** **,** **龍敬和** **),**

 _ **Yun Bo-yeong**_ **(** _ **Yun Po-yŏng**_ **,** **윤보** **영** **,** **尹** **寶英** **),**

 _ **Bak Seong-jae**_ **(** _ **Pak Sŏngjae**_ **,** **박성재** **,** **朴誠宰** **),**

 _ **Ri Eun-gyeong**_ **(** _ **Ri Ŭn'gyŏng**_ **,** **리은경** **),**

 _ **Gan Gyeong-ok**_ **(** _ **Kan Kyŏng'ok**_ **,** **간경옥** **),**

 _ **Gan Seon-mi**_ **(** _ **Kan Sŏnmi**_ **,** **간선미** **),**

 _ **Gan Cheol-min**_ **(** _ **Kan Ch'ŏlmin**_ **,** **간철민** **),**

 _ **Seol Yong-ho**_ **(** _ **Sŏl Yongho**_ **,** **설용호** **),**

 _ **Nam Gwang-seon**_ **(** _ **Nam Kwangsŏn**_ **,** **남광선** **),**

 _ **Myeong Eun-chae**_ **(** _ **Myŏng Ŭnch'ae**_ **,** **명은채** **),**

 _ **Buheung**_ **(** _ **Puhŭng**_ **,** **부흥** **),**

 _ **Pyeongcheon-guyeok**_ **(** _ **P'yŏngch'ŏn-guyŏk**_ **,** **평천구역** **),**

 _ **Seokchang-ri**_ **(** _ **Sŏkch'ang-ri**_ **,** **석창리** **),**

 _ **Pyeonganbuk-do**_ **(** _ **P'yŏngan-pukto**_ **,** **평안북도** **)**

 _ **Gaecheon**_ **(** _ **Kaechŏn**_ **,** **개천** **),**

 _ **Bonghwang-ri**_ **(** _ **Ponghwang-ri**_ **,** **봉황리** **,** **鳳** **凰** **里** **),**

 _ **Jayuwon**_ **(** _ **Chayuwon**_ **,** **자유원** **自由院** **)**


	11. Isogaba maware

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 11:** **Isogaba maware**

 **Tōkyō, Japan**

Emilia wondered how witches and wizards could ever get used to teleport (or how they preferred to call it: apparating). Even though she didn't feel that lightheaded or didn't have the feeling to vomit anymore like she did the first few times, it was still hard to endure.

The Japanese Ministry of Magic had been built in 1692, directly under Edo Castle where the Shogun used to reside and where the Imperial Palace stood today. it seemed to be a mirror to the former castle only that the rooms had been magically enlarged. David, Alex and Emilia were welcomed by Nakano Reika of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She wore a splendid kimono.

 _Nakano-san_ led the visitors from the Portkey Centre up to the atrium and outside. As Emilia wasn't willing to apparate any further for now, Nakano had agreed that they would use Muggle transport to get around.

They exited through a magically hidden entrance in the Kōkyo-gaien, the outer gardens of the Imperial Palace which was open to the public. Using the metro, they eventually arrived at Akihabara.

David wondered how here in the Electric Town wizards would hide from Muggles. But Nakano led them to a specific spot and turned around a corner. Astonished, David and Alex saw the entrance to an old-timey street that David had rather expected in Kyōto than in Tōkyō. Emilia frowned and looked at the two wizards. Yet again this was something only they could see.

Both of them took Emilia by the hand leading her through the entrance. Emilia's eyes widened in amazement as they entered the street, the Kappa Dōri.

Through the narrow street, a crowd of witches and wizards were moving about. Everything could be bought here from clothing to potion ingredients to food. Several cookshops offered things such as onigiri, soba noodles or sashimi and sushi. Nakano led them to a restaurant where a new trend in the Japanese cuisine was offered: offal.

As Nakano explained, the region around the street hadn't been covered with buildings by the Muggle Community at first because of the fear of fires.

* * *

Eventually they did apparate again (Emilia's lips became small at that thought and she regarded David with a sort of sulking look). First they went to Kyōto where they watched a Geisha performance in a wizarding tee house. These geisha were as precise as their Muggle colleagues but had a certain magical touch as they used magic so subtle to let their fans flow from hand to hand that one wouldn't notice if you didn't knew.

Next, they went to Hiroshima to visit the Peace Memorial.

"You wizards speak of how our non-magical technology is getting more and more powerful," began Emilia as they stood in front of the ruins of the Hiroshima Prefectural Industrial Promotion Hall, "but we've had this technology already in 1945. Why didn't wizards at that time thought of intervening?"

"Well, we did." Nakano answered, "after the bombs had fallen, the Japanese Ministry of Magic had made the proposal to the International Confederation of Wizards in Paris to reveal ourselves in order to contain their power, to control it. China and Korea joined in. But the majority of the delegates who had come to discuss the matter were against it. They didn't think that Muggles had become that powerful or perhaps they didn't want to believe it. It is easy to look down upon someone less powerful than yourself. But we also didn't have any proof that there was any harm as no witch or wizard had any lasting effect from the radiation. They had burns of course, which were quickly cured but no traces of radiation poisoning. But the main reason, I think, was that the wizarding community had just defeated Grindelwald and his army who had wanted the very thing the Japanese delegates were asking now. To expose wizardkind. Nobody wanted to give up what we had defended so fiercely. And so we didn't reveal ourselves. That could have been the opportunity to enter a new age."

Finally, Nakano brought the three visitors to a place that Muggles only deemed a myth: Yamatai.

* * *

 **Yamatai**

It was a nice little village which was nearly 2000 years old. The houses were nōka as well as machiya. The village was situated inland just as the wizarding school on top of a mountain range which was visible from the village. The Japanese called it _Yōjutsudō_ – foreigners mostly knew it as Mahōtokoro, a mistranslation which had entered western languages in mysterious ways.

Originally, Yōjutsudō had been the name of one of the halls of the palace of Queen Himiko, the witch who once had reigned over the island. Even among wizards, myths and legends surrounded this woman. Japanese wizarding historians at least had agreed that Himiko also had taught in said hall which later became known as dark magic, especially in a western understanding of magic. The first people who were taught at this ancient school were magically skilled women who Himiko surrounded herself with. Aside from her guards, no men were seen near the palace.

Among her students there was also a young woman named Iyo. Historians couldn't say whether she was a sister or a cousin of Himiko, only that they were related. She continued Himiko's reign and management over the school after the death of the former.

While during her time, Muggles were inhabiting the present-day village along with wizards (the then established Yayoi architecture had long been eroded), more and more witches and Muggles began to settle on the island. It wasn't exactly clear how it happened, whether through violence or via peaceful means, but soon only witches and wizards inhabited the island of Yamatai. The school had become larger and soon reminded one of a _shiro_ , a Japanese castle and from that moment on, the complex became known as _Yōjutsudō-jō_. It was at this time that boys were also accepted to the school, now not only from Yamatai but throughout Japan. The current headmaster (which traditionally was almost always a woman) was headmistress Ōta Yuzuki.

Way long before 1692 (perhaps through Himiko's magic) special magical protection charms had been established around the island that made it invisible for seafaring Muggles and causing a storm to circle around the island when they were coming too close leaving them stranded in most cases. Similar to other small insular magical cultures, the Muggles were fed and cared for and then given a choice: either to go back into their world with their memories wiped or to stay for the rest of their life. But other than for instance in the Caribbean, Muggles living on Yamatai weren't allowed to marry witches or wizards until a few years ago. The last time that Muggles had stranded was in early 1945 when a unit of the Imperial Japanese Army led by General Takabayashi Katsuyoshi had landed on the northern side of Yamatai. They had already started to build bunkers before the wizarding inhabitants found them. The soldiers refused to leave and the general seemed to think that he could just order the inhabitants around wanting them to evacuate. But because Yamatai was unplottable and the ship turned out to have a big leak, the army unit was stranded and with all the magical energy around them their radio didn't work either. The witches and wizards of Yamatai prevented further exploration by using Confundus and Memory Charms. In the end, the soldiers died when their rations ran out.

* * *

When planning the journey, David and Alex had already agreed to visit Yamatai and stay for a few days. Now the two of them and Emilia said goodbye to Nakano Reika.

David, Alex and Emilia stayed in a ryokan where they received a friendly welcome the owner Katō Ayame. Emilia too was welcomed as in Japan as well it became more and more usual that wizards married Muggles.

While they sat down to get their meal, they met two fellow countrymen and famous one at that. David and Alex even had seen them briefly.

"Ah, yes, I remember, you must be the Brandt children." said the young wizard who was about 30 years old and wore a tweed jacket and a bowtie. "We've met at Quidditch World Cup in Argentina one year ago, didn't we?"

"Oh, right," the woman at his side said, "Friedrich's and Maria's children."

"Just me," Alex replied, "Alexandra Brandt. And this is David Reed, my oldest friend. And this is Emilia Mason."

"Rolf Scamander, pleasure to meet you. This is my wife Luna."

They chatted over a meal of seafood, Sashimi, Gingko nuts, tofu, rice and miso soup. Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood were magical naturalists, magizoologists. Rolf continued his grandfather's work, the famous Newt Scamander who had established magizoology in the early 20th century when magical creatures were met with scepticism and fear as they posed a danger for the Statute of Secrecy.

"Come on, we'll show you three our work." offered Rolf.

They went to Rolf's and Luna's room where Rolf revealed an old brown suitcase.

"My grandfather used it in his days," he explained, "I took the liberty of improving it a bit."

He fumbled on a switch at the lock and turned it from "Muggle worthy" to "creature worthy" and finally to "wizard worthy".

Then he opened the case. "After you." he said to his wife who, before the astonished eyes of David, Alex and Emilia, stepped into the case and climbed down. Rolf looked up.

David went first. Carefully he stepped onto a set of stairs leading to a form of workroom. A few doors led to other rooms. The others followed. Rolf led them through a door leading outside.

Open-mouthed, they found themselves in a space as big as an aircraft hangar. The three visitors looked around, it seemed as if Rolf and Luna had sliced out various landscapes and put them inside the case.

Rolf stood right next to them at a pond and was tending to a grey-black being that looked like it was made entirely of smoke, smoke in human form.

"What is that? A hinkypunk?"

"No, it's a Ǧinnī." explained Rolf, "Ǧinn are mostly encountered in the Akan states and Arabia."

"The Akan states?" Emilia wondered.

"You Muggles call that region Côte d'Ivoire" said Rolf.

"Not much is known about these creatures, even though they are often used as mascots at the Quidditch World Cup."

Further into the case there was an area resembling a forest. Luna stood in front of a big deer who, instead of antlers, had a single horn on its head.

"A Lùduān," Luna informed them, "they live in the forests of northern China. They can apparate similar to the Phoenix or the Diricawl. How are you?", she added to the Lùduān.

And to the surprise of the others, the deer answered:

"Goooood." it made in a deep, hoarse voice.

Luna smiled. Then she pointed towards another place in the forest area.

"Oh, look! The Húlíjīng comes out of its burrow."

On first gaze, it looked like a normal fox. Then however its peculiarity revealed itself: it was its tail or rather its tails as it had nine of them!

Luna fed it and then led the others through the forest to another area.

"Here, put these on."

She gave them each a thick coat as well as gloves. Dressed like that, they entered a landscape covered in snow which like the forest before seemed to stretch to the horizon.

"How big is this case?" Emilia asked astonished.

"These are just walls with landscape paintings." Luna explained and to proof it she knocked on a wall next to them.

"The Amarok are nearly extinct." Luna informed them as they approached a burrow where five wolf cups where being suckled by their mother. They were bigger than normal wolves, so much so, that they could knock a human on his back effortlessly, David thought.

He and the two girls followed Luna to a hole in the ice. Inside the clear water, an arctic underwater landscape could be seen, sea weed and moss. And then something swam into their field of vision which let David think of a diver at first. But as is reached the surface he noticed that it seemed to be a being similar to Merpeople but with legs instead of a tail fin. The head came out of the water and a deep humming sounded like a whale song. The individual sounds seemed to form an actual language and Luna pointed her wand at her throat and created similar sounds.

"A Qalupalik," Luna enlightened her three companions, "we think they're related to the Merpeople. This young one here was sick when we found him in Greenland. Among all the creatures here, this is the only being."

Finally they came into a warmer region and could take off their winter clothes. In a walled part through which they could see Rolf giving meat to a beast with a drawn-out human-like face, the body of a water buffalo and the tail of a crocodile, a Singa as Luna called it.

The next area seemed Mediterranean and reminded David of Catalonia. This animal was sleeping and that was a piece of luck as Luna reminded them as the Pesanta could, if stepped at closer than three meters, trigger nightmares and hallucinations.

Then they heard the sound of the sea and arrived at a cave of black glittering rocks. Through an opening they saw the sea.

"Don't step too closely." Luna warned them.

There in the water lay the perhaps biggest clam they had ever seen. So large that they could swallow a human. Emilia bent over a bit to take a closer look and to her surprise a stone arch appeared over the clam. She wanted to step on it but a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Emilia looked around to see David. He pulled her back and the stone arch had disappeared.

"A mirage," Luna remarked, "that's a Shèn. You can find it in Taiwan and at other coasts in Southeast Asia."

She led David, Alex and Emilia further through the cave until they came out on the other side and found themselves in the centre of the case.

"So you rescue these creatures?" Emilia asked.

"Indeed," Rolf replied having rejoined the others, "they need protecting. And more and more against Muggles destroying the environment looking for riches and resources. But we're also looking to discover unknown creatures."

He led the group back to the hut.

"But one creature has captured our interest." he continued.

"What creature?" Alex asked.

" _Yuki-onna._ "

David couldn't speak much Japanese but these words he did understand.

"Snow women?" he wondered.

Rolf nodded.

"Even Japanese wizards haven't studied them closely yet. For a long time they thought that they were simply ghosts hiding in the mountains. But I think they're something else. And apparently a few live here on Yamatai. There have been disappearances in the village. So, shall we?"

They exited the case.

* * *

They set out the next morning. The path that led to the school was just one of many which led to different locations on the island. They passed temples, shrines, abandoned sites and Pilgrims' ways. No traffic, no asphalt streets or skyscrapers, no noise. Untouched nature save for the few temples and shrines.

Higher and higher the path carried them, away from the village. At one time they reached a plateau from which they could see Yōjutsudō-jō in all its glory. They moved on. Now they were reaching the part where the Imperial Japanese Army had started to build bunkers. Unfinished, they just stood there abandoned, crumbling, in ruins. Suddenly David hunkered down. He reached out with his hand and touched the grass. Turned his hand and caught something white.

"Shouldn't this region be too warm for snow, even in winter?" he asked turning to the others.

Rolf looked around with a serious look. Then he slowly scaled up the hill where one could find a crashed Japanese war plane. The others followed. The further they went the denser the snow became. It became cold. Quite fast actually. Nowhere on earth could the temperature shift that quickly.

And then they saw them.

The whiteness of their kimonos let the snow around them seem like grey but they weren't bright or shiny. They were transparent yet more solid than ghosts as the falling snow got caught up in their hair which was either white or black. They came closer. David was freezing, cold breath was escaping his mouth. The others were in a similarly situation.

Now they could clearly see their faces. They were beautiful! Their skin was like silvery-blue and as clear as ice, their lips were blue. They smiled seductively. The Yuki-onna seemed to float towards them as they didn't leave behind any trails in the snow.

"We need proof of their existence..." murmured Rolf.

"I'm on it, just a mo'." Emilia replied.

Although she jittered she put out her smartphone and began filming the snow women.

Now they were but one meter away from the group. Two steps and David could've touched them. And he somehow longed to. But something was different now as they bend forward. Their eyes were entirely white, without iris or pupil. They didn't seem to breathe out. And David watched how his breath was caught by the snow women. He now also noticed how he was trying to warm himself up in vain, his body just didn't wanted to be warm anymore.

"Yes, yes, this is it!" whispered Rolf.

He looked at his wife who looked back knowingly.

"Gliding over the ground, freezing the air..." she began.

"Sustained by human energy, never born and never to die. A non-being!" exclaimed Rolf, "Something unique and quite dangerous...get your wands out!" he suddenly cried.

"Emilia, do you have a weapon?"

Emilia swapped her phone for the gun she kept since Korea.

Rolf, Luna, David and Alex pulled out their wands. Back to back they were standing there while the Yuki-onna closed their circle around them.

Emilia fired.

The one she hit didn't even flinch as though she hadn't noticed the bullets at all.

" _Incendio!_ " Alex cried.

The flames went out as soon as they came into the vicinity of the snow women.

David concentrated recalling his happiest memory. Then he screamed:

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

But his voice wasn't the only one.

Something silver and white and shiny came out of the tip of his wand and rand around the group in the shape of a cat.

A hare was joining it.

It was warm again.

The Yuki-onna scattered

"Run!" Rolf cried. "Guys, I mean us: run!"

And they ran down the hill with David's and Luna's Patronuses following them. And slowly the snow began to vanish. Finally they ran in the midst of green grass and trees with red leaves and stopped panting.

Relief was written in their faces and then, one after the other, they started to actually laugh. Glad to have gotten away, to have made a new discovery. And to have had an adventure.

* * *

 **Tōkyō**

Emilia sat on a bench in the Portkey Centre while David together with Rolf and Luna talked to an officer. Alex sat beside her.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Emilia nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it's okay. Still something to get used to. But then...incredible! A whole world hidden inside ours. Every child's dream! A magical world full of wonders."

"Well, actually it is one and the same world. We've just hidden some parts of it." Alex corrected her.

"You know, some of us grow up alongside Muggles, others way isolated from them. And apparently we have become accustomed to that too much. Won't be easy to bring both sides together, what do you think?"

"You actually want this, don't you? Like, truly? After all that has happened?"

Alex looked into the eyes of the young Muggle woman.

"Well, not all of us, but most people. You've seen it yourself. And that was just a fraction of it all. What David and I have seen...we were sure we needed to come together again. The only question is how. There are different opinions on what humans are and what role wizards played in all this. The responsibility that we had and have. That's why David and I are travelling around the world. To understand how it all comes together, how our presence and our disappearance have shaped different places."

She looked at Emilia.

"After Voldemort's downfall certain people knew that change was required. And some suspected that Muggles would play a vital role in shaping the future. Once we stood at the top. But your technology could change everything. Should we keep out of that? Should we turn against you in order to get rid of that technology? Or should we try and work to make this world a better place?"

Emilia slowly nodded. She could see what burden wizards were caring. Those who cared at least.

"Do you agree with David?"

Alex didn't reply but looked at Emilia with a gaze that Emilia couldn't decipher. Was it sadness?

Rolf and Luna came towards them with David behind them. He smiled at Alex and Emilia who both stood up.

"We're good to go," David said, "Rolf and Luna have arranged everything. We can accompany them for a few days."

"Where're we going?"

David winked.

"To the second star to the right and straight on till morning."

* * *

 **I'm sorry that it took so long. I had quite a stressful week at the university.**

 **The magical creatures are all part of mythology from around the world and not invented by me. I just tweaked things a bit sometimes.**

 **The myth about Himiko and Yamatai is a real myth (and not invented by me or for instance the makers of Tomb Raider (2013)).**

 **J.K. Rowling has put the Japanese School of Magic at an existing island south of Iwo Jima that is not very inviting. I have picked up the myth of Yamatai and set the school there. It works better if situated on a fictional island than a real "South Sulfur Island" as the name** _ **Minami-Iwō-jima**_ **translates. Also, I've read that many people who know something about the Japanese language have noticed that the name sound off. So I changed it. I hope it sounds better now. :)**

 **The chapter title refers to the Japanese proverb** _ **If you rush, you'll go around in circles**_ **.** **(** **急がばまわれ** **-** _ **Isogaba maware**_ **).**

 **Finally, here are the characters for the personal names, place names and creature names:**

 _ **Nakano Reika**_ **(** **中** **野令佳** **),**

 _ **Kappa Dōri**_ **(** **河童通り** **),**

 _ **Yamatai**_ **(** **邪馬** **台** **),**

 _ **Mahōtokoro**_ **(** **魔法所** **),**

 _ **Yōjutsudō-jō**_ **(** **妖術堂城** **),**

 _ **Himiko**_ **(** **卑彌呼** **),**

 _ **Iyo**_ **(** **壹** **與** **),**

 _ **Ōta Yuzuki**_ **(** **太田佑月** **),**

 _ **Takabayashi Katsuyoshi**_ **(** **高林勝義** **),**

 _ **Katō Ayame**_ **(** **加藤菖蒲** **),**

 _ **Lùduān**_ **(** **甪** **端** **),**

 _ **Húlíjīng**_ **(** **狐狸精** **),**

 _ **Shèn**_ **(** **蜃** **),**

 _ **Yuki-onna**_ **(** **雪** **女** **).**


	12. Terra Australis

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 12:** **Terra Australis**

 **The Daily Prophet**

"...Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has met with the new German Federal Minister for Magic Aylin Yıldırım. Both have stressed their support for the US initiated international Project Phoenix, as the plans to expose ourselves to the Muggle Community have been designated. The project, which was made public a few months ago, has numerous supporters as well as opponents in the British and Irish Wizarding Community. Among the supporters were mainly young Muggle-borns while amongst the opponents many old Wizarding families can be found who were traditionally against a mixture of Wizards and Muggles..."

 **Lübecker Magie**

"...Nele Jansen has been appointed as the new Wizarding Consul of Lübeck succeeding Aylin Yıldırım. As with other magical administrative divisions of Germany, there had been reforms in Lübeck as well. Several raids were made and five suspects have been arrested apparently belonging to the magical Terror network GHW. Furthermore, preparations are being made to organise a meeting with the mayor of Lübeck as well as the town council to make arrangements for an integration of magical administration into the Muggle one. Yıldırım had met on these issues with the German Federal Chancellor, the Austrian Federal Chancellor as well as the Czech Prime Minister whose territory lies within the German magical administration of Bohemia..."

 **Der Bayrische Riese**

"...the reforms policies of the Federal Ministry of Magic have also hit the Bavarian Ministry in Munich. After the deposition of Bavarian Minister for Magic Franz Liebl as well as Federal Minister for Magic Thomas Reischer, originating from Bavaria, several other officers have been deposed. They are being charged with corruption. Karl Oberhauser will succeed Liebl as Bavarian Minister for Magic..."

 **Le Sorcier de Paris**

"...French Minister for Magic Rémi Auclair has reaffirmed his support of Project Phoenix after a meeting with the New German Federal Minister for Magic Aylin Yıldırım as well as the British Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. A speaker of the International Confederation of Wizards whose headquarters lies in Paris has said that the delegates couldn't come to a mutual agreement on the Project. In the matter of David Reed, the Confederation is similarly divided. At the end of November, a meeting of all magical leaders as well as their Heads of Security and advisors has been scheduled in the Confederacy's headquarters where the final vote regarding Project Phoenix will be made to either expose the wizarding world to all Muggles or to remain in hiding. Several Magical leaders have assured David Reed safe conduct and protection while others have threatened to arrest him on sight..."

 **Dziennik Czarownik**

"...While the Muggle conflict in the territory which they call "Ukraine" rages on, the Ministry of Magic of Poland-Lithuania in Warsaw has declared that the Pro-Muggle propaganda of Great Britain, Germany and the US will be countered by all means. As Minister for Magic Gaweł Krawczyk has added, Russia has joined that decision..."

 **Moskovskij Volšebnik**

"...The Ministry of Magic in Moscow has decreed that every support of the Mudblood and traitor David Reed as well as the distribution of his propaganda is met with maximum penalty. Minister for Magic Jurij Olegovič Vasilʹjevskij has personally placed the order with Head of the Auror Office Nikolaj Dmitrijevič Čurkin to execute the order once Reed will be arrested..."

 **The New York Ghost**

"...According to a recent survey, a majority of the American Wizarding population favors the idea of exposing ourselves to the No-Majes. MACUSA President Samuel G. Quahog has explained that the first preparations have already been made. In early November, he will meet with No-Maj President Joan Epps to coordinate the project. To what extent Director for Magical Security Julia Kennedy is involved in the meeting is controversial. Neither Quahog nor Kennedy would to comment on the issue..."

 **Brasil em Magia**

"...Minister for Magic João Santos Almeida, along with the majority of South American magical leaders, has shown his support for Project Phoenix. The majority of the leaders of magical Maroon communities and well as the chiefs of indigenous peoples have shown their support. Several magical reservations and nature reserves will however remain hidden in order to prevent illegal deforestation. The Brazilian Ministry of Magic even considers the idea of expand the range of magical protected areas as the Muggle government seems unable or unwilling of preventing actions against these crimes..."

 **The Cape Spell**

"...Not only the magical population of South Africa has welcomed the intentions of Project Phoenix. The magical governments of Oyo, Kano, Katsina, Zaria, Benin, Borgu, Nri and Bornu which together control the region the Muggles know as Nigeria have united under the leadership of the Oyo government as preparation for Project Phoenix. The Akan-States as well as Ethiopia, Zanzibar, Merina, Morocco, Egypt, Sennar, Darfur as well as smaller states have also begun preparations to reshape their administration into the Muggle one. Experts agree that it will only be a question of time before Dahomey and Wadai will join the effort..."

 **As-Siḥr**

"... representatives of the magical administrative regions of Syria, Aleppo, Jerusalem, Mosul, Baghdad, Beirut, Habesh, Hejaz and Yemen as well as Arabia have met in Damascus in order to debate their positions to current Muggle conflicts in light of the advent of Project Phoenix. The Ministries of Magic of Persia and India are also taking steps to help in conflicts in their regions, especially as magical borders often don't conform to their Muggle counterparts..."

 **Thai Wetmon**

"...in the city of Ayutthaya, seat of the Thai Ministry of Magic, the Ministers for Magic from Thailand, Toungoo, Lan Na, Lan Xang, Cambodia, the Philippines, Sulawesi, the Moluccas, Malacca as well as Aceh will meet to work on a declaration against Project Phoenix. Furthermore, they have requested an international warrant of arrest against David Reed at the International Confederation. Reed's writings were the initiative of the project, the ministers argued, and would be a danger to the International Statute of Secrecy. As the delegates of the Confederation have come to no agreement on the warrant, it as of now hasn't been issued. The Minister for Magic of Vietnam, Đỗ Thị Khiêm, has declared that she will not join the meeting at Ayutthaya as Vietnam will go "the Chinese way". Several smaller states like Banten, Mataram, Sulu, Johor and Kedah have said to join Project Phoenix. Thai Minister for Magic Pràsìt Cheewítàmádtà has announced that the centuries old order would not be abolished..."

 **Zhōngguó Móshù**

"...Chinese Minister for Magic Wū Lóngxuè and the Tibetan Minister for Magic Tshering Gyatso have met in Beijing to discuss and prepare for the Operation "Deliverance" which is being activated along Project Phoenix in Tibet and China. Details on said operation are strictly classified..."

 **Jeoson Mudang**

"...the majority of the Korean Wizarding Community was pleased with the news that they could put an end to Secrecy and help their non-magical brothers and sisters. Concerning North Korea, steps have been made which could lead to reunification of the two Muggle Countries..."

 **Yamatai Fujutsu**

"...among the Japanese Wizarding Community there are different opinions regarding Project Phoenix. While some welcomed the idea, others refused it..."

* * *

"Morning" Emilia murmured as she shuffled into the kitchen of the tent still rubbing her shower wet hair.

"Oh, hi." David answered standing next to the cooker with his arms folded keeping one eye to the pan and the spatula which were making an omelette for three.

Emilia looked curiously at the two objects working on their own. Despite being with the witch and the wizard for nearly a month now, it was still interesting and wonderful to see. She sat down. Yes, there still were some areas of the tent she didn't know, she didn't even know how big it actually was inside. There were many books on the shelf she hadn't read yet, there were so many unknown magical instruments not to mention the Potions Lab which she still hadn't visited.

The pan was now floating towards the table and the spatula put one third of the omelette on Emilia's plate. Meanwhile, Alex was joining her at the table and David followed.

Half an hour later, the three of them sat in the sitting room. David was writing an entry for his diary at his desk, Alex was reading a book on New Zealand's magical history. Emilia was distracted. She had noticed the large glass globe on David's desk earlier already standing right next to the Pensieve. Something seemed to float in it. Emilia approached the globe and stretched out her hand. Her fingertips touched the globe and she felt a slight vibration. The bright dots inside it seemed to move a bit. Emilia moved her fingertips across the globe and the dots moved in the same direction highlighting others to the forefront. Then it dawned on her. She moved her fingers similarly to a smartphone screen and zoomed out. The dots became smaller forming clusters and finally Emilia stared incredulously into the globe. The core in the centre as well as the arms. She saw a moving model of the galaxy, the milky way, with all its stars and worlds!

"How...? How is this possible?" she whispered.

David had watched her. He smiled.

"Fascinating, isn't it?"

She gazed at him astonished.

"How did you get this?"

"Alex gave it to me." David said.

"On my 16th birthday. I wasn't really good in Astronomy. Concerning that I was a bit...arrogant. I thought how could wizards possibly have more knowledge than Muggles with their technology. But here it was, just perfect!"

He moved his own fingers over the globe zooming in to their solar system with its eight planets, the two asteroid belts and their dwarf planets.

"Apparently I was wrong."

"But how can it be possible that you know so much about it? I mean..."

Emilia once again moved her fingers, focusing on the Alpha Centauri System with its binary stars. Then to the galactic core with its massive black hole.

"I don't know." David replied. "Alex and I went back to Diagon Alley to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment because we wanted to know for ourselves. The shop's owner couldn't or didn't want to tell us where he got this model which cost a fortune. But there are some rumours about magical knowledge."

David looked into Emilia's eyes knowingly.

"Rumours which came up back during the 90s when the Second British Wizarding War started. About classified studies at the Ministry of Magic. A group of dark wizards calling themselves the Death Eaters made their way to the Department of Mysteries. They had been luring Harry Potter there with a false vision in order to get hold of a prophecy concerning him and Voldemort. A fight broke out when the Order of the Phoenix arrived. This set the rumours in motion. The members of that department are bound to absolute silence. Only rarely do they make public statements."

David went over to the filing cabinet and pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet from one of the drawers.

"This article is about the topic of time travel. Professor Saul Croaker seems to be in charge of that. So we know that at least time is one of the mysteries studied there. But there are certainly others. Space might be one of them."

Emilia skimmed through the article and looked up to David:

"But what extraordinary instruments they must have that they can map the galaxy with such precision! Or...or that knowledge might come from...somewhere else!"

David watched her determined expression.

"You're thinking of aliens, aren't you?" he said with a light smile.

"Either that...or it's an ancient civilisation, perhaps with magical powers."

She looked at him with a kind of triumph in her eyes as though if she had just discovered _the_ answers to this problem.

David turned back to the globe.

"Well...won't be Silurians, that's for sure." he replied with another smile.

"Anyway, there are signs that magic is far older than some of us believe, perhaps...as old as the universe itself..."

* * *

 **Opaleye Fort, New Zealand**

It was the first spot where Europeans first stepped onto New Zealand. Not at Poverty Bay or at Mercury Bay but here at Opaleye Bay, later called Opaleye Fort. In 1709, the fort was built by British, French, German, American and Chinese Aurors. Sealed off magically from the beginning, it later became a magical protection area as well as the place where the first Wizarding School was built in New Zealand by Western and Chinese Witches and Wizards as well as by Māori Wizards and their knowledge was combined. The Fort itself was rebuilt into the Ministry of Magic.

The tent of Rolf and Luna was right next to theirs. New Zealand Minister for Magic Awhina Hetaraka was awaiting them.

"This is the country's largest magical nature reserve" she explained while guiding the visitors through the part of Opaleye Fort that formed the natural reserve. It was near the Wizarding School and reminded David a bit of the Forbidden Forest.

"Most of our magical species can be found here. Since your last visit, Mr. Scamander, we've been able to categorise several new species and give them a safe livelihood."

They came to a clearing and David's eyes widened at the sight of a few Antipodean Opaleyes hatchlings with their iridescent, pearly scales and glittering, multi-coloured seemingly pupil-less eyes. They were saved from Muggle scientists who mistook their eggs for fossils.

"Have you made all the arrangements in case Project Phoenix will be realised?" Rolf asked the minister, "We must make it clear to the Muggles that these creatures, as dangerous as some might be, are still under species conservation and protection."

He looked at her with a serious expression.

"I can assure you, Mr. Scamander, that we have the situation under control. I've already talked to the Muggle Prime Minister. We won't repeal the protection charms. No Muggle will get in here except if we bring them."

Her gaze fell onto Emilia.

She led them further through the area. While the Minister along with Rolf led the way, Luna and Emilia formed the middle of the group while David and Alex followed.

David watched as Luna showed Emilia a small part that housed a Hakawai, a small brown bird that could make itself invisible.

"I've noticed that you get along with Emilia better." he whispered to Alex looking at her. She looked back, puzzled.

"Why? I always got along with her."

"I had the impression that you couldn't like her."

"I do!" she whispered back energetically. Alex looked Emilia up and down.

"I even find her a bit sexy."

Alex grinned cheekily.

David smiled. "I'm not sure if the feeling is mutual there."

Gazing at Luna and Emilia walking ahead of them, he continued:

"But when I introduced you to her back in Tibet you seemed...annoyed."

"I merely thought that you should have told me you were bringing someone along for the ride, that's all." she replied, "especially someone so clever, curious and gorgeous."

She too was gazing at Emilia musingly.

"In the end, she seemed to want to come with us so much..."

"What Muggle wouldn't?" David chuckled.

"You know what I mean, David! That's why you brought her with us in the first place, isn't it?"

David sighed and nodded.

"Something is driving her," he answered, "she has this...drive to travel, to see the world. I think she's following her parent's traces. And she thinks she's getting closer. When she stepped into the tent for the first time, there was something inside her...and she's intelligent. Had she gone to Hogwarts, she would have been sorted into Ravenclaw for sure. She could be of great help to us. And bring a fresh perspective on things."

* * *

 **Billywig Bay, Western Australia**

Similar to Opaleye Fort in New Zealand, Billywig Bay had at first also been a base for foreign Aurors and the fort here had also been converted to a Ministry of Magic.

The Apparation Centre was located outside as opposed to those of many other countries.

"Welcome to Australia!" the Minister for Magic greeted them, "my name is Peter Rudd, Minister for Magic. This is Wintjiya Napurrula, Head of the Indigenous Magic Department."

Rudd and Napurrula led David, Alex, Emilia, Rolf and Luna across the square to the Fort which reminded David of forts from the colonial period in the Americas.

"First thing foreigners should know," Rudd explained, "and what always amazes them is that neither New Zealand nor Australia originally signed the Statute of Secrecy."

Alex raised her eyebrows.

"But I thought all Ministries of Magic had signed the statute in 1692."

"That's how it's often quoted," Napurrula said, "'Wizards of all nations'. As if in 1692, nations hadn't been any different than today. Come with us, we'll show you something."

She and Rudd led the group through the fort's entrance and into the first building on the right which was much bigger on the inside.

"Here we have a little historical exhibition." Rudd explained.

They approached a glass case inside of which an old parchment document could be found on one side and a large map on the other which showed the political landscape of 1692. The Minister for Magic pointed to the document.

"In 1692, witches and wizards of the realms, kingdoms and empires of the time as well as those in the colonies had come together in Paris to debate what action they should take against the Muggles. Finally, they decided to go underground instead of declaring war against the Muggles which, in retrospect, they should have done. Because unlike them, we wizards included indigenous peoples and had their representatives come to the Paris meeting as well. But not all of the world had been "discovered" at this point, at least not from the perspective of the leading realms. And so the following Wizarding Communities have signed the statute."

He began to list them:

"From Europe we have Great Britain with England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland. France. Liechtenstein. The Italian republics and city states like Genoa, Venice, Florence, Naples or Milan. The Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation with its principalities, duchies, counties, Free Imperial Cities, and other domains like Brandenburg, Trier, Cologne, Prussia, Bohemia, Moravia, Bavaria, Austria, Carinthia or the Spanish Netherlands. The United Netherlands with Belgium, Flanders and Luxemburg. Switzerland. Spain. Portugal. Denmark. Sweden with Finland. Iceland. Poland-Lithuania on the modern Muggle territories of Poland, Romania, Ukraine and the Baltic states. Russia. The Ottoman Empire with territories in Europe, Asia and Africa.

From Africa we have the African realms and kingdoms like Oyo, Kano, Katsina, Zaria, Benin, Borgu, Nri and Bornu, the Akan States, the Somali States, Ethiopia, Zanzibar, Merina, Morocco, Sennar, Darfur, Wadai, representatives of Berber communities, small states and the Cape Colony in southern Africa.

From Asia we have representatives of Arabic Bedouins. Persia. India. Tibet. Ayutthaya or Thailand. Toungoo, known to modern Muggles as Myanmar. Lan Na and Lan Xang in Muggle Laos. China. Korea. Japan. The Philippines. Sulawesi. Batavia. The Moluccas. Malacca. Smaller states like Aceh, Banten, Mantaram, Sulu, Johor or Kedah.

From the Americas we have New France also known as Canada. The Thirteen Colonies of New England. Representatives of First Nations like the Sioux, Cheyenne, Choktaw, Apache, Cherokee or the Iroquois Nations of the Mohawk, Oneida, Onondaga and Seneca. Cuba. Hispaniola. The Viceroyalties of New Spain (also known as Mexico), the Indies, New Granada, Peru and Río de la Planta. Brazil."

Rudd pointed to other regions of the map.

"These regions here weren't included at first: Greenland, a majority of northern, central and southern Africa, large parts of Sumatra and Borneo, New Guinea, the Southern peak of South America, Australia, New Zealand and Polynesia. And that had consequences."

The minister led the group further through the building.

"After the signing of the Statute of Secrecy, Wizarding Criminals hadn't had any more possibilities to flee to the Americas. Groups like the Scourers were persecuted rigorously and executed. So they relocated. In the uninhabited regions of Africa and Asia. On Borneo, many found shelter. It is assumed that Acromantulas were bred by Wizarding Criminals. But then they enlarged their hideouts and bases to Australia."

He went to another glass case where several old documents lay.

"The first Europeans who verifiably set foot on Australian soil were a few Herbologists who had studied magical plants in Southeast Asia. Around 1620, they first explored New Guinea to finally reach Australia and after that New Zealand. At that time the land hadn't been discovered by European Muggles, they were still searching for the infamous Terra Australis Incognita. Perhaps also a reason as to why nobody had come to the idea to travel to this continent and search for Wizarding representatives for the Paris meeting. Back in Europe, the Herbologists reported of this new region but it wouldn't include it in the treaty to the Statute of Secrecy as there wasn't a Wizarding government and, so the leading Wizarding nations thought, no wizards either."

"The truth is," Napurrula continued, "that the relationship between Wizards and Muggles was one that you can only find very rarely in the world."

"The old order..." David whispered barely audible thinking of the ghosts of the Wū family as well as of the pre-historical grave in France.

"You can find such relationship mainly at peoples undiscovered by Muggles who intentionally want to stay undiscovered so as to not disturb their lives and cultures." Napurrula said.

"Our magic, our Australian magic is subtle, so subtle that European witches and wizards couldn't even identify it as magic. Fully wandless, simply through emotions and concentration." Napurrula closed her eyes.

"It's everywhere. In the earth. In the water. It is around us. To use it without a wand...that is true magic! Old magic. Powerful magic. But said power doesn't play any role to us. This was a timeless land."

She led the others out of the building and they ascended stairs to reach the fort's walls.

"Anyway, rumours soon reached Asia, Europe and America of suspect magical activities on this unknown continent. In 1709, an international program was activated to send specially trained Aurors into this new region to prevent the spreading of magical activities in Australia and New Zealand. Apart from British Aurors, French, German, American and Chinese Aurors were sent. They established two centres at the Northwest and the Southeast coast and one in New Zealand. On the magical side, these lands were initially military ruled."

They stepped onto the walls of the fort and David unconsciously touched his neck when something stung him.

"Soon, first contact was made to indigenous wizards. First there was incomprehension on the parts of Australian and Māori Wizards over the question of secrecy and smaller conflicts arose. Especially under the influence of American Auror Conrad Muhlenberg an agreement could be made. In telling about the persecution of Native Americans he warned of non-magical settlers from Europe who most certainly would come. In the end, magical protection zones were erected in which indigenous Wizards could live in with their non-magical brothers and sisters if they wanted to. The same year, Wizarding Schools were erected."

Suddenly, David felt dizzy and he hung on to the battlements.

"The attention increased when Captain James Cook arrived in Australia in 1770. As the European Muggles seemed to discover even the last regions of the earth, ministries were established in Australia and New Zealand..."

"David!" Emilia exclaimed. David hold his stomach and gazed up to her. Nausea rose up inside him.

She rushed towards him and held him.

"Billywig..." he gasped feeling as if he would vomit any moment.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"You're gonna love this!" He looked at her with an agonised smile.

Emilia stepped away from David frightened as he threw up and then...

As if he had virtually fetched up his entire weight, David floated up like a balloon. Emilia could just about grab his hand and hold him. And David dangled there as he floated one metre above the ground upside down.

Alex held her hands to her mouth to hide her giggle. With a cheeky smile she stepped beside Emilia looking at him.

"Hey there! Hasn't it always been your dream, flying unsupported?"

"Very funny, Alex!" David retorted. "How long will this take?"

"Oh, just about 20 minutes with one sting." Napurrula replied.

"Great!" David groaned.

* * *

The fire crackled in the fireplace and ever-burning candles created a vespertine and warm atmosphere which Emilia liked so much about this tent sitting room. This time however she wasn't calm and relaxed but impatient. Bustling, she opened and closed drawers of the filing cabinet looking for answers. Somewhere, David must have collected something, he collected historical documents and articles all over the world, magical and non-magical alike.

"Still up at this hour?"

Startled, Emilia looked up. David stood at the food of the stairs, hands behind his back and smiling. She smiled back.

"What are you looking for?" asked David stepping towards her and looking at the filing cabinet.

"Oh, nothing, nothing..."

David raised an eyebrow, Emilia looked down. David stepped in front her putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Hey. You don't need to be ashamed. Curiosity isn't a sin, you know?"

She looked up into his eyes. He seemed to penetrate her seeing more then there was.

Emilia turned away from him and bit herself on her lower lip rubbing her hands a bit. She didn't know how to tell him.

She sat into an armchair by the fire and stared onto the chess board between the two armchairs. David sat opposite her.

"I was just about a year old when..when m-my parents were killed in an assassination attempt. They had gone to the cinema. The police found the doors to the auditorium being locked. And inside...everyone was dead! But nobody seemed to have any signs of injury. They all were just as healthy as they had been in their lifetime. As if suddenly every organs had simply been switched off."

Emilia looked up to David.

"Because of that the police thought of multiple homicide. How else should so many people in one room die so suddenly and all with the same signs or rather lack thereof. The only explanation that the police could came up with was some new kind of bioweapon. And that didn't seem to be the first case. There seemed to have happened something similar in Little Hangleton."

David leant back into his armchair with a sigh.

"I know what you're getting at."

"One of your kind killed them. A Witch or a Wizard."

Her voice sounded somewhat hollow, and there was something in her eyes.

David looked at her, serious and sad.

"The Killing Curse." he explained. "Avada Kedavra. Leaves no traces behind and is instant. Part of the so-called Unforgivable Curses. They are strictly forbidden and punished with a life sentence in most countries including Britain. Voldemort and his followers have used them in both Wizarding Wars. He was..."

"A dark Wizard who wanted to eradicate Muggles and Muggle-borns and strived for immortality."

David raised his eyebrows.

"I've read it in _Modern Magical History_." she explained.

David nodded.

"I will try to find some information. When did the assassination take place?"

"August 9, 1996."

* * *

 **Scamander Research Base, Antarctica**

In the Antarctic summer temperatures were around freezing point. The snow had melted in many places revealing grey-black rock.

Scamander Base, named after Newton Scamander, the first Magizoologist, had been founded in 1959 when Muggles began to increasingly exploring the continent. As magical creatures also belonged to this extraordinary ecosystem. Plants, fungi and animals which had been kept secret to Muggles.

David, Alex, Emilia, Rolf and Luna had arrived – how else – by Portkey. Emilia seemed to have gotten used to this method of travel but David knew that she didn't like it nonetheless. He reflected on whether he could try to take her on a broom ride one day.

The leader of the Base, María Péres Navarro, greeted the newcomers especially Rolf as he was a Magizoologist and the descendent to the eponym on this very base.

Navarro led them through the large base. Magizoologists and Herbologists entered and exited the building often with glass cases containing magical life forms: blue algae, apparating fish or a Lobalug.

Emilia looked at the people from different countries working here similar to Shishapangma Base in Tibet where she had met David and Alex. Suddenly she noticed something as she recognised some crates which were set up in several spots minted with the initials _KE_.

"What are materials of a non-magical company doing here?"

"That's no Muggle company," David replied having also spotted the crates. "At least, not anymore."

"What do you mean by _that_?" Emilia wanted to know.

At that moment, a man around 40 approached them, accompanied by a man and a woman with a symbol on their left arms showing a two-faced head surrounded by a wand and a lightning bolt like on the signs warning of high voltage. The man himself wore a dark red robe.

"Ah, David! Alex! Hadn't thought I would see you so soon again...oh, and who have we here?"

The man looked at Emilia, approached her and stretched out his hand.

"Andrew Abbott, nice to meet you."

Emilia took it and smiled. So this was Andrew Abbott, the Wizard of maroon origins she had already heard of.

"What are you doing here, Andrew?" David asked with a sceptical look. "What does Julia think you will find here?"

"Well, we've already found it, David. That's why we're even here. We have to investigate it. Ah, Mr. Scamander, Mrs. Lovegood!"

Rolf nodded.

"I do hope the specimen has been brought there unhurt." Rolf inquired with an unusual serious expression.

"I have personally assured myself of that." Andrew replied.

"What specimen are they talking about?" Alex whispered to David.

"Well, it certainly is top secret." he whispered back.

As Rolf and Luna went to another area to work with their colleagues on new arctic magical creatures, Andrew turned to David, Alex and Emilia.

"Follow me."

* * *

Although had been dressed in clothes specifically for this environment, the cold seemed to pierce through, especially with this strong wind. The vehicle, a mixture of carriage and sleigh, carried themselves through the Antarctic landscape. Together with some of Andrew's people, Andrew himself, David, Alex and Emilia sat in one of the sleigh-carriages.

"One hardly believes it but even in the most remote locations of the earth magic can be found, as here in Antarctica. The number of magical species which we haven't discovered yet could be thousands, especially in the seas."

"You wouldn't be here only for magical creatures, Andrew." David surmised.

"Why not?" Andrew answered, "they could have abilities that could be useful to us."

"Useful for what?" Alex asked appalled.

"We're here." Andrew merely said.

Through the snow, they could make out a glow as if billions of green fireflies were floating around. Andrew led the group as they marched through the snow until they could clearly see the strange object.

Like a thin column it rose out of the ice coated by green light particles that, always in motion, floated around the column.

"What is that?" Alex wondered.

"Something old." Andrew shouted back.

They slowly approached the object.

The snow and wind ceased. All of a sudden as if they had crossed some sort of barrier.

Andrew went near the object squatting down to study it.

David and his companions likewise came closer.

Suddenly the particles moved quickly changing course forming a line that separated coming close to David and Alex. David looked down at his pocket where his wand was which the line of particles seemed to inspect as if they were curious somehow. Alex stepped back as the particles approached her.

"What could it be?" David wondered. "Who could have built it?"

"Perhaps they came from somewhere else..." Emilia guessed. "perhaps from another world."

"Good thinking!" Andrew praised her, a little impressed, "But what kind of world? An earlier civilization, another planet...or..."

"Or another reality, a parallel universe!" Emilia added.

Andrew smiled.

"I like you, Emilia. You're clever."

She blushed a little.

"Look, there!" Alex pointed to a small elevation next to the column. Its form was weird.

Andrew stepped towards it and moved his hand over it. The snow blew away on its own revealing a skeleton. Not human. Its skull had a strange form resembling nothing they had seen before. Andrew summoned something at the left arm of the body. A bracelet! Pulling it from the body, he lay it into a conjured crate without touching it.

"Yes! This is it! This is the answer."

"Could you be more precise, Andrew?" David asked.

"We like to think of ourselves as the best magical being, being so arrogant. But there are way more potent creatures out there: goblins, elves, vampires, unicorns, sphinxes or phoenixes. And we haven't found them all. There are beings who we wouldn't guess to have magical powers."

He looked at the three of them.

"Haven't you ever wondered why house-elves were made slaves and goblins were made second class citizens? It was their power! Two primate species both incredibly powerful and both, as recently found out, far older than humanity itself. Humans have always feared that which is different, that which is more powerful."

Andrew gazed at the column.

"Imagine what knowledge such an old civilization could give us. Perhaps they've managed to live in peace with their No-Majes or to successfully defended themselves."

He ordered his people to erect magical protective charms around the object and put the skeleton in a crate as well putting it besides the first in the carriage.

"One thing is certain." Andrew said as they all went back into the carriage. "Our exploration of magic has just begun!"

* * *

 **Here are the different writing systems for the various newspapers:**

 _ **Moskovskij Volšebnik**_ **(** **Московский** **волшебник** **),**

 ** _As-Siḥr_ (السِّحْر),**

 _ **Thai Wetmon**_ **(ไทยเวทมนตร์),**

 _ **Zhōngguó Móshù**_ **(** **中國魔術** **),**

 _ **Joseon Mudang**_ **(조선무당),**

 _ **Yamatai Fujutsu**_ **(** **邪馬台巫術** **).**

 **And the names of mentioned personalities within the papers:**

 _ **Jurij Olegovič Vasílʹjevskij**_ ( **Юрий** **Олегович** **Васильевский** ),

 _ **Nikolaj Dmitrijevič Čurkin**_ ( **Николай** **Дмитриевич** **Чуркин** ),

 _ **Đỗ Thị Khiêm**_ ( **杜氏謙** ),

 _ **Pràsìt Cheewítàmádtà**_ **(ประสิทธิ์ ชีวิตอมตะ)**.

 **The glass globe showing the galaxy was mentioned in the "Prisoner of Azkaban" novel when Harry wanders through Diagon Alley.**


	13. And Into The Forest I Go

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 13:** **And Into The Forest I Go**

 **Somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest...**

"Step back! And the truck and the motorbike need to be put away as well!"

It creaked and cracked, wood split echoing through the rainforest as the giant tree went down. With a loud thud it landed on the floor.

"Woo!" one of the woodcutters roared.

They were getting on nicely. They were three in total who had entered the forest. Such a giant made good money. As long as the guys from IBAMA, the environment institute, didn't show up. Laughing, the three men set about sawing the tree into smaller logs to put them up to the truck.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey!" one of them suddenly cried. The one who had used the saw turned around. And found himself face to face with a group of people. Scarcely dressed, the men wore a thin rope around the waist, the women additionally wore fresh leaves. One of the men pointed his automatic weapon on them.

"Piss off." he warned the indigenous who just stared at them.

"Piss off!" the woodcutter screamed adjusting the rifle targeting the woman who apparently was the leader of the group. But she gave her bow and arrows to the man next to her and stepped forward.

The woodcutters were nervous. Normally the threats were working...

A bang shook the ground. The men turned around to see their truck bursting into dust. Just then their weapons were torn from their hands and disappeared as well. Then the men were thrown to the ground.

The leader slowly approached the men, her face filled with hatred. Then she held up a finger and the men screamed in agony...

* * *

 **São Salvador, Brazil**

They had been here for several days. Emilia liked this old city, Brazil's first capital and seat of the Brazilian Ministry of Magic. They were staying at the _Lesma-de-Fogo_ , an inn in the local wizarding street.

Emilia got out of the bath tub drying herself up. She went to the mirror to make her hair.

" _Belo penteado, minha cara_." the mirror commented. The first time it did this she had flinched when the mirror had commented on her looks and in Portuguese at that which she couldn't understand.

Emilia went to the wardrobe to get dressed when the wardrobe suddenly juddered. Emilia stopped in her tracks. What was that? Had something been trapped in there? Some kind of animal perhaps? Hesitantly the approached the door of the wardrobe but before she could reach it, it opened by itself. A hand was holding on to the door frame. It pushed open the door and Emilia's eyes widened. She knew the girl standing in the door all too well. She was breathing heavily.

"Sally?" Emilia gasped.

She approached Sally. Then a green light seemed to come from behind her and Sally collapsed falling right into Emilia's arms.

"No, Sally!", Emilia cried, cradling her. Sally, no, it could not be. How could this be? Panic overcame Emilia, it threatened to overpower her. Her adoptive sister was dead laying here in her arms lifeless. Tears ran over Emilia's face while she stroking her head.

The door broke open with a bang and David and Alex burst into the room, their wands aloft. Stunned, both of them looked to the girl in Emilia's arms.

"Sh-sh-she...was here...i-in the wardrobe." Emilia stuttered trembling.

Then suddenly, with a horrifying crack, the dead head turned towards David and Alex. Emilia backed away in horror. David made a step in Sally's direction.

With a loud bang, Sally was gone and in her place stood a man wearing a military uniform, heavily armed and masked. David took a deep breath and approached the Muggle soldier slowly. There was something futuristic about his equipment. The soldier saw David and froze as if he suddenly found himself in enemy territory.

"Wizard located, repeat, wizard located, send backup now!", he screamed pointing his gun on David who held up his wand. A bitter smile appeared on his lips.

"Oh, you're good...but not _that_ good... _Riddikulus!_ " he cried just as the soldier was pulling the trigger. The soldier's helmet disappeared and was replaced with a party hat and instead of bullets, confetti came out of his gun.

"Haha, yes!" David laughed. The soldier burst into dust.

David looked to Emilia still in her towel on the floor and helped her up.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "That was a Boggart, a shape shifter. It takes on the shape of that which you fear the most. She wasn't real." he added. Emilia nodded.

"We'll meet with Ana de Sá downstairs." David murmured and went out. Alex smiled encouragingly and followed.

* * *

When Emilia had finished preparing herself, they went downstairs into the parlour where Ana de Sá was already waiting for them. Originating from one of the magical Maroon settlement in Brazil, she was the head of the Indigenous and Environment Department. Alex knew her when she was an exchange student at Castelobruxo.

"Alex!" Ana exclaimed when she saw the three of them come down.

" _Tudo bem?_ "

They embraced.

" _Tudo bem, obrigada. E você?_ "

Alex introduced her to David and Emilia.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, David. Alex has told me much about you and of ocurse I have read your book with great interest."

David lowered his head, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, my... perception at the time may have been a bit naive. I hadn't yet seen much of the world."

"Nonetheless you have recognised the signs of the time."

She turned to Emilia.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Emilia. I didn't realise that they were travelling with a Muggle."

"I joined recently."

"I see." Ana said.

They sat at one of the tables.

"Well, you might have heard of it, Alex has experienced it herself," Ana began, "that the non-indigenous Muggles advance more and more into the rainforest and could damage far more than the local environment. The rainforests stabilise the whole world's climate. If the rainforest is cut down, countless amounts of carbon dioxide are set free. Then the climate will increase resulting in the melting of the polar caps, the sea level will rise and the weather will become more extreme. There will be more floods and droughts disregarding the local desertification that would happen here."

"And the Brazilian government does something against that?" David asked.

"For several centuries actually. Since 1692 we've cooperated with the indigenous peoples and created protection zones. On the one hand for secrecy, on the other hand to preserve the environment and the life forms and cultures. But now we know that we've done too little. And the woodcutters, miners and gold seekers who make all their illegal activities are dealing extremely brutal with all kinds of resistance. You'll see for yourselves when we arrive."

Ana led David, Alex and Emilia outside into the Muggle area of Salvador. Together they went through the old town district of Pelourinho with its colourful houses until they stood in front of the Catedral Basílica. Ana led them through a wall of the cathedral and lay her hand on it. A door appeared. David and Emilia rose their eyebrows, Alex meanwhile already knew the entrance to the Brazilian Ministry of Magic. They went down the stairs and arrived in a giant hall directly under the cathedral. Ana led them to the lifts and they made their way to the travel centre.

* * *

 **Manaus**

Because of the size of the country the magical administration was structured federally like the Muggle one. In the city of Manaus, which lay at the Rio Negro surrounded by rainforest and was made rich in the course of the Amazon rubber boom in the 19th century, the local Ministry of Magic was situated. It lay in an area that was magically sealed off and not visible for Muggles from the outside. In fact, they were writing history as Emilia was the first non-indigenous Muggle who ever had stepped into this territory. Here, at a hidden tributary of the Rio Negro, the journey to Castelobruxo began for all Brazilian witches and wizards. It was what platform 9¾ was for Hogwarts students.

Ana led the visitors along the shore and finally they entered a boat that had come for this occasion from Castelobruxo as it was the middle of the school year.

* * *

 **Amazon Rainforest**

The heat, the humidity and the mosquito plague was almost unbearable. Hourly, they were imbibing potions against possible illnesses and mosquito stings. The boat was moving on its own swiftly drove around sandbanks. David and Emilia constantly looked around in order to not miss anything. David occasionally shot photos with his camera. Finally, the rode into an enormous and gorgeous sunset.

In difference to the ride to Hogwarts, the ride to Castelobruxo took several days. Although there were Floo Network connections to the outposts of the Ministry of Magic and to the school itself but only high ranking officials had access to them. The group arrived at the first outpost. Shortly after their arrival, a mighty thunderstorm broke out the like of which could only be found at the equator. In spite of that, they could sleep excellently as the heat was finally vanishing.

The next morning it continued to pour heavily. As soon as the rain went away, they continued their journey. Once again the heat was plaguing them. They again slept at an outpost. The following day, thick fog was welcoming them. They made their way through the dense grey. Around noon, the fog was lifting itself. And then finally...

* * *

 **Castelobruxo**

The impressive building rose up in front of them in a golden glance. At the shore, Headmistress Kamehá of the Kamayurá tribe was welcoming them.

"Welcome at Castelobruxo!" Kamehá greeted David and Emilia.

"Alex, it's nice to see you again!"

The headmistress led them to a spot on the grounds between the pyramid-like building and one of the indigenous villages that had been build around the school. Indigenous people that had fled here from woodcutters and gold seekers. The school offered the ultimate protection. Here, at the spot designated for them, David, Alex and Emilia build up their tent.

They came just in time for dinner. As Kamehá led the visitors through the dining hall to the teacher's table, head turned in their direction and they could hear murmurs. David saw students from all sorts of backgrounds: from different indigenous peoples like the Yanomami, Guaraní, Kayapó, Kaxinawá, Tupi, Xavante or Pirahã, students from Maroon settlements, of European heritage like Portuguese or Germans as well as Japanese Brazilians. There were also several Hogwarts students.

Over an excellent meal of Vatapá, Kamehá told them the school's history:

"Castelobruxo is by far not the oldest Wizarding School in the Americas." she began.

"Oh no, already around 3000 BC there was one in Caral, the first city in both continents. It doesn't exist anymore, only its ruins still stand. Us wizards had made contacts amongst ourselves from an early point on thanks to Apparating and Portkeys. There is evidence that the oldest Portkeys were used in the Americas. Anyway, around the year 1000 AD, a young wizard from the Yanomami tribe by the name Mukaxe set out to explore the continents. He is said to be the furthest travelled wizards in the Americas of his time. He had visited the city of Chan Chan of the Chumú Empire, the cities of Huari and Tiwanaku in Peru, Tula, Chichén Itzá and Mayapán in Mexico as well as Cahokia near the Mississippi. Mukaxe was inspired by all these cultures and he went back to his home land to found his own Wizarding School. You may have noticed that the architecture has incorporated styles from the cultures Mukaxe has visited. It actually didn't have a name at first. It was Portuguese who named it Castelobruxo."

* * *

In the evening, David, Alex and Emilia went back into the tent. While David sat at his desk to record the day in his diary, Alex approached Emilia.

"Hey, don't you want to help me taking care of the plants?"

"Oh yes, I'd like to help." Emilia answered. As a Muggle, she seldom could help the two.

She followed Alex into the greenhouse where the witch at once pointed her wand on a row of watering cans which rose in the air to water the plants. They went to several strange looking plants that like huge black slugs with swellings.

"Bubotubers." Alex explained.

"We have to squeeze out the swellings. A highly valuable pus can be found inside."

"Pus?" Emilia asked grimacing.

"Here, take those gloves." Alex said, "Look."

The green-yellow pus smelled heavily of petrol.

"You know," Alex began while she led Emilia to the next group of plants, "my parents could have only dreamed to visit such a school."

They were standing before a group of gnarled stumps.

"We have to harvest the pods of these Snargaluffs. Watch out, the vines inside of the stem war quite sharp and can be aggressive. Here, for protection."

Alex gave Emilia a mask for the mouth and goggles.

"What do you mean with your parents could have only dreamt about going to such a school?" Emilia inquired.

"Didn't your parents go to Hogwarts?"

"My family comes from the few pure-blood families in Northern Europe." Alex began to explain. "My father originate from the ancient Brandt family in Northern Germany. My mother comes from a Danish pure-blood family from Zealand."

Alex put her hand carefully into the stem. Suddenly, long, bramble-like vines flew out of the top whipping through the air. Somehow they seemed to sense the presence of Alex's right arm as they flung themselves around it.

Emilia rushed over and tried to tear the vines from Alex's arm. At once they turned their attention on Emilia but she quickly reacted and managed to knot up two of the vines. A hole appeared at the stem. Alex quickly put her hand in and out again, clutching a few pods in her hand. At once the vines retracted.

Alex stepped away from the stem (Emilia mirrored her movements) and lay the pods in a bowl nearby. Then she took away her goggles and mouth mask wiping the sweat from her forehead. Then she took a knife and broke open the pods. Out of those came pale green tubers. Alex and Emilia went on with Alex further explaining:

"My family was proud of only having witches and wizards in their families, no Muggles. More likely, like many pure-blood families, they have wiped away their non-magical relatives from their family trees. If we hadn't married with Muggles we would have died out. At least in some areas of the world. And in many parts of the worlds, blood purity doesn't really matter. This is a European concept. Anyway, it was typical for "pure-blood" families to send their children to Durmstrang, way up in Scandinavia. It only takes pure-blood witches and wizards and teaches among others dark magic as well. Magical practices that cause harm, control or death to their victims. Neither my father nor my mother wanted to go to Durmstrang."

For a moment, Alex seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

"My grandfather...is Richard Heinrich Brandt. That name might not ring a bell with you. But in Germany every witch or wizard knows that name from history class. He was born in 1922. Uneasy times. The wizard Gellert Grindelwald was at his rise to power. Under his motto "For A Greater Good", he and his fanatic followers launched several devastating attacks committing mass-slaughter, mostly on Muggles, to finally launch a revolution creating a new world order in which wizards should be the benevolent overlords over the Muggles. And my _grandfather_ , raised in the belief that were naturally meant to dominate non-magical beings, joined Grindelwald's followers excited - merely being 16 years old!"

Meanwhile they had arrived at the next species of plant.

"I'm really lucky to get a licence for these." Alex said as they approached plants with short thick stems and thin vines that emerged from the thick branches. Many of these vines seemed to have a small head with a thin mouth an small teeth.

"The seeds of the Venomous Tentacula are Class C non-tradeable materials. Only Herbologists with a licence who use their plants solely for medical purposes, Portioneers for instance. The leaves are highly valuable. Watch out, these young ones are teething. Their poison isn't as potent yet as those of adults. It won't kill but it can make you pass out for one or two hours."

Taking a small pair of scissors, Alex carefully cut off some leaves of the plant while the small vines were twitching around her arm.

"What happened to your grandfather?" Emilia asked as they went on through the greenhouse.

"He wasn't convicted. But there were indeed members in the different Ministries of Magic who had sympathised with Grindelwald's ideology, some even in very high positions. It was only in 1959 when stricter laws were passed making all elements connected to Grindelwald and his ideology illegal. His symbol is forbidden. Yet the movement could continue underground. Today, it is represented by the Terror Network GHW, the _Gesellschaft für ein höheres Wohl_ which means Society for a Greater Good. David and I have already encountered them, we were present at the attack of the Regensburg shopping centre."

The two girls went on to pick off large pink seedpods from Puffapods.

"So my grandfather kept on believing in the purity of blood. I have many aunts and uncles you know? My grandfather seemed to have been obsessed to produce many pure-blood children. My father is his last child. When he was born in 1976, my grandfather was already 54 years old. While that's still young for a wizard it is nonetheless seldom to have children at that age. And so many at that. Most wizards wouldn't do that. But the Brandt family are not only the richest wizarding family in Germany but also are among the richest families of the world along with the Malfoys in Britain, the Wū family in China, the Toyotomi family in Japan, the Al-Razzaz family in Syria and the Graves family in the United States. So, my grandfather send his children to Durmstrang."

They went to a pond where algae-like plants grew which looked like thin greasy noodles.

"Gillyweed." Alex explained. "Take it and you can breathe underwater. We only have to see whether it grows nicely."

She bent down and picked out a specimen.

"My parents first found out about this plant at the Triwizard Tournament in 1994-1995. Harry Potter used it in the second task. The three biggest European Wizarding Schools were competing against each other: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. My parents were part of the Durmstrang delegation. Both had put their names in the Goblet of Fire but in the end, Viktor Krum became champion. Krum...he was an inspiring person at Durmstrang. He was good friends with my parents and told them about Grindelwald's deeds. And compared to Durmstrang, Hogwarts was sheer paradise!

My parents visited the lessons of the seventh years and wandered through the school. Under headmaster Igor Karkaroff, an atmosphere of fear dominated Durmstrang and my parents knew that they would never send their children to that school. My father hated his father profoundly because he send him to Durmstrang. My parents came close to each other during the tournament. They danced together at the Yule Ball. Karkaroff fled at the end of the tournament when Lord Voldemort returned. His students were fine with that.

My parents were impressed by Hogwarts and its headmaster at the time, Albus Dumbledore. They didn't even return to Durmstrang but stayed in England and went to Dumbledore to ask if they could help. So they joined the Order of the Phoenix and returned back to their home countries to bring in foreign wizards.

However, my father also had another reason as to why he returned to Germany. He used his stay there to investigate against his own father. Inside the Brandt Mansion, he found proof in grandfather's diary among others. At last my grandfather had his trial. My father was present at the trial as a witness. Since then, my grandfather sits at Nurmengard, one of three German wizarding prisons. It had been built by Grindelwald himself and after his downfall the magical federal government used it for the worst kind of criminals. Grindelwald sat in there until his death in 1998."

Alex looked up to Emilia.

"That is the greatest problem of Project Phoenix. Wizards with such world views as my grandfather's. Wizards believing that they are something better."

* * *

After having brought the ingredients to David, the three of them went outside to visit one of the villages. It belong to a tribe of the Yanomami, most of them wizards but also several non-magical members. Alex knew one of them: Adema, a young man with whom she had been in class together. Being, like David, a born Legilimens, he could sense the thoughts and feelings of others. He led them into the Xapono, the round village, a complex of houses build as a circle around a square. However, they had barely stepped into the square when a high-pitched screech sounded. Adema turned around.

"The Caipora are anxious. Someone is coming to us."

He went ahead, Alex was quickly at his side and David and Emilia followed them.

The men and women coming out of the rainforest were scarcely dressed. The men wore a thin rope around the waist, the women additionally wore fresh leaves. Alex couldn't say to which ethnic group they belonged to. They must be one of those uncontacted peoples whose existence was more and more endangered. Some of them carried monkeys on their shoulders which seemed to be Legilimens as well.

Meanwhile, Kamehá, her staff and some of the students as well as Ana de Sá had arrived.

The female leader of the group began to speak but the sounds of her language didn't correspond with those spoken around here. Adema slowly approached her and put his palm on her forehead.

"Her name is Canai." he said. "She and her people have fought against woodcutters who have invaded her homeland..."

Canai continued to explain, agitated and demanding. Adema translated.

"Their non-magical brothers and sisters quickly suffer from the diseases spread by the invaders...and there are not many witches and wizards who can protect them...many have fallen when the village was attacked...since then, they have been on the run...they have heard rumours of a magical fortress that would grand protection...she wants us to help them retake their land."

Adema looked at Kamehá who immediately nodded.

"Agreed. We will leave tomorrow morning."

She turned to Ana.

"Can you call for backup, Ana?"

"Of course, straight away." She quickly went back into the building.

Kamehá and Adema showed the newcomers where they could set up camp. David, Alex and Emilia went back to the tent.

"These people need help, desperately." Alex said.

"They aren't primitives, they're not backwards. They don't need to be 'civilised'. They are part of our modern world. And they know best how to tent to this environment, they've done it for centuries!"

She stopped before the tent looking at the surrounding rainforest with all its magical and non-magical life forms. It wasn't the first mission she would participate in. All students of Castelobruxo fourth years and above had the duty to help were they would be needed. The cases increased more and more. And the Muggle government didn't spend enough money to stop those illegal trades. It was indeed time for wizards to reveal themselves and to assume responsibility!

* * *

 **Borderland between Brazil and Peru**

The Special Forces of Aurors from the Environment Department under leadership of Ana had provided special transport vehicles which could travel over great distances by leaping from one place to another while being silent. Joining the Aurors were Kamehá, her staff and her best students, inhabitants of indigenous villages, David, Alex and Emilia as well as, of course, Canai and her people.

As they went through the region, they consistently noticed clear-cuttings and marked trees. Specially created pathways. Signs of woodcutters nearby.

Finally they stopped and got down. Ana got out some Omnioculars and observed the scene.

"There are many guards, heavily armed. But I cannot see how many they are in total. We have to check the situation before we strike."

She turned to Adema.

"Tell Canai she should send out their monkeys. And David," she turned to him, "You're an Animagus, aren't you? Can you find out who exactly those people are?"

"Will do." David answered.

"You're an Animagus?" Emilia asked. David looked to her, grinning.

"Watch me." he said.

He became smaller. His clothes seemed to fuse with his body out of which fur seemed to grow. And then a tabby cat stood there where David stood. Like David's hand, its right paw was scarred. Emilia looked down at him. Then David dashed away towards the woodcutters. Emilia took one of the Omnioculars zooming to the spot where the woodcutters were operating. It had amazing features! She could see through the grass and the trees with these weird binoculars And there was David in his cat form approaching the woodcutters.

* * *

David's cat eyes could recognise the monkeys climbing through the trees to spy on the invaders. Silently, David came closer to the scene. His excellent hearing as a cat allowed him to understand the nearest guards. Then he heard another voice: that of a woman!

"So you're saying your presence here is legal?"

Judging by her accent she was an American.

"Yes." a muscular man said who seemed to lead the group.

"We enjoy the support of local politicians. Those guys from FUNAI, The National Indian Foundation, can't stop our work."

"And according to you, the Indians who attacked you had supernatural powers?"

"Yeah, they did. When we wanted to...uh...make it clear to them that we will do our work here they attacked us. Made our whole equipment literally fall to dust, just like that. Our men paralysed, murdered. I don't know what that is but it clearly isn't normal. And your sure your boss will do something about that?"

"Oh, Mr. Shaw has clear evidence that these people want to exterminate us." the reporter said.

David's pricked up his ears when hearing the name Shaw...so she was...

He had seen and heard enough. It was time to strike and fast! He didn't even noticed ho hastily me made his way back, he just had this picture of the reporter from Shaw Media in his head.

"Watcha doin' here, eh?"

David looked up. In front of him stood one of the 10 guards. David cursed in thought. He walked past the guard who started to follow him. Should he run? That would give him away. But would think of a running cat as a spy? On the other hand, house cats were quite a rarity in the Brazilian rainforest...

"Oi, stay here!" David heard the unlocking of a gun. Really?

He turned around. Of course! He was behaving too human-like. And given what these people had been through in witnessing magic, this seemed suspicious indeed.

Then a red light shot out of the rainforest hitting the man in the chest. He collapsed, unconscious. The other guards unlocked their weapons. Yet by then they were already surrounded by a dozen Aurors. David looked around. The woodcutter leader led the reporter away, accompanied by four guards. David followed them. Within a few seconds he had caught up to them and let his claws sink into the next pair of legs. Their owner cried out of pain. David scrambled up the guard's back while transforming back into a human. Und the weight and because of his wounds, the man fell on his back. Now David had their attention.

David brushed away the wounded guards away from him and got on his feet. One of the men pointed his weapon on him but David made a gesture with his left hand as if he were chasing away a fly. With the other hand he pulled out his wand. Around him he could hear the sound of automatic weapons and the fizzle of spells as well as the bang of a firearm letting David know that Emilia had also entered the fight.

David disarmed the next guard and enchained the third. He pointed his left hand on the fourth one but that guy was suddenly forced onto his knees. David turned around. Canai stood behind him with an expression of pure hatred on her face. David didn't waste time. While he had fought with the guards, the woodcutter and the reporter had time to disappear. David ran in direction of where they had gone.

It didn't take long before he came to a camp with several tents. David heard a motor. He began to ran again and came onto a pathway. Then he heard a bang. And he saw Alex standing there with her wand in front of a smoking lorry. Breathing heavily, David came to a halt on the left side of the lorry. He again pulled out his wand.

"Get out!" Alex screamed to the reporter sitting on the co-driver's seat.

"Move already!" David roared firing a small explosive spell into the driver cabin. With a scared look, the reporter and the woodcutter climbed out of the lorry.

With a _pop_ Ana apparated next to David. She grabbed the woodcutter.

"Canai wants to interrogate him herself."

David came to Alex's side pointing his wand at the reporter.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She stood there with her hands in the air but didn't answer.

"Tell us or we'll squeeze the information out of you." Alex hissed.

"You're working for Shaw, don't you?" David asked.

"He knows who you are." The reporter snapped. "You've murdered his grandfather. We will expose you and your scheming."

"Oh that won't be necessary, miss...Kenway." David said who had summoned her wallet.

"And that's why you write falsehoods on Shaw's order?" Alex asked disgustedly. "About indigenous peoples attacking illegal activities while in fact they're just defending their lands?"

"We merely report alternative facts." Kenway retorted.

"Urrgh, you and Rita Skeeter could just move in together." Alex murmured.

"Who?" Kenway asked confused.

Alex raised her wand.

"It's time to tidy up with Shaw Media."

She stepped closer to Kenway.

"And you won't even know it... _Obliviate!_ "

* * *

 **The original writing systems for the names mentioned:**

 _ **Wū**_ **(** **巫** **),**

 _ **Toyotomi**_ **(** **豊臣** **),**

 _ **Al-Razzaz**_ **(الرزاز).**


	14. Twenty Thousand Leagues

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 14:** **Twenty Thousand Leagues**

 **Isla de las Sirenas, Caribbean**

The two girls were lying there still wet. Now they were warming themselves in the Caribbean sun. There was something timeless about this beach. The only island in the Caribbean where only witches and wizards lived. The Island of the Sirens.

Alex just lay there enjoying the warmth. She turned her head looking to Emilia lying there, relaxed, with closed eyes, glad not to be on some kind of rescue mission or expedition or something. Slowly, Alex's eyes wandered over the body of the beautiful young Muggle woman, watched her gorgeous face. Her heart beat faster. Until now, Alex hadn't dared to come closer to Emilia. Would she reciprocate her feelings? Or was she only interested in men?

Alex looked to David who was just coming out of the water. Both of them knew each other since they were babies. Their parents knew each other. And David's parents owned hers their lives, could flee with them, both their fathers with their mothers who both had three-month-old babies. Fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix could offer them a place to hide. David and Alex, they were more than just friends, they were like siblings, they were inseparable. Which didn't stop them from experimenting a little as teenagers. But it had never become anything serious. Both had had more than one relationship during their time at Hogwarts. Alex had gained experience with both sexes. She had always been very open in her relationships.

Alex was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed how David had reached them and lain down next to Alex. Now she was in the middle, between David and Emilia. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun.

* * *

Emilia nearly wished they could stay here forever. One could call this paradise. Unplottable, hidden away from Muggles, well, if they weren't brought here.

Their journey through the Caribbean had been fascinating. As if they only were on holiday. Her, Emilia, travelling with the witch and the wizard. How many Muggles could tell that story? She noticed that she was using the word Muggle naturally now.

The gorgeous Caribbean! And the magical side had its own flair, its own charm. Architecturally it was as if to return to the 18th century. Even if not only the magical Caribbean was one of the most dangerous region in the world. Famous for having pretty much ignored the Statute of Secrecy for a whole century. The oldest magical relics in the Caribbean were _Batéy_ ball courts where a magical variant of the game had been played by magical members of the Taíno. Later, magical adventurers and criminals mainly from Spain and France and later from England. Scourers too weren't a rarity here. Until this day, a wizarding road in Havana bore the name _Calle Rastreros_ , Scourer Road. And in Fort-de-France on Martinique, David had found a whole book concerning that subject: _L'Histoire des Ratisseurs des Caraïbes_ –History of the Scourers in the Caribbean.

Piracy had also been popular among witches and wizards of the Caribbean, even long after the Statute of Secrecy had been signed in 1692. The Ministries for Magic in the Caribbean were among the most corrupt in the wizarding world in those days, known for hiring Scourers as Aurors rather than hunting them down. They also hired wizarding privateers and through this became insanely rich. Even today, the ministries reminded one of splendid palaces.

Witches and wizards were also, without a doubt, involved at least partly in the Haitian Revolution of 1804. Only in the 19th century, the Statute of Secrecy was implemented in practice in Haiti and gradually in all of the Caribbean.

* * *

Emilia still hadn't read even half of the books in David and Alex's small library. She loved to dive into the magical world, to read about magical history, Transfiguration, Herbology, magical creatures or Divination. One subject fascinated her at the moment: potions and magical medicine. While Muggle medicine was merely stimulating the immune system in order to heal the body, magical medicine, mainly in the form of potions, seemed to simply be the source of healing the body and impose well-being. Produce new blood, quickly healing wounds, the spreading of emotions and feelings like luck, well-being or the feeling of security. From mending a common cold to broken bones.

"Oh yes, quite an important subject." David said smiling as Emilia followed him and Alex to his potions lab for the first time. He did notice her fascination for potions.

"And very complex." he added. "Brewing a potion is not simple by any means."

The lab was a round room with shelves on the wall filled with all kinds of ingredients. The was a second room where already finished potions were kept in countless phials as stock supply.

"Are these the ingredients?" Emilia asked in amazement regarding all the glass jars with Asphodel, Boomslang skin, Doxy eggs, Fire Seeds, Fluxweed, Moonstone or Valerian roots.

"Oh yes." Alex answered while gathering brass scales, mortar and pestle, glass phials and three daggers.

David set a cauldron on the table in the middle of the room and snapped his fingers. At once a fire began to burn under the cauldron.

"A magical created fire. Otherwise the potion would just be a poisonous soup. It is often said that Muggles couldn't brew a potion because they have no wands. What is actually meant is that they can't perform magic. You don't necessarily need a wand as it is not the wand that produces magic, it is the witch or the wizard. That's why it is always the wand choosing the wizard, never the other way round. Otherwise creatures like Fairies, House-elves, Goblins or Merpeople or Humans themselves couldn't perform any magic at all. The wand is merely a tool."

David collected ingredients: dittany, shrivelfig, aconite, two leeches, a crocodile heart and blood meal.

"A Blood-Replenishing Potion." he explained. "Might come in handy. All right, Alex, please remove the flowers from the Aconite, Emilia, would you cut the leeches in small pieces like so?" He demonstrated.

"And I'll do the shrivelfig, dittany and the blood meal."

Emilia took one of the daggers and started cutting the leeches.

"Having difficulties?" Alex asked.

"No, no. I'm okay...I think." Emilia said, a bit uncertain.

She gave David the cut leeches and he put them into the cauldron. The potion turned green.

"Oh, very good, Emilia. Exactly the colour it should have now." David said while adding the Aconite Flowers and the potion changed its colour to blue.

"Patience is everything in potion making." David explained while adding the shredded shrivelfig and stirred the potion counter-clockwise. The colour of the potion turned lilac. David stirred it two times clockwise.

"You need to exactly follow the recipe, just like in chemistry."

The potion meanwhile had turned orange.

David cut the dittany and added it into the potion which became pink. He then stirred it once clockwise and added the blood meal. The potion became blood-red.

* * *

The oncoming night wasn't much cooler than the day.

 _Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Languages and Customs_ by Dylan Marwood was a highly interesting book and a perfect preparation for tomorrow's expedition. What surprised Emilia the most was that Merpeople actually belonged to the biological order of the primate similar to the Goblin or the House-elf. The earliest forms of Merpeople had lived two million years ago. Like whales, they had at first lived near the shore but in time had ventured further into the sea. Over time they hind legs disappeared, their tails became tail fins and their brain became bigger. Their way of breathing also changed as Merpeople breathed through gills.

As Emilia sat in front of the tent and read, David and Alex joined her. David held a book in his hand: _Hoax and Dreams_ by Laura Thorn.

"I've heard of her." Emilia remarked. "Wasn't really sure whether I should believe her or not. Until I met you two."

Together they sat there watching the sunset.

Finally Emilia went into the tent to go to bed. Alex looked after her.

"I think she likes you." she said to David.

He looked down. Then he looked his long-time friend in the eye. She knew his look. That smile, friendly, a bit sad, caring. It hadn't escaped him.

"Why don't you just ask her? Who knows? Maybe she likes you too."

Alex bit her lips. Then she smiled a bit unsurely and went into the tent. "Night."

David looked onto the sea. A moderate breeze blew and moved through his hair. He stood up wanting to enter the tent when he heard something and turned around again. A smile of relief appeared on his face.

"Esther!"

David stretched out his right arm allowing his owl to land. He weighed the package she had brought in his hands while he entered the tent with her. As soon as the owl was in her cage, she immediately began to sleep.

David opened the package. And frowned. He had to tell her...

* * *

The small settlement had several small wooden houses and a bar. Teresa Santana Verdecia was already waiting for the trio. They had already changed. David and Alex had extra attachments to their bathing trunks and Bikini respectively to secure their wands in. Emilia had a holster for her gun. David for his part had additionally a small cylinder shaped bag with a supply of Gillyweed with which they theoretically could travel a whole week underwater.

Along with Verdecia and three other Curse Breakers David, Alex and Emilia wanted to take part in an expedition to retrieve treasures from a sunken magical pirate ship. To reach it however, they would have to swim through the territory of local Merpeople tribe. Near the ship, there was a cave system with air where they could stay overnight. The entrance however could only be reached from underwater.

Their tents were secured in a waterproof magically sealed bag which one of the Curse Breakers carried like a diving cylinder.

Led by Verdecia, they prepared to dive.

The young woman went into the water until it was too deep to stand above the water. The others followed, David distributed the Gillyweed.

"Okay. As soon as you notice you can't breathe anymore, dive quickly." Verdecia instructed.

"Dive and join me. Follow my lead."

One after the other they chewed the Gillyweed and gulped. Then they felt it: it was like an invisible hand was trying to choke them. Quickly they dived. An itch on his neck told David that gills had grown there. Also, he had webbings as well as webbed feet like diving fins.

"Fantastic!" Emilia shouted after having observed the effects on her own body. Her voice sounded strange when she said it.

" _¡De acuerdo, vámonos!_ " Verdecia ordered. With her at the top, the others swam in pairs behind her. Although David did have experience with diving as his father loved to dive, it was a whole new experience with only Gillyweed and no Muggle equipment! In the midst of corals with its anemones and sponges they swam ahead, surrounded by countless species of fish. They saw spiny lobsters, manta rays, parrotfish, octopuses, angel fish, groupers and morays. Sharks too. Nurse sharks, but only a few as they were mainly roaming the seas at night.

David could only marvel at the sight of these creatures, among the oldest creatures on the planet.

"We're now entering the territory of the Ilxuq tribe." Verdecia remarked.

They were now seeing magical animals as well like a Hippocampus, looking somewhat like a giant sea horse. After swimming for a short while, they saw it: the Merpeople's village.

It was an architecture like David had never seen before. Verdecia signalled the rest of the group to wait in front of the gates. First, David gave more Gillyweed for everyone, then Verdecia swam to the gates of the village guarded by one Merman and one Mermaid. David noticed that neither of them wore any sort of clothing and soon noticed on which part of the young Mermaid's body he was staring.

"Eyes front, soldier." Alex remarked grinning though she as well was staring for a moment. David wasn't sure though which of the two she was admiring. The guards send out a messenger to Merchieftainess Axiweyt and let the humans pass. David suddenly wondered what would happen if Muggle divers were approaching this place.

While they were swimming through the village, David took a closer look of the Merpeople. Their upper bodies resembled those of humans. Their hair was thin and black, their skin dark. Several Mermen wore beards. but when examining their faces one could see that they were not Homo Sapiens. For instance their nose was smaller than the average human one's which made Mermaids in particular look somewhat doll-like. The Merpeople's supraorbital ridges were bigger, similarly to the Neanderthal.

From the other end of the village several Merpeople came from a hunt. Apparently, apart from spiny lobsters they had also managed to kill a shark as well an Hippocampus. Additionally, they were carrying small fish and some plants. The hunters brought the meat to a group of Mermaids who began to cut up the meat.

Children were everywhere, older ones, younger ones. A group of toddlers were swimming around playing something akin to tag. Every now and then, one of the children would separate from the group and swim to his mother to get a snack from her breasts.

Out of one of the houses came a Mermaid along with some Mermen and some elderly Merpeople: Merchieftainess Axiweyt.

Axiweyt greeted Verdecia in a language that David could not understand. Then Verdecia signalled to the others to follow her.

They swam to the centre of the village where a grand square was around which the other houses had been built. In the middle of the square was another house.

"What's that house for?" Emilia asked while they sat down.

"It's the children's house." explained Verdecia. "It's where the children spend their evening and night. Adults are not permitted inside."

The Merpeople were very hospitable people. The raw food was something to get used to for several members of the human expedition although David found it quite well made.

* * *

Merchieftainess Axiweyt allowed them to search the wreck the following day and even send them some hunters for protection.

The hunters accompanied them to the cave where the humans would be staying that night. The interior showed signs of earlier use. Apparently, witches and wizards of the Taíno people had used this cave long before European wizards. After that, it had been used as a hideout for wizarding pirates.

* * *

They went early next morning. The seven humans prepared for their dive. They left their tents in the cave which was magically protected.

The Merpeople hunters were already waiting for them, two Mermen and two Mermaids. Together they swam in direction of the wreck. They reached a mountainous region, coral covered hills were towing up before them. Life was flourishing here. And at the centre of it all: the sunken ship.

It was a majestic image. Even though the ship was damaged, it still had something glamorous in itself. Perhaps it was due to the imposing design of the ship. It must have once been a Spanish frigate before landing in the hands of wizarding pirates.

"Hey, look."

Emilia pointed to a spot left of the wreckage. A whale was leisurely swimming through the ocean. David looked at it in awe. They swam through a forest of seaweed and reached the ship which had was aground at a cliff, broken in two halves.

One of the Mermaids pointed to a hole in the wreck, saying something to Verdecia.

"We should be careful, there're jellyfish inside."

The swam through the hole, first to the front of the wreckage.

Several starfish clung on the wall. The jellyfish gently floated through the ship.

"Not one body." Emilia remarked.

"Probably disapparated on one of the islands when the ship sunk." Alex assumed.

They searched the front and found magically locked chest. It wasn't heavy but that didn't necessary have to mean something as it almost certainly had been bewitched. One of the Curse Breakers put the chest into his bag.

Before they swam ahead, the humans took another dose of Gillyweed. Then they headed to the back of the ship. The captain's cabin was filled with different magical instruments of unknown purpose. A Pensieve was standing in a corner. But there wasn't any shimmering magical substance in it, on, it seemed to be sealed. Next to it stood a box with several phials. And next to the desk on which the Pensive stood was the only skeleton in the whole ship.

"The captain must have been heavily wounded, too much to disapparate." David suspected. He swam to the desk examining the phials.

Alex and Emilia examined the pelvic bone.

"It was a woman." Alex said. "Pelvis is too big for a man."

"Gone down with the ship." David murmured.

They found a few other crates, all of them sealed. They took everything with them, then moved out of the wreckage slowly evading the jellyfish.

* * *

It turned out that they had made a gigantic find. The function of the magical instruments still needed to be examined precisely but they all seemed to have a connection to the sea.

The captain's memories were extremely insightful. Magical historians were quickly getting to work on reconstructing the story of Bonnie Fawley.

But David, Alex and Emilia however would journey on before they would have finished their work.

David was standing in the sitting room of the tent, hands in his pockets staring on a old copy of the _Daily Prophet_ when Emilia came up to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I've got it." David said taking a deep breath. "The article. The _Daily Prophet_ article from the 9th of August 1996."

Emilia's eyes widened and she rushed to the table grabbing the paper.

"It was Death Eaters." David said with a broken voice.

Emilia read the article incredulously. Dispossession, sorrow...anger gleaming up in her eyes. And not just there. David could _feel it_. She turned to David who had sunken into an armchair returning her gaze.

"I'm so sorry." Tears were in David's eyes. He shook his head.

"A whole room full of people just...how could we allow this to happen?"

Emilia sat in the chair opposite of David. There were tears in her eyes as well but her gaze was gloomy.

"So it really was..." She stopped. Both of them just sat there silently.

"Thanks." Emilia murmured with a weak voice.

She looked down to the magazine that had lain under the newspapers, the Quibbler, the copy from the 10th September 1997 and the headline _Attack on A Muggle School_.

Emilia picked it up and skimmed the article.

"...six wounded, no deaths...attack thwarted from within...signs of a duel...minimal damage...Muggle authorities state one teacher is missing..."

"They are talking about my mother." David explained. "During Voldemort's reign, Aurors were tasked with hunting down traitors to the regime and most importantly: Muggle-borns. They were also to attack Muggle institutions, especially when their enemies had relatives there. As a threat and intimidation. Perhaps they were going after me and my parents as well as I am Muggle-born. When Alex's father realised that the school where my mother worked was to be attacked, he started to duel the Death Eaters and Snatchers and went into hiding with his wife and my parents. Of course the Muggle authorities didn't know and went looking for her. My father is an AFO, so when they came out of hiding, my father represented it as part of his protection duties. In fact, wizards had secretly talked to the government and, in my father's case, to the police."

David sighed.

"Because now, when such events hit the Muggle world, usually the nation's leaders are informed meaning in our case the Prime Minister and the Royal Family. When we reveal ourselves to the Muggles, we will have to apologise for all those who became the victims of our wars. Which we've kept quiet about because we were hiding from them. Gone underground."

David looked Emilia into the eyes.

"That _has_ to stop."

* * *

 **New York City, United States**

The diner wasn't full, there were at best a handful of people here. James waited. At some point he had to arrive, hadn't he? He looked at his smartphone: 1:10 p.m.

Then he heard the door open and looked up. The African American who had entered the diner was dresses rather elegantly. He looked around, saw James and approached him.

"Sorry I'm late. Had some business to attend to." he said while taking off his hat.

"No problem." James replied. "Please, sit down, Mr. Abbott."

Mr. Abbott sat and ordered a meal. He then pushed the vase on the table aside so that he could converse better with James.

"I got the photos that you wanted." James said, took out a envelope and handed it to Mr. Abbott.

"These are from the archive, pictures from the events of '26. The destroyed subway and all that. Also a collection of other magical things like ghosts, dragons, all over the world, gathered by our reporters. People who nobody wanted to listen to...except for us."

Mr. Abbott took the photos and studied them, interested.

"And these," James continued, "are the latest pictures from the newly discovered site near Uxmal. Plus the results of the LiDAR scans."

"Ah yes." Mr. Abbott murmured. "That is indeed disconcerting."

"You think your team can help us with that?" James asked.

"Oh, you can be sure about that." Mr. Abbott smiled. "It's our speciality. We've done this before, you know."

"So you told me. You provide protection and assistance."

Mr. Abbott nodded.

"So this is a base then." James wondered.

"Looks like it...and something has gone damn wrong. Who has access to all that?"

"Nobody. We've made sure of that."

"Then we can work there undisturbed." Mr. Abbott said. "Mind if I take these photos for analysis? We might find connections there."

"Please, go ahead. Anything that could help us."

Mr. Abbott looked at James who nodded confidently.

"My father is already awaiting the results. He would like to meet with you when this is done. If you help us...then we might finally be a step ahead of those wizards. The time has come."

He stood up and left Mr. Abbott who was now enjoying his meal. He looked after James who was now going into the back of a car. Then Andrew Abbott moved his hands over the flower in the vase. It transformed into a Periculid.

"Yes, time has come." Andrew murmured. " _Time_...has come!"...

* * *

 **As the next chapters will be longer than usual and because I have little time over the next few weeks, I will first finish the remaining six chapters before translating and publish them. But rest assured, it's gonna be a hell of a ride! :)**


	15. The Place of Fear

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 15:** **The Place of Fear**

 **Mexico City, Mexico**

As often as one could use a Portkey, travelling with it became no less uncomfortable. David, Alex and Emilia straightened up again. The walls of the Mexican Council of Magic had golden and turquoise colours. You had the feeling as if you'd suddenly stepped into the palace of an Aztecan _tlatoāni_ , a ruler. And at the other end of the _Oficina de Trasladores_ , the Portkey Office, stood a familiar figure: Andrew Abbott.

"Man, I should have known." David greeted Andrew as he approached them.

"Are you bringing us straight to Julia? We've actually planed for a little tour."

"I'm afraid that's gonna have to wait." said Andrew, "I need your help."

David raised his eyebrows.

"Our help?" Alex wondered incredulously, "Don't you have your people from Janus for that?"

"I need more than just a few 'people from Janus'. I need you. Your insight, your competence." He looked each of the three into the eye, the last one being Emilia.

Who stared back.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Please come, I'll tell you on the way."

The three looked at each other. David watched Alex whose facial expression had turned from sceptical to excited. Internally, David had known it all along. They all loved the adventure. Wasn't it why they had ventured out into the world? And until now, Andrew had always managed to show them an interesting insight into the hidden sides of magic.

So the Trio followed Andrew who led them out of the Portkey Office and into a magically enlarged courtyard. A big garden with all kinds of trees. And between the trees, magical creature moved about.

"This is the Department of Magical Creatures." Andrew told them. Next they came into a gigantic hall. In all of the four walls, doors could be seen leading to different parts of the Council of Magic. People moved in and out, the atmosphere seemed to be quite hectic.

Voiced echoed through the hall, people giving each other orders or discussing things.

" _¿Se ha bloqueado el área?_ "

" _¿El presidente de los zotitos ha sido informado?_ "

" _Dile al Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes._ "

" _¡Haga sitio! ¡Haga sitio!_ "

A group of Mexican and American Aurors apparated in the hall and marched through the room with a man in their midst.

Then a woman in splendid robes entered the hall through one of the doors and a voice roared through the room:

" _La presidenta del Consejo de Magia de México._ "

"That is President Roberta B'alam. She's part of the Mayan Tzolzil people." Andrew explained.

President B'alam went through the hall and began a conversation with one of the Aurors, a man with black hair and a greying beard.

"What's happening here?" Alex asked.

"That's why I need your help." Andrew explained. "I just came from the president myself, the operation had been planned from the beginning but then there was a problem."

"What kind of problem?" David wondered.

"It began with a magical site near the ancient Maya city of Uxmal." Andrew said while leading them through a corridor.

"It…changed suddenly. Whole parts of the buildings, of the temple, were suddenly not protected anymore from the eyes of the No-Majes. You can imagine what a stir that was among them. All of a sudden buildings appear out of nowhere where according to their knowledge nothing had been there at all."

They were descending a stone staircase.

"Especially one newspaper reported about this intensely."

Andrew put his hand in his coat and pulled out a newspaper article. David, Alex and Emilia merely had to look at the paper's name.

"The _New-York Clarion_!" Alex burst out.

"Exactly" Andrew said. "Shaw has spent a great amount of money so some scientists could make specific scans for him using the LiDAR system, _Light Detection and Ranging_. With this you can essentially remove the forest canopy digitally and detect altitude differences and thus artificial structures. Even magical protection mechanisms won't stop these scans! So you were right, David. The No-Majes have actually invented a technology able to detect magically hidden objects."

They went through another underground corridor.

"Shaw and his reporters write in their articles that these were wizarding 'bases' for an invasion or some bullshit. I therefore have met several times with Shaw's son James and pretended to be a scientist. Either these people are so eager to gain access to these locations that they listen to anybody claiming to be a scientist or they're just stupid. Maybe both."

"And where do we come in?" David asked.

"Well, I've told James Shaw that I could get together a team and explore that location. But that little bastard wanted to be there absolutely. So we will use that to set up a trap for him and to teach him and his family a small lesson. The place is likely going to be filled with traps and obstacles."

"So we're basically kidnapping him?" Alex wondered.

"No, strictly speaking we're just taking him with us." Andrew replied. "He wanted to come; he just won't be able to leave so easily."

They had arrived in a large stone hall with an opening on the other side through which the sunlight was beaming. A row of cars could be found here.

Several Janus soldiers were awaiting them. They all got into one of the cars and David, Alex and Emilia noticed that it was considerably larger on the inside.

* * *

 **Near the Mayan city of Uxmal**

They stood next to the entrance of a cave that was so large that two tanks would have no trouble fitting through. They waited.

Then finally they heard a hum in the distance. A vehicle appeared in the distance. It came to a halt just in front of them. A man exited the car. He had black hair and a rather dull gaze in his tiny eyes. Andrew approached him.

"Mr. Shaw."

"Mr. Abbott." James Shaw greeted back. "Is this your team?"

"Indeed." Andrew said pointing to the trio.

"These are Mr. Reed, Miss Brandt and Miss Mason, my top operatives. They have been in the field all over the world, from Egypt to North Korea. Magic is truly lurking everywhere."

James shook hands with the three. When he turned back to Andrew, David secretly wiped his hands on his trousers in disgust.

"And those?" James asked pointing towards the Janus soldiers.

"Security," Andrew answered. "Best equipment you can get for this line of work."

He looked at James.

"Shall we?"

With the Janus soldiers around them, they entered the cave. There was pure darkness inside. But it merely was some sort of magical protection. After the first few steps they came out on the other side. David was sure that Andrew and his guys had already worked to remove the magical barriers that would hold off unwanted visitors such as Muggles.

They saw a fantastic sight: a Maya city lay before them. Countless temples and houses rose up ahead and at the other end there was a giant pyramid. And yet you noticed straightaway that something was off. Parts of the city had a grey colour such as you would expect from a ruin. But other parts were in turquoise and gold as if they had just been built.

"Oh my God," James burst out in his horrible way of producing sound.

Andrew looked around with a worried expression.

"Where is everybody?"

They moved into the city reaching a house that was right in front of the pyramid which was surrounded by a wall. There was writing above the entrance in hieroglyphs.

"What do these pictures mean?" James asked.

"There're characters," David said a little annoyed. "It says… _Xibalbá_."

"And what does that mean… _Jeebolbuh_?"

David had to cringe at James's dreadful pronunciation.

With a dramatic turn, he looked to James with pretended anxiety:

"The place…of fear."

He turned back to the hieroglyphs.

"That's what the Maya called their underworld. The entrance leads through six houses all of which contains dangerous obstacles."

James seemed a little frightened.

Andrew took the lead and entered the house. The others followed. Inside there was total darkness. The torches of the Janus soldier's rifles failed to work.

"Can nobody make some light?" James asked in a trembling voice.

In that moment, David, Alex, Andrew as well as most of the Janus soldiers lit up their wands. But the lights were somewhat darker than usual as though some magic would prevent them from glowing brighter. James froze.

"But…but…t-that..can't…"

"Surprise!" Andrew said with an evil grin.

"Did you really think we would just let in any moron who comes across this?" Alex asked. "Especially, when they're the son of Henry Shaw?"

James seemed to calm down a bit.

"And what do you wanna do now? Kill me?"

David laughed at that and approached James patting him on the back with pretended friendliness.

"Oh no, don't you worry, James. We won't kill you. And you will probably forget it anyway."

James backed away from him as though he had been touched by a leper.

"Why," he asked Andrew now, "have you brought me here?"

"It was you who wanted to come here at all cost. Well James, here's your reward."

"We'll give him a chance, eh?" David asked the others playfully.

"Why not," Alex said. "Besides, nobody here knows what's gonna happen and what's going on here. It'll be an adventure for all of us." She passed James.

"Let's have a little fun together." She hissed in his ear.

Then a death rattle came from the room and a rustling as if something was scuffling towards them.

"What's that?" Emilia asked David.

David's expression had become serious. He listened to the noise. He had heard them once before, together with Alex…at a game ceremony.

"Inferi…"

Emilia looked at him puzzled. David waved his wand as if he wanted to throw a whip. A ball of light came out of his wand, flew to the ceiling and lightened the room although only for a few seconds. But in that short time frame they could see the source of the noise. About a hundred corpses moved in their direction, meagre, some only skeletons.

"Bodies?" James shrieked. "Oh shit, that's real bodies!"

"How can we get rid of them?" Emilia asked David. She didn't sound frightened at all but curious as if she wondered how to best care for a newly discovered plant or something. David smiled mysteriously.

"With a weapon." He replied cryptically. "The first true weapon of humanity."

And he opened his left fist and in his palm there were flames! He seemed to carry a handful of flames.

"Fire," David murmured.

He made a movement as if to throw a basket ball and sure enough a fireball was forming from the flames he held and flew straight into the group of corpses. David blew into his flames and a ray of fire burst out like a flamethrower. Directing the ray in such a manner that they were forming a constant barrier between them and the Inferi, David and the others pushed themselves alongside the wall of the room. The Inferi backed off and the group had nearly reached the exit.

Then they ran, one after the other, through the hole into the next house with David being the last.

At once it became cold.

David's flames went out in an instant. Instead, their wands glowed normally again but that wasn't in fact necessary in this room as the ice that was covering the floor, the walls and the ceiling was so brightly blue that it lightened the whole room.

Little white clouds of breath came out of their mouths.

"Run, quickly!" Andrew voice boomed across the room. David was still looking to the entrance through which they had just come. The Inferi were also coming through now and their pace was quickening.

" _Expulso!_ " David cried and an orange beam came out of his wand hitting the ground directly in front of the Inferi. An explosion followed tearing the first row of Inferi apart. Yet even that didn't seem to stop them as the individual parts of the corpses now scattered across the room were still trying to get to him.

One of the Janus soldiers, armed with an automatic rifle, pushed David aside and began to fire into the crowd of corpses. Although he mowed down dozens of them, they stood up again, filled with bullets, and continued to scuffle to him. David ran off towards the door watching carefully not to slip onto the ice in the process. When he had nearly approached the exit, he once again looked around. The shots had stopped. Apparently, the soldier had run out of ammo. It was pointless to try and reload, there wasn't enough time. The soldier threw away his weapon and spread his arms, one hand closed to a fist. He threw a grenade into the mass of Inferi and soon enough a gaping hole was where some of them had stood. But it wasn't enough and now they came for him. Blood splashed, bones burst apart and with a horrible squishing sound, the Inferi tore apart his limbs. It had only happened within a few seconds.

David had seen enough. He took the last step and joined the others. Behind him, a wall closed itself cutting them off from the Inferi.

"Is this what you're doing here?" James shouted. "Even death get's abused by you!"

"Oh…that is not death." David said quietly. "Death is only the next great adventure. The last, the final, eternal adventure." He looked at James. "There is much worse than death."

They looked around. They were apparently in some sort of clearing. There, between the trees, lay another passage.

"And what have you to offer?" Andrew whispered to the room.

 _It's meaningless_ , a voice suddenly echoed in David's head and according to the looks of the others, not only in his.

"Wha–," he began but then he saw them: three jaguars came towards them. Silently and slowly the approached the group. A strange feeling seemed to drown David suddenly.

 _What am I doing here? It's pointless, please, just let it go._

He didn't want to resist, he just wanted to do…nothing.

David looked at the jaguars which seemed to see right through his eyes.

"Legilimency!" he cried out. "Andrew, we have to shield them!" Andrew understood at once.

Alex pushed James forward and together with Emilia and the rest of the Janus soldiers she began to run towards the passage. David once again looked towards the jaguars but Andrew grabbed his arm.

"Go with them! Go, I'll deal with them!"

David hesitated but then sprinted off and as he did so, he became shorter, hair grew out of his body and then as a cat he ran towards the exit and only after he had reached it he transfigured himself back into a human.

The next room was dark, brown and black like soot almost as if they had straight marched into an oven. Andrew had caught up with them and was now gazing at the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Emilia murmured.

"Don't worry, Your Highnessness," David said to her with a smirk.

Carefully, they made a step forward. The Janus soldiers were going ahead this time pointing their wands or rifles in any directions. Suddenly one of them screamed in pain and horror as a fountain of pure fire shot out of the ground and engulfed him. The others stopped in their tracks. Out of the ground and the walls, giant flames burst out in irregular intervals.

Andrew raised his wand. The witches and wizards among the Janus soldiers did exactly the same.

" _Aguamenti!_ " their voices roared.

Water shot out of their wands. Taking James and the trio into their midst, they moved forward, slowly. As if they were in the middle of a volcano, flames came out from all sides, glaring, red, yellow and hot. And then finally they had arrived in the next house.

It looked plain, just an ordinary house made of stone, illuminated by sunlight from a single hole in the ceiling. But that made it even more mistrustful. As they were moving forward, parts of the walls suddenly opened and blades came out, huge blades like that of gigantic knives. In a flash, Andrew reacted, followed by the Janus soldiers, conjuring up a shield that enclosed the entire group. They were getting the hang of it and there was only one more house left.

And that one didn't seem special either. They had crossed the room halfway when Alex suddenly jumped letting out a high-pitched scream. Breathing heavily, she stammered:

"S-s-s-sorry! Just a mirror."

David looked around, sceptical. These couldn't just be simply mirrors. Dozens of them filled the room, why hadn't they noticed that? He approached one of them staring back at his own reflexion. But no, there was more! Behind him, he could see tow random people approaching each other shaking hands. A wizard…and a Muggle. Then he saw people chearing and celebrating. David stared at the scene in amazement, it now looked so real as if it were happening right before his eyes, in fact, it seemed to engulf him.

David struggled to take his eyes off the mirror. Looking around, he discovered that Emilia had chosen another mirror.

"NO!"

She backed away in horror, stumbling. Alex helped her up. Emilia didn't react but was sobbing there, disorientated like s baby who had lost its mummy. Alex held her close to her breast, stroking her head like a child. Whatever Emilia had seen there made her so frightened she almost seemed broken for a while. She buried her face in Alex's breasts as if she wanted to suckle, hoping to find protection there. Then she calmed herself down and stared at Alex's face puzzled.

"I…I…I want my mummy." Emilia stammered, calmly but with sorrow, and then… "I miss her. They showed her and I wanted to be little again and be with them but I knew it wasn't real and then I…lost her."

"Shh, it's alright, sweetie. It's okay." Alex whispered stroking Emilia still.

Andrew was also looking into a mirror with a look in his eyes that reflected disgust. His lips began to tremble and he lashed out intending to smash the mirror with his fist but then something seemed to hold him back and he held his hands to his head as if he heard a loud noise inside.

"We have to get out of here!" David screamed to the others. "They're trying to confuse us, play with our minds!"

He grabbed Andrew's arm and ran and ran after the others. Everywhere it seemed, images of the celebration of unity were flashing out at him, ever so close to his eyes but he ignored them. They nearly tumbled out of the house together and found that they had made it! They were outside!

They got up and gazed at what they found before them: it was a court.

A ballcourt.

It had a rectangular layout in the form of a T. There were stonewalls on both long sides and the court was open at the short side.

"Why is there nobody?" Andrew wondered. "This place used to be filled with Curse-Breakers."

"Are we supposed to lay ball here?" Emilia wondered, her usual self again. "Or are there balls coming to attack us?"

"No, no, no, no, this is past." David said slowly having noticed the the pattern of the colours inside the city. He had understood.

"What do you mean with 'This is past'?" Alex wanted to know.

David breathed excitingly, he knew what was going on here, it was brilliant!

…and at the same time a bit scary.

"It is time!" he burst out. "Time!"

Andrew smiled slightly. He pattered David on the back.

"That is my David, yes, this is exactly it." But there was an ominous look in his eyes.

"But that's not all. There is more."

Andrew took the lead. David turned to look at the others. James was all the way confused but Alex and Emilia were grinning at him excitingly.

"Shall we, ladies?" David asked them.

They went across the court arriving at the pyramid. Ascending the stairs, they found a building at the top but there was no entrance.

"Who built this pyramid?" Alex asked Andrew as they approached the walls. "Was it dark wizards? And if so, what did they want?"

"Dark, bright," Andrew said looking at her. "It's all subjective. There is no light and dark magic, only what we've associated with it." He slowly traced his finger across the wall.

"Here in the New World, snakes and the ability to speak Parseltongue aren't regarded as something evil." Andrew moved his fingers across the relief showing a snake that bore a plumage.

" _K'uk'ulkan_ ," Andrew whispered. "Fertility, Regeneration…Immortality. Maker of Mankind."

Andrew turned to the others.

"Even the Killing Curse can be a salvation. Painless death, instant and without suffering. I have met people who wished for nothing more than that, Alex. And when it's done in kindness…it won't shatter the soul."

He once again faced the image of the snake and spoke to it. There was a hissing coming out of his mouth and David recognized Perseltongue. A part of the wall disappeared leaving an opening behind.

The group entered the building. What was hidden here? What had ripped time apart?

They were standing in a circular room. A staircase led down to the floor and at the other end there was another staircase leading further downstairs. To the right there seemed to be another opening but it was covered by a tattered black veil. Columns were holding the ceiling and at the centre there was a circle of twelve high, supernaturally high seats of stone. As they walked around the seats, they saw that strange beings were sitting in them.

"What are these?" James asked.

"The Lords of Xibalbá: _Hun Came_ , _Vucub Came_ and their demons of human suffering." David explained.

"So it's hell," James said.

"No," David replied. "It's no hell, no eternal perdition. If you've passed all the tests, fights and suffering, then you may leave Xibalbá and rise up to the gods."

Emilia examined the beings sitting in the chairs.

"They're statues," she observed. "Look at them."

David, Alex and Andrew joined Emilia looking at the Lords of Xibalbá. It was their heads.

"We've seen something similar before," Andrew gasped. "In Antarctica."

"And look at the veil," Alex said, coming closer to it. "We've seen such a veil in Egypt, in Imhotep's tomb."

Andrew turned to the stairs leading further down.

"Come on."

Andrew, David, Alex, Emilia, James and the Janus soldiers descended the staircase. The room it was leading to was also gigantic. There wasn't much light though. Andrew made the same movement David had made earlier and a ball of light flew through the room illuminating it.

"What's this for?" Andrew whispered.

They watched the ball hovering through the room but then…

The light was gone! As if it had never been there in the first place. Astonished, Emilia made one step forward but Andrew held her back.

"Careful!"

He took a small piece of rock lying on the floor and threw it into the room. Shortly before hitting the ground it too disappeared.

"Time is running through here," David remarked.

"Exactly," Andrew added. Very slowly he started to move forward. The others followed.

"We have to get to the centre. There is the source."

"What source," Andrew asked, "What happened here?"

"They must have made an experiment," Andrew explained. "The magic of time. Perhaps they wanted to reach the beginning of the universe or prevent the apocalypse or change the past. But something went wrong."

Alex looked at David intently.

"Do you think it's that?"

David knew what she was referring to.

" _Worlds collide. And open wide._ " he whispered.

" _The Tree will fall. And drown will all._ " she added.

"Maybe," David said. "But I think he was referring to something else, something more…grounded."

And then they saw a young woman appear out of nowhere wearing a Huipil. Taking no notice of them, she ran from their left and vanished in an instant.

"Different moments in time, scattered all over the room." Andrew explained in a low voice.

Suddenly, his ball of light reappeared illuminating the room once again. Then they heard a shriek and David turned but only saw Alex's hair rushing into nothingness.

"Alex!" she screamed storming forward but Andrew held him back.

* * *

Alex breathed heavily. She looked around. About twenty people all dressed in traditional Mayan clothing were staring at her. A man was slowly moving towards her. With a nervous smile, she waved at them as if to say goodbye and ran off…

* * *

"We must get her out of there!" David cried.

"She will return in a moment!" Andrew replied.

* * *

Alex stopped short. Where was she now? Not in the pyramid, that was obvious. But it couldn't be in the rainforest either for this _was_ no rainforest! Sure, there were enormous trees rising up above her but they weren't trees but ferns!

Alex coughed. She had difficulties to breathe. Even the air seemed different! She heard a noise. Some kind of animal but it was a noise unlike any other she had heard. And then she saw an enormous dragonfly soaring down at her. Alex raised her wand but she had merely formed the incantation in her head when her wand was flying out of her hand. Alex turned around. And her jaw dropped…

* * *

Slowly, they followed Andrew. With his wand he made bright thin lines across the floor. By watching where the lines disappeared, they could see where the fissures where. David stared again and again to the centre of the room. Eventually, Alex simply _had_ to appear again…

* * *

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

The being with the strangely formed head made a rattling sound. It stretched out its hand and Alex noticed surprised that it gave her wand back to her. She hesitated then took it. Now more beings came into view. Alex touched her neck; she was starting to suffocate from the different air. One of the creatures held out its hand making a gesture and Alex could breathe properly! Who were these beings? And where was she and when? Was this earth or another world, another universe even?

Alex made a short wheeze when she was suddenly lifted into the air by the creatures which didn't touch her. Then she knew. And she realized she could trust these creatures completely. They were of a higher kind. And they brought her back…

* * *

The group was startled when the weird creatures came out of nowhere with Alex in their company no less.

"It's okay, it's okay," she said. "They won't hurt us."

She joined the others as the creatures surrounded them.

"Are you sure?" David asked her slowly.

…

Then they were outside. What had happened? How did they get here? They were back in the ball court. They had run through the six houses, this much they remembered. They had entered the pyramid…

And then they were here. The entire city was of a grey colour and in ruins again. And they weren't alone.

"Where are they all coming from?" James wondered at the sight of the Curse-Breakers going about the ball court as if nothing had happened.

"They are back," Andrew said. "They had become Un-borns for a while and are now here again."

One of the wizards approached them.

" _¿Quién es Usted?_ " he asked.

" _Somos rompedores de maldiciones americanos_ ," said Andrew. " _¿No le han informado de nuestra llegada?_ ". He pulled out a letter from his breast pocket.

The Mexican Curse-Breaker read it and looked puzzled at Andrew.

" _¿Pasó algo aquí?_ "

Andrew merely smiled and moved on with the others following him. They went back through the six houses which were completely empty now. Finally they arrived again at the cave where they had started. James hesitated.

"What are you gonna do to me now?"

Andrew turned to him.

"You've just encountered true magic. That's what we've wanted you to see. Not even many wizards get to see that."

He looked at James and there was distaste in his eyes but also something else.

"There is more to magic than destruction, far more than mere spells. We humans are but a part of a whole. Remember that."

"Then you'll let me go?" James asked aghast.

"Of course we'll let you go!" Andrew said chuckling stretching out his hand. "We've never said you couldn't go."

James's eyes became slurry and slit out of focus.

"But we'll help you out a bit."

* * *

"What will happen to James Show now?" David asked later when they were back at the Mexican Ministry of Magic.

Andrew grinned.

"His memory is foggy. He'll loosely remember what happened but he won't know where. And he won't be able to recall either your faces or mine."

He accompanied them to the Portkey Office.

"Won't you come with us?" Emilia asked when they stood around the Portkey.

Andrew shook his head.

"Me and my men will accompany Mr. Shaw back to New York. He will remain useful to us."

David kneeled down and touched the Portkey and the girls did the same. And within an instant they were off…

* * *

 **John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City, a few hours before…**

They had anticipated difficulties but the Muggle customs were surprisingly easy to pass. At the exit of the airport, Larisa Andrejevna Sokolova and Boris Jakovlevič Volkov boarded a taxi.

"What's it, fellas?" the driver asked.

"233 Broadway," said Boris…

* * *

 **And here we are again! Sorry for the long break but I first thought of finishing the last few chapters before translating them. We're nearly at the end, guys, the end of part 1. Next time, some new wizardry in the US in "** **E Pluribus Unum, Part I"…**


	16. E Pluribus Unum, Part 1

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 16:** **E Pluribus Unum, Part I**

 **United States, 2001**

She had to admit, it was impressive. Julia looked up at the Woolworth Building standing there, at the time of its construction it had been the highest building on earth. And it was the seat of the headquarters of the Magical Congress of the United States of America or MACUSA for short.

Andrew Abbott stood at her side. Two years ago, when Julia was barely 18 years old, she had met the then 24-year-old African American wizard. Fresh from the Josiah Jackson School of Wizardry in Wyoming, she had travelled to San Francisco where she had met him. Like herself, he also was on a journey through the States. Grown up in a wizarding Maroon village, he had a very unique view of the wizarding world and its history. Julia had at once been fascinated with him! And shocked of how little she knew, of how much history had been withheld from them at school. Andrew had opened her eyes.

And so both of them had started their journey, riding his bewitched motorbike which could perform incredible jumps from place to place. They had slept in a magically enlarged tent with a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. They would use the latter frequently as they came to know each other and when they did, they weren't quiet by any means. They literally rocked it!

Julia and Andrew. Two people who could not have been more different. She, coming from No-Maj parents who owned a company that dealt with genetics. He who had grown up isolated from the rest of the world in a small community opposed the existing circumstances and was truly independent. Independent of the magical government that had fought settlements like the one Andrew had grown up in from the start until the 1930s, not because of a different skin colour, not because of being some kind of "race" or some bullshit but solely they had refused to bow to the Statute of Secrecy from the beginning and were doing instead what MACUSA should have done which was to free their non-magical brothers and sister from slavery and taking their native land and culture.

Andrew had become her mentor, her new teacher. He had shown her how history, both the magical and the non-magical one, had left traces behind on both sides. They had travelled across the country and Julia had seen things she could have never imagined! It was a life of true freedom, discoveries and passion!

Now they were in New York staring at the building home to the magical government that Andrew and his people so despised. A change was needed! They couldn't go on like this.

Andrew took Julia's hand. They gazed at each other. Then they went across the street and towards the entrance of MACUS which lay at a small door to the side of the main entrance to the Woolworth Building. To be allowed to cross it, you'd have to either show the guard an ID if you worked there or your wand if you were a visitor. So Julia and Andrew showed the guards their wands (Andrew had his won in a duel as his people weren't using them). The man nodded and let them inside. They entered a short wide corridor where other guards were posted and one of them gave them tags which said "visitor". Only then they could enter the lobby. To the left and right of the entrance, other corridors led to offices on the ground level and a staircase led to the lower levels. Before them, another staircase led up to the gigantic lobby. It was held in a Art déco style with black and golden colours and was light-flooded even though the giant windows in all the four walls weren't real. They were enchanted to show what you would see if you gazed through the real windows of the building. In the middle of the hall, there was the golden memorial, carried by four columns, remembering the Salem Witch Trials. The columns featured each a golden phoenix statue. On the dais stood five life-sized stone statues, three women, a man and a child.

In front of the memorial, a group of reporters and photographers were gathering around. Julia and Andrew took the last few steps into the lobby and walked around the reporters to see what they were so excited about.

MACUSA President Judy Tan stood there together with members of a Chinese wizarding delegation. Posing before the memorial, she shook hands with a man in his late 40s.

"That has to be Wū Lóngxuè, the new Chinese Minister for Magic," Andrew whispered to Julia. Along with him, Julia recognised another member of the delegation, a woman who had recently made headlines at the Association of East Asian Wizards (AEAW): Zhāng Xiùlán, Head of the Department for International Magical Affairs at the Chinese Ministry of Magic.

Julia watched how President Tan and Minister Wū smiled into the cameras as suddenly, a MACUSA official seemed to point at her with her finger. Julia frowned but then noticed that she wasn't actually pointing at her but at something behind her outside. Slowly, all the people present turned and looked to the windows. Julia and Andrew then did so as well.

And what they saw was a plane. A plane at an unusual low altitude, far too low! But it didn't seem to crash. Rather, the pilot seemed to hold the course deliberately. Then Julia realised what was happening: she put her hands before her mouth in horror.

A violent explosion could be seen as the plane hit the North Tower of the World Trade Center! This couldn't be real, this had to be a dream or a hallucination! She looked at Andrew who was as shocked as she was. At once he turned around and began to race towards the stairs and he wasn't the only one. Many MACUSA officials had the same idea and moved to the stairs but they were all stopped by a group of Aurors who had now taken position in front of the staircase as well as the two elevators preventing anyone from using them. Julia could see the guards guarding the doors were now using their wands to seal off the entrance. She looked at President Tan who had just raised her wand to her throat and her magically amplified voice was echoing through the hall.

"You all know protocol. We cannot take any risks. Please remain at your posts."

Julia didn't trust her ears. With an appalled look she stared at Madame Tan. Then she noticed Andrew who was marching straight to the president.

"Madam President, you cannot just stand there while thousands of people are up there in danger!"

Loud angry voiced were endorsing him. Several officials held up their fists. Julia quickly joined Andrew.

"Madam President, it is your duty, _our_ duty, to help the people there in the tower! We could apparate into the building and–"

But the president held up a hand warningly. Then Minister Wū came to her side and spoke to her.

"Madam President, haven't we wizards always helped people in times of war and need? In your country too, your people have helped non-magical people who were in need of help, even in times of war. You know that, Madam President, you told me so yourself. Just as I told you how we help those who are in need. And in this chaos that is now spreading among the non-magic population, we can act fairly well without being noticed."

President Tan looked at him, first incredulously, then thoughtfully. Throughout the hall, cries such as "Do something!" or "Let us help!". Madame Tan sighed then turned to the crowd.

"There will be six helpers at maximum. We will create an Apparition centre here inside the lobby. There, and only there, you can apparate back as soon as you've found a No-Maj…"

A scream from the crowd interrupted her. All heads turned back to the World Trade Center: a second explosion could be seen! Another plane had hit the South Tower!

At once, the Aurors prepared to create an Apparition centre. Other Aurors selected helpers, three Aurors and three civilians, Julia and Andrew among them. President Tan pointed her wand to her throat to speak normally again while a man in a blue coat approached her: Thomas Weiss, Director of Magical Security.

"I want to talk to the No-Maj-President as soon as possible," President Tan told Weiss.

"According to our intel, the president is currently in Sarasota, Florida, Ma'am," the director replied.

Julia stopped to listen and ran to the Apparition centre along with Andrew. Healers had appeared to treat victims of the attack. Julia took Andrew's hand and, under his lead, disapparated.

The room in which she appeared was dark. Julia drew out her wand thinking _Lumos!_ Ceiling panels had fallen down, cabinets had fallen together due to the shaking of the building when the plane had hit.

"Hello?" Julia cried. Running ahead, she heard noises. Someone had been buried under the debris! Julia waved her wand and the debris flew to the side. A woman stared at her in shock and confusion. Julia focussed herself and was soon at the woman's side. "It's okay, it's okay," she said. "Deep breath now…"

Holding the woman's arm, Julia disapparated.

She found herself back in the lobby. Some of the No-Majes were already here. But neither President Tan or Minister Wū and his delegation could be seen. Andrew apparated into the lobby holding both a man and a woman. The man was bleeding at the head. Julia knew there was no time to lose and apparated again, this time into the South Tower, some floors above the place where the plane had hit.

Smoke filled the room. Julia had to cough. Julia moved through the room where dark figures were roaming about. Julia ran towards them when suddenly the whole building seemed to tremble! Julia heard a scream; she couldn't very much see anything through the dense smoke. She felt someone close by. The trembling became stronger. Realising what was happening, Julia took whoever she had found by the hand, turned as quickly as she could and disapparated. At once she felt a horrible pain in her shoulder as if a part of her had been sliced out. She was back in the lobby and, as the pain became stronger, she led out a scream and stumbled along with her eyes closed. She felt she was going to lose consciousness. Then the earth shook violently and Julia slumped down only dimly feeling that someone was catching her. She managed to open her eyes and saw a gigantic could of dust and rubble making its way through New York.

Julia tried to sit up but the healer was holding her back.

"Please, don't stand up. You've splinched yourself, your shoulder is hurt. You're too weak to continue, I'm sorry."

Julia closed her eyes and her breathing slowed down. Then she looked at her shoulder. The healer had opened her shirt at her right arm and was treating the wound using dittany. Although the bleeding and the pain had stopped there was still a wound to be seen with an odd shape as though she had cut her shoulder with a chain saw while moving. Julia couldn't use her arm and hand, she hardly felt them.

"It will take a couple of hours until you can move your arm again, Miss. Please drink this, it's a Blood-Replenishing Potion."

Drinking the potion, Julia looked around. Some cabinet files and tabled has been thrown over by the shaking as the South Tower had crashed. The No-Majes in the lobby were still confused about where they were. Some tried to run off but the guards held them back saying it was much safer in here. Julia saw Director Weiss who held a small mirror in his hand and was talking into it. Julia's thoughts wandered from the No-Majes to the planes and to her family? After all she was No-Maj-born, her parents might actually be on a flight right now. And her sister? What about the part of her family in England? She had an aunt there, Aunt Helen who had a son, David. He was merely four and he was special…

Julia felt weak. Everything seemed to become darker around her. She lay back and closed her eyes again…

When she awoke, the earth shook again! The second tower had collapsed! Julia now managed to stand up. Andrew who had just returned with another No-Maj was staring in utter horror at the scene outside the windows. He turned to Julia. Now they could do nothing! There must have still been a dozen people up in there…well…up…not anymore…

Andrew didn't leave Julia's side until evening. Outside, there was only grey. Julia felt so empty. And there was nothing they could do, they weren't allowed to help any further! So they waited, waited for something to happen, some announcement of something. They had managed to save 30 No-Majes who were the only ones allowed to go outside that day. The Aurors had written their names and addresses on a list and had modified their memory so that they were now thinking that they had managed to get out of the building on their own somehow.

In the evening, all the helpers were asked to come to the Portkey Office. President Tan and Director Weiss were there. They had chosen a table as the Portkey.

Julia had never been in the White house before. They landed in the Oval Office Corridor. A Secret Service agent led them to the president's office. Julia noticed than Andrew had become stone-faced as though he despised to even be here. The president stood behind his desk looking out the window with his hands in his pockets. He turned as the wizards entered the Oval Office.

"President Tan," said President Bush with a smile.

"Mr. President, these are the helpers who have dared to enter the Twin Towers."

Tan introduced them one by one. President Bush shook each one's hand and thanked them for their dedication and service to the country. When Julia shook his hand, she felt somewhat funny: she didn't like the man and hadn't actually voted for him. And as she took only a glimpse into what he seemed to be feeling, she didn't like where this was going. But then again, what would you do if someone violently attacked you?

President Tan held out the list of those who they had managed to save.

"This is a copy," she explained. "If someday circumstances should arise to make us reveal ourselves to the public, the true story of these people can be revealed."

Julia briefly looked up and then at Andrew who was equally surprised. Was there perhaps some hope?

…

* * *

 **United States, 2007**

The house was big, very big. In fact, David had the feeling that everything in America seemed to be twice as big as in Britain. For the first time in his life he had flown to a holiday location. Before, he and his parents had always used the car. Mum's sister, Auntie Nancy had picked them up. She didn't look at all like her sister. While David had inherited his mother's dark brown hair, Auntie Nancy's was golden.

And now they were standing in front of this big house in San José, California. Well, actually a bit further north in the Silicon Valley Area. It was 30 °C (86 °F).

Auntie Nancy led them into the gigantic sitting room. Uncle Alan and his two daughters, David's cousins Julia and Lucy were already waiting for them. While Uncle Alan greeted David's parents, David himself stormed forward to his two cousins. He had heard so much about them, he had seen pictures of them and now he would meet them for the first time. Both young women were beaming at him and it was Julia who caught David first and embraced him.

"Heeeey! So nice to see you again, sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm fine!" David exclaimed and embraced Lucy.

"Hey, Baby Cousin!" Lucy laughed. "Oh, it's so long ago since we last saw you, David! You were just a tiny little baby."

"Oh, but a very magical baby, eh," Julia said. "Twice we came to visit you, first in 1997 when you weren't even a month old and then again in 1999 when you were two years old. Here, you see?"

Julia and Lucy led David to a small table in front of one of the giant windows. On the table were photographs, some Muggle ones and some moving ones. In one of the framed pictures, both of the girls could be seen, an 18-year-old Julia and a 12-year-old Lucy, both sitting beside an armchair laughing with delight as baby David sat in the armchair and played with a toy. But he wasn't playing in what Muggles would call 'the normal way'. Instead, he let the toy floating in midair with his two little hands obviously having a lot of fun while doing so. His now 10-year-old self was staring at the photo in amazement.

"Even at that age, you could control things and letting them fly," said Julia in a voice that carried a little awe in it still. "That's very impressive for such a young wizard." Julia kept staring at the picture, lost in thought for a moment.

"That was right before I've decided to take a journey, to travel across the United States," she told him.

David looked up at her. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

* * *

He spent much time with Julia and Lucy. They had been excellent babysitters when they had last visited him and now they were always with them. They visited local libraries and museums and shared their fascination for the cosmos and history. Wherever they went, be it San Francisco, Los Angeles or Long Beach: Julia and Lucy were never far away. There was a special bond that the three of them had, something not even their parents could provide. They were all in the exact same position. Muggle-borns, children of two worlds. And David even had had a little advantage over the girls because he always had had Alex at his side growing up who knew all about the wizarding world. Julia and Lucy had none of that. Growing up, they wondered that it was that they had. There wasn't an explanation. Their parents had asked themselves whether their two daughters had a very rare form of autism. Until Uncle Alan had taken DNA samples from his daughters to his company. Here, he found out that they had the particular genes that they had previously only discovered in rare plants and animal remains. And then, in 1992, they finally found out what it was, when a letter came shortly after Julia's 11th birthday. Her little sister had only been five at the time.

Julia, Lucy and David talked a lot about that. Their life stories, how they first had discovered they were witches and a wizard. One time, their parents flew to Las Vegas and Julia and Lucy stayed behind with David. They often played together in their insanely big house with its big garden and the pool in the centre. David didn't yet have a wand but he didn't need one. In fact, Julia and Lucy didn't really need one either as wandless magic was much more part of the curriculum of American wizarding schools. They played around with a ball by letting it float or they went swimming in the pool and played magical games with the water. They had a lot of fun, sometimes quite child-like fun. They were also reading a lot. Julia and Lucy had many books in their rooms, some were old school books but many were also books they had acquired later, particular Julia on her travels through the states on which she had learned to see the world in a different light.

"We could have prevented all that, all the suffering caused by colonialism and war.", Julia told David one evening when the three of them were sitting in her room reading. "Those who are leading the wizarding communities in Europe and the US are always trying to avoid this topic; that I have learned when I travelled. Don't you sometimes feel you could use your powers to help others?"

"I already did, once," David told her. "I think I must have been around five. Me, Alex and a Muggle girl we know from kindergarten named Eve, we were climbing up a tree. And Eve tripped and fell to the ground. I used magic to stop her, I saved her."

"Would you do it again?" Julia asked him. David looked at her face.

"Of course I would. But Alex told me that we aren't allowed to. We mustn't use magic in Muggle areas."

"Yeah…" Julia sighed shaking her head. "That is one of the first lessons they teach you when you become an Auror as well," she explained.

"What are you doing when you are an Auror?" David asked her.

"Well, I am part of an investigation team that investigates magical crimes in California. But I also deal with magical beings more and more. I've even met vampires!" she told him with a playful whisper.

David looked intrigued.

"I'm sure you'll learn about them at school. Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"Oh yeah," David exclaimed. "Alex and I are already speculating which house we will be sorted into. I hope it's gonna be fantastic!"

* * *

 **United States, 2012**

So much had happened since David had seen Julia and Lucy last time. Now Julia was 31 and much more than an Auror. One year after David had first met her, she had been appointed as the Director of Magical Security in the New York Headquarters of MACUSA. Now she operated on a federal level, essentially the second in command of the American wizarding government. Several bureaus and departments were now reporting back to her including the Major Investigation Departments of the different states, the federal Bureau of No-Maj-Obliviation, the Department of No-Maj Misinformation, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the MACUSA Surveillance Wizarding Resources Department and the Department of Unidentifiable Magical Objects.

But Julia wasn't looking for an office job. She liked to be out there in the field. Of course she knew of the enormous responsibilities she now had but also of the increased influence the position gave her. She was now part of the team of advisors to the president, first under President Judy Tan who had appointed her (Julia always wondered as to why as there were many more experienced Aurors out there who were at times much older than her) until 2010 and since then under President Samuel G. Quahog, who was dedicated to be president but much more suggestible than President Tan had been. He especially listened to Julia and she used that when she wasn't out there leading the MACUSA's top Aurors into confrontations with America's worst magical criminals, some of which included crimes so unspeakable that Julia had to shiver merely thinking about them. There had been many wizards in colonial America willing to fight the No-Majes when the debate over hiding or fighting was held in Paris 1692. And those American wizarding families who were of native, African or even European descent would not give up their will to disrupt the "peace" that was made that year. They formed syndicates and different organizations who were dedicated to different causes all to oppose No-Majes. And Julia had to think of Andrew whenever she went out into the field and the hardship his people had to endure at the hands of MACUSA. There was a reason after all why she had accepted President Tan's offer when she felt that there were much better candidates than her. Where if not here could she make sure that there would be a change?

And then there were the descendants of Scourers, wizarding mercenaries who had disappeared among the No-Majes to evade persecution. That was something that Julia investigated for herself, only with Lucy's and Andrew's help. Not the president knew about it. And Julia made sure not to use detectable magic when confronting a Scourer descendant. That was one of the advantages of wandless magic. It could be detected but the owner was always mysterious to the Aurors. So naturally they assumed it was a wizarding criminal and Julia only encouraged that kind of thinking. As Andrew had once said to her: they were to reach their goals…by any means necessary!

But right now she didn't think of that. Right now she was at the airport picking up David and his parents. The first thing she noticed when she embraced him was the scar that spread right over his right hand.

"Where did you get that?" she asked him sharply recognising it right away as the remains of a dark curse.

David looked into her eyes. He was bigger now, a teenager! He had only turned 15 back in May and his fourth year had just been over.

"I got it from a fellow student. He attacked me and hit me with some kind of dark curse…it will never fully heal."

Julia sighed. She knew David was good and capable. But he was still a learning student and there would always be magic out there that no one could prepare for.

The first thing they did after they had arrived at the home of the Kennedy family was the issue of a wand permit. Julia had brought a form with her that David had to fill. Later they all sat down for tea and coffee.

Lucy was now more and more involved in the company that her father was the CEO of. She would soon take charge of it, the first female CEO of _KE_ no less.

"So how are things at Hogwarts, Baby Cousin?" Lucy asked David.

"Very good," David replied. "Alex and I have actually been appointed to prefects."

"Oh really?" Lucy smiled widely. "But that's not all, is it?"

"You mean my book, don't you?" David replied smiling.

"It's flooding American bookstores," Julia said. "Of course the press is primarily pointing out that it was a teenager who published such a book but that is probably only increasing the number of readers. But that's not the point." She leaned towards David with one of those smiles of hers that David couldn't really place. Was she somehow proud of him as if he had found what she hoped he would find?

"You've realised what only few people are able to realise, David. And one thing I can guarantee you: there _will_ be a change!"

* * *

 **MACUSA, New York City, 2015**

"…and then Vasil'jevski actually threatened me." President Quahog finished.

Julia said in his office and had listened to him while he had explained the whole thing.

"Did he specifically mention David and his companions?" Julia asked with a hint of agitation in her voice.

"Not by name," President Quahog replied. "His exact words were 'that little Mudblood Author'. If I wouldn't make sure that David was arrested then there would be consequences. He didn't say what kind."

Julia nodded slowly.

"Then we need to be especially careful. Wū Chìhuáng told me that Burmese Aurors entered China when David was there. They didn't find him luckily. Nikolaj Čurkin's people will be far more ruthless. He has restructured the Russian Auror Office into a secret state police. The Aurors are completely loyal to him. Muggle-borns are already fleeing Russia in droves. If this goes on like that, it won't be long before we have another wizarding w–"

A knock at the door interrupted her.

"Come in," Quahog said.

A woman opened the door, Cynthia Taylor, Deputy Director of Magical Security.

"Madam Kennedy, the Portkey Department called: David Reed has arrived with his companions."

"Thank you, Cynthia," Julia said and excused herself.

As soon as she was in the hallway, Julia turned to Cynthia.

"How's Mary Fontaine doing?"

Cynthia shook her head perplexed.

"She still behaves somewhat…differently. Oh, she does her work excellently but…"

She then looked at Julia. "You think it could be…?"

Julia nodded slightly. "Security should be impenetrable, especially after 1926. But I think I know what happened."

She looked around then wrote some instructions on a piece of paper.

"We need to increase security and fast. Especially Chicago. 'Hope' might be in danger. You know where I'm going. Get this out there, in 'Salem 3'."

Cynthia nodded and left. Julia looked after her. Why hadn't President Tan appointed her? She was 40 years older than Julia and had far more experience, a hell of an Auror. Julia had her always at her side during briefings. They had had dozens of private conversations and Cynthia had always valuable advice. Both women had a close friendship.

Should the Paris Conference be successful, should operation Phoenix be launched, Quahog would resign, that he had told her in private. And Julia would take his place. She knew exactly who would take her current position then…

Julia turned to the elevator and went one floor down.

* * *

David paced around. He just couldn't sit still. It seemed to long ago since he had last seen her but in fact it had only been three years.

Alex and Emilia looked around interested as they had never before been to MACUSA. What they noticed right away was the way American wizards seemed to dress: Apart from the coats and robes that showed in what department they were working and what position they were holding, all witches and wizards at MACUSA wore suits in which they would have effortlessly passed as bank managers or similar.

"There she is," Alex whispered.

David turned around. Julia marched through the room. As she passed the officials working here they greeted her politely. Julia wore a black business suit and over that a long blue coat that ended at her feet with a white stripe along each sleeve.

As she reached the trio her professional façade crumbled and with a wide smile she held out her arms and, almost like a mother seeing her little toddler again, embosomed David. Both of them were laughing with delight.

"Hey sweetie! Long time no see."

"Likewise," David said.

"You've come around, now haven't you?" she said playfully. "I've heard rumours."

David introduced her to Alex and Emilia then the three of them followed Julia up to the Major Investigation Department and into her office. In a corner stood a giant Foe-Glass and on the desk was a Secrecy Sensor. Several books were also there and in the closets other magical artefacts could be seen. On the wall around the office moving pictures of past Directors of Magical Security could be seen including Julia's predecessor Thomas Weiss. One picture showed a handsome man with black hair and a serious expression. Under the photo it said:

 _Percival Graves_

 _(1886 – 1926)_

 _Murdered by Gellert Grindelwald_

Julia sat behind the desk and handed out two forms.

"First things first: wand permits. David, yours is expired and Alex, you need to fill out yours."

After they were done, Julia tapped her wand on the forms which folded themselves to paper aeroplanes and flew out of the room.

"Right then: off we go."

Julia stood up and went to the fireplace. She threw a bit of powder into the flames which turned green.

"Where are we going?" David asked. Julia merely smiled.

Then David, Alex and Emilia looked surprised when they heard the destination. They had heard the name before. One after the other, they stepped into the flames…


	17. E Pluribus Unum, Part 2

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 17:** **E Pluribus Unum, Part II**

 **San José, California**

David landed in an office. An ultra-modern Muggle office! He went out of the fireplace, the only thing in the room that seemed a little out of place here. Alex and Emilia came out of the fire behind him. Like him, they too were staring open-mouthed at their surroundings. David could hardly believe it. Was this...?

A giant logo on the opposite wall, above the windows, gave him the answer. Two great letters, anfractuous and squiggled: _KE_.

Below the letters were the words:

 _Kennedy Enterprises_

– _The Magic of Past and Future_

A young woman was awaiting them. Her silken auburn hair fell behind her shoulders and her face, which so resembled that of Julia but still was distinctively different, was beaming at the sight of David.

"Lucy!"

David embraced his cousin as she flung her arms around him.

"Hey baby cousin, how are you?"

"Oh, wonderful, thank you."

He let go of her studying her for a moment.

"You made some changes with this company," David observed.

"Did we?" Lucy asked her sister with pretended confusion.

Julia smiled knowingly while Lucy now spotted Alex and Emilia.

"Lucy Kennedy," she introduced herself shaking hands with the two girls. "CEO of Kennedy Enterprises."

"So it was you who brought those crates to Antarctica," Emilia noted. "I thought it was a Muggle company."

"Well, strictly speaking it is," Julia explained while she and her sister were leading them out of the office and into a corridor. "However, this company always had a certain connection to magic In fact, we're celebrating our 150th anniversary this year. We'll give you a little tour."

They had paused in front of a lift.

When Julia led them inside, David noticed the different departments. Clearly, there was much more done in here than research in genetics. Julia pushed a button and they descending into the depth.

" _Level 2, Department of Archaeology and Palaeontology_ ," a voice informed them.

They got put.

"Magic is old," Julia explained as she, Lucy and the trio were going through a wide corridor. "As old as the universe and possibly even a fundamental part of it. Like elementary particles. Look at this." They had entered a white room, a kind of lab where several items were stored behind glass cabinets. "Here lie the oldest findings of items used to channel said magic."

Amazed, David, Alex and Emilia studied the items inside the cabinets.

There was an Egyptian sceptre, a _Was_ sceptre. David recognised the pre-historic spear and the cylinders they had discovered in the cave at Malataverne in France. There was also the bracelet that Andrew had spotted in Antarctica. Other cabinets showed Celtic swords and Germanic hammers.

"The interesting thing with the use of tools is that you're always giving something up as well," Lucy said. "The earliest humans were perfect athletes, they had heightened senses, even their brains are said to be a bit larger than those of later _Homo Sapiens_ who had settled down and who didn't have any of the features the early humans had as they didn't needed them anymore. They had tools to gather and store that which used to be prey called fences and stables. Or artificial caves called houses. Similarly, in some regions, magic was now used differently with the effect that magical powers were reduced somewhat."

Lucy bent down looking into one of the cabinets.

"Especially in Europe, North Africa and the Middle East but also in China and later East Asia, wizards tried to used different tools to channel their magic. But in doing so they overlooked that they were giving up certain powers their ancestors had and which are still present in many areas of the world including the Native Australians, several African peoples like the San, the Hadza, The Himba or the Akan people, the Evenki, the Hakka or the Yao people in China, the Inuit, many of the the First Nations and Native Americans or many native peoples in South America like the Aché, the Kayapó or the Yanomami to name a few."

David was staring at the hammers. Runes were inscribed on them, individual names:

 **ᚹᛖ** **ᛚ** **ᛖ** **ᛞ** **ᚠ** **,** **ᚠ** **ᚾ** **ᛊᚹ** **ᚠᛚ** **ᚦᚢᛉ** **,** **ᛗᚠ** **ᚻᛏᚻᛁᛚᛏ** **ᚠ** **,** **ᚦᚢᛊ** **ᚾ** **ᛖ** **ᛚᛞ** **ᚠ** **.**

Germanic names.

" _Veleda, Answalþuz, Mahthilta, Þusnelda_ ," David read out aloud.

Julia nodded.

"Swords, spears or hammers. The latter had a special name among Germanic witches and wizards that even found its way to No-Maj mythology and literature."

David looked at the other side of the hammer and noticed another word there:

 **ᛗᛃ** **ᛟ** **ᛚᛚᚾᛁᚱ**

" _Mjǫllnir_ ," David gasped.

They also saw a few skeletons as well as an Egyptian mummy: the body of the wizarding pharaoh Heka II!

"It was you!" David exclaimed. "You've taken the body of Heka II!"

Julia smiled mildly.

"But why have you given parts of his DNA to the Max-Planck-Institute?"

"It was a test," Julia replied. "A test to see what the No-Majes would make of it, what conclusions they would draw. And whether and how local wizarding authorities would react to that."

"So you risked our exposure for an experiment?" Alex asked shocked.

"Of course not," Julia calmed her. "Andrew's people did infiltrate the building. If you hadn't come along, they would have erased all the data."

Emilia now went to the cylinders.

"What were these for?" she asked.

This time it was David who explained it.

"The oldest ways to store memories that we know of. Alex and I were present when they were found in a French cave."

Meanwhile Alex was gazing at the gigantic photos of cave paintings hanging on the wall. They showed mainly women and children, scenes of people dancing and animals in a beautiful landscape of rivers and lakes. There were elephants, giraffes, gazelles, crocodiles and fish.

"One of the oldest cave paintings in the world," Lucy told her joining Alex to look at the paintings.

"Proof of the peaceful way of living of early humans...when the Sahara was still green."

Alex looked at her.

"But then," Lucy continued, "the drought came. Whole communities started to starve. So people made for a place to find something eatable. Hunting and gathering wasn't possible anymore. So these people became nomads following the wanderings of the great herds. And of course they were not alone in that. Other predators were hunting these animals as well. and while that had been something totally normal and common, now humans started to shut them out from the hunt. For now it had become their herds. The first concept of possession. And of enmity. That's how patriarchy began."

Lucy showed Alex other paintings which were way younger. instead of a peaceful daily life they showed chariot, war, prisoners, the killing of women and children.

"When these new concept had been imprinted into the minds of children born in these dark times, they could quickly be broadened to other aspects of life: sex, gender, land, ideas, beliefs. And if _the other_ is the enemy, individualism is more and more rejected and fought against through the establishment of hierarchy, norms...and, above all, violence. Be it through weapons or rules, prohibitions, oppressions, praise and criticism. now the children weren't the focus anymore like in matriarchal societies but hierarchy, control, rule and possession. Fathers possessed women and children and sexuality. In patriarchy, babies are not seen as social, not as autonomous. They are meant to be brought up to fit the norm, the norm of patriarchy. And that affected wizards as well."

Lucy showed Alex further paintings where men women and children were clearly performing magic with their hands.

"This is where animosity against wizards began, us who had seen regarded as these almighty beings, had been shamans, the wise. We had led the community and often had enjoyed greater respect than the chiefs of the tribes. And now when our non-magical brothers and sisters called us for help, we couldn't give it to them. Because we are not almighty. We couldn't make the land fertile again. And so as non-magical society changed and animosity grew, hatred of No-Majes and No-Maj-borns began as well. In order to fit in, we had to adopt certain aspects of patriarchy. Thus our magical tools became weapons."

Julia, David and Emilia had been listening to Lucy's speech.

"Come on," Julia said. "You haven't seen it all."

* * *

The lift came to a halt one level below. They entered the Department of Magic-no-Maj Fusion.

"What does that mean?" Emilia asked curiously.

"It means...this," Julia answered pointing to a window covering the entirety of the left wall of the corridor. Through the glass they could see a long room where a lane had been set up. A car was driving across the room, an ultra-modern, nearly futuristic car. Then Emilia's haw dropped when the car began to hover one meter above the ground and flew the rest of the way.

"We want to bring magic and technology together," Lucy explained. "If we ever unite with No-Majes we could trade knowledge in a very effective way."

"I got the idea for this from an incident in England when I first came to the Josiah Jackson School in 1992." Julia said watching David's, Alex's and Emilia's stunned faces.

* * *

Next, they came to the Genetics Department, the only part of research that was officially done in this company. But only here the full range of the work done in this field.

Julia led them into a room where, on first glance, a couple of inconspicuous animals roamed around: chimpanzees, bonobos and lemurs.

The room was the recreation of the natural environment the animals were living in, similarly to what they had seen in Rolf Scamander's suitcase.

"Some of us believe that humans were the first to be able to use magi, even that we invented it!" Julia explained. "But magic can be anywhere. Even where you wouldn't expect it at first."

Suddenly one of the chimps moved his hand and one of the fruits from a nearby tree floated towards him. Julia smiled.

"The ancestors of humans, giants, goblins, House-elves and Merpeople were primates. And in each of those species as well as in those of the great apes you can find magical and non-magical members."

Julia led them to a lab.

"And we know where that magic comes from." She went to a computer showing several DNA sequences.

"It lays in the genes. And we've found magical genes in many other species including in the deep water. Some of those species are incredibly old."

David saw the gene sequences of phoenixes, giants and dragons among others.

"But you don't just study these genes, aren't you?" He looked Julia in the eye. "CRISPR! You're using CRISPR."

"The gene scissors, yes," Julia nodded. "With which we can control the blueprint of every living organism, rewrite it, customise and adapt it if necessary. We could create obedient dragons, pure vampires or werewolves. We could breed humans with magical abilities with the genes of magical creatures giving them dragon-like amours, making them super strong or immortal like the phoenix rising from the ashes. We could create human gods!"

David stared at her incredulously. "That's not your idea, is it?"

"No, it's not," she admitted. "But if the situation arises where we must defend ourselves, we should do so...by any means necessary."

* * *

Julia and Lucy led David, Alex and Emilia into the next department.

"We already have AI that can write music and articles so well that you wouldn't even notice it's an AI. And in the not too distant future we could use it in other places."

Julia and Lucy led them to a giant room where humans and goblins sat at computers or were constructing androids.

"Police, the military, judges and lawyers," Julia said. "They all could be replaces by machines. Machines who would do their tasks without judging someone because they have a different skin or religion or magical abilities. Machines who would let us act for our cause."

She went to a row of computers.

"We're also giving courses for witches and wizards or other beings who are unfamiliar with No-Maj technology. But we're also using the power of cyberspace for other purposes."

"What exactly do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well, we're using this technology to...convince certain...powers not to abuse their might. Bankers, the pharmaceutical industry, the food industry and so forth. In the future, such people will feel their punishment when they're harming others, be it workers, customers, taxpayer or nature itself."

David raised an eyebrow.

"Judge, jury and executioner?" he asked.

"No...witches and wizards. We want to reveal ourselves for a specific reason, David, you know that. And I intend to use everything we can use to perform our original function as wizards. To guide them."

They again used the lift which went to the "first floor" or ground floor. Julia led the groups outside onto a car park. David saw that the premises of the company were quite large. Or was that a magical trick?

They arrived at a car. Emilia whistled.

"Wow, you've got nice wheels."

Julia grinned.

"Well, you wrote to me that you wanted to see the country. This is the best way to do so. Just wait, you haven't seen nothing yet."

They said goodbye to Lucy.

"See ya, baby cousin," Lucy said beaming.

She waved after them when they started to move. Julia steered the car straight ahead and David who sat in the passenger seat wondered where exactly she wanted to go as there didn't seem to be an exit anywhere. Then Julia moved a lever.

BANG!

There was a mighty jolt which nevertheless lasted only one second. David looked out of the window.

"This cannot be!" he heard Emilia behind him.

They were driving through a whole different area. As Julia continued driving on the road they were on, David started to see where they were: before them, a mighty, gigantic bridge appeared, long and red. He grinned when they drove over the Golden Gate Bridge.

* * *

 **San Francisco, California**

The city by the bay lay in front of them. Oh, he had been to this city already! What an adventure that had been! The vanishing sun let everything glow in a wonderful red light. Julia steered the vehicle in such a neat manner that any other car would have long been broken by then, so swiftly yet so precise that it seemed as if she was riding a horse rather than a car. And then they were in a part of town that David hadn't seen before, that he didn't even knew existed.

"Dwimmer Street," Julia explained. "The magical part of the city. Right next to Stockton Street."

They wantered through the street where witches and wizards of multiple backgrounds were living and shopping: British, Irish, German, Indian, Chinese, Vietnamese, Kenyan etc. This was especially visible by to bilingual street and shop signs. Furthermore, there were several wizarding newspapers and magazines in various languages.

They came into a section of the street where many Chinese American witches and wizards had been literally setting up shop. Apart from clothing, plants and potion ingredients there were also different dishes of Chinese origin.

Suddenly they heard screams from one of the houses. People from the street turned around, a murmur arose and many were hurrying towards the source of the scream. Julia ran ahead with David, Alex and Emilia following her. They hurried up a staircase when they saw a man appear from one of the rooms.

" _Gơng-si ah!_ " he cried in Cantonese.

Julia stormed through the door and David saw her recoil a second later, shocked. He peeked into the room and understood:

Someone was standing in the room. But she didn't look well. There was something about her which just seemed...wrong. It was her gaze. They were fixed like the eyes of a dead person. And now David noticed her pale skin and her hair which seemed to float around unnaturally as the women stretched out her arms and began to slowly approach them. There were four other people in the room who were staring fearfully at her and a young woman about 20 years of age was kneeling in front of a fireplace having just pulled her head out of the green flames.

Julia raised up her wand. Then out of the flames came three people. One of them pulled out his wand and slowly approached the woman whispering something to her. The woman froze. Julia quickly rushed over to her as she fell onto the floor. The man who had spoken to her pulled out a badge.

"Jason Lam, Department of Unexplained Magical Phenomena, MACUSA California, Ma'am. These are my colleagues George Duchovny and Sujata Chandra. Miss Goh here has contacted us."

Julia nodded. "Can you tell us what that was?"

"It was a _Jiāngshī_ ," Mr. Lam explained. "A most seldom occurrence. It's a dying soul that is too afraid. Afraid to become a ghost or move on." He looked up to the ceiling. "At last she has chosen."

The others followed his gaze. There is hovered, the ghost of the woman, shyly, frightened. The young girl who had informed MACUSA, Miss Goh, was now approaching her.

" _Yap Soat-lē_ ," she whispered.

"I couldn't..." Yap Soat Le murmured. "Jen...I was afraid...I am afraid."

"Shhh, don't be," Jen said soothingly. "It was your decision. No one will blame you for it. Please come down."

She held out a hand.

Yap Soat Le floated towards Jen. Mr. Lam cleared his throat.

"We, uhm, we'll leave you alone then."

He, along with his colleagues, went quietly out of the building. Julia and her companions did the same.

For a while they merely stood there. The sun had nearly set and the street seemed to be bathing in a dark blue light. Lanterns lid themselves along the street.

"Come on, let's go. We have an appointment," Julia murmured.

"What..." Emilia began hesitating to ask. "What happens when someone returns as a ghost?"

"Well," Julia said. "Usually they will make a death notice in the local newspapers in which she will also announce the date of their funeral depending on the faith the ghost had. Other ghosts will be there and instruct the new ghost preparing them for a new existence. It's always a difficult decision whether to stay or to move on. What happens in the latter case nobody knows. To stay here roaming the world as a ghost for all eternity...that's got to be the hardest decision ever. Many things are taken from you. Most chose to do it because they're still attached. Attached to the people around them. Or because they're afraid of what may come next."

They had arrived at the end of the street. Only a few buildings stood here, all stone buildings. Even where one would expect windows, there was only stone.

Julia moved to one of the houses. "The inhabitants who live in these buildings suffer from a very particular illness that makes them highly sensitive to sunlight."

She knocked on the knocker at the door in a certain rhythm. The door opened on its own and Julia led the three others inside. Torches were lighting up as soon as the door closed itself. The four of them took the staircase downstairs and arrived in a room with a bar as well as countless tables and chairs. The people sitting here all had a white kind of skin, almost like wax as if all of their blood had been drained. Julia made for a place in the back of the room. There, a lady of baronial beauty sat at a table, dressed in a stunning long red body-hugging dress that showed a vast amount of cleavage. She smiled as Julia approached her and when she did so, David noticed her fangs clearly which nevertheless didn't harm her gorgeous looks and quite seductive smile.

"Julia Kennedy," the lady greeted the Director of Magical Security, "we meet again."

"Madam Roșmușca," Julia said and sat down. David, Alex and Emilia did the same. Madam Roșmușca pushed a goblet towards Julia who smiled and pulled a small knife out of her coat. Cutting her thumb, Julia let the blood slip into the goblet. As she did so, Madam Roșmușca looked at the goblet and, for a second, to Julia with a slightly open mouth liking her lips and moaning as if sexually aroused. Julia gave the goblet to David. One by one, he and the girls added drops of their blood into the goblet.

The Vampire lady took it and held it to her nose like a wine drinker sampling a glass of wine. Then she set it to her lips and emptied it with one gulp.

"Aaahhhh, you taste perfect as always, Julia," Madam Roșmușca sighed. "And then three wonderful young vintages, oh my! In 300 years, I've never tasted such a good blood as this."

She was now eying Julia's companions. David had looked at her expectantly. He had always wanted to meet a vampire ever since he had heard of that they were real. Alex had gazed at Madam Roșmușca with a mixture of fascination and uneasiness while she was drinking their blood and Emilia had frowned at that. The vampire now watched the Muggle girl.

"Fear not, my dear. Vampires are not the bloodthirsty monsters your media always depicts them as. We just happen to be unable to digest anything else than blood. If we have access to enough blood by whatever mammal we are no more different than humans. Only if we are on the point of starvation we will lash out taking the first best thing that comes across...which almost always happen to be humans.

Madam Roșmușca signalled to a male vampire at the bar who brought a bottle of blood for the vampire lady and three glasses of water for the four humans.

"I've made it my life's work to improve the image of my kind," Madam Roșmușca said as she refilled her goblet. "The American Vampire Society has declared among our kind that we will henceforth only drink human blood if it is donated to us. This bottle came from President Judy Tan herself when she visited us last time. Outstanding."

She leaned forward to Julia.

"Our mutual friends have given me some valuable intel on something that will surely interest you, my friend. Someone is coming for you. Specifically, him." She nodded to David who looked to his cousin. "According to my source, they are Russian wizards, a man and a woman."

"This is it, then," he said. "I'm supposed to be their scapegoat in a vain hope to turn things around again."

Julia nodded. "They must have been using the No-Maj way of transport since no Russian wizards arrived in the US in the last four months and those were No-Maj-born fugitives."

She looked at the vampire.

"Thank you, Floarea."

Madam Roșmușca nodded.

"Well," Julia said, "we best keep moving then, buying us more time."

* * *

 **Alaska**

Visiting the most northern US State was very interesting. The wizards who first lived in here were part of the native inhabitants that has settled here: Alaskan Athabaskans, Aleuts, Eyak, Haida, Tlingit and Tsimshiam.

In the 17th century, European witches and wizards began to migrate into Alaska, mainly from Russia. Many of them were adventurers, others refugees who wanted to escape Europe where persecution of witches and wizards was underway. Some also came from European settlements through what would become Canada. Among these first European visitors was the Russian witch Anastasija Konstantinovna Borodina who discovered many magical plants and animals in this region.

When the wizarding community went into hiding in 1692, Alaska was at first administrated by the Canadian Ministry of Magic. Until the 19th century, many more wizards settled down in this region which had a low rate of Muggle residents. This was also the time in which many protected areas for magical beings as well as wizarding members of Alaska Natives were set up.

In 1961, MACUSA took over magical administration of Alaska with the MACUSA outpost being located in Juneau.

* * *

 **Honolulu, Hawaiʻi**

Julia drove the car through downtown Honolulu. Similarly to Australia and New Zealand, the Polynesian islands hadn't been included when the Statute of Secrecy was enacted in 1692. It was only in the 19th century when this attempt was made by American witches and wizards travelling to Hawaiʻi and immediately trying to get the native wizarding inhabitants to follow Rappaport's Law. This led to a violent conflict which prompted American Aurors to arrive on the islands in the 1840s and build an outpost for the "protection" of the native wizards. In the year 1900, Hawaiʻi became part of the magical administration of the US.

As Julia explained, it was here that former MACUSA President Judy Tan was born. Having been president from 2000 to 2010, she was now working as the American Delegate of the International Confederation of Wizards in Paris.

* * *

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

Between all the Muggle buildings with their glowing signs there were others, invisible to non-magical people, built by wizards who didn't give a shit about the Statute of Secrecy but nonetheless wanted to remain hidden.

Boris Jakovlevič Volkov stood there silently watching the entrance of one of the countless casinos. Nobody could see him. His Disillusionment Charm was perfect. Now he knew what kind of car this Director of Magical Security was driving. He had seen her with her three companions as they had been wandering through the city. Now, as the sun had set and the darkness came, his time had come. He made his way across the street slipping into the casino unnoticed and using his wand to remove the spell. He had the element of surprise on his side...


	18. E Pluribus Unum, Part 3

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 18:** **E Pluribus Unum, Part III**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

"We won't stay here for long," Julia announced as she parked the car in front of an inconspicuous building at the edge of the city. "Only a short stopover."

She put on her blue Auror's coat identifying her as the Director of Magical Security and went inside the building followed by the other three.

"We've acquired this building from No-Majes. It includes a hospital as well."

The inside had a totally different architecture that did not fit at all with the exterior facade. They took the lift to the top-most floor where they entered a grand room divided into many cubicles. The Auror Department of Las Vegas.

"Commissioner Schaefer," Julia greeted an elderly gentleman who nodded.

"Madam Kennedy. You've come just in time."

"What happened?" Julia asked with raised eyebrows. Usually her presence as Director of Magical Security outside of the New York HQ was only sought if there was a countrywide danger.

"Mary Fontaine was found, ma'am, in HQ no less. They found her in a broom cupboard along with Lawrence Wakefield. Both had chunks of their hair missing..."

Julia's eyes widened. Then her lips became slim, she lowered her hair and hit the table with her fist.

"DAMN IT!"

David didn't even need to ask. There was only one possible potion which came into question.

Julia sighed.

"Were there any unregistered visitors in the country, has anyone noticed something?"

Julia was pacing around in the room, full of rage.

"Indeed, ma'am, that's what I wanted to tell you about," Schaefer answered. "A team of Aurors had noticed a Russian wizards a couple of days ago who wasn't on the visitor's list. Apparently, he had met with members of a wizarding syndicate but when the Aurors raided the place, the guy was gone and the few gangster they actually caught didn't know anything of course."

Julia looked to David who knew what was going on behind those eyes. Then his face lid up and he went to his cousin.

"Say, Julia, what do you think of a night at the casino, us four?"

She frowned at first but then she got the idea and smiled.

"Okay, yes...Commissioner," she said turning around to Schaefer.

"Put your best people together...we're going hunting tonight!"

* * *

The Aurors had arrived a couple of hours early already and mingled among the Muggles wearing Muggle clothing.

Julia went ahead into the casino with David, Alex and Emilia following her. The red and golden walls, ceilings and carpets gave the impression of having arrived straight in an palace. A palace of money, of games and, occasionally, luck on your side.

"See you," Julia said to the three as they dispersed. Emilia went to one of the gambling tables pretending to watch a game of poker play out. Alex sat down at a roulette table while David made his way to the slot machines. Sometimes he could spot the face of one of the Aurors among the crowd. It was merely a question of time...

Putting one hand in his pocket in a suave move, he strolled to one of the slot machines studying the labels and buttons while clutching his wand in his pocket. Using his left hand subtly, he made the machine spring to life. Then he felt an object poking his back and a voice that whispered: "Not a move, Mr. Reed. Your wand, slowly."

David gradually moved his head a bit. Slowly, he pulled out his wand. With a swift movement he aimed his wand somewhere to the stomach of the Russian Auror and fired a spell.

Volkov flew backwards against a slot machine. But we wouldn't let himself being shaken off that easily. In a moment he was back on his feet and had met David's Incarcerous Spell with a Transfiguration spell. A great black snake piled up before David but he turned it into dust and then into a handful of daggers which flew right towards Volkov. He disapparated causing the daggers to pierce themselves into the slot machine behind him.

In the meantime, a panic had stirred among the Muggles next to them and those which were standing further away from the struggle turned their heads curiously. David looked around. Where was Volkov? He wouldn't give up on him this fast.

Then David spotted him a few meters away from him in a passage between the slot machines. David pointed his wand at a machine which soared towards Volkov who disapparated again and a gentle _pop_ told David that he had reappeared right behind him.

Meanwhile several Aurors had arrived from among the crowd, some guarding the entrance (not because of Volkov but because of the Muggles), some coming right up to them. David threw himself against a slot machine as a curse missed him and set the nearest gambling table on fire.

Volkov turned to face the Aurors almost casually shooting a curse at them which made the floor under their feet explode. Then he turned to David once again who proceeded to attack his opponent by letting the chandelier above Volkov crashing down on him. The Russian Auror evade the crash and fired some invisible curse at David who conjured a silver shield to block it. A violent deep gong-like sound filled the room and the impact of the curse caused David to slither backwards on his feet. He managed to stand upright though.

Alex apparated with Emilia at her side firing a spell at Volkov's back. But he had heard them and avoided the spell. More Aurors appeared and from the other end of the room, David saw a door open and Muggle casino security step out. Volkov was surrounded.

But he didn't settle for that. In quick succession, he fired several curses at the Aurors who screamed in agony as their bodies began to deform and their entrails turned from the inside to the outside. Then he aimed his wand at David, Alex and Emilia who quickly sought cover behind some slot machines. Then David saw Volkov pointing his wand at the Muggle security who had all drawn guns. A quick flash of light and a bang; the Muggles lay on the floor, restless and with bloody streaming everywhere. There was a faint _pop_ and Volkov had disapparated.

"Come on!" Julia cried running to the three of them. She took David's hand and he and the girls all diapparated with David noticing that the Aurors around them were doing the same. They found themselves outside in front of the casino's entrance. Sirens howled in the distance coming closer: police was arriving. Julia ran to the car with her cousin and his two friends. They quickly got in and as soon as they were sitting, Julia stormed off with the car. She moved a switch and David knew that she was somehow masking their license plates so the police couldn't identify the car. Watching through the rear window, David saw how Schaefer and his colleagues were setting up a magical barrier sealing the casino off. He didn't even want to know how they were going to explain away the damage done here. Their attempt at catching Volkov had failed horribily.

Julia raced her car along the Strip as the sirens drew closer. Having spotted them, a couple of police cars were giving chase.

The magical properties of the car allowed Julia to steer it through impossibly small gaps that would have resulted in brutal accidents with any Muggle car. Finally, they saw a street leading to the right. Julia turned the wheel violently and with squeaking tires they turned around the corner. Stepping on the gas, Julia pulled the lever again and they jumped away, far enough for neither the police or Volkov to locate them again.

* * *

 **Wyoming**

The snow still seemed blue in the early November morning. It was cold. A thick fog was billowing between the fir trees. Before them, the Rocky Mountains rose in all their glory and their tops were soaked in an orange-red light by the first sunrays of the day.

Julia had intentionally selected a place far away from Las Vegas. She had immediately connected with Commissioner Schaefer via a Two-Way Mirror and informed him about the new situation. Schaefer in turn had briefed her: Volkov was God knows where and the situation at the casino had been settled somewhat. The Muggles were believing in a mass shooting with a lunatic having attacked the casino using a semi-automated rifle or so which, unfortunately, were a rather common occurrence in this country and, surprisingly as David found, still not met with the appropriate reason considering how often it happened. In any case, that made it an ideal cover-up for magical accidents along with Terrorist attacks.

"Where have you brought us?" Alex wanted to know.

Julia smiled. It was a nostalgic smile, memories of good old times.

"Home," she murmured.

They had parked in a Wizarding village built of massive log cabins. It had been founded in 1841 along with the youngest of the four great American wizarding schools: the Josiah Jackson School, named after MACUSA's first president.

"This is where Lucy and I went to school," Julia said.

From the hill on which the village had been built you could see the plains below. A river was flowing through the village that was now frozen. Julia led them so a small inn, The _Jacques Millefeuille Barn_ , named after the French from the 17th and 18th century who had explored the then New France territory up to the Rockies long before Lewis and Clark went on their expedition. Among other things, Millefeuille found many magical plants and potion ingredients that had been unknown to European wizards. His emblem could be found in many potion shops throughout America.

The inn's owner, Kristin Nilsson, gave them a warm welcome and was especially happy to see Julia again. They talked over drinks and Kristin told them funny stories about Julia and Lucy, the school's most famous students.

"You just wait until word gets around that you're here, the Barn will packed with people wishing to see you," Kristin laughed.

"Oh, the staff already knows although we've arrived earlier than we intended to," Julia said. "I've already wrote to Headmaster O'Brien. Considering current circumstances, he had the idea to start a debate in the Dining Hall concerning the future of the wizarding world. They likely want to know all about a certain book..."

* * *

The interior of the Josiah Jackson School was impressive. Everything seemed to be made of wood but it didn't seem like the small log cabin of the outside but reminded one of a giant mansion.

In the Dining Hall here were a dozen tables and chairs where four people each could sit. At the other end on the podium where the teachers would normally sit a wide space had been made available filled with armchairs and a sofa. On this sofa, Julia, David, Alex and Emilia were sitting while some of the teachers had sat in the armchairs. David was waiting anxiously for the questions by the students.

"How did you get all the information in your book?" a boy asked. "I mean, that's nothing you would normally find in the school library."

David nodded knowingly thinking back to his countless attempts to find useful information in the Hogwarts library.

"You have to broaden your minds. If you want to know more about the world, take a step into it. Take a journey!"

There was a twinkle in his blue eyes and a smile formed on his face. David saw all the experiences he had made while travelling.

"There is so much to see out there. Open up to other possibilities. Talk to people, write to people, search not only the nearest library or only wizarding ones. Go to Muggle libraries as well, their universities. Use the internet."

He watched the students in the hall listening to his passionate speech.

"Western knowledge of magic is specific, often limited. I have seen magic the mere thought of wouldn't have occurred to me even at Hogwarts, regarded by many as one of the finest wizarding schools in the world. Reach out. Dive into the minds of other peoples, especially those who live on the edge of the world. They still know how the old world used to work. Because they have never forgotten it. They don't distinguish between us. There is so much more to magic than one can learn at a single school no matter where they are. So take the courage, take a friend...and have the adventure of a lifetime!"

A girl raised her hand. David pointed at her. "Yes?"

"You and Miss Brandt both grew up among No-Majes...how can you possibly have such a way of thinking then?"

David, Alex and Emilia looked at each other. Julia who sat besides David shot him a look that spoke volumes.

"I know what they are capable of," David said. "I've seen their potential, the good, the bad and the ugly. Trust me, they're no more different than the rest of us. Look at us! Wizards. How we treat other beings, look at me! I'm British! Look what we've got wrong. Lord Voldemort, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge...Rita Skeeter."

A laughter filled the room. The dubious writings of Rita Skeeter were known to the entire wizarding world by now.

"And look at Gilderoy Lockhart, a member of House Ravenclaw no less. We all make mistakes. We should make the best of it."

Another hand rose in the air.

"Why do you believe the No-Majes would find us again? I mean" the boy made a incredulous laughter as if even the thought was ridiculous, "are you saying we're not protected enough?"

David looked the student right in the eyes. "Yes...that's what I'm saying. They're catching up to us. Do you still believe they're using swords and crude pistols? They have developed weapons which could wipe out an entire city with one strike. With their phones they can post videos and photos on the internet in mere seconds and reveal us to the world in no time! In fact it has already happened. The wide range of information, sometimes dubious information, and the existence of conspiracy theories and fake news and propaganda that also exists on the internet was the only reason why no one has taken these signs seriously. But it won't stay that way. The Muggles have now the technology to detect magically hidden buildings and such. But there is also potential in that. And together we could create so much more, combine magic and technology! Lead our non-magical brothers and sisters into a brighter future. We have the capabilites to change things in a way they would never deem possible, so let's use that chance!

We must make the first step and show ourselves to the world offering them peace and assistance. Only then do we have a chance of a good relationship. And look around you: today, every third child is Muggle-born. There are much more wizards who have grown up among Muggle culture. And it is up to those young people, to all of you, all of us, to set the foundation for a new future!"

* * *

 **Coolidge, Arizona**

The car drove along through the desert. Now in November it was rather cool here, only 6°C (42 °F). Julia showed them the ruins of the Hohokam culture, _those who are gone_. Ancestors of the O'odham peoples. Aside from the ruins the Muggles had discovered, there were several magical ones, protected by wizarding O'odham members. At the height of the Hohokam culture there had also been a wizarding school here.

* * *

 **Santa Fe, New Mexico**

It was the oldest state capital city on US soil. The abode building that housed this MACUSA administration had been built in 1611 and, until 1821, belonged to the administration of the _Mágico Consejo de Indias_ , the Magical Council of the Indies, and later the administration of the Mexican Council of Magic until 1848.

As they went through the building, David noticed the large number of Hispanic witches and wizards as well as the fact that all of the signs were bilingual: English and Spanish. But there were also many Najavo wizards working here too.

Julia talked with Alejandro Rafael Sánchez for a while, an Auror in his 50s from Texas with black hair and a greying beard. They had briefly seen his at the Mexican Council of Magic. He had just come back from an operation of American and Mexican Aurors.

* * *

 **Chaco Canyon, New Mexico**

" _Yáʼátʼééh_ ," Shą́díín, the leader of the wizarding Navajo community, greeted them. "Welcome."

" _Ąąʼ haʼíí baa naniná?_ " Julia asked who knew Shą́díín from her earlier travels with Andrew and from whom she had learned a little Najavo.

" _ʼÁh nístsʼííd_ ," Shą́díín answered.

They were right in the middle of the Chaco Canyon where the greatest and densest concentration of Pueblos in the American Southwest.

"Many were built between 900 and 1150 but there are also those which have been built between 1630 and 1800," Shą́díín explained.

She led the visitors through a region of the canyon that was invisible for Muggles from outside the magical barriers.

"I've read that there was a revolt of the Pueblo peoples in the late 17th century," David said.

"Indeed," Shą́díín replied. "That was in the year 1680, when this still belonged to the Provence of Santa Fe de Nuevo México, part of New Spain. Many witches and wizards who were members of the Pueblos, but also European ones, aided the No-Maj-Pueblos back then."

Finally they apparated into a rock cliff invisible to Muggles. Inside the rock a fortress had been carved into the rock. Built by Anasazi wizards, it was eventually used by the Navajo when the Anasazi had abandoned the fortress.

"This is the oldest wizarding school in America still in use," Shą́díín explained. "It was built in 881."

"What do they call it?" Alex wanted to know.

"Well, actually it has no name," Shą́díín said. "We, the Navajo, simply called it _álííl óltaʼ_ , the magic school. Spanish wizards then named it _Alílolta_ and the name stuck until today."

The interior of the pueblo was massive and reached deep into the earth. There, in the deep, a river flew through the school grounds and various plants grew on its shore.

* * *

 **Fort Smith, Arkansas**

Here, in Fort Smith, the local MACUSA building had been used as Headquarters for a long time before it was moved to Washington and finally to New York. While the Muggles fought a violent civil war North vs. South, witches and wizards in America found themselves in an own civil war between east and west that was fought between 1803 and 1871. In these 68 years, wizarding members of the Native Americans refused to devote themselves to the Statute of Secrecy and Rappaport's Law. They found a lot of support by wizarding maroons. Finally, MACUSA managed to enforce their position, with controversial methods even for those times. Therefore, Fort Smith was a bridge between the magical east and west of the continent.

* * *

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

New Orleans. The city rather felt like Europe, at least in the Quarter where they were at the moment. There was an openness, a breeziness to New Orleans. Everything seemed so…relaxed.

Julia had parked her car in a magical street that led to the Quarter. Perhaps the Quarter had even been built around said street. There was a wand shop here which was founded by Shikoba Wolfe, one of the four great wand makers in the States.

Julia led David, Alex and Emilia to a river (a river unknown to Muggles) that led out of the city. Julia seemed a little excited as though this was something she had been looking forward to for a long time.

"Where we're going now…that's where it all really started for me," she said cryptically when David looked at her.

The fog was dense. And vast. It seemed to engulf all of the surrounding swamp area through which they were going now. The boats they used were steering themselves. There was a silence here, only occasionally broken by some birds or other animals. But other than that, nothing else seemed to come through from the outside.

Then they saw the contours of a building appear vaguely through the fog: The Jean-Baptiste LaRue School, built in 1767, 140 years after Ilvermorny. The Cajun wizard Jean-Baptiste LaRue School had founded this school after he and his family had arrived there coming from Acadia.

But the school wasn't their destination. Further they went and the fog engulfed them again. It seemed to be more than just fog, like it was alive, as if it knew what they were meant to see and what not. David had the weird feeling of being watched. And then before them, two imposing watchtowers made of wood appeared out of nowhere through the fog. Two guards were posted on the towers and the emblem on their arms was recognisable for David. Meanwhile the fog seemed to slowly vanish and as they past the towers and came to the shore, the fog disappeared entirely revealing a village.

It seemed as if they had been expected as a large group of people were gathering at the shore and at the very front stood a person that was very familiar to them.

"Welcome to my home," Andrew Abbott greeted them. He first helped the ladies to get to the shore then he extended his hand to David.

With Andrew stood tow goblins, a male and a female.

"David, Alex, Emilia: these are our two goblins representatives."

" _Łxīmp̓syaxkʷān!_ " one of the goblins said in Gobbledegook. " _Yx̣sqt_ is my name and this is _Saq̓ʷt_." They all shook hands.

"I told you back in Egypt, David," Andrew said as they walked along the village, "We don't distinguish between wizards and non-wizards. Everyone is welcomed here…as long as they don't make any trouble."

Julia walked alongside Andrew and held his hand. Most inhabitants of the village were black people as well as Native Americans but they occasionally saw white people too. And quite a few goblins lived here as well and also…was that possible? Alex's jaw dropped as the spotted the tiny creature in a suit.

"What are you gawking at me, gal?" the House-elf snarled at her.

"You…uhm…you're a House-elf." Alex stuttered.

"How dare you to talk to me like that, kid? You better watch yourself, we are far more powerful than most of you could even imagine!"

And as if to demonstrate it, he disapparated and reappeared a couple of feet ahead of them.

"I wouldn't try that here if I were you…" Andrew whispered to them.

They came to the centre of the village, a big square with a pond in it. But David instantly recognised that this was not normal water.

"What's in there?" Emilia asked Andrew.

"Pain," he said. "The pain of our ancestors. The pain they received at the hands of white conquerors and slavers. A reminder of what this country has become. See for yourself," he said, looking directly at David and Alex.

David took a deep breath and slowly stepped into the pond. He had barely taken two steps when he felt as if he was sucked in by the pond. He screamed as he felt a burn, a hellish burn over his back. The lashes of a whip. He was bound to a pole. There was a fire running all over his back. He felt himself slumping down as he nimbly felt his hands being untied. Then darkness. He stood there amongst a group of slaves watching as a woman was flogged over and over again. Lash after lash after lash until the white man was only whipping a red mass. Darkness again. A woman howling in pain as her ears were being cut off. A man screaming as he was branded like a cow. Another man being punished with a cat-o'-nine tails.

Then David emerged out of the pond, Alex beside him, breathing heavily. Andrew was looking at them with a satisfied smile and turned around to speak to Emilia privately.

Julia approached David and Alex.

"Now you truly understand what we are fighting for," she said. She looked into the pond for a moment.

"When I met Andrew 16 years ago, I thought I knew all about the wizarding world, or, quite a few things at least. Turned out I hadn't even scratched the surface. All the things our governments tried to hide from us. The maroons, the fact that there was indeed another way of living, that there were, and are still, some peoples where wizards are regarded with respect just as it was before patriarchy arose. And that our way of magic, our western ways, are not better or more powerful because we have wands. They're less powerful because we gave up on our finer abilities because we got used to using wands. And most important of all: how we could have helped and saved those who needed our help and pick up the courage of fighting those who seek to conquer other peoples, other lands instead of skulk in the shadows."

Emilia looked over the village, the peaceful atmosphere. Here they were: humans, goblins, House-elves and other beings appearing to live harmoniously together.

"That's the way it should be," Andrew said quietly. He seemed to have peaked into her thoughts. She looked at him.

"In our communities, in all the wizarding Maroon communities, we've always followed that ancient way of living that existed since the dawn of men. No difference, no struggle, no rulers. Here, there is no hierarchy, Emilia. We make decisions through consensus. And we've decided a long time ago that we would help our non-magical brothers and sister, especially if they look like us."

He pointed to his and her face.

"We could have gotten rid of all this colonial filth long ago that is roaming this continent. They've stolen this land, Emilia. The English, the French, the Spanish. Americans are only those who stayed claiming the land for themselves instead of leaving it to those who truly belong here. The Natives. Not the whites or the blacks who are only here because of an unspeakable crime. When the Statute of Secrecy was first established, this territory belonged to New France. And so _La_ _Commission Magique de la Nouvelle France_ , The Magical Commission of New France, took over the magical administration 1763 when it fell under MACUSA's rule, called Magical Congress of New England at the time, and some parts to the Magical Council of Indies.

Now wizarding slaves have been fleeing in the new world since 1600, in Brazil and Jamaica. In North America, the first wizarding Maroon community was established around the 1620s. And when the later MACUSA was first established, all up to the time of Rappaport's Law in 1790, MACUSA actually took in wizarding slaves, but only because they had magical abilities and shouldn't be among No-Majes anymore. They didn't care about the other slaves or even their parents and gave these children free for adoption. And when they grew up, most of these African Americans joined the Aurors using their learned abilities to free other slaves. They were therefore being hunted by MACUSA Aurors themselves for breaking the Statute of Secrecy. So they sought refuge at our communities.

Things changed when Rappaport's Law came along: now all No-Maj-borns were taken from their parents no matter which background. 'Kill the No-Maj, and save the wizard' was the motto of the era. What it means is that every influence of No-Maj life and thinking was meant to be eradicated.

Then in 1871 after the Wizarding War in the US had ended, MACUSA and wizards under its dominion went even further underground and were now ignoring all No-Maj-borns. This led to a high increase of Obscurus cases and MACUSA did in fact knew about that as recently opened files have shown but officially claimed that there hadn't been a single Obscurus in 200 years.

In the 1930s, magical children born to No-Majes were once again able to receive an education. Our communities were finally accepted as independent administrative regions even if MACUSA withheld their existence from the public. Even after the repeal of Rappapot's Law in 1965, only few knew and know about our communities. But we managed to initiate many, especially among the young people who often have No-Maj origins. So-called Pure-bloods' are disappearing quickly."

Andrew looked at her.

"Were did your parents come from?"

"My mother was from England," Emilia said, "and my father was from South Africa."

"See?" Andrew said. "The influence of colonialism. Why do you think so many black people live in England, in France? And why do you think all those refugees are coming into Europe right now? Colonialism may have ended officially but exploitation of Africa is still continuing. We need to change that!"

* * *

 **Monroe Country, Tennessee**

They were very near the place where the former Cherokee settlements of Chota and Tanasi. They had been abandoned in the 19th century and the location had been flooded when the Tellico Lake had been impounded in 1979.

However, there was still a wizarding settlement. The wizarding Cherokee were one of the few native witches and wizards that were willing to adapt themselves to the Statute of Secrecy. Still, witches and wizards of Cherokee origins had tried to stop the deportation of Muggle Cherokee and other tribes and had therefore been arrested as deviants by MACUSA Aurors.

* * *

 **Alabama**

Robert W. Johnson waited for them in Montgomery. The 73-year-old black wizard who was teaching No-Maj Studies at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry greeted them cordially when Julia picked him up near the Alabama State College. As it was a Saturday, Professor Johnson had the time to meet them.

Julia pulled the lever to make a jump and seconds later they were in Selma. They parked near the Edmund Pettus Bridge where a man and a woman were waiting for them.

"You should have come here in March," the man said, "when President Epps marched with us…that was the most wonderful moment of my life!"

Julia introduced David, Alex and Emilia to the man and the woman.

"These are Samuel Franklin, Reporter for _The Wizard's Voice_ and Captain Cynthia Mae Taylor, Major Investigation Department at MACUSA HQ in New York."

Together they walked over the bridge.

"This is it," Professor Johnson said pointing to s spot some feet away from the bridge.

"There we stood facing the Alabama State Troopers. The commanding officer, John Cloud, ordered us to disperse and go home. The troopers put on gas masks. Seconds later…they stormed towards us shoving us and attacking us with nightsticks. Many were knocked to the ground. They used tear gas and kept beating us. "

"While I was lying there on the ground and the man was beating me…" Mr. Franklin remembered, " _I just thought: Just get out of there, man, while you still can. To hell with the statute._ So I grabbed the trooper's nightstick, picked myself up and took his arm…and we were off. Splinched myself right here, on my right forearm. Landed somewhere on a lawn or a field. The trooper was confused. And I took out my wand, I was so tired of it all. Why the hell did we have magic if we weren't allowed to really use it? But I didn't do it, couldn't do it. I merely wiped his memory and returned to help the others."

"Actually we shouldn't have even been there, being wizards," Madam Taylor added. "The Statute of Secrecy and Rappaport's Law didn't allow us to interfere anywhere. But the latter became ever so fragile more and more. Especially young people tended to break it, people wanted to contribute something, they didn't want to just stand there watching! No Aurors came that day however. That would have led to even more chaos as the march was being filmed. And apart from Robert, no one had been using magic during the event."

They had reached the other end of the bridge.

"Cynthia, may I speak to you for a moment?" Julia asked. While David, Alex and Emilia were continuing to chat with Professor Johnson and Mr. Franklin, Julia took Cynthia aside.

"We've managed to identify one of the unregistered wizards, even if he escaped us: it is Boris Jakovlevič Volkov."

Cynthia raised her eyebrows.

"Chief Auror Čurkin's right hand?"

Julia nodded.

"Do we already know who the other one is?"

"No," Cynthia said, "but it's probably a woman. She took the form of Mary Fontaine using Polyjuice Potion. I don't know how much she managed to find out, she's been manipulating the memories of several witnesses. I've contacted 'Hope' and security in Chicago has been increased. But if it's truly Čurkin's people then that might not be enough. We have to prepare for the worst, Julia."

Julia nodded again.

"I will be in Chicago myself in a couple of days. But I'm ready to jump whenever needed. Remain on high alert, Cynthia. It could be that Volkov might come as well. It's 'Hope' we're talking about, it won't be easy to overpower her, even for two Russian Aurors."

* * *

 **Chicago, Illinois**

Larisa Andrejevna Sokolova stopped before a towering skyscraper and looked up. This must be it. It had been ridiculously easy to break into MACUSA. If you knew the right tricks you could enter anywhere. She wondered if Boris would come. She hadn't been able to call him since she heard from him in Las Vegas. Larisa went into the lobby of the building. Finally she would reach her goal…


	19. E Pluribus Unum, Part 4

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 19:** **E Pluribus Unum, Part IV**

 **Chicago, Illinois**

The elevator came to a hold and Larisa got out. She pulled out her wand. The corridor was deserted except for two Muggle women talking quietly with each other. Leisurely but nonetheless vigilantly, Larisa walked down the corridor. The door she was looking for was next to the two Muggles. A smile appeared on Larisa's face. Of course! Those weren't Muggles. She was quicker than the two. Before the two Aurors had even managed to put their hands into their pockets, Larisa had cast the Full Body-Bind Curse on them.

Larisa looked at the door. Carefully moved her hand over the surface. Then she pointed her wand at it.

The door opened.

Quietly, Larisa sneaked inside. The apartment was cosy and rather large. Whoever lived her had either very much money or had the money from an outside source…or was very good at magic. A cat sat on the sofa looking mildly interested at her. When Larisa looked at it, it began to purr.

"I'll be with you in a moment," she heard someone saying.

Larisa turned around. There she was. The old lady was standing in the kitchen with her back to Larisa whose breathing had quickened. She seemed totally unworried that someone had just let herself into her home. Did she honestly believe that she could win a duel with a Russian Auror?

As if to answer that, Larisa heard a noise as if something was sliding over the floor. A moment later, one of the chairs in the living room was zooming forward and knocked the knees out from under Larisa letting her collapse upon it. Another casual hand gesture from the 131-year-old lady and the chair moved back to the table where it had been. Larisa looked with wide eyes at Nadežda Ivanovna Vetrova who was now coming into the living room with three plates floating before her.

" _Bliny_?" she asked with a kind smile setting the plates on the table and conjuring up two pairs of knife and fork.

"Uhm…" Larisa said. Nadežda Ivanovna smiled like a grandmother with her little granddaughter.

"Please help yourself. I'm assuming, good old Boris Jakovlevič is on his way as well. Let's enjoy it then while we can. I've got the feeling that he might not be the social type."

Still shocked and impressed at the same time, Larisa slowly began to take knife and fork into her hands and began to eat.

* * *

The car raced through the streets of the Loop and David looked out of the window, fascinated. He had already read about this city. It was where President Epps's political career had begun. Julia stopped and asked the others to exit the vehicle.

"This city was an important theatre in the American Wizarding War from 1803 until 1871," she explained while she led David, Alex and Emilia into a building. "In 1971, wizards had laid a fire here in Chicago in the hope that that would stop the No-Majes as well as MACUSA heading further west."

They went to a lift. It looked like a normal Muggle lift except that the lowest button had the letter _W_ printed on it alongside the sign: _Authorized Personal Only_. Julia pressed the button.

The lift went down and when the doors opened, they found themselves in a giant lobby with the MACUSA crest on the floor. Two guards were posted at the doors of the lift who greeted Julia politely when she and the other got out.

They went down a staircase and arrived in the Major Investigation Department, Chicago & Illinois.

Commissioner Tyler greeted them agitatedly.

"Madam Kennedy, you're just in time. We've registered an unauthorised Portkey use from New Orleans to Chicago just seconds ago."

Julia took a deep breath.

"Okay. Tyler, select your best people and have them cordon off a five-block perimeter. We have to expect the worst. Prepare for a massive damage. Volkov is unpredictable."

* * *

"I've wanted to leave that place for quite a while now," Larisa explained her face being serious and painful as she remembered her situation. "But then I'd be hunted like they hunted you, Nadežda Ivanovna. I needed an official reason for leaving. And now it really fitted. By the time they will realise that I would not come back, it'll be too late as Project Phoenix will be in operation by then."

Nadežda had listened the whole time and only nodded a few times.

"Why did you want to become an Auror, my dear?" she asked the young woman.

Larisa scoffed to herself.

"I…I actually thought, I had more freedom, more possibilities as an Auror. I was naïve. I was probably even more uptight than in other departments. Nikolaj Dmitrijevič Čurkin's presence seems to be everywhere! Everyone is spying on each other to denounce somebody in order to be rewarded or just to feel secure that they won't be the next. I've heard many things about you, Nadežda. Only bad stuff inside the ministry of course but from others…the rumours whispered among ordinary wizards, you know, Muggle-borns and such. That's why I came to you. I wanted to meet you."

Nadežda nodded. "Because you think that, perhaps with my help or under my leadership, we could bring an end to the regime of Minister for Magic Jurij Olegovič Vasilʹjevskij."

* * *

They apparated straight into the corridor. The evening sun sent its last light in red and orange rays through the windows. Someone had turned off the lights. Julia raised her wand and together they moved forwards towards the figure standing further down the corridor. Boris Jakovlevič Volkov turned around.

" _Ach vot kak!_ " he exclaimed. "MACUSA is sparing me a little work by bringing David Reed to me themselves. _Bol'šoje spasibo!_ "

And he waved his wand in a grand gesture but so fast nonetheless that they could not react. And David felt being flung backwards by the explosion before he heard it. He landed hard on the floor, dust and small pieces of the ceiling were falling down on him. An alarm sounded somewhere and the sprinklers started to run.

* * *

Nadežda and Larisa both stood up when they felt a soft vibration and heard a muffled bang like an explosion far away that shook the furniture.

" _Čto slučilos'?_ " Larisa asked.

"Nothing can get through this door or the walls," Nadežda noted with a worried expression. "But the rest of the building…is unprotected."

And she hurried to the door…

* * *

David coughed the dust out of his lungs. He lay on the side. Painfully, he turned around so that he lay on his back. He could make out figures lying on the floor as well, some moving, but he couldn't see who it was. Where were Alex, Emilia and Julia? Were they okay? Then David heard a faint _pop_ and was staring directly at Volkov towering over him. Volkov grinned.

Alex slowly rose up from the floor and looked around. David lay there a few meters apart for her. Then, out of thin air, the Russian Auror appeared standing over him. Alex forgot all pain and wounds she might have suffered and darted towards the two. But Volkov had already seized David by his jacket.

"NO! DAVID!"

Her hand grabbed only air and she landed on the floor again. David and Volkov were gone, Alex screamed in frustration and hammered her hand on the floor. Nobody took her David away, he who was like a brother to her!

A door opened and two women appeared in the corridor, one young and beautiful and one old but still appearing strong. Alex stared at them aghast. Both were holding wands.

* * *

David lay on the grass. He was breathing heavily. Where was he? Someone grabbed him pulling him up violently. Volkov! David fought against his captor with a rage he never felt before and suddenly, Volkov screamed up in pain as if he had suffered an electric shock. David punched him in the face using his elbow then turned around and kicked his foot into Volkov's stomach. The Russian Auror whined in pain and sunk to the floor.

David pulled out his wand as something hot flew past him. Volkov had fired blindly. He was back on his feet again. His nose was bleeding heavily but he took no note of it. David pointed his wand on a statue of a man on horseback who held up a flag triumphantly. The Statue of General John Logan came to life and the horse jumped directly towards Volkov who disapparated.

David looked around. There was only a rag of redness left in the sky. It had become difficult to see through the oncoming night. David gazed around with sharp eyes. Suddenly he heard heavy steps as if something with a ton of weight was marching towards him. He looked around the corner of a bush and raised his eyebrows in surprise: Abraham Lincoln was walking towards him, or rather, his statue was. The statue of General Logan was riding towards the former president and the horse reared and its hoofs hit Lincoln on the head. Lincoln staggered back a bit but grabbed the legs of the horse as it attacked a second time and broke them apart from the rest of the body. David pointed his wand at the statues which froze and went back to their original pose. The legs reattached themselves to the horse's body. This was pointless!

David disapparated reappearing next to the Buckingham Fountain. Then he saw Volkov who stood only a couple of meters on the other side of the fountain with his back to David who had apparated without making a single sound. David pointed his wand at the fountain. Volkov reacted too slowly. The water surrounded him, enclosed him in a bubble and he floundered around, needing air. David felt a satisfaction rising up in him and he stuck to his wand. With a grim expression he slowly let the water become a solid globe. And then Volkov was gone! David let the water fall down and at the same moment he heard a rustling and a painful moan.

Volkov had apparated directly behind him. He was soaking wet and held his hands at his right side where a spot of blood had formed itself on his coat. He had spliced himself. David stared at the wound for a moment. And that was his mistake!

Volkov grimly raised his wand. And then David felt a highly unusual sensation, as if all his worries had disappeared in an instant, he didn't need to think, no, he just needed to listen to that vague feeling of happiness that came from somewhere, some obscure place.

 _Come to me!_ A voice was echoing inside his head.

"…No…"

 _Come to me!_

"No," David murmured more firmly already.

 _Come to me now!_

"NO!"

The next thing David felt was pain in his left leg. He had made a step but simultaneously tried to prevent himself from doing so resulting in his right foot hitting his left leg. David lay on the ground and looked up. Volkov stood before him, stunned. But he composed himself quickly. As David stretched out his hand towards him, Volkov made a quick movement with his wand and David felt a strong sting in his side and a growing pain. He started to scream but was cut off by Volkov's next curse.

"You don't want to come then? You just wait!" the Russian Auror snarled.

David grabbed his throat; he couldn't breathe anymore as if he was suddenly inside a vacuum. Just as he was about to suffocate, Volkov lifted the curse. David coughed heavily and then something hit him hard in the face. A stinging pain grew in his eyes, they seemed to swell, everything became red, he couldn't see anymore…

Then he heard as rustling sound and several feet were running over the ground. Someone gently touched his shoulder.

"David!"

It was Alex.

David put his hands in his coat and pulled out a small bottle which he gave to her.

"What does the label say?"

"Oculus Potion."

David took the bottle again and emptied it in one gulp. The pain in his eyes became weaker and finally he could open them.

David looked around. Alex was still standing beside him holding his shoulder, Emilia stood right behind her. Julia was also there with a dozen Aurors as well as two women. One of the women, an elderly lady, had stretched out her hand and apparently cursed Volkov. He was shivering as though she was freezing him from the inside. Finally she lifted the curse and Volkov sank to the ground unconscious.

Alex helped David get up. The pain at his side wasn't as strong as before. Julia approached David looking worryingly at him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

David nodded.

Julia pulled him into an embrace. Then she let go and turned around.

"Bring mr. Volkov to New York HQ, I'll question him when I get there," she orderd the Aurors. She then turned to the young Russian woman.

"Miss Sokolova, we appreciate the insight you have given us so far, but I nonetheless need you to come to HQ as well for an official statement."

Miss Sokolova nodded. The elderly lady watched her with a serious expression. As Volkov and Sokolova were brought away, she joined Julia who was watching the procedure as Aurors were patrolling the park fixing anything that was damaged during the duel.

"What's your next step, Nadežda?"

The elderly lady, Nadežda, shrugged.

"I think you might just see me again in Paris," she said slowly. "The tide is turning. And maybe I'll participate in that again. After 77 years. That girl, Larisa Andrejevna Sokolova, may be a great help eventually. She could rally Russian Muggle-borns behind her. They're eager to go back to their homeland. And after Project Phoenix has been successful, which it undoubtedly will, we can change things for the better. Not only within the wizarding community in Russia."

* * *

 **Cahokia, Illinois**

Before they made their trip to Salem, Julia first showed them the ruins of the most well-known city of the ancient Mississippi culture: Cahokia. One of the earthy hills was only visible to witches and wizards but it too was abandoned. Curse-Breakers had visited the city and the magical artefacts that they had unearthed now lay at MSCUSA's HQ.

* * *

 **Salem, Massachusetts**

The Salem Witch Trials Memorial Park was only sparingly visited around this time. Julia, David, Alex and Emilia stood there, their heads lowered, remembering the victims. Julia pulled out her wand and conjured up a wreath of flowers.

"Five of the victims were actually witches and wizards," Julia murmured after a while. "But they were all completely innocent…It will be difficult for the people here to handle the truth. Especially the descendants of the victims."

* * *

 **New York City**

The Shaw Tower was imposing. Shaw media, then called Shaw News, had been founded in 1875. At the time of the 1920s, the company was situated in the Shaw Tower where the Shaw family also lived.

Julia led David, Alex and Emilia into the gigantic ostentatious lobby. It was here that all the media of Shaw Media were being sold. They even had their very own search engine on the internet. There was a book store and the contents of the books that were sold, often written by a member of the Shaw family, could all be classified as conspiracy theories.

"Look at this," Julia said having just bought a copy of the _New-York Clarion_. The headline spoke of the " _terror attacks_ " of Las Vegas and Chicago " _as the government would like us to believe._ " The article questioned the president's statement that the circumstances of the attacks couldn't be revealed due to national security.

 _How fitting_ , the article said, _a brilliant way to conceal the truth to the public which is that these attacks are the work of a secret society of people with unnatural abilities who in the old days were called witches or wizards. All those oddities the government wants to cover up and keep secret for decades, likely even for centuries, are in fact the work of this underground movement that, in cooperation with the government of President Epps, strives for a world under a new order that wants to destroy our country and our traditional values and our national pride!_

"That sounds downright ridiculous," Emilia noted.

"It does for now," Julia responded with a disgusted expression. "But once we reveal ourselves, it will be making sense for about half the population. We're playing right into Shaw's hand."

"Anything else that's blaming us?" David asked.

"Actually yes," Julia said. "a report on the recent attacks in Paris and a small article about the mysterious disappearance of the head of a Greek archaeology expedition in Athens, of course, also at the hands of wizards as they point out here."

She looked to a group of reporters who were waiting ambitiously for something. They soon learned for what it was. Henry Shaw himself came shuffling down the lobby, dressed in an expensive coat with his puny eyes glaring featherbrained from their sockets.

"What happened in the last few days – terrible, terrible, you know, I've been saying that all along – it's the forces that support this government! And it's not just the government, you know – all those attacks that happened by ISIS and other groups – you know what I'm talking about, it's everywhere – look what happened in Sweden today – Sweden, unbelievable, unbelievable – look what happened in Sweden and the government is doing nothing!"

He continued to babble and blabber for a couple of minutes, breaking off mid-sentence and suddenly changing the subject as if he would only followed what right now popped into his orange head.

"Total nonsense!" Julia commented to the other three as they were watching this bizarre scene. "Nothing happened in Sweden. All his statements are nothing but lies. But still, many more people will likely follow him in the next couple of months.

* * *

They went to the Woolworth Building where the HQ of MACUSA was located.

"I remember when I first went inside this building," Julia murmured while they were walking up the steps to the lobby. "14 years ago…on 9/11."

"You were here on 9/11?" Alex asked aghast.

"Oh, not only here…" Julia whispered barely audible, more to herself than to the others as they made their way to the lift.

* * *

The prison level was a dim, bleak and bare place, the interrogation chambers as well. No warmth would welcome you here once you've been convicted. Magically chained up, Boris Jakovlevič Volkov sat opposite from Julia who was reading a file with every information they could gather on him and on the Russian Auror Office with new, exclusive information by Larisa Sokolova, the young woman who had come to search for Nadežda. Both women would be instrumental in ensuring that Project Phoenix would be implemented in Russia as well. But first…

"For someone wanting to protect the Statute of Secrecy, you've caused quite some damage, Mr. Volkov," Julia began. Volkov just glared at her.

"You've committed murder, attempted murder, No-Maj property destruction and conspiring with several well-known wizarding syndicates. And all that just to get one boy who didn't even commit the crimes you're accusing him for?"

Volkov snarled. " _Nam nečego tebe skazat'._ "

"We?" Julia asked with raised eyebrows. "Oh, mean Larisa Sokolova? Well, she already told us everything, was totally cooperative with us. So if you really choose to say nothing, you know what punishment awaits you for crimes like the ones you've committed. I could order the death sentence for you. You know, perhaps I will, right here and now, one less No-Maj-hating pure-blood to deal with."

Julia's eyes were ice cold and seemed to pierce Volkov down to the soul.

Volkov grinned.

"You'll be the end of us, of all this," he whispered. "They've been hating us from the beginning, you think they gonna stop now? And that boy has poisoned millions of people with his thought of mating with Muggles and sharing their live and things, yuck!"

And he spit Julia in the face. She wiped her face with a handkerchief and stood up. Turning to the nearby Aurors, she said: "Shove him in the deepest cell we have! He shall rot there like a dead rat."

Julia left the interrogation chamber where President Quahog had been waiting.

"Not a chance?" he asked.

"Nah, only spat at me, literally," Julia said. "But we have the girl's information which we can use to our advantage. We will crush them if we have to."

"Where is your cousin?" the president asked.

"David, Alex and Emilia are back at my parent's house," Julia responded. "They're gonna stay there for a while until the Paris meeting."

President Quahog nodded and asked Julia to lead him to her car in order to drive to Washington.

* * *

 **Washington DC**

It had begun to snow when they arrived in Washington. An agent of the Secret Service was already waiting for them. Since 1965 when Rappaport's Law had been abolished and an exchange between the White House and MACUSA had begun, the Secret Service had also started to implement wizards inside their organization in case of a magical attack.

Julia remembered her first visit to the White House back on 9/11. The president of that time, President Bush, had shaken her hand and had thanked them for their actions even if he had to keep it secret. Since those 14 years so much had changed in both worlds.

President Epps welcomed them in the Oval Office.

"Good to see you again, Samuel! Julia," she added. "Please sit down."

Quahog and Julia sat on one of the sofas opposite from the one President Epps took.

"There's good news, Madam President," Quahog said. "We've captured the wizards who committed the damage in Las Vegas and Chicago. His goal was to capture a young wizard whose published book caused a wide stir of attention worldwide and propelled the decision of many countries to join Project Phoenix."

"And you will proceed with said project?" President Epps asked.

"Only if the majority of delegates are voting in favour of it," Julia answered the question. "The meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards will be on November 21. We expect the project to proceed, though. Most wizarding governments seem to be in favour of it."

"And if that happens, how will we proceed?" Epps wondered.

"We'll inform you of the vote and then we can discuss all the details," Quahog said. "For now, all I can tell you is that we plan to reveal ourselves in the early days of next year with a statement for the non-magical media, every magical government will do so at exactly 8 a.m. in local time in each country."

President Epps nodded slowly.

"Then I wish you good luck at the conference, Mr. President."


	20. The Die Is Cast

**A Child of Two Worlds, Part 1**

I do not own Harry Potter. Or J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World for that matter.

 **Chapter 20:** **The Die Is Cast**

 **Paris, France**

David stood in front of the mirror looking at his clothes. They were formal, a nice mixture of Muggle and wizard clothing. He had bought them at a wizarding shop in New York. The owner, who had recognised David immediately, had made him something that underlined his origin and views: a child of two worlds with Muggle parents, however, a very early contact with the wizarding world.

David put his wand in the extra fitted pocket of his jacket and left the room. Two Aurors were guarding his door, Aurors who had met David before: Adrian and Colin Cresswell. They nodded when David greeted them and accompanied him to the two other doors on the floor where Alex and Emilia had been staying. They were also formally dressed, both in their sense of what that meant: Alex for instance also wore a nice hat that looked lovely on her, especially when she smiled. Alex had always loved to experiment with wizarding fashion and like David she had a weakness for hats. Emilia wore a suit and had her hair in a bun.

Together they were leaving the _Hôtel Flamel_ and went along the _Rue des Balais_ through the passageway that connected the road with the _Jardin de Trefle-Piques_. Most delegates had already arrived at the building of the International Confederation of Wizards, some were still standing outside chatting with each other before the official beginning of the conference. There hadn't been much snow but enough to cover the garden in a wonderful white. As the three plus the two Aurors had nearly reached the building, Rémi Auclair stepped out of the building of the French Ministry of Magic. A young man, he emanated something that David missed with older politicians, Muggle and wizard alike: a determination to change something, to bring something fresh and new to the table.

" _Ah, Monsieur Reed, très heureux de vous voir,_ " Auclair greeted him.

" _Bonjour, Monsieur Le Ministre,_ " David said. They went to the building where Kingsley Shacklebolt stood along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were talking with Danish Minister for Magic Dagmar Møller and her two advisors, Jesper Mortensen and a young woman in her twenties who greeted Alex with a beaming smile.

" _Alex! Hvordan har du det?_ " the young woman asked.

" _Fint, tak, Ida. Hvad med dig?_ " Alex replied. She turned to David and Emilia.

"David, Emilia, this is my cousin Ida. Ida, this is David Reed, my oldest friend and our mutual friend, Emilia Mason."

"Ah, nice to finally meet you," Ida said shaking their hands.

They entered the building. The International Magical Law Enforcement Squad had positioned several dozen Hit Wizards in the building. Furthermore, most delegations had brought a group of Aurors with them and among nearly all advisors were Heads of Magical Law Enforcement of Heads of Auror Offices or similar.

The meeting hall was gigantic. It reminded David vaguely on the Roman Senate building depicted in the painting where Cicero was denouncing Catiline; only that this hall was rectangular, not round. The various delegations took their seats on the many steps of the chamber. At the end of the chamber, opposite the entrance, was a podium with a splendid chair and a table from which the Supreme Mugwump would be speaking. At the wall behind the podium, the crest of the ICW could be seen along with the name in various languages.

 _International Confederation of Wizards_

 _Confédération Internationale des Sorciers_

 _Internationale Zauberervereinigung_

 _Confederación Internacional de Magos_

 _Meždunarodnaja konfederacija magov_

 _Al-ʾittiḥād ad-duwaliyyu min as-saḥara_

 _Jādūgrõ ka antarrāṣṭrīy saṅgh_

 _Guójì wūshī liánhé huì_

 _Kokusai mahōtsukai renmei_

David, Alex and Emilia took their seats with the British delegation. David looked around and watched some of the other delegations: on their side were representatives of magical beings: goblins, centaurs, vampires, merpeople in large water tanks.

On the left of the opposite side were many European delegations: the German delegation with Federal Minister for Magic Aylin Yıldırım along with Felix Winterberg and Annalena Moser-Nagl as well as the potential future ministers of Austria and the Czech Republic, Klara Dorfer and Jan Hašek. Yıldırım was talking with the Minister for Magic of Liechtenstein Günther Jehle. Further upstairs sat the Norwegian delegation with Minister for Magic Inga Tynæs. The Norwegian Ministry for Magic was known for its early reforms in wizarding Europe. Already in 1859, the then-Minister for Magic had passed a law granting Squibs and Muggle-borns the same rights as any other witches and wizards. The rights of magical beings had also been made in the 19th century. However, there were anti-Muggle movements in Norway as well with Gellert Grindelwald as their inspiration.

Further left was the Anatolian Minister for Magic Doğuş Görgülü next to the Greek delegation with Minister for Magic Kyriaki Afxentiou. Gaweł Krawczyk, the Polish Minister for Magic sat there with a serious expression staring ahead lost in thought. On step above stood Jurij Olegovič Vasil'jevskij who was in a conversation with Nikolaj Dmitrijevič Čurkin who had brought half a dozen Aurors with him who were all eying David with a frowning expression.

David turned away and looked to the right of the opposite side where most of the delegations from Asia could be found. Among others there was Thai Minister for Magic Prasit Chiwitammata, the Cambodian Minister for Magic Chhean Srey, the Mongolian minister Tsakhiagiin Otgonbayar. Tshering Gyatso, the Tibetan Minister for Magic was speaking to Wū Lóngxuè. His daughter, Wū Chìhuáng, saw David and nodded with a smile. David returned the greeting. The Korean Minister for Magic Bak Seong-jae was reading a Korean Wizarding Newspaper. Japanese Minister for Magic Aoki Takuya was talking to a man who had a scar over his right eye. It had to be the famous Japanese Auror Toyotomi Hayate who had not too long ago dealt with the leader of an anti-Muggle organisation in Ōsaka. The duel was said to be so violent that the effects were noticed by Muggles and the Japanese prime Minister had made a speech on TV speaking of the earthquake that had led to the destruction of a particular building. A bit further, close to the podium, stood the US delegation which also included representatives of Native American tribes as well as Maroons led by Andrew Abbott.

On their side were African delegations such as Minister for Magic of Oyo, Yabuku Osinbajo, the Akan Minister for Magic Afua Nyantakyi; the Minister for Magic of the Congo, Eshele Mutombo, or the South African Minister for Magic Nkosazana Mthethwa. Then there was the Brazilian delegation with Minister for Magic João Santos Almeida, the Cuban Minister for Magic Javier Hernández and the Haitian Minister for Magic Anténor Boyer. The President of the Peruvian Council of Magic José Pardo Guillén was speaking in rapid Spanish with President of the Mexican Council of Magic Roberta B'alam as well as with President Valentina Vázquez of the Argentinian Council of Magic. The Australian Minister for Magic Peter Rudd was also on their side of the chamber as well as Minister for Magic Awhina Hetaraka from New Zealand, the Minister for Magic of Kiribati, Kaboua Tebamare, and the Minister for Magic of Fiji, Adi Davila Vulakoro.

"Is that Professor Patil?" Alex asked suddenly pointing to a witch next to Indian Minister for Magic Mugdha Gadgil. She looked exactly like Professor Patil with her stunning beauty and dressed in colourful robes.

"That has to be her sister Parvati Patil," David remarked.

"She looks gorgeous!" Alex whispered.

"And she has quite some credentials," David explained. "She fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. And just like you she thought about being helpful in her parent's home country. And look how far she's come."

At that moment, Babajide Akingbade stepped into the room, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Everyone rose and applauded. David looked to the entrance of the chamber where a dozen reporters for various wizarding newspapers and magazines were gathered together had photographers who had until now been making pictures of different delegations and were now capturing Akingbade who climbed the podium and turned to hold his wand to this throat and address the crowd:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, honoured Ministers for Magic and Presidents, centaurs, goblins, vampires and Merpeople," Akingbade began. "This day, the 21st of November 2015, is perhaps the most important day in recent history. We all have gathered today to vote on our future and on our future relationship with our non-magical brothers and sisters. In the beginning of humanity, we had always been at their side, leading and guiding them. But in time they became more ambitious…and more violent. More and more they regarded us as their enemies, especially those who rose to believe that there was only one almighty god who allegedly was caring and forgiving, who stood above all else and didn't allow any other deity beside him. Powerful princes, popes and other religious leaders used this faith to hunt us down. Especially in Europe the fear of witches and wizards grew even though the Muggle's imagination of what magic meant was often far away from the truth.

Thus, in 1692 witches and wizards of most countries and peoples came together in order to discuss how things should continue. There were many (and in retrospect a lot of voices today say that they were right) who wanted an open confrontation. They said we should keep the European Muggles at bay especially since they were in the process of kidnapping people from Africa and selling them as slaves (although they were not the only ones doing that) and to conquer the world because they believed that their god had ordered them to do so, that it was his will. But ultimately, those who wanted to turn their back onto our non-magical brothers and sisters won. If the Muggles didn't wanted our help we should leave them at their fate and do everything we could to make sure that anything magical seemed like a mere fantasy to them.

We've now been living under the Statute of Secrecy for 323 years. And from the beginning there have been those who pointed out the statute's weakness and its injustice; on our duty to help the Muggles and to protect them from themselves. Since the Statute was enacted, brave witches and wizards who had fled from slavery by white Muggles fought for the end of the Statute of Secrecy, often in alliance with local indigenous peoples. In Africa, many witches and wizards tried to prevent the slave trade and where imprisoned for that by wizarding authorities.

In 19th century Europe, there was at least a theoretical debate on ending the Statute of Secrecy with many of the brightest of the wizarding community bringing in excellent arguments in favour of that decision. But nobody listened to them. And when they did, they would rather send death threats than joining the discussion. But it was especially the 19th century that would and should have improved from an involvement of witches and wizards into Muggle affairs. Especially after 1880 when the European powers divided Africa among themselves and ruled over the native population, many witches and wizards in those regions again rose up to fight against the European oppression. In China, there were several attempts to put an end to the Statute of Secrecy when European powers divided the coast lines among themselves. From 1851 to 1864, Chinese wizards and witches influenced the Muggle Hóng Xiùquán to stage a riot and to take over the state. Similarly, from 1916 to 1928, when China was in the chaos of various warlords, wizards tried to rule over different parts of China using the Motto _Wèile gèng wěi dà de lìyì_ , "For the Greater Good". The ideas of Gellert Grindelwald, who was preparing a world revolution for wizards to rule over the Muggles, were spreading quickly and many wizards referred to him, often with the best of intentions.

Many Russian witches and wizards, such as Nadežda Ivanovna Vetrova, used the motto "For the Greater Good" to take over the new Soviet Government and help Muggles in need in the civil war that followed. And then, of course, there was Korea where from 1910 to 1945 many different factions under the leadership of Yun-Bo-yeong fought against the Japanese occupation. And after the nuclear bomb in Japan in 1945, delegates from the Japanese wizarding government warned this house, the International Confederation of Wizards, about the improvement of Muggle weaponry, now capable to eradicate a single city with one blow. Their warnings were not taken seriously and the Statute of Secrecy remained intact.

But some did take them seriously. Like the Ukrainian witch Svitlana Jakovlivna Litovčenko who, after having made an extensive journey through the Soviet Union, called for an end to the Statute of Secrecy and for wizards to lead the Muggles out of the cycle of violence and destruction into a new, corporately ruled world. High ideals, which were battled heavily against by the Russian Ministry of Magic.

But also in China during the Cultural Revolution from 1966 to 1976, many Chinese witches and wizards stepped out to aid their fellow non-magical brothers and sisters. As did the Tibetan wizards who, until this day, try to ease the suffering of their fellow Muggle countrymen.

As we can see, this is by far not the first attempt to end the Statute of Secrecy. But it will be the first time this is done united, done via a vote like we did 323 years ago.

And we're doing this for very valid reasons as we will see in the issues we'll address during this conference such as how we can help the Muggles using magic, potentially saving money that could be used for things such as education and helping the poor. How we are to deal with, and potentially take control over, Muggle governments, especially those which are ruled with a dictatorial hand. The enlightenment of regions in which the fear of witchcraft is still seen as something demonic and threatens the lives of innocents. And the responsibility we will have, us witches and wizards, to help those who are in great need. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen!"

The delegates were applauding as Mr. Akingbade took his seat on the podium. Then Vasil'jevskij rose and spoke loudly into the room:

"May I remind you all that we are only here because of a certain someone who has broken our most fundamental laws and incited the wizarding world to unite with those wanting our very heads? Who have burned or hanged millions of us because they feared our superiority? And _you_ are now kissing his feet praising his words! Remember who we are! We are wizards! We shouldn't led a _Mudblood_ dictate us how to live our lives! A Mudblood that wants to mate with a piece of filth! _Grjaznokrovka!_ "

And he pointed to Emilia who flinched for but a second and stared back steadfastly at the Russian Minister for Magic. The whole room had yelled out indignantly when Vasil'jevskij used the word _Mudblood_. And some Aurors of the British delegation had taken as step forward when Vasil'jevskij had pointed at Emilia with their hands in their pockets.

The members of the Russian delegation, almost all of them exclusively Aurors, jeered and applauded and the head of Aurors, Čurkin, was making gestures towards his Aurors as though he was instructing them to cheer on.

"ORDER!" Akingbade roared with his strong deep voice. The entire room was dead silent.

"As we've repeatedly told your delegation, Mr. Vasil'jevskij, the majority of the International Confederation has voted against an arrest of David Reed. That subject is not a part of this conference and I am warning you to bring it up again as a distraction of the true topics we're about to discuss."

The Russians grudgingly took their seats again. Akingbade shot a last glance at them and nodded to a woman holding up her hand signing her desire to speak.

"The floor is admitted to Madame Afua Nyantakyi, Minister for Magic of the Akan States in the Muggle Regions Côte d'Ivoire and Ghana."

Madame Nyantakyi rose and began to speak: "Ladies and Gentlemen, in the old days, we used to be at the side of Muggles helping them in everyday life. But then things changed and we decided to go underground. And look what they have done without us! We wizards are not above our own conflicts and confrontations but even with all our magic none of us are so destructive as our Muggle brothers and sisters. To hide ourselves has been the greatest mistake in history! I say we need to reveal ourselves and help where injustice still occurs. We could have been there when white Muggles invaded Africa and divided it amongst themselves. They are the cause for the violence that still remains there today and we were not allowed to help our fellow Africans when we could have!"

There were shouts of "Yes!" and "Well said!" from other Ministers of Magic such as Tesfaye Wolde from Ethiopia, Eshele Mutombo from the Congo or Samia Ndugai from Zanzibar. But Djibrine Yoadimnadji, the Minister for Magic of Wadai, rose up and addressed Madame Nyantakyi with his thunderous voice:

"The Statute of Secrecy has protected us for more than 300 years now! Need I remind you, Madame Nyantakyi, of the witch hunts that are still taking place within your country? Or in yours, Madame Ndugai? Mr. Mutombo? Mr. Osinbajo? And not only in Africa! They have never stopped, they merely have shifted. And there will always be mistrust against us! There is a reason why we decided to hide. Think of the animosities between the Non-Magiques! What they have done in the name of religion or ethnic superiority. I say no to the revelation!"

"It is precisely that very reason," Yabuku Osinbajo, Minister for Magic of Oyo, responded, "that we should reveal ourselves and enlighten the Muggles on what magic truly means. If we can show them a helping hand then it will be likely that an alliance could be forged between us and them."

Nkosazana Mthethwa, Minister for Magic of South Africa, rose to speak. Her young, beautiful face looked around the room and her voice was passionate.

"I am Can't-Spell-born! And I was born into a poor family in the township of Khayelitsha. So I know what it's like to be in a position of special power…to have a gift but not being allowed to use that gift to bring my family out of their current state of life. That's what we ought to do! To help those who need it most. I'm sure there are many of you who feel exactly the same. Who could be wary to a group of people capable and willingly to help them? The more we help the more we'll be trusted."

"What are their problems to us, I ask," said Thai Minister for Magic Prasit Chiwitammata, "Exactly. Their. Problems! We are two kinds of people, tow kinds of beings! We don't need their lights. Their cars. Their communication devices. We have our own. And even if they would blow each other to pieces, we would still be there, save in our part of this world watching…and surviving! I say, and there are quite a few witches and wizards who would agree with me: stay in hiding."

"And then what?"

All heads turned to Julia Kennedy sitting there beside MACUSA President Quahog. Julia got to her feet.

"Do you know what else they have, Mr. Chiwitammata? Weapons that could wipe out an entire city in on blow! Instruments that can penetrate our protective charms meant to fool No-Maj eyes – and I stress – EYES. Not their cameras or newspaper pictures. If they realise what they have found, then they would certainly investigate and we might not be prepared. Let us dare the first step, if only to protect ourselves! And while we still might have advantages with forms of magical persuasion and concealing, they are catching up in strength. I don't believe any of us would want to risk a war –"

"Even if we'd consider your implications, Madame Kennedy," Burmese Minister for Magic U Soe was saying, "how are we to prepare ourselves against forms of technology we know nothing about?"

"It's not that we know nothing, Minister," Kingsley Shacklebolt was saying in his calm voice, "The British Ministry of Magic has for some time now, even before revealing ourselves had been considered as an option, studied Muggle technologies and created a whole new department to instruct witches and wizards to make themselves familiar with them and also to make the wizarding public aware of the importance of these studies. A while ago, we've had agreements with the wizarding governments of Germany, France, the United States, and China to prepare ourselves since it became clearer that revelation was the best option. The question therefore is not whether we are to reveal ourselves but what steps we are to take in this endeavour."

Wū Lóngxuè and Tshering Gyatso rose with Minister Wū speaking:

"The wizarding governments of China and Tibet have, for years now, cooperated to initiate a slow movement that would eventually lead to the liberation of Tibet from the occupation of China and – via magic – convince the Chinese non-magical government to begin massive reforms. But only if we collectively, as witches and wizards united, will reveal ourselves can this plan work. I ask you, if you haven't decided already, ladies and gentlemen, please, vote for the revelation."

Akingbade rose up again:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I suggest that we interrupt the conference for an hour. In the adjoining room you will find a buffet with meals from all over the world. We will proceed in an hour."

A muffled murmur arose as the delegations moved away from their seats heading for the exit. David, Alex and Emilia followed the British delegation into the next hall. David had just begun to take a plate looking for interesting meals when he heard his name:

"Excuse me, Mr. Reed?"

He turned around. A very beautiful woman came towards him holding out her hand smiling.

"Cho Chang, reporter of _The Daily Prophet_."

She held a press pass in her hand. David saw the Latin spelling _Cho Chang_ right next to the Chinese characters her name was spelled with: **張秋** – _Zhāng Qiū_.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Chang. I have read your many articles with great interest," he said politely. "Your experience of living in the Muggle world as a witch and how that shapes your stories…You have a great talent to explain the non-magical word to the wizarding readership."

There was something deep buried in her mind, a sorrow that had started long ago and still wasn't fully gone. For a second, David had the urge to go further and find out the exact circumstances of that pain that had to come from the experience of death. But then he composed himself.

"Thank you," Mrs. Chang said in response to his compliment, "You can too, I've seen it in the ways you describe them in your book. There was a time when I thought it would break us apart, you know. A witch and a Muggle; and we couldn't talk about it to our Muggle neighbours and friends…" She shook her head.

David looked at her with a serious expression.

"I know the feeling."

Mrs. Chang went on. "And our daughter…How can I raise her in that environment where she has to keep it to herself? It…sometimes it seems to crush you, you know? Especially after the things I've seen…what I fought for, what we fought for! I think many of us, who either came from a Muggle background or had Muggle relatives, wanted a change. We didn't want to live in this life anymore. And that sentiment grew over the last 18 years. And now, here's this…"

She looked around, then back at David.

"Would you mind if I gave an interview where you have the chance of telling the true story of your journey? There have been many rumours and many articles but it was always _about_ you and not _with_ you."

He smiled.

"Oh, I'd be honoured to answer your questions, Mrs. Chang."

* * *

When all were seated again in the conference chamber, the first to speak was Alkibiades, the Centaur representative:

"We Centaurs have listened to what the humans have been discussing here. Human politics do not interest us save it concerns our own people. We Centaurs have since our first days lived away from the noise of villages and cities. Our realm is the forest and those forests grow smaller and smaller as the Humans, magic and non-magic alike, are decreasing our territory or cut down the forests to build their houses on our lands. We only demand that the humans will respect OUR borders and don't interfere with our lives!"

The other Centaurs shouted in agreement. The goblins and even the Vampires applauded along with quite a few delegations whose members shouted "Rightly so!"

Then the goblin Yarskat stepped forward to address the crowd of delegates:

"While the goblins remain neutral on the decision of revelation, we nonetheless wish a greater participation in politics – be it magic only or a combined one – to better represent our interests and secure our rights as sentient beings! Along with the right to carry a wand. And if wizarding authorities will not begin to respect us perhaps the non-magical population might consider the idea of greater rights."

While the goblin delegation clapped, German Federal Minister for Magic Aylin Yıldırım took the opportunity to stand and make her saying:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we need to speak about the steps we're going to take once the revelation is under way. We need to let deeds follow our promises. And if we do that, if we take on the problems the people in the respective countries feel are the most important, if we help to solve these problems by using magic, they might very well trust us even more than their own politicians."

"Are you suggesting using our abilities as a means to overthrow the respective Muggle governments?" Norwegian Minister for Magic Inga Tynæs asked shocked.

"I'm not talking about a coup d'état or similar," Madame Yıldırım answered, "but merely to use the means of democracy where they are being used to form a newly elected government. In many countries the trust in politics and politicians is decreasing. Witches and wizards will surely be a new element in that political landscape, an element that will bring a fresh wind into political apathy and we can use that to put many wrong things right."

The Mongolian Minister for Magic, Tsakhiagiin Otgonbayar, rose to pose a counter argument:

"But how are the Muggles even to trust us? After all, we've been living as a secret society for more than 300 years. What possible authority could we have to interfere with their politics?"

There was an approving cheer from Cambodian Minister for Magic Chhean Srey and Gaweł Krawczyk from Poland-Lithuania said: "Quite right!"

"Furthermore," Ásdís Helgadóttir, Minister for Magic of Iceland, added, "while our wizarding community is for the revelation, we are aware of the many conspiracy theories that are being told amongst the Muggles, about secret orders to bring about a new world order and so on. Revealing ourselves could only reinforce those theories."

"Don't we have a Muggle witness to this conference among us?" Canadian Minister for Magic Jean Gaillard asked. "Why don't we hear what she has to say?"

There were cheers from Jean-François Bongard, Head of the Federal Department of Magic in Switzerland, as well as Persian Minister for Magic Behrouz Taghavi and Haitian Minister for Magic Anténor Boyer. David could see Emilia gulping as all eyes in the room fell on her. She composed herself and, thinking for a moment on what she would say, finally stepped forward.

"A-although I am non-magical, a Muggle, a No-Maj, a Can't-Spell…magic has shaped my entire life. My parents were killed by Death Eaters in the Second British Wizarding War. For a long time I didn't know that. And when I knew I was already engulfed in the wizarding world. When I met David Reed and Alexandra Brandt, they showed me a world beyond belief! I saw the most extraordinary creatures and beings and I witnessed performed magic from the daily to the martial magic of duels. I know the wonders it can do and the abuse it received by dark witches and wizards over time."

Her eyes were as on fire and her expression spoke of miracles.

"And…and I firmly believe that wizarding might play a vital part in this brave new world we all are about to enter. And I know the concerns; in fact, I've heard many conspiracy theories revolving around what was actually a magical incident, the most recent ones being the attack on a shopping centre in Germany and a fight in a Las Vegas casino which have been directly involved in. So I've come to know both the good and the bad of magic. But I say we need people like you. Of course there is going to be backlash, there always is. Especially when decision or suggestions are made to improve the lives of certain people or groups; But let me say, it will be worth it because in the long run…I strongly think we will succeed. If I had a vote in this I would vote yes."

For the first few seconds there was a stunning silence but then Julia began to clap and most of the delegations followed. Emilia sat sown again and led out a deep breath of relief. David though could see a few delegations staring viciously at her.

Finally, Mr. Akingbade rose up once again:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have heard different viewpoints of our situation and that of the Muggles. We have discussed several possibilities on how to contribute to a society where wizards and Muggles would live openly side by side. And we have listened to the alternative. Now I would ask each side to make a final address to this chamber on how to proceed. We will now hear Julia Kennedy, Director of Magical Security of the MACUSA and Gaweł Krawczyk, Minister for Magic of Poland-Lithuania."

Applause could be heard as Julia rose up to address the room:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my sister and I are No-Maj-borns. Our parents don't have magical abilities. It was a surprise for us that we were witches, that the extraordinary things we could do could be summarised in one word: magic. The world in which we found ourselves from then on was fabulous for someone to whom all this had just been fantasy. And yet I discovered that I didn't even know half of the things to know out there once I've finished my education. I learned of the tragic history of both our cultures that had divided us.

But I believe that this doesn't have to and will not always be this way. We now know that there was a time when be lived in peace together. A time in which we, together, hunted and gathered and moved on, sometimes far away from our homeland. The further we dig into our earth and uncover things the more we understand the big picture: There was a time when we lived peacefully together without violence, suspicion or hatred and went out together to places no human had seen before!

And now it's time to do so again, to do what we should have always done: to not hide our magic but use it to take responsibility for this one world and its inhabitants. To correct the errors and the crimes they have committed in the time of our absence. To help them, to heal them from all their agony and suffering they have experienced. To guide them back to the right path; to retake our place in this mutual society and show them where to go. And let me be clear, ladies and gentlemen, this time we will not let ourselves be manhandled or, as some might fear, enslaved. This is us taking these steps! We will help them but we will defend ourselves properly this time should it be needed. Ladies and Gentlemen, we have 323 years to make up for. For us, for them…and for the world! Not by a magic of concealment but a by a magic of the deed! Thank you."

Thunderous applause filled the entire hall as Julia stood for a moment before sitting down again. She caught David's glance and smiled at him and he smiled back knowing that her talent as an orator had infected many delegation members in the chamber. Standing ovation lasted over a minute before everyone calmed down. Now Mr. Krawczyk, who also had respectfully joined in the applause, was rising from his seat speaking into the hall:

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began with a serious voice, "I as well remember my childhood. My family is one of the oldest wizarding families in Poland. And if I have learned one thing from my parents, then it is the valid reason as to why we are and have been hiding from the Muggles. It was them who have started! While we strove to help them, they have made the first step to cast us out a long time ago. There are indicators that, already in ancient Muggle writings, magic was seen as a tool of evil. And in medieval times, the hatred towards all things magical took on new forms. Systematically, witches and wizards were rounded up and tortured and executed. They weren't thankful for our help, for what we did for them, quite the contrary; they feared our abilities, our gift! Because we are different! They don't even respect others of their own because of some silly beliefs in another god or because of a different appearance or another mentality or opinion they slaughter themselves or enslave others of their kind into brutal forms of labour and occasionally destroy whole regions in the process. Do you honestly believe that they will stop doing so just because we are now helping them?

Ladies and Gentlemen, I must warn you: please don't make the mistake that others have nearly made! There was a reason as to why we went underground. I say it is necessary to stay hidden. And if Mr. Reed writes that their technology is getting better and more efficient – the only reasonable observation he has made, by the way – then that is only one more reason to not show ourselves. We should not interfere. Leave them with their own problems and keep it that way! We have our very real problems to deal with. I implore you: please, please think exactly about what you're doing now. Reckless behaviour will throw us – and the whole world – into chaos. Vote against the revelation! Thank you!"

A mild applause could be heard as Krawczyk sat down again. Mr. Akingbade spoke again:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time to cast your vote. For the record, I will stress that _only_ the vote of the respective Minister for Magic, President of Wizarding Councils or MACUSA or representative of a magical being will count. All other votes are invalid." His sharp eyes gazed towards the Russian delegation.

"Now then: those who are against the revelation may please raise their hand."

You could literally count the hands raised except for the Russian delegation: all of its members had their hands raised in a futile attempt to still turn around the inevitable.

"Those who are in favour of the revelation may please raise their hands."

David raised his eyebrows as he saw one hand after the other going up into the air, clearly well over one hundred. His heart went faster and his stomach seemed to bounce in excitement as he waited for the words confirming what could be seen anyway.

"The result is clear!" Mr. Akingbade called out. "The wizarding world will open up to the Muggle community. I ask all the heads of wizarding government to contact your Muggle counterparts and inform them on the official date."

But his last words could not be heard over the biggest exultation David had ever seen or heard, even compared to the Quidditch World Cup last year! Alex pulled him in a tight embrace and he could feel the relief coming from her body. Emilia too was hugging him and Alex as they laughed in delight.

And then everybody jumped when a bang, louder than even the cheers, rocked the chamber. Jurij Olegovič Vasil'jevskij stood there, his wand raised out of which he had shot red sparks. With a furious expression he glared at the various delegates.

"How DARE you?" he spat out, "How dare you spitting on the graves of OUR ancestors?! How can you BETRAY the whole wizarding community? It's you, boy! YOU did this!"

And he pointed at David who shot a warning gaze back at the Russian Minister for Magic and slowly raised his hands. Aurors of all delegations stepped forward in attention, their hands in their pockets, ready to engage.

But David took a step forward. Slowly, he was stepping down the stairs while keeping his eyes fixed on the Russian wizards. Nikolaj Dmitrijevič Čurkin, the Head of Aurors, drew his wand and, in unison, his Aurors did the same as if programmed to do so.

"Nikolaj Dmitrijevič," David warned, "Please don't do that. It won't help you…"

"David Reed!" Čurkin roared while boxing his way down through the delegations followed by his Aurors. "You're arrested for high treason and incitement of disrupting the wizarding order! Don't resist!"

Čurkin made a movement with his wand but David was quicker. A snap of his finger and the Russian Head of Aurors flew forward with his wand flying out of his hand caught by David. He aimed the won wand and ropes were shooting out of it strangling Čurkin who cursed: " _Grjaznokrovka!_ _Predatel' krovi! Sukin syn!_ "

The Russian Aurors stormed forward and began to form a line but one hand movement by David and they flew to the side like flies. Hit wizards had meanwhile been running towards the scene and were now proceeding to arrest the Russian Aurors. Vasil'jevskij for his part was staring down at David flabbergasted. Obviously he hadn't considered that a Muggle-born would be a more powerful wizard than a member of an ancient "Pure-blood" family. Then he charged at David who again snapped his fingers and the Russian Minister's wand flew into Davids hand. Vasil'jevskij too was being restrained along with Čurkin.

"Well, this has been quite the entertaining twist," came a voice from the other side of the room.

Everyone's head turned and looked towards the doors. Walking slowly towards the scene were two women, one young and one who looked very old: Nadežda Ivanovna Vetrova and Larisa Andrejevna Sokolova. Even though Madame Vetrova was 131 years old she still moved like a young duchess.

" _Vy!_ " Vasil'jevskij exclaimed." _Staraja ved'ma!_ You should be dead!"

And he stared accusingly at Larisa who had now approached the two men and was glancing down at them.

"You should have paid more attention as to who you're sending on a mission, Jurij Olegovič," Larisa said. "How frivolous of you to send nearly your entire Auror Force to apprehend a young man who hasn't committed a single crime save not having the same world view as you."

And who looked up at David who was now stretching out his hand and gave Larisa the two wands. She took them and held them both in her hands bending the wood slightly. Madame Vetrova stepped beside the young woman.

"You see, Jurij Olegovič, while you were heading to Paris, Larisa and I were using your absence as a chance to mix things up a little as the Americans say. The Russian Ministry of Magic is under new management."

Vasil'jevskij and Čurkin were glancing at each other for a moment, then proceeded to glare defiantly at the two women. Larisa stepped forward:

"Jurij Olegovič Vasil'jevskij and Nikolaj Dmitrijevič Čurkin, you are hereby arrested for complicity in attempted murder as well as the attempted genocide on Muggle-borns in Russia." She nodded to the Hit Wizards who grabbed the two men and took them away.

A murmur arose within the crowd of delegates as they were now slowly descending the steps. The situation had calmed itself. Hearing the different languages, David could detect relief, joy and enthusiasm. They had made it! They had actually made it. David lay his arms on Alex's and Emilia's shoulders and together the three of them followed the members of all those delegations to the doors of the chamber.

" _Frau Brandt!_ " they suddenly heard someone saying.

As they turned around, they saw Federal Minister for Magic Aylin Yıldırım approaching them.

"Frau Brandt, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, _Frau Ministerin_ , I'm all ears."

Madame Yıldırım hesitated for a moment at the sight of David and Emilia but chose to speak anyway:

"We've decided to form a new political party in Germany. A party with focus on magical and non-magical cooperation. We want to change things. Furthermore I need an assistant for special affairs concerning the relationship with Muggles. I was wondering if you would fill the position of General Secretary in this new party."

Alex's jaw dropped.

"Uh…me? But…why? I mean…aren't there more qualified people than an 18-year-old witch?"

Madame Yıldırım smiled.

"There are few witches, and wizards, who have experiences such as yourself. _And_ you have, as I have gathered, very high ideals, ideals which we share, Frau Brandt. And a chance to further clear the name of the ancient Brandt family. Although your father has proofed that you have broken with the "Greater Good" mentality, it was exactly that attitude that has led to Federal Minister Thomas Reischer to slant your name because you broke tradition. In short, we need someone like you, this new time needs people like you. And you could benefit from it in more than one way."

Alex stared ahead for a moment, thinking. Then she looked at David who raised his eyebrows. She turned back to the German Federal Minister for Magic.

" _Es wäre mir eine Ehre._ " Alex said in German. "It would be an honour."

Madame Yıldırım nodded.

"Then I'll be seeing you soon in Berlin. I'll send an owl with further details. A good day to you all."

She went along and the German delegates who had been standing in a distance during all this were following her. David, Alex and Emilia were looking after them.

"So this is it, then?" David said after a while. Alex nodded.

"I'm going home. To my roots. My people need me, David. My parents may have turned their backs on my family but maybe I can change that."

She chuckled, relieved, happy and sad at the same time.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked David.

"Oh, well, you know…" he said with a deep breath. They had never really talked about what they wanted to do once they've reached this long awaited goal.

"Before this journey, I thought I'd help in the newly created Department for Information on Muggle Knowledge that had aimed at educating wizards about all modern things Muggle in this new century. And now that department is all the more important. And there's likely be more changes as well."

Again he put his arms around their shoulders as they walked through the now empty conference chamber.

"The wizard and the Muggle. We've entering a new era," David said confidently. "A new adventure. The most exciting adventure of all times!"

* * *

 **So here we are! The end of Part 1. At first I simply wanted to tell the story of a Muggle-born wizard going on a journey around the world showing different wizarding cultures and their relationship with the Muggles. But that quickly evolved into the question of magic in the 21** **st** **century and whether wizards should reunite with the Muggle world if the latter's technology was advancing more and more. And while my story might have a few plot holes here and there – hey! It's a fanfic! And it's first and foremost meant to be entertaining. I hope I've succeeded in that.**

 **But there was another thing that came to mind when I began researching the Harry Potter canon on various wizarding cultures and reading the books again. What I would criticise on J.K. Rowling's depiction on the magical community is that "wizarding world" was often used synonymously with the British wizarding community as if everything was solely revolving around Britain! And as the reactions of her work "A History of Magic in North America" have shown, Rowling doesn't seem very eager to do a little bit of research on other cultures and depicting them as accurately as possible without using clichés or stereotypes, even when it comes to names like the "Russian" name** _ **Petrova Porskoff**_ **in "Quidditch through The Ages" or** _ **Cho Chang**_ **in "Harry Potter". I do not wish to boast but a bit of research in different naming customs really isn't that difficult anymore in the age of the internet!**

 **I've tried to do as much research as I could on the cultures depicted in my fanfiction story. If any of my readers should notice mistakes concerning these or any depictions of cultures/events/names that are insufficient or even offensive, I would ask them to please notify me, perhaps with some suggestions for improvement, and I shall see to correct these mistakes. .**


End file.
